I ll sleep when I m dead
by sammynanci
Summary: El infierno ha abierto nuevamente una puerta dejando salir de su celda a Lucifer.Aunque engañado, Sam ha desencadenado el Apocalipsis y su vida corre peligro cuando alguien quiere hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.HurtSam,worried/protective/BigBrotherDean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! Aquí estoy de vuelta para dejarles mi segundo fanfic (bastante largo por cierto) pero que tengo la fortuna de haber terminado por lo que siguiendo el consejo de mi amiga Mila(¿puedo llamarte amiga, no? *_*(ojitos ilusionados) voy a publicar una vez por semana así tienen tiempo de leer y dejar los lindos reviews que me hacen muy feliz (y al igual que en Buscado vivo o muerto esperaré con ansias los tres, jejejeje ^-^) **

**Desde ya quiero agradecer tantas lindas palabras de alabanza hacia el final de mi anterior historia, realmente me emocionaron! Gracias a todas por leer y especialmente gracias a TariElik, Inugami, 3R, ivannia, Atenea, msole64 y selenewinchester por todos los hermosos reviews que me dejaron. Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva historia!*-* (ojitos de cachorro)**

**Aclaro que el disclaimer es todo de Kripke, que hago esto sin ningún afán de lucro y sólo por amor a esta serie que me fascina y por estos hermanos a los que adoro con el alma. **

**Como verán (y si no se dieron cuenta lo aclaro; jajajaj) este fic lleva este nombre en honor a otra canción de Bon Jovi del cual soy fan y como me gustaba más como quedaba en inglés el título lo dejé así ( lo que no fue el caso de Buscado, jejeje)**

**Spoilers si contiene pero sólo hasta la 5ta temporada y está ubicado entre los capítulos 4 y 5 de la misma. Lo que comenzó como un one shot en consecuencia de mi trauma por los 4 primeros capítulos de esa temporada( buaaaaahhhhh) se transformó a partir del capítulo 3 en el fanfic que espero disfruten leer.**

**¡Son todas bienvenidas! Y si aman el brotherly love, el hurtSam, el worried, protective, awesome Big Brother Dean les tengo una noticia: ¡éste es el fic que buscaban! Jajaajja **

**Después de la desvergonzada autopropaganda y tan extenso comienzo les dejo sin demora el prólogo o capi 1**

**¡Espero lo disfruten!**

**Prólogo o capítulo 1****:**

**Caminos separados**

El sol brillaba esplendoroso en el cénit del despejado cielo. La brisa recorría suavemente el paisaje estremeciendo con delicadeza las verdes hojas de los fresnos susurrando entre las montañas cubiertas de delgados y altos pinos. Al llegar al valle, ésta recorría el apacible entorno regalando su caricia a las personas que se acercaban a las mesas de madera ubicadas sobre un prolijo césped para disfrutar de un tranquilo día de picnic, relajarse y olvidar los problemas cotidianos.

En una de esas mesas, ubicada directamente bajo los rayos cálidos del sol y cercana al camino que comunicaba el lugar con el pueblo cercano, se encontraba Dean Winchester quien a pesar de lo que transmitía el lugar tan apacible y bello sentía todo lo contrario en su interior y aunque por fuera su fachada recia e imperturbable mantenía la postura firme y segura por dentro sentía como el dolor poco a poco le resquebrajaba el alma, como un papel se desintegra bajo las gotas de lluvia, al seguir con su verde mirada que brillaba esforzándose por no derrumbarse en forma de lágrimas a su hermano menor que en ese momento se alejaba caminando lentamente hacia esa camioneta cuyo conductor parecía estar esperándolo dispuesto a alejarse llevándolo hacia un rumbo incierto.

Lo había escuchado con un nudo en la garganta, con esa sensación de impotencia que siempre le causó saber que su hermano pequeño, al que siempre luchó por proteger de todo lo maligno que acecha en la Tierra, tenía miedo de sí mismo, de lo que llevaba en sus venas y que lo había transformado en algo sobrenatural, algo como lo que siempre había cazado, y que podía arrastrar el alma pura que sabía que él tenía hacia el lado oscuro del mal.

Todavía retumbaban en sus oídos las atropelladas palabras de Chuck, el profeta, asombrado por verlo bien después de que en su visión lo había visto matar a Lilith con su temperatura corporal más allá de lo normal, su corazón latiendo en un ritmo frenético y con sus cálidos ojos verdes convertidos en la oscuridad insondable a la que esa maldita perra del infierno lo había arrastrado.

Decepción, cansancio, dolor y miedo era lo que sentía al verlo alejarse, luchando contra el impulso de rendirse ante la muda súplica de sus ojos cuando Sam se volvió a mirarlo para pedirle que se cuidara. Sabía que fue él quien decidió tomar caminos separados, alejarse de una vida que nunca quiso, pero también sabía que lo necesitaba, que estaba asustado y arrepentido, cargando con una pesada culpa que no era sólo suya.

Había sido muy duro con él, casi indiferente, pero la realidad era que estaba cansado y, sobre todo, prefería que se alejara de él a tener que admitir que ya no se sentía capaz de cuidarlo, que ya no sabía como manejar que Sam, su Sammy, era especial.

Desde que era un niño siempre notó que lo rodeaba un aura diferente a los demás y los seres o espíritus con los que se encontraban, lo percibían y de una forma u otra se acercaban a él. Por eso todavía le parecía escuchar la voz de su padre:

-"Dean, cuida a Sammy, nunca lo pierdas de vista". Y como una astilla clavada en su corazón todavía sentía la mirada frustrada, angustiada y desilusionada de su padre fija en él, apenas un niño de diez años, cuando la Strhiga atacó a su pequeño hermano.

Desde ese día lo cuidó más que nunca y creció siempre bajo su protección y cuidados siendo responsable por él aún más que su propio padre, tomando esa responsabilidad sin que fuera una carga porque el amor que siempre sintió por él era lo que le daba fuerzas. Y sólo con recibir esas miradas dulces, esas sonrisas, sentir su manito aferrarse a él buscando seguridad aunque John estuviera presente, ver que lo miraba con adoración y saber que para él su hermano mayor era lo más importante de su vida, su ejemplo a seguir, le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo, lo llenaba de entusiasmo y le hacía sentir que él; Dean Winchester era importante, fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera, hombres o criaturas, con tal de protegerlo.

Sammy era su trabajo, su responsabilidad, él y su padre eran lo único que le importaba en la vida. Por eso cuando el tiempo pasó y su hermanito creció hasta convertirse en un joven decidido e inteligente y que a pesar de haber sido entrenado desde los nueve años para la cacería tenía un fuerte espíritu de independencia y convicción para encontrar su propio camino lo que lo llevó a alejarse de lo sobrenatural para ir a la Universidad.

Cómo le dolió escuchar la pelea entre los dos y verlo marcharse dando un portazo todavía lo recordaba, pero pudo sobrellevarlo porque permaneció cazando junto a su padre y porque prefería que Sam estuviera lejos a que lo rodeara el peligro de la vida errante que llevaban.

Pero finalmente Dean sentía que todo fue en vano. Se reunieron de nuevo cuando fue a buscarlo a Palo Alto y no sólo el peligro volvió a acecharlo con las criaturas y espíritus que en su camino encontraron sino que ese peligro empezó a manifestarse demasiado cerca de él cuando Jess murió de la misma forma que la madre de los dos y cuando, para empeorar las cosas, aparecieron las visiones, los presentimientos y los poderes que, aunque le costaba admitirlo, veía como día a día crecían en el chico y lo asustaban más que cualquier cosa a la que se hubieran enfrentado. Porque ya no podía eliminarlos con cualquiera de las armas o rituales con los que contaba, estaban en Sammy, en su sangre, en su mente, no los entendía ni quería entenderlos, lo enojaban, veía como le dolían y lo cambiaban y no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo.

Para colmar esos temores, ante los que nunca había podido equilibrarse, ahora lo había escuchado confesar que estaba asustado hasta el infierno, que se sentía peligroso y que por eso prefería alejarse.

Su hermano estaba enfermo, lo sabía y esa adicción a la sangre demoníaca había transformado su miedo en una gran desilusión y enojo.

Con un sentimiento de impotencia que le agarrotaba la garganta y fijando su nublada vista en su hermano que subía a la camioneta y se alejaba del lugar dijo con un susurro angustiado

-No pude salvarlo papá, no pude. Prefiero que se vaya a tener que matarlo.

**¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? ¿Quieren más? *-***

**¡Hasta el viernes que viene! Se agradecen elogios y críticas por igual! (aunque prefiero los elogios obviamente, jejejejje) Saludos a todas! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas! **Estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que ha tenido mi segundo fanfic (hay más de tres reviews, iupiiiiiii!) y les agradezco tantas lindas palabras que me han dejado. Desde ya quiero que recuerden que el fic está completo y como son 25 capítulos no me gustaría que se sientan cansadas de esperar que publique una vez por semana. Si quisieran trataría de dejar uno cada tres o cuatro días (ustedes me dirán*-*) Si no y les gusta así todos los viernes tendrán el capítulo siguiente.

Bueno, ahora sí agradezco y les dejo el capítulo 2:

**Esther**: Hola! Gracias por tus palabras (aunque me diste un susto al comienzo cuando leí no me gustó, jejejej). Me alegra encontrar otra fanática de Bon Jovi, hurraaaaaaa!Y también me alegra encontrar otra fanática de la serie como yo y sobre todo que haya sentido lo mismo que yo, jejeje. Espero que algún día encuentres el tiempo de escribir (es una buena descarga emocional,xd) Saludos!

**Haruka-chan27**: Buenas a ti! Desde ya gracias por dejar la historia en favoritos (me emocioné, era la primera vez que me pasaba!,xd) me encantó que te haya enamorado el prólogo, espero no desenamorarte con el resto *-*. Me gustó mucho que me dijeras que la descripción de la actitud de Dean te haya parecido genial. Awwww, de nuevo me emocioné. Gracias y besotes! (sobre todo por lo de lectora fiel, jejejjeje)

**Inugami:** Holaaaaa! Bienvenida de nuevo a mis locuras, jajajjajaj! Me encantó que estés aquí y como siempre dejándome tantas lindas palabras. Si no tienes tiempo no te preocupes, yo te espero, sé que no me vas a fallar! Besotes.

**Nadinal:** Hola! Gracias por el review. Me encantó que entraras a ver mi fic porque amas a Bon Jovi ^-^! Hurraaaa! Yo lo amo también y muero por todas las canciones en especial por Wanted dead …, Born to be my baby, Diamond ring, una lista larguísima tengo (deberé escribir en mi perfil que todavía no hice nada, es que soy nueva por aquí, xd) Yo adoro también la sobreprotección de Dean (es más no puedo vivir sin ella, me pongo mal si no está, buaaaaahh) así que en este fic encontrarás lo que te gusta, jejejejje: Saludos!

**Mila:** Hola amiga! No me agradezcas yo también estoy contenta de tenerte como nueva amiga y lo genial es que también te encante Bon Jovi HURRAAAA, ya somos varias ahora! Tienes razón en que este tipo de historias te dejan pegada a la pantalla (lo digo por lo que dices sobre mi ideología: hurt Sammy protective Dean, xd) me he vuelto una adicta total a leer fics de ese estilo. LOS AMOOOOO! Mi debilidad es Sam, lo sabes, pero el Dean protector es algo indescriptiblemente (aquí iría emoticon baboso, jajajjaj) Besos amiga!

Bien acá está el capi el cual continúa relatando los sucesos de los capítulos 2, 3 y 4 de la quinta temporada, recuerden que lo escribí para destraumatizarme, xd!

**Capítulo 2: **

**Esperanza**

Habían pasado dos semanas sin saber nada uno del otro y aunque Dean siguió cazando, a veces con Castiel, otras solo, buscando la manera de arreglar el infierno que se había desatado en la Tierra, no se sentía bien, completo, Sam le hacía falta pero no lo quería cerca y no poder ayudarlo. No sabía como y esa constante preocupación lo había vuelto más arriesgado y agresivo, como si ya nada le importara.

Esa fachada que se había impuesto a sí mismo, aún delante de Castiel que sólo lo miraba con duda o reproche, dejándolo a veces hablando solo al escucharlo decir que estaba mejor sin Sam, que hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía así o que estaba tan tranquilo y feliz sin su hermano, se derrumbaba cuando quedaba solo y su imagen en el espejo le devolvía el dolor que brillaba en sus ojos, una mirada mezcla de cansancio, enojo e impotencia que no lo dejaban en paz.

Estaba enojado con Sam, eso era cierto, le había reprochado el haber elegido a Ruby, esa maldita perra demoníaca, en vez de a él. Lo enfurecía saber hasta que punto había llegado.

Beber de la sangre de los demonios lo estaba acercando tanto al destino oscuro que su padre le advirtió que quizá alcanzaría y del que tendría que salvarlo o matarlo si no lo lograba y más lo llenaba de ira saber que la había necesitado físicamente, que Bobby y él estuvieron a punto de matarlo cuando lo encerraron en el cuarto de pánico y le impidieron seguir bebiendo.

Recordaba como se fortaleció cuando salvaron a la familia de Jim, viendo con desconsuelo y miedo como bebía de esa mujer poseída.

Sentir como la confianza que siempre le tuvo se iba poco a poco junto con la vida de los demonios que su hermano iba eliminando con sus poderes, le llenaba el alma de dolor y enojo.

Él era su única familia, le había dado todo, hasta su vida, y Sam había elegido la oscuridad, eso lo destruía, pero sólo él sabía que la mayor furia la tenía consigo mismo

-¿Cómo no me dí cuenta?-se repetía constantemente-¿En qué momento Sam no confió más en mí? ¡Yo lo aparté, nunca quise escucharlo cuando temía por su destino y por sus poderes! Le prometí que lo cuidaría, que lo iba a salvar, y ahora le estoy fallando-murmuraba angustiado cuando no le llegaba el sueño y la oscuridad y el silencio de su cuarto en soledad le abrumaba con un peso sofocante, demasiado cansado como para intentarlo de nuevo, pero sin alivio ni tranquilidad para sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Así pensaba una noche en que trataba de descansar de una herida en el hombro que le causó un vampiro especialmente agresivo al lanzarlo al suelo de un empujón y lastimarse al caer con un fierro de punta afilada que le hizo un corte de varios centímetros. Por supuesto lo liquidó cercenándole la cabeza con un vigoroso golpe, recuperándose rápidamente de la caída y aún más enfurecido que el mismo vampiro que enloqueció al sentir el aroma de su sangre tibia corriendo por su brazo lanzándose sobre él para encontrar la muerte en manos del cazador.

Después de ese enfrentamiento había regresado al hotel, tratando de no pensar que no iba a encontrar otra cama donde descansaría su hermano, no quería ceder a la tentación de llamarlo, saber que era de él y sobre todo como estaba.

Se enojaba consigo mismo por no poder dejar de pensar en eso a pesar de que luego de hablar con Castiel por teléfono, demostrando seguridad y convicción, se había dicho con resolución

-Ahora soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que quiera- pero el calor de unas lágrimas que se negaban a salir desde la angustia de su corazón le dieron la verdad que no salían de sus palabras y que confirmó cuando al cabo de unas horas despertó cansinamente para atender el teléfono, que repicaba impaciente, y sus latidos se aceleraron emocionados al escuchar la familiar voz de su hermano.

...Unas horas antes…

En el motel Great Plains, ubicado sobre una calle poco transitada de una pequeña ciudad,el joven Sam Winchester estaba sentado sobre la única cama de la habitación que había alquilado mientras mantuviera el trabajo en el bar que lo había contratado.

Había decidido dejar su anterior vida de cazador atrás, al menos hasta que se sintiera preparado nuevamente, por lo que había quemado las identificaciones y credenciales falsas que utilizaba en las investigaciones que realizaba junto a su hermano.

Pero, a pesar de haberlas dejado, no podía evitar seguir indagando en su portátil por lo que se encontraba rodeado de libros y concentrado en el monitor abriendo una pantalla tras otra buscando información sobre demonios, el infierno y la sangre que él trataba de evitar.

A veces se sentía mal, débil y, aunque ya no tenía fiebre ni temblores como antes de matar a Lilith, había momentos en los que no podía dejar de pensar en eso entonces se encerraba en el cuarto y leía e investigaba sin descanso buscando una solución a su problema que desde su interior le gritaba con el palpitar acelerado de su sangre en todas sus venas.

No podía dormir mucho y cuando lo hacía tenía extrañas pesadillas con un hombre rubio, de unos cuarenta años, que le hablaba en un tono comprensivo y consolador pero a la vez extrañamente estremecedor y, aunque despertaba sobresaltado, sudoroso y pálido no recordaba nada de lo que le decía.

Sin embargo, una opresión en su pecho lo angustiaba, una sensación premonitoria de que un maléfico poder lo estaba buscando le oprimía el alma, y era en esos momentos cuando tomaba el teléfono con la necesidad apremiante de estar con Dean

-¿Por qué no me llama?-se preguntaba con dolor aferrando el móvil con fuerza y desazón-¿Ya no le importo?-pero a pesar de sus dudas lo dejaba a un lado y no lo llamaba quizás recordando como su hermano, su única familia, le había llamado monstruo y, lo que era peor para él, a veces lo miraba como si fuera uno con un recelo cercano al desprecio lastimándolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho con la desaprobación de su mirada.

Su negación a escucharlo, a tratar de entenderlo, fue lo que finalmente causó esa pelea horrible que tuvieron. Y aún después de eso el escuchar esa grabación en su celular que terminó por hacer añicos su alma no evitó que cuando se vieron otra vez y el peso del horror de lo que sobrevenía para el mundo a causa de su error lo paralizaba sólo pensara en pedirle perdón por haberlo defraudado.

Aunque fue él quien decidió alejarse por temor a lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho guardaba en su corazón la esperanza de que lo retuviera y lo acompañara en el destino incierto que se vislumbraba en su camino.

Pero Dean lo dejó ir y desde ese día no tenía descanso, ni paz, ni seguridad, ni confianza en sí mismo y más que nunca deseó no haber nacido trayendo consigo esa maldición que destruyó a su familia.

Dos tibias gotas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el teclado y fue cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que se había quedado inmóvil a medida que esos pensamientos empañaban su alma al igual que, como una niebla cálida y húmeda, llenaban sus ojos verdes de brillantes lágrimas.

Se las secó con el dorso de la mano, levantándose abruptamente, empujando los libros que cayeron con estrépito al suelo, la laptop se cerró de golpe con un crujido y fue entonces cuando el más joven de los Winchester se tambaleó evidentemente mareado y débil. Para no caer se apoyó en la pared más cercana a la cama, pasándose una mano por el rostro y el cabello, mientras respiraba profundamente para tomar control de sí mismo.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo con furia-¡Desde que esos cazadores intentaron obligarme a beber sangre estoy peor!-todavía le parecía sentir el sabor del líquido rojo en su boca y recordaba el esfuerzo, casi sobrehumano, que tuvo que hacer para no tragarla a pesar de que sus venas parecían latir precipitadamente como en empatía con el retumbar frenético de su corazón-¡No lo volveré a hacer, no lo haré!-afirmó con valor y seguridad.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, levantó la portátil y su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo que todavía lo conmocionaba y que quizás le daba las fuerzas para negarse a caer otra vez.

Había visto de nuevo a su amada Jess y esa inesperada visión, tan dulce y angelical como la recordaba, el escuchar su cálida voz, verse reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos azules y tocar su suave piel con ese anhelado beso que tantas veces añoró luego de su pérdida, lo habían llenado de sensaciones tan disímiles que todavía no las procesaba.

Por eso decidió despejarse un poco dándose una larga ducha para intentar que el agua se llevara en su camino el peso de sus penas y al cabo de un rato, ya más relajado y fresco, se acostó a dormir cubriéndose con las sábanas blancas y suaves de su cama.

Luego de unas horas, su respiración acompasada que movía su pecho en un suave vaivén cambió abruptamente, percibiendo en su piel una presencia, escuchando una voz, su voz, que finalmente lo despertó, volteándose para encontrar otra vez frente a sus ojos a Jessica.

Su corazón, profundamente conmovido, se estremeció llenándolo de un calor ya casi olvidado. Todavía la amaba y en ese momento volver a verla hacía que desapareciera la horrible realidad que se había desencadenado y esa culpa que lo atormentaba se mitigaba un poco con la dulzura de su mirada.

Aunque las palabras que ella le dijera hubieran teñido un poco más de amargo dolor su alma, todo se borró cuando Jessica le sonrió.

Viéndola, ya no le importaba lo que había pasado, ni recordaba lo que iba a pasar, ni el infierno que se abría paso como una plaga sobre la Tierra. Quería olvidarlo todo, olvidar al mundo entero y que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento mágico.

Pero su razón le decía lo contrario de lo que evocaba su corazón. Todo era una ilusión, un sueño y en esa realidad le estaba dando la espalda a lo que él era.

Sabía que fue manipulado por una demonio de inquietantes curvas y traicioneras palabras para liberar en el mundo al supremo mal, generador de todos los males y, a pesar de eso, todavía tenía en su corazón la esperanza de poder cambiarlo todo, de cambiar él mismo.

Y lo que más le daba fuerzas para no dejarse tentar por la dulce visión de su amada Jess fue el saber que ella viviría siempre en su corazón y que él, Sam Winchester, estaba consciente de que su realidad ya era otra, que él ya era otro chico diferente a los tiempos en la Universidad con Jessica.

Era un cazador de los mejores y quién le había enseñado todo y lo había protegido toda su vida era la única persona en el mundo a la que no le quería volver a fallar.

***-* Bueno amigas lectoras espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y me dejen sus lindas palabras. También espero a mi amiga Selene la cual no apareció en el prólogo( pero no te preocupes no me enojé, yo tampoco aparecí todavía en tu último one shot . Sabes que sigo mal por como va la sexta y no entro al foro ni a leer (me viene la depre, buaaaaahhhhh) **

**Hasta la próxima! Byeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas! Acá estoy como les prometí para dejarles el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que tuvo el segundo capítulo y espero ansiosamente que este también les resulte interesante. Quiero que sepan que sus comentarios han alegrado mi semana que venía bastante (y viene) mal por los acontecimientos sucedidos en el último capítulo de la sexta (y como no quiero ni debo dar spoiler sólo voy a agregar que yo NUNCA pero NUNCA voy a estar enojada con Sam ¡He dicho!**

**Ahora si agradezco especialmente a **

**Mila:**** Gracias por intentar darme ánimos, como leíste antes la cosa no va muy bien pero espero no se torne más oscura y oscura, espero que tú tengas ánimos porque yo por ahora voy cuesta abajo. En fin, trataré de no pensar y dedicarme a los fics con mucho brotherly love! Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el capi. Abrazos!**

**Inugami:**** Lamento comunicarte que no habrá conversación teléfonica, xd! No podía repetir la escena de la conversación en el capítulo tres de la serie porque me puso muy pero MUY mal. Así que como verás este capítulo empieza desde el final del cuarto episodio (trato de no cambiar demasiado la línea que sigue la serie como quizás ya se dieron cuenta) Me encantaron tus palabras de elogio sobre el capítulo!Gracias y de nuevo lamento que encima que te dejo sin palabras no te doy lo que me pides, perdón! Igualmente espero que disfrutes de este capítulo! Saludos y abrazos.**

**Selene: ****Gracias por leer este capítulo y hasta resaltaste partes que te parecieron adecuadas a lo que ocurre en la sexta y por lo cual debo decir: que no estoy de acuerdo y que yo no pienso lo mismo de cada parte que destacaste hay una razón y un paralelo que no se puede explicar acá por lo extenso y porque no se deben dar spoilers. Estos son los pensamientos de Dean en la quinta temporada, reflejo de lo que sentía (creo yo) y pensaba en los cuatro primeros capítulos de la quinta no de la sexta. **

**Igualmente espero como vos que todo sea por una razón y que sea valedera,xd! Cuando estemos en el chat la seguimos. Muchos besos!**

**Por último voy a aclarar que en este capítulo se transcribe una parte textualmente del capítulo 4(el final) de la quinta temporada pero que lo posterior a esa parte es todo creación mía (es decir que ya empieza mi historia )**

**Enjoy it!**

Capítulo 3: 

Hermanos y cazadores

Volver a la realidad. Aunque esta fuera el Apocalipsis desplegando sus tentáculos de maldad por todo el planeta con terribles tormentas, inundaciones, violencia sin límite, guerras sin sentido y seres infernales caminando libres para dispersar los peores pecados.

Sí, Dean Winchester prefería eso a continuar en ese futuro al que Zacharíah lo había obligado a ir. Un futuro en dónde su Sam, ya no era su hermanito, era Lucifer en persona. Tan poderosamente siniestro, magnético y manipulador, modelando a su antojo su reino de terror, con los humanos a su merced, y él muerto bajo sus pies aplastado como un insecto, abandonado a su suerte por los ángeles quienes dejaron de luchar.

Todos menos Castiel, que tal como le tendió la mano para sacarlo del infierno, lo sacó de esa pesadilla de la que Zacharíah lo había regresado exigiéndole el sí al arcángel Miguel y amenazándolo con convertirlo en la marioneta que necesitaba para su juego celestial.

Pero su plan había fallado y lo que lo obligó a ver lo hizo darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo dejando que su orgullo herido no admitiera a su lado a la prueba de su fracaso.

Porque sentía que Sam era eso para él, su fracaso. No sólo sentía que le había fallado, que no lo protegió, sino que se daba cuenta que el haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo había sido lo que lo había arrojado a los brazos de Ruby. Podía imaginar su dolor ya que él mismo no pudo aguantar más que unas horas antes de lanzarse a besar a la mujer demonio del cruce de caminos así que ahora no quería ni pensar que lo podía estar empujando a caer de nuevo y perderlo así para siempre.

Sabía que la sangre de demonio y los poderes que el chico tenía siempre estuvieron latentes en él y que el mal lo iba a seguir rondando.

Porque el plan del demonio de ojos amarillos no se había terminado con su muerte y ahora quién nunca hubiera imaginado, recelando de su existencia tanto como en la de Dios, el más poderoso enemigo contra el que iban a tener que luchar, estaba buscando a su hermano.

Pero esta vez él iba a estar ahí y tanto como no aceptaría ser el envase del arcángel Miguel, nunca iba a permitir que Lucifer destruyera el alma de su hermanito aunque su veneno demoníaco corriera por su sangre. Iba a proteger a Sam como siempre lo había hecho, aunque esta vez no se confiaría y le dejaría saber que lo estaba apoyando.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos el sonido ronco de un motor acercándose tras la curva de esa calle de tierra y piedras que probablemente había sido abandonada con la construcción de la elevada vía que lindaba al camino dónde él estaba esperando apoyado en su Impala.

Su corazón se aceleró emocionado con la idea de que iba a volver a verlo, pero carraspeó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos tratando de mantener una postura seria y desinteresada y, cuando el auto que se llegaba detuvo su marcha y de él bajó su hermano, se enderezó y caminó unos pasos hacia él que también se le acercaba con pasos tímidos y esa mirada de cachorrito abandonado en la que Dean no quería reparar para no ceder a la tentación de darle un abrazo.

En ese mismo momento en el que los hermanos se acercaban el uno al otro a unos diez metros del lugar, detuvo una silenciosa marcha una moto de alta cilindrada que, dejándose llevar por el impulso que le había dado su velocidad anterior, había apagado el motor para detenerse oculta detrás de la arboleda espesa y los altos pastizales, desde dónde observó la reunión que mantenían los hermanos Winchester.

El piloto de la moto, vestido con un pantalón de jeans gastados, una chaqueta de cuero marrón y un casco negro que le cubría totalmente el rostro había estado siguiendo, sin ser descubierto, al auto de Sam y, cuando lo vio desviarse hacia ese camino de tierra y piedras, apagó el motor de la máquina y esperó que la inercia lo condujera hacia la arboleda desde dónde observó al otro muchacho que esperaba apoyado en un Impala negro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó sus labios ocultos bajo el casco al reconocer al que estaba apoyado en el auto. No esperaba que fuera él. Sabía que los hermanos estaban separados, podría decirse que hasta peleados, por lo que verlos juntos le provocó esa sonrisa que, a pesar de serlo, no transmitía alegría sino pérfida malicia que se reflejaron también en el brillo de sus ojos azules que por un momento dejó al descubierto al levantar la visera oscura del casco.

Volvió a bajarla justo en el momento en que Dean entregaba el cuchillo a Sam y, a pesar de que no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, se mantuvo imperturbable en el lugar.

Los muchachos no se percataron de la presencia de ese extraño y misterioso personaje por lo ansiosos y tensos que estaban por la situación que los había reunido de nuevo y, ajenos a esa presencia, continuaban conversando

-No sé, soy lo que sea que tengo que ser, pero estaba…-Dean dudó un segundo y continuó-…equivocado-Sam levantó la vista tímidamente y le preguntó

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Es una larga historia-le dijo suspirando-Lo importante es que quizás seamos el talón de Aquiles el uno para el otro-el menor lo miró preocupado pero el rubio continuó-Quizás encuentren la forma de usarnos el uno contra el otro. No lo sé. Pero sé que somos todo lo que tenemos-Dean observó a Sam que sólo lo miraba tristemente con el corazón acelerado y los ojos brillosos escuchando las palabras firmes que le daban seguridad y confianza y sintiéndose en deuda con él por recibirlo de nuevo-Más que eso-continuó el mayor-Nos mantenemos humanos el uno al otro.

El joven lo miró emocionado y, aunque la culpa lo carcomía por dentro transformándose en remolinos turbulentos, tanto de dolor como de ira, sentía crecer en su interior la sensación que su hermano mayor siempre le brindaba. Sabía que cerca de él iba a estar seguro y aunque Dean continuara serio, quizás receloso, o aunque mantuviera esa postura reacia por un tiempo el chico sentía que de nuevo tenía a su hermano mayor el que siempre le había dado todo, aún más que su propio padre.

Por eso estaba seguro que ahora sí estaba preparado para devolverle la confianza que siempre le había tenido. Esta vez no lo iba a defraudar, se prometió a sí mismo al escucharlo, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de lo que había pasado ambos habían comprendido que lo mejor era estar juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro como siempre lo habían hecho, para no dejarse caer y, en el caso de perder la batalla al menos morir luchando, codo a codo, como lo que eran, hermanos y cazadores

-Gracias-le dijo emocionado-De verdad. Gracias. No volveré a caer-le aseguró firme

-Lo sé-dijo su hermano-Quiero decir, eres el segundo mejor cazador del planeta-Sam le sonrió por primera vez desde que se encontraran, luego suspiró y le preguntó

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Dean lo miró con firmeza y con seguridad en la voz le dijo

-Crear nuestro propio futuro-Sam afirmó con la cabeza, respiró profundamente y le contestó

-Supongo que no tenemos elección.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, estamos de acuerdo. Y de nuevo gracias Dean, de verdad quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí…

-Está bien-lo interrumpió el mayor tratando de controlar sus propios sentimientos. No quería demostrarle cuánto le importaba, al menos por un tiempo-No nos pongamos emotivos. Mejor vamos, sube al auto y volvamos al camino-le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del Impala-Vamos a ver a Bobby y luego decidimos por donde empezamos a patear traseros.

Sam le sonrió pero no se movió, parecía dudoso en hablar por lo que Dean se detuvo justo cuando abría la puerta del auto y arqueando las cejas le inquirió

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿No estás de acuerdo conque yo decida? Vamos de a poco Sam, no quiero…

-No Dean, no es eso-lo interrumpió el menor con un suspiro-Es que tengo que devolver el auto-soltó rápidamente, casi en un susurro y, al ver la expresión sorprendida del rubio, le aclaró-No lo robé Dean, lo alquilé.

-¿Así que de verdad eras un buen ciudadano Sammy?-le preguntó burlón-¿Y no me digas que también tenías trabajo?-el chico asintió con la cabeza y su hermano se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse-¿De qué?

-Mozo en un bar-aclaró y, al ver la cara divertida de su hermano mayor, agregó-No te burles Dean. Si dejaba la cacería tenía que conseguir dinero para sobrevivir ¿De qué iba a vivir sino?-se justificó el castaño con mirada compungida.

-¿Para qué tenías las tarjetas de crédito Sam?-exclamó sorprendido el cazador pero, al observar la expresión ansiosa en el rostro de su hermanito, comprendió que algo más pasaba-¡No me digas que eliminaste las tarjetas!-preguntó incrédulo- ¿Las rompiste? ¿Las tiraste? ¡SAM!-lo retó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, enojado porque el chico no le contestaba.

-Las quemé-contestó al fin el menor tragando saliva-No pensé en volver a usarlas Dean. Fue ni bien nos separamos, y en ese momento quería dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo-trataba de justificarse el joven ante la mirada furiosa de su hermano-Hasta cambié de nombre…

-¡ ¿Qué hiciste QUÉ?-se exaltó el mayor interrumpiéndolo-¡ ¿Renegabas de ser un Winchester?

-No Dean, no es por eso, no te enojes-trató de calmarlo el chico levantando las manos en un gesto de tranquilidad-Solo quería desaparecer un tiempo. Sabes que nos buscan, que nos conocen otros cazadores, incluso a mí…

-¡Está bien!-lo interrumpió ya más tranquilo-Tienes razón, no te disculpes ¡Es que me acuerdo del dinero que me costó hacer todas esas tarjetas!-exclamó frunciendo de nuevo el ceño.

-¡Si las mandan gratis de los bancos Dean!-le retrucó el chico sonriendo y su hermano se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba que decir.

-Sí, pero ¿Y las credenciales del F.B.I, de la policía, y todas las que te hice? ¿Qué?-desafió enojado de nuevo.

-Las pagabas con esas tarjetas falsas Dean, o con dinero de apuestas-le contestó sonriendo divertido ante los nervios crecientes de su hermano que buscaba con qué retrucarle.

-Sabiondo-le dijo entonces desafiante.

-Idiota-le contestó riendo.

-Perra-le devolvió Dean.

-Terco-continuó el juego el menor.

-Mocoso-le sonrió burlón.

-Intransigente-sentenció Sam ante la mirada atónita del mayor que pensaba que contestar para seguir en sus acostumbrados juegos de palabras.

-¡Oh, cállate Sammy!-le dijo entonces al no encontrar otra-¡Sube al auto y devuélvelo! Te sigo, pero en el primer bar que encuentre te espero. ¡Necesito unos tragos y algo más divertido que hacer!-exclamó mientras se subía al auto y le daba marcha al potente motor ante la sonrisa de Sam, que sólo afirmó con la cabeza y le dio una palmada en el brazo antes de dirigirse hacia su auto.

En ese momento, el piloto de la poderosa moto se apresuró a alejarse del lugar empujando con las piernas la pesada máquina hasta que se sintió seguro de que no escucharan el motor encenderse. Confundiendo el sonido junto al motor de los autos de los hermanos avanzó hasta la carretera principal y se ocultó detrás de la arboleda que lindaba la primera curva del camino seguro que iban a pasar por ahí siendo esa la única dirección posible. Acechando atento, con su corazón latiendo precipitado por el esfuerzo que había hecho y la seguridad de que tenía el control de la situación esperó sonriente que los cazadores pasaran para salir detrás de ellos.

**Buenoooooo!Ahora si apareció la punta del ovillo donde comenzarán a desenredarse los problemas,xd! Si quieren el siguiente capítulo donde comenzará el hurt (o no,jejejej) sólo tienen que pedírmelo, dejar lindos reviews y quizás el miércoles (un poco antes no le hará mal a nadie supongo ^-^) dejaré el número cuatro.**

**Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios! Un gran saludo a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todas amigas lectoras! Finalmente no pude traer el capítulo esperado el día miércoles pero para no fallar con la rutina aquí se los dejo como los tres últimos viernes,xd ^-^. Desde ya les aviso que comienza el hurt,muahahahah así que para no demorar más en que lean el capi acá dejo mis saludos a mis lectoras que nunca me fallan (*-* emoticón emocionado)**

**Inugami: Me cachis,jaja! Me encantó ese modismo al igual que la palabra gamberro que le dijiste a Dean ¿qué significan? ¿De dónde eres? Con respecto a tu coment coincido con vos, los Winchester no pueden vivir separados y me encantó tu pensamiento con respecto a que se complementan ¡completamente de acuerdo! ^-^ Y tranquila amiga que no te quedarás sin hurt! Un gran saludo!**

**Mila: Hola amiga, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi y más la pelea de niños (coincido en lo lindos que se ven,xd!). Con respecto al motociclista te adelanto que villanos o villanas no van a faltar,muhahahah (Son los que ocasionan el hurt! yay, es decir, no! Jajajaj Besos y nos leemos!**

**TariElik: Hola! ¡Qué alegría que pudieras pasar a leer! Me alegro también por tu trabajo nuevo, no te disculpes, el trabajo es importante y no pensé en ningún momento que no ibas a leer esta nueva historia,gracias! Y tranquila, cuando puedas lee y comenta si tienes tiempo(debo decirte que me encantan tus reflexiones así que espero el coment con paciencia, eso si! Jajaja. Besos y suerte en tu trabajo nuevo!**

**Bueno, ahora si, esperando que al menos las demás chicas que comentaron el primero (Haruka-chan, Esther,Nadidal ) estén leyendo y no se hayan decepcionado (*-* ojitos brillosos) acá les dejo el capi llamado. **

**Aclaro como siempre que Supernatural no me pertenece (buaaaaahhhh) que es propiedad del maquiavélico Erick Kripke y de la CW**

**Capítulo 4**:

**Doble emboscada**

Garber, Oklahoma 19:30 horas

El atardecer estaba llegando engalanando las nubes esponjosas con tonos naranjas y amarillos cada vez más intensos mientras el sol era apenas un poco más que una media esfera que lentamente se hundía en el horizonte.

En el pueblo de Garber la actividad reinante indicaba que la jornada laboral había terminado y que todos ansiaban regresar a sus hogares, por lo tanto, el tráfico de su única avenida principal era más intenso que en el resto del día.

A pesar de eso los automóviles mantenían una velocidad normal, destacándose entre todos ellos, la imponente silueta del Chevrolet del 67' que en un semáforo detuvo su marcha al lado de un auto color marrón claro que era conducido por Sam.

-¡Hey!-lo llamó Dean a través de la ventanilla abierta-¡Mira hacia allá!-le dijo en voz alta mientras señalaba un bar de amplios ventanales por los que se veían unas mesas de billar-Ahí te espero ¡No te tardes!-y con una pícara sonrisa agregó-Parece que me voy a divertir-acto seguido giró en u al darle paso la luz verde del semáforo levantando la mano en señal de saludo a su hermano que le contestó

-Está bien Dean. Nos vemos más tarde-arrancando a su vez en dirección opuesta a la del mayor que luego de girar aparcó el Impala justo detrás de un camión que transportaba cajones de cerveza y que en ese momento eran descargados por dos fornidos hombres. Bajó del auto y después de cerrarlo caminó hacia el bar pasando por al lado de los que trabajaban en el camión y los miró un momento llevando esa preciosa carga

-Parece que llego en buen momento-dijo satisfecho y con entusiasmo entró al lugar. Todavía era temprano así que no estaba atiborrado de gente, algunos jóvenes jugaban al billar y en la barra había unas cinco personas. De un rápido vistazo, con ojo entrenado, recorrió las mujeres que estaban en el lugar descartando las ocupadas en los brazos de sus novios y a las que parecían más interesadas en las bebidas que en él, que parado junto a la puerta de ingreso, había sido objeto de las miradas de todos los que habían vuelto la cabeza al escuchar el campanilleo del adorno que pendía de la puerta.

Enseguida todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y Dean caminó hacia la barra en donde se sentó en una esquina con vista a las mesas de billar.

-¿Qué te doy cariño?-le preguntó la mesera, una joven morena que le sonrió seductora.

-Una cerveza bien fría-pidió mirándola con su típica sonrisa matadora.

-Enseguida-le contestó ella casi deslumbrada y se dio vuelta a buscar el encargo siendo observada por el cazador que al apreciar la retirada de la joven exclamó para sí

-¡Lástima que el teléfono no porque nos largamos de aquí hoy mismo!-mientras seguía con la vista los movimientos de la sinuosa mesera que en ese momento volvía a traerle la cerveza-Gracias linda-le dijo y se levantó girando hacia las mesas-Voy a sentarme por allá, en un rato te pido otra-agregó caminando entonces a la mesa más cercana a la puerta de ingreso al lugar siendo de pronto atropellado por una chica que entraba en ese preciso momento con tanta prisa que parecía tener una importante urgencia

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!-exclamó Dean enojado porque por el choque se volcó la cerveza que traía en la mano, salpicándose así la chaqueta y la camisa que, presuroso, intentó secar con el primer mantel que vio cerca.

-Disculpa, no te ví, es que estoy buscando a alguien-se excusó la chica y sin esperar respuesta caminó presurosa hacia la barra sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Recién ahí el rubio la observó con detalle, atónito, molesto, sintiéndose ignorado por primera vez clavó su mirada escrutadora en la joven y su enfado inicial fue dando paso a una pícara sonrisa.

Unos jeans gastados marcaban unas contorneadas piernas y un cuerpo con las curvas más sinuosas que viera en su vida. Sus cabellos rojos caían en cascada brillante hasta el comienza de una pequeña cintura y cuando la joven giró de nuevo hacia él, el joven cazador abrió los ojos de par en par ante ese pronunciado escote que, debajo de esa chaqueta de cuero marrón, asomaban los encantos de esa espléndida criatura.

Dean esbozó su mejor sonrisa y con determinación se acercó a ella

-¿Encontraste a quién buscabas?-le preguntó-Si no es así ¿Quién mejor que yo para reemplazarlo?-le dijo con su habitual seguridad y descaro.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, arqueando las cejas y con una leve expresión de sarcasmo lo miró de arriba a abajo. Dean aprovechó ese instante para estudiar su rostro de preciosas facciones, nariz recta, labios carnosos y unos enormes ojos azules enmarcados por unas largas y curvadas pestañas color castaño rojizo, no tanto como su largo y ondulado cabello.

Luego de ese breve duelo de miradas la joven le contestó

-No te pareces en nada a mi hermano, así que dudo que pudieras reemplazarlo.

-¿Buscas a tu hermano?-se alegró el rubio-¡Mucho mejor! Así no puedes decirme que no e invitarme con otra cerveza ya que la que yo tenía la derramaste cuando me atropellaste-y con un gesto triunfador le señaló una mesa invitándola a sentarse.

-¿Pero no escuchaste que estoy buscando a mi hermano? No puedo perder mi tiempo con alguien que no conozco y menos si es tan descarado como tú-le contestó ella ofuscada.

-Que no me conozcas se soluciona-le sonrió divertido-Me llamo Dean Winchester-y así diciendo le tendió la mano y agregó-Con respecto a llamarme descarado, no te preocupes, generalmente es lo primero que dicen cuando me conocen después me llaman encanto.

Ella arqueó las cejas un momento pero, al cabo de un instante, le sonrió divertida y también le tendió la mano que el rubio estrechó con cuidado sintiendo con delicia la cálida y suave piel de la delicada muchacha.

-Me llamo Amy –le dijo y retiró la mano-Disculpa si fui un poco brusca pero estoy preocupada por mi hermano. Es muy joven y se escapó con unos amigos, ya sabes, mala influencia. Lo estamos buscando desde ayer-le aclaró con voz trémula.

-¡Ja!-exclamó Dean- ¡Así que también tienes un hermanito rebelde! Puedo asegurarte que sé lo que se siente-le afirmó ceñudo.

-¿No me estás mintiendo sólo para congraciarte conmigo?-le inquirió Amy un poco enojada.

-No te miento, te lo aseguro-dijo Dean-Justo estoy aquí esperándolo, en un rato llega-le aclaró.

-¿Y qué edad tiene tu hermanito?-le preguntó aún dudosa.

-Veintiséis.

-¿Veintiséis?-repitió asombrada la hermosa joven-¿No te parece que ya es grande como para que lo trates como a un hermanito? ¡El mío tiene dieciocho! ¡No puedes comparar!

-Es que yo soy la única familia que tiene y soy responsable por él casi desde que nació-se justificó Dean-Es una larga historia-agregó-Pero puedo asegurarte que soy muy protector con las personas que me importan-dijo dedicándole su sonrisa más seductora y mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Amy se mordió levemente el labio, gesto que a Dean le resultó encantador, acentuando por ello aún más su sonrisa. Justo en ese momento se escucha el ringtone del celular de la chica con la melodía Still loving you

-¿Así que una romántica, eh?-le dijo con tono burlón mientras que la joven, sonrojándose un poco, contestó

-Disculpa un momento-y sacó su teléfono móvil de su chaqueta-¿Sí?-dijo suavemente-¿Lo encontraron? ¿Todo en orden entonces?-escuchó un momento y continuó-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato, adiós-y sin más lo apagó guardándolo de nuevo en el bolsillo mirando luego a Dean que la había estado escuchando atentamente-¿No sabes que es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-lo retó frunciendo las cejas.

-Disculpa, no pude evitarlo-se excusó con simulada culpa-Puede entender que apareció el rebelde ¿No?

-Sí-le sonrió ella-Así es.

-¿Puedo llevarte a casa entonces?-ofreció Dean poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y haciendo ademán de caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡No!-exclamó Amy un poco nerviosa y se soltó del brazo del rubio dando un paso hacia atrás-Quiero decir, no es necesario, a mis padres no les gustaría verme llegar con un desconocido-trataba de justificarse con cierta duda ante la mirada confundida del cazador-Además si tienes que esperar a tu hermano mejor te invito la cerveza que te derramé y lo esperas conmigo-y con una sonrisa encantadora dio media vuelta y caminó hasta sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta.

Dean la miró caminar fijando su vista precisamente en las redondeadas formas que destacaba ese ajustado jeans y suspiró

-Sammy, espero que te demores en lo que sea que estés haciendo-murmuró con una sonrisa pícara-Tengo un bombón que desenvolver-y de inmediato siguió a la chica y se sentó junto a ella.

Luego de continuar en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el Impala conducido por su hermano al girar en u en la Avenida Lancaster, Sam manejó unas veinte cuadras más hasta encontrar una vía férrea donde giró a la derecha sin cruzar el paso a nivel por un camino de tierra delimitado por una alta arboleda de pinos paralelos a la vía.

A dos cuadras de la avenida principal se detuvo junto a un terreno grande, cercado por un alto alambrado, en donde se encontraban estacionados una veintena de autos de distintas marcas y modelos, en su mayoría viejos pero en buen estado. De la cabina del guarda se asomó un hombre mayor

-¡Muchacho! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo, estaba por cerrar!-le dijo algo molesto-Estaciónalo y ven a entregarme la llave.

-Sí claro, discúlpeme el retraso-se excusó Sam y avanzó nuevamente hasta llegar al final del lote donde quedaba el último espacio libre justo al lado de una combi roja y lo estacionó.

Bajó presuroso notando con un escalofrío el aire helado de la noche que comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar con una profunda oscuridad que se tornaba tenebrosa por la ausencia del brillo de las estrellas. Sin quererlo se estremeció, preso de la extraña sensación de ser observado, entonces recorrió con la vista todo el lugar para no encontrar más que autos ya cubiertos por las sombras de la noche y rincones oscuros donde no vislumbraba más que negras sombras.

Desechando esa idea con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, cerró su campera y se dijo

-Debe ser el frío. Estoy imaginando cosas-y así diciendo de un suave golpe empujó la puerta del auto para cerrarla y fue entonces cuando en el cristal se vislumbró de repente una siniestra forma humana que se reflejó difusa por el tenue brillo de las lámparas de iluminación del lote que, evidentemente, el encargado recién encendía.

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda el menor de los Winchester giró con rapidez para enfrentarse a quien viera en el cristal del auto, encontrándose así cara a cara con Owen, el cazador.

-Te dije que íbamos a regresar-le dijo amenazante.

-Y yo te dije que iba a estar aquí-le contestó enfrentándolo con firmeza-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-inquirió Sam mientras daba unos lentos pasos hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirarlo, atento, tenso, ante cualquier señal de ataque. Se movió un poco más hasta que sintió en su espalda el costado de la combi que estaba al lado de ellos.

-¡Te pregunté qué quieres!-exclamó nervioso y un poco asustado ante la siniestra sonrisa y el silencio perturbador del cazador. No le gustaba nada la expresión casi demencial con la que Owen lo estaba mirando.

-Si buscabas cubrirte la espalda guareciéndote con esta camioneta, te equivocaste muy feo jovencito-le dijo con un tono tan malvado que provocó en Sam un escalofrío de tensión.

Sin darle tiempo a nada se abrió de golpe la puerta corrediza de la combi y, al girar la cabeza con rapidez hacia el ruido, se encontró brevemente con la mirada de dos hombres más. Después sólo sintió el dolor del golpe que uno de ellos le propinó violentamente con la culata de una escopeta que tenía en las manos y el empujón que le dio Owen para tirarlo con fuerza sobre el piso del vehículo.

Luchando para evitar caer en la inconsciencia escuchó una voz lejana que decía

-¡Vámonos! ¡Al lugar de reunión!- la combi arrancó y empezó a moverse y, aunque lo intentó, el menor de los Winchester no pudo evitar que la visión borrosa y nublada que tenía de las cosas se arremolinaran entre sí para transformarse en una dolorosa oscuridad.

**Pobrecito mi Sammy! Se lo llevaron ¿Qué le harán? ¿Qué quieren con él?**** Si quieren saberlo sólo tienen que dejar lindos reviews y estaré de vuelta muy pronto! (encima chantajista, jajajja, que descaro el mío, jajajjaja) **

**Una aclaración, este tal Owen que se lo llevó vendría a ser el cazador que apareció en el capítulo 3 de la quinta temporada, el rubio ese que quería obligarlo a beber sangre de demonio (no digo más,xd, empiecen a imaginar)*-* En fin, como en el capítulo no se escuchó el nombre en ningún momento yo lo bauticé Owen (lo van a odiar, jejejejej, yo sé lo que les digo!**

**Los demás personajes aparecidos como esta chica Amy, y los que vienen son de mi autoría.**

**El hurt fue chiquito y a lo último del capi, espero no haberlas desilusionado! Les aseguro que la cosa se pone mejor, digo peor,jejejej.**

**Besos a todas y hasta la próxima!**

**Menos a Selene que no me dejó review 0_0, jajajajja igual te quiero hermanita!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**** ¡Qué rápido llegó el viernes, xd! Pensaba en actualizar el jueves para que puedan disfrutar del hurt, jejeje ^-^pero tantas cosas para hacer con los últimos días escolares hizo que se me pasara volando y sin tiempo para prender la pc (menos mal que ya tengo el fanfic terminado**

**Por eso para no demorar más la cosa acá van mis saludos y continuamos *-***

**Mila****: Me alegro que te haya causado gracia la parte del bar (según quienes ya leyeron este fic hay de todo un poco, es decir: humor, drama, hurt, lágrimas y ya verás que más)) La verdad que trato de que sea lo más ajustado a la realidad de nuestra serie y nuestro Dean siempre fue bastante atorrante, jajajja (no es para menos, xd) Querida amiga, espero que te guste lo que va a pasar, sólo tienes que seguir leyendo. Besotes!**

**Tari:**** Hola!^-^ Me asombra que no hayas visto la quinta temporada (por lo tanto deduzco que no ves la sexta) Además de agradecerte que aún así lo leas para dejarte tranquila no hay spoilers más allá del capi 4 y no haré comentarios de la sexta acá. Con respecto al capi coincidís con Mila en la parte del bar, jejejeje. Me alegro! **

**Con el pobre de Sam las cosas no mejoran, xd. Con respecto a lo otro que comentas yo soy una sammygirl no escribo hurtDean( pero no te preocupes que lo hago sufrir y que alguna u otra cosilla le hago lo podrás ver si sigues leyendo, jajaja). Además si leías mi descripción hurtSam, protective, worried, bigbrother Dean seguro te dabas cuenta, jajajjaja ^-^ Besos y espero que igual disfrutes mi historia!**

**Inugami****: Hola amiga de Catalunya, un gusto que estés leyendo a esta argentina, xd! Te agradezco tu ayuda para el aprendizaje de nuevas palabras pero jolines y ostras me desorientaron igual, jajajaja. Gamberro lo entendí al menos, jajajaj!**

**Me alegro que el breve hurt te haya dejado miel en los labios, espero no defraudarte! Veremos si Dean deberá esperar o en el camino hay otras sorpresas! *-* **

**Besotes y hasta la próxima!**

**Bueno ahora sí el comienzo del hurt por venir,muahahhaha! Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 5: **

**Tortura**

20:15 horas. En un galpón abandonado cercano a la vía…

Con un punzante latido en la frente y sintiendo un hilo de sangre descender por su nariz y gotear en su pierna, el más joven de los hermanos cazadores abrió lentamente los ojos y levantó con pesadez la cabeza.

Pestañeó un par de veces y sintió el amargo sabor del hilo de sangre tocar sus labios, frunció la boca con rechazo y trató de ajustar su nublada visión hacia las siluetas de tres personas que al ver que se movía se acercaron a él.

-¡Al fin despiertas Winchester! ¡Ya estábamos preocupados!-acotó irónico el cazador.

Sam lo miró con furia e intentó moverse para descubrir así que estaba atado a una silla con sus brazos fuertemente amarrados en los apoyabrazos de madera por lo que tironeó de las sogas con fuerza intento que le resultó inútil.

-¡No te esfuerces Sam! ¿O debería llamarte Keith?-ironizó Owen.

-¿Qué quieres maldito? ¡Suéltame!-le gritó furioso mientras continuaba tironeando de las sogas.

-¿Acaso no te lo imaginas chico?-le preguntó enarcando las cejas-¡Ocasionaste el Apocalipsis!-en ese momento Sam miró a los otros dos hombres de mediana edad y aspecto hosco y sucio, a quienes no conocía-Sí Winchester, ellos ya saben-le aclaró al ver la mirada preocupada del joven-En realidad, todos los cazadores ya saben-aclaró sonriendo siniestro-¡Eres toda una celebridad Samuel! ¡No todo el mundo puede darse el lujo de decir que dejó libre al mismísimo Lucifer!-le espetó y con saña le propinó un puñetazo, dejando aún más dolorido al menor de los Winchester.

-Es más-continuó-Todos sabemos también de tus poderes de psíquico maravilla y de tus gustos en bebidas, así que no creo que no te des cuenta de lo que queremos. Todos dicen que tú eres el inteligente de los hijos de John ¿O no es así?-preguntó mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos y le jalaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡No!-exclamó Sam sintiendo su corazón acelerarse precipitadamente con un ritmo frenético-¡No me obligarás a beber! ¡Están locos!-gritó sacudiendo la cabeza para zafar de la mano férrea que lo sujetaba-¡Déjame! ¡Estoy de vuelta en la pelea! ¡Somos todos cazadores! ¡Tenemos que luchar del mismo lado!-trató de razonar con ellos, angustiado y nervioso, sintiendo que una extraña opresión le palpitaba en el pecho.

-Precisamente eso es lo que queremos, Sammy, tenerte de nuestro lado. Y no vamos a desperdiciar otra vez la sangre de demonio que tanto nos costó conseguir-dijo con sombría amenaza.

Sam vio entonces en la mano de uno de los otros cazadores que permanecían imperturbables y silenciosos, mirándolo con odio y recelo, una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido rojo oscuro. En ese momento su corazón palpitaba con la misma fuerza con la que latían sus venas y un extraño cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo con una perturbadora sensación de furia que le intensificó el brillo verde oscuro de su mirada que pareció atravesarlos con odio.

-¡No me acerquen eso o las pagarán!-amenazó con un tono tan grave y profundo que causó recelosas y dubitativas miradas entre los cazadores.

Owen reaccionó primero dándole otro violento puñetazo que hizo sangrar el labio del chico.

-¡No estás en posición de amenazar Sammy!-le dijo irónico.

-Sam…me llamo Sam ¡Maldito hijo de perra!-insultó el menor sintiendo crecer dentro de sí cada vez con más fuerza una extraña sensación, mezcla de furia y adrenalina.

-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a esperar?-habló por fin uno de los cazadores, el más bajo y robusto de unos cuarenta años-Esto no es lo que esperaba-agregó-No me parece que este chico sea tan peligroso como dijeron. Sabes que los demonios mienten-intentó defenderlo pero las miradas asesinas con que los otros lo vieron hicieron que se callara.

-¡No digas estupideces Logan!-le contestó Owen-Ya te dije que él mismo lo confirmó y que esos demonios temían que él se enterara de lo que habían dicho. ¿No te das cuenta?-preguntó con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz-¡No necesitaríamos correr más riesgos, ni trampas contra demonios, ni sal, ni agua bendita, si el muchacho con sólo levantar la mano los liquida!-exclamó y con una sonrisa siniestra agregó-Pero tienes razón en algo: no vamos a esperar más, es hora de hacer lo que planeamos-Y sin mediar otra palabra sacó un cuchillo de su campera lo que sobresaltó el corazón de Sam, reflejándose la tensión y el enojo en el brillo de su mirada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No te acerques!-le dijo inquieto pero Owen no le hizo caso y caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse al lado de su brazo derecho y lo tomó con fuerza brutal volteándole la palma de la mano hacia arriba.

-Necesitarás sangre Sammy, te lo aseguro-le dijo sombrío-Ahora no quieres beber, pero vas a estar tan débil que tú mismo la pedirás.

Sam frunció el ceño confuso y aunque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando la certeza de esa amenaza fue nítida en las miradas malvadas que le prodigaron los cazadores y en la sonrisa bestial que apareció en el rostro de Owen cuando, con la afilada hoja de acero, cortó de un tajo firme y seguro la muñeca del chico abriendo una herida profunda que, junto con el grito de dolor del menor de los Winchester, comenzó a derramar el rojo y tibio líquido hacia el suelo.

….

20:30 En el bar sobre la Avenida Lancaster…

Ya la noche había cubierto por completo el cielo como una capa oscura, hacía frío y las estrellas no brillaban en el firmamento porque se arremolinaban unas nubes aún más negras que la noche, brillando intermitentes en ellas las luces de muchos relámpagos.

-Parece que viene una tormenta-dijo Amy mirando por la ventana-Será mejor que me marche a casa-agregó e hizo ademán de levantarse pero Dean la retuvo con una mano apoyada en su brazo y una muda súplica en el brillo de sus ojos verdes, los que hacían ya un rato largo no dejaban de observar el reloj y la puerta de ingreso, esperando ver llegar la alta figura de su hermano menor.

A pesar de que conversando con la hermosa joven la estaba pasando muy bien, de que observarla al hablar sus gestos y sus sonrisas lo cautivaban cada vez más, una sombra oscura le oprimía el alma como en empatía con la tormenta que se acercaba como trayendo un mal presagio.

-Espera no te vayas-le pidió-Antes dime dónde alquilan autos por aquí.

-¡Pero si tú tienes!-exclamó Amy sorprendida-Hace un rato ofreciste llevarme ¿Para qué quieres uno?

-No es para mí. Mi hermano alquiló uno y vinimos hasta aquí a devolverlo. Bueno, en realidad él-aclaró-porque yo quise quedarme en este bar a esperarlo. Y está tardando demasiado-dijo mirando su reloj-Ya me estoy preocupando, algo le pudo haber pasado-concluyó mirándola ansioso.

-Tranquilo Dean –le dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro-Quizás no quiso venir, tú me dijiste que él también es un chico rebelde-agregó y le sonrió dulcemente tratando de confortarlo.

-Bueno sí, lo dije, pero estábamos solucionando nuestros problemas. Así que justo ahora no iba a desaparecer así sin avisarme-justificó el joven sin dar demasiadas explicaciones-Amy, necesito ir a ese lugar, dime dónde está-le pidió con firmeza mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo observó un momento con una expresión un tanto ansiosa, pero se recompuso enseguida y tomándolo de la mano se levantó y dijo

-Mejor vamos a tu auto y te acompaño. No es tan lejos.

-¿No es lejos?-repitió Dean aún más alarmado-Con más razón entonces ahora estoy seguro que le pasó algo-y con esa certeza transformándose en una inquietante sensación de angustia apretó con fuerza la mano de Amy y prácticamente salió corriendo del bar en dirección a su auto.

**Pobeshito mi Sam! Pobre Dean! ¿Llegará a tiempo para salvarlo? ¿Le harán algo más? **

**Sólo deja un lindo review y lo sabrás! (sigo la costumbre para no variar, jajajja) Con tres reviews sigo aunque no me hayan dejado "de nuevo" las chicas que yo esperaba (buahhhh) Para ver nombres leer el prólogo al capitulo anterior,jajajaj (o sea mis extensos comentarios, xd **

**¡Hasta el viernes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Acá estoy, ha llegado el viernes así que el capítulo 6 está aquí y aunque no me dejaron los tres reviews que siempre pido (como una descarada, xd) igual lo voy a dejar (insertar emoticon rebelde pero con lágrimas en los ojos) *-* Desde ya gracias a:

TariElik: Hola, también me da mucha alegría ver que estás por acá siempre dejándome lindos reviews, muchas gracias Van a seguir pasando cada vez más cosas, yo nunca se las hago fácil a los chicos y en especial a mi pobrecito Sam. No se como explicarte el porque lo hago sufrir así, xd a pesar de ser samista y amarlo con toda el alma. Creo que es porque amo el hurt, limp, sick,angst, etc /Sam y el se ve tan lindo, tan vulnerable, tan tierno con esos Puppy eyes, cuando le pasa algo y también se ve tan sexy, tan recio, tan duro o peligroso cuando se enoja que la verdad me puede en todas sus facetas (insertar emoticón babas) Sin contar además que adoro al Dean protector, preocupado, angustiado, padrazo de su little bro así que creo que son motivos suficientes ¿O no? ^-^ Besos amiga y espero que te guste el capi!

Inugami: Awww! Me encantó que te gustara lo de Sam el más inteligente de los hijos de Jhon, jajajja. La verdad no ofende, xd y también me gustó que pensaras que fue poco hurt, jajajaj. Le cortaron la muñeca, lo secuestraron, le pegaron y piensas que es poco ¡Eres de las mías, jajajjaja! Tranquila que viene más y más hurt, jejejeje. Me gustaron además tus sospechas sobre Amy, veremos que opinas a medida que avancen los capis. Besos y gracias por leer.

A mi amiga Selene: Te perdono la falta a tu palabra (me prometiste review esta mañana, buaaaaahhhhh, ya van tres capis que no dejás, buaaaaaah) *-* En fin, decía que te perdono por los lindos regalitos que me mandaste por mi cumple ¡Te quiero! Besos.

**Capítulo 6:**

**La búsqueda**

Las cuadras que los separaban del lote de autos en alquiler, al que la joven le indicaba como llegar, el Impala las cruzó como una flecha con el rugido constante de su poderoso motor. En el interior del auto Dean aferraba con fuerza el volante, tenso, siguiendo las indicaciones de Amy pero sin aminorar la velocidad en ningún momento como ella le había pedido porque, a medida que el Chevy del 67' se acercaba al lugar de destino, una creciente ansiedad aceleraba ostensiblemente su corazón.

-¡Ahí es!-exclamó Amy señalando el lote cercado con un alambrado y de apariencia lóbrega.

Al llegar Dean frenó el Impala con un leve derrape justo al lado de la cabina del guarda, que estaba iluminada pero extrañamente vacía. Bajó presuroso y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio sobresaliendo por la puerta unas piernas de una persona tendida en el suelo de la cabina.

-¡Por Dios!-exclamó Amy-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó mirando asustada el cuerpo del guarda al que Dean estaba revisando acuclillado a su lado.

-¡Está vivo! Tiene un golpe en la cabeza-aclaró el joven-Quédate con él y llama al 911.

-Pero, ¿Y tú dónde vas?-se angustió la hermosa joven.

-Voy a revisar si está el auto que alquiló mi hermano .Tengo que saber si llegó aquí y si esto está relacionado-y sin decir más salió corriendo hacia el interior del lote revisando, con la inquietud brillando en su mirada, a cada uno de los autos estacionados en el lote buscando al que Sam había conducido.

Cuando vio el vehículo con el que su hermano había acudido a la reunión, corrió hacia él y con la linterna iluminó en su interior.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo entre dientes y con angustia susurró el nombre del menor al ver que en el asiento trasero estaba el bolso con la portátil que el menor siempre llevaba consigo.

Abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo ya que no tenía llave y lo sacó colgándolo de su hombro. Inmediatamente después caminó hacia el baúl con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y el enojo

-"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?"-pensó mientras que con las ganzúas abría el baúl. Cuando vio en su interior el bolso con la ropa del chico, la ansiedad surcó su rostro

-Sam-susurró asustado-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó a la oscuridad de la noche, ya totalmente angustiado y nervioso.

Respiró profundo intentando calmarse y se pasó una mano por el cabello pensando que hacer, por donde empezar-Si al menos tuviera una pista-se dijo apretando los dientes y con furia golpeó el baúl cerrándolo con fuerza. Fue en ese momento cuando, gracias al movimiento de su cuerpo, recordó que tenía colgado el bolso con la portátil cuando éste se balanceó golpeando su brazo

-¡Qué idiota!-se dijo-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-con rapidez sacó la computadora, iniciándola y tecleando velozmente-¡Por favor, que todavía tenga el celular encima!-dijo ansioso mirando la pantalla esperando, en unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, la información que necesitaba. Al fin, cuando apareció la localización del GPS que había activado, miró con atención y luego tomó la laptop para salir corriendo llevando con él las pertenencias de Sam hacia la cabina del guarda que aún continuaba sin sentido.

-Amy, tengo que irme. ¿Puedes quedarte a esperar la ambulancia?-le preguntó ansioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas? ¿Me vas a dejar sola con esto?-se asustó la joven.

-¡Ya sé donde está mi hermano! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo, está en peligro!-le dijo con la urgencia brillando en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pudo haber escapado…-empezó ella pero Dean la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡No! ¡Sé que está en peligro! ¡No puedo explicarte ahora, pero estoy seguro que alguien se lo llevó!-le aseguró enérgico pero luego, endulzó un poco el tono y con la angustia reflejada en su voz, le pidió-Por favor, confía en mí.

Amy lo miró intensamente con una indefinida expresión en su hermoso rostro y luego de unos segundos le contestó

-Está bien. Confiaré en ti. Pero antes dame tu número de teléfono-le pidió ansiosa-No estaré tranquila hasta saber que pasó contigo y con tu hermano-agregó con voz temblorosa.

Dean no demoró un instante y corrió dentro de la cabina del guarda, tomó un papel anotando el número y presuroso se lo dio a la joven.

-Gracias Amy-le dijo dirigiéndose al Impala-¡Llámame!-agregó antes de acelerar a fondo el poderoso auto y alejarse hacia la avenida desde donde llegaba el estridente ulular de la sirena de emergencia que, como un filoso cuchillo, cortaba el aire frío de la noche.

Al mismo tiempo y mientras Dean estaba en el lote comenzando su búsqueda, en el galpón abandonado junto a las vías del tren, a varios kilómetros del lugar donde estaba el mayor de los hermanos sumido en la ansiedad y la inquietud, se encontraba Sam, atado e indefenso, apretando los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor que le provocó ese corte profundo en su muñeca.

-¡Hijo de puta!-insultó el chico mirando al cazador con rabia. Una creciente y extraña sensación seguía palpitando en su interior arremolinándose en un furioso torbellino varias emociones intensas: miedo, odio, dolor, impotencia, desesperación, reflejándose todas en el verde brillo de su mirada que se tornó especialmente dura y oscura.

-Con insultos no conseguirás nada, Sammy-le contestó Owen dándole otro violento puñetazo-Mejor piénsalo bien y bebe la sangre. Estás empezando a verte pálido.

-¡NUNCA! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO!-gritó furioso-¿Es que no entiendes que soy cazador como ustedes? Eso fue un error, lo hice para matar a Lilith, no por gusto.

-¡Y empezaste el Apocalipsis por eso!-retrucó el malvado.

-¡Pero yo no lo sabía! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!-pidió ya desesperado-¡Mi hermano debe estar buscándome y no les va a gustar verlo enojado!-amenazó el más joven de los Winchester.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-rió siniestro-¡Ya nos hicimos cargo de tu hermano, chico!

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Sam se sobresaltó angustiado.

-¿Qué hicieron con mi hermano?-preguntó ronco de furia mientras hacía fuerza para soltarse de sus ataduras.

-No te preocupes por él, Samuel. Deberías estar más preocupado por ti-le dijo acercándole el cuchillo amenazadoramente-Eres fuerte-agregó-Pierdes mucha sangre e igual tienes ganas de luchar. Será mejor que apresuremos esto-dijo mirando a los otros dos cazadores-¡Sujétale la otra mano Collins!-y así diciendo se preparó para cortarle la muñeca ante la mirada ansiosa y asustada de Sam que en ese momento sintió dentro de sí como fluía con fuerza una poderosa sensación que, al igual como ocurriera hacía ya unos años cuando estaba atrapado en ese armario, se concentró con un remolino en su interior y salió como una ráfaga mezcla de furia y adrenalina en el mismo momento que gritó -¡No!-y su mirada se fijó en el cuchillo que voló de las manos de Owen para ir a clavarse en la pierna de Collins que gritó de dolor.

Por unos segundos todos quedaron inmóviles, asombrado Sam por lo que había hecho, y asustados los otros por el poder del chico.

Pero esa tensa quietud se transformó repentinamente en caos cuando el herido cazador, furioso, sacó su revólver y apuntó a la cabeza del menor de los Winchester diciéndole

-¡Maldito fenómeno! ¡No eres humano, te voy a matar!-y en el mismo segundo que amartilló para disparar Owen empujó de un manotón su brazo gritándole

-¡No! ¡Lo necesitamos!-pero el estampido atronador del arma se escuchó con fuerza en el galpón abandonado rebotando como un eco siniestro hasta perderse en los rincones más oscuros del tenebroso lugar.

**XD! ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Llegará Dean o no llegará a tiempo para salvarlo? Yo lo sé, muhahahah (obvio si yo escribí, jajaja) El caso es que si ustedes quieren saberlo solo tienen que ir ahí donde dice Review this chapter y click me dejan saber si les gustó, si no les gustó, si quieren más y como no hay capi este viernes (de la sexta digo) para amenizar la espera hasta el otro si quieren les dejo el siete el martes (les aseguro que les va a encantar y el ocho ni les digo, jajajaj (me hago propaganda solaaaaaaaaaa!) ^-^ Saludos a todas! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón! No pude dejarles el capítulo siete el martes como quería, ayer estaba cortado F.F no sé que pasaba (a la hora que yo prendí la pc a la nochecita decía página rota(o algo así, xd)**

**Hoy acabo de llegar de un cumpleaños y antes de que sean las doce de la noche (o sea ya jueves) quiero dejarles el siguiente para que así el viernes tengan el capítulo habitual. Ahora unos breves saludos y a leer!**

**Casammy: ¡Hola! ¡Qué alegría recibir a otra sammygirl! Y además con los mismos gustos que yo, xd! ¡Me encanta y además me alegró que hayas leído los 6 capítulos de un tirón! Espero que hayas tenido la dosis de brotherly love que necesitabas (coincido totalmente con vos y lo que piensas de Sera! Ya me tiene hartaaaa, la odioooo (¿cómo se ponen insultos con el teclado ,xd? Bienvenida y un abrazo supernatural para vos! (eso del abrazo me encantó!) ^-^**

**Mila****: Hola amiga! Gracias por tu opinión! Si! Sammy usó sus poderes pero no se dio cuenta (fue como lo del armario en la temporada 1, xd) A mi me encanta el súper Sammy así que veremos si hay algo más, jejejeje**

**No soy mala, soy maquiavélica, muhahahha 0_0 me gusta dejarlas en suspenso! Abrazos!**

**Selene:**** Qué decirte amiga, me has dejado *-* con tantos reviews, ya sé lo que pasamos en estos días ajetreados de fin de año!. Te contesto tus dudillas en el chat sino esto se hace largo pero si te digo GRACIAS por tus palabras y no me retes en público, xd +-+ hablamos en directo mejor! Besotes, te quiero hermanita!**

**Inugami****: Buenísimo! Me alegró saber que piensas lo mismo que yo en cuanto a Sammy y sus poderes y te puedo decir que tus ojitos ilusionados tienen una probabilidad del 99,99% de que se hagan realidad! **

**P/D: Yo quiero hacerte feliz, jejejje! Sigue el hurt!**

**P/D2:Gracias por decirme lo que te ha gustado, me das grandes alegrías con tus elogios! ^-^**

**Buenoooo, ahora sí verán si le han disparado o no a Sammy (o a Dean según Selene, jajajja), si el bigbro llega a tiempo o no y les aseguro que al final del capi me volverán a llamar mala, jejeje**

**A leer!**

**Capítulo 7: **

**Con los minutos contados**

El silencio sepulcral que llenó de tensión el ambiente cuando los ecos del estampido se perdieron en los rincones del oscuro y frío galpón solo fue cortado por la respiración entrecortada y los jadeos de dolor del cazador herido con el cuchillo en la pierna.

Pero esto solo duró unos segundos porque Owen reaccionó furioso e inquieto.

-¿Qué hiciste idiota?-le espetó bruscamente-¡Te dije que lo necesitamos! ¡El Apocalipsis comenzó y él es la única arma que tenemos contra los demonios!

-¡Pues tendremos que seguir exorcizando Owen!-le contestó dolorido-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no servía de nada todo esto?

En ese momento Logan, el único de los cazadores que no había hablado, se acercó al menor de los Winchester que con la cabeza gacha permanecía inmóvil, sin sentido, alzó la voz y dijo

-¡Basta! ¡Dejen de discutir! ¡El chico está vivo, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!

-¿Y decir qué? ¿Qué lo encontramos así? ¡La policía nos caería encima!-le gritó Owen furioso.

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlo así!-empezó a protestar Logan, asustado y nervioso, cuando los sobresaltó a los tres el celular de Owen repicando

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-gritó al responder reconociendo el número entrante. Por un momento palideció abriendo los ojos de par en par al escuchar a quien llamaba.

Sin decir nada, cerró el teléfono y empujando a Logan, caminó junto al cazador herido y pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros dijo apremiante

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la salida con rapidez, a pesar de la renguera del herido, llegando los tres a la combi estacionada afuera.

Sin dar explicaciones a los cazadores que lo miraban extrañados pero a la vez nerviosos se subieron al vehículo y salieron a toda velocidad por el camino adyacente a la vía, levantando en su huída una nube de tierra y piedras que demoró unos segundos en asentarse.

Apenas unos minutos después, cuando la nube de polvo finalmente había desaparecido y en la fría noche se podía percibir la llegada de una feroz tormenta precedida por atronadores truenos y luminosos relámpagos, se acercó por el camino el ruido grave y profundo del motor del Impala que a gran velocidad se acercaba al galpón.

Con un hábil derrape detuvo su marcha y Dean bajó con rapidez arma en mano. Con mirada tensa recorrió el lugar y su habilidad de cazador le permitió descubrir las huellas visibles de un pesado vehículo en la dura tierra que comenzaba a recibir las primeras gotas gruesas de la cercana tormenta.

Enseguida se acercó al portón de entrada, dos grandes chapas que habían estado unidas con una cadena hábilmente cortada. Con un pie empujó una de ellas apoyando su espalda en la otra y, con el arma amartillada, se asomó cautelosamente al lugar y trató de ajustar su visión a la intensa oscuridad del interior sin usar su linterna para no ofrecer un blanco fácil, agradeciendo en su fuero interno que los relámpagos cada vez más frecuentes pintaran de un blanco brillante las negras sombras.

Apenas había avanzado cautelosamente unos cinco metros esquivando vigas de madera ya corrompidas por el tiempo que, evidentemente, eran depositadas en ese lugar mientras se construía la vía cercana al galpón, cuando detrás de un montón de estas maderas apiladas alcanzó a ver, a la luz de un poderoso relámpago, una inmóvil figura humana.

Con el corazón ostensiblemente acelerado apresuró sus pasos hasta ella y al verla quedó absolutamente paralizado, horrorizado por el charco de sangre que rodeaba la silla donde estaba sentado, inmóvil y malherido, su hermano menor.

En esos segundos de terror sintió sus piernas flaquear, los sonidos desaparecieron de su entorno como si se hundiera en un abismo sin fondo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par brillantes de lágrimas y desesperación solo atinaban a mirarlo mientras su mente, en un espiral caótico, solo podía pensar

-"¡No, otra vez no! ¡Por favor no!"

Un atronador trueno lo sacudió con un brinco de su letargo y lo lanzó veloz hacia su hermano

-¡Sam!-gritó tomándole la cabeza cubierta de sangre para mirarlo de frente-¡Sammy! ¿Qué te hicieron?

Con temblorosas manos buscó el latido de la vida en su cuello mientras tocaba su pecho con la otra mano rogando sentir el retumbar de su corazón.

Respiró aliviado al percibir el leve latir y, asustado como pocas veces en su vida, sacó el celular y marcó el número de emergencias.

Ansioso, por la desesperación que sentía mientras hablaba sacaba un cuchillo de su cazadora de cuero marrón y desataba las sogas que retenían a Sam

-¿Cuál es la urgencia señor?-le preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Necesito una ambulancia urgente! Mi hermano está herido, sangra mucho, corte profundo en la muñeca y en la cabeza. Estamos en un galpón abandonado junto a la vía tres kilómetros de la avenida principal hacia el sur ¡Vengan rápido!-dijo Dean tratando de mantener un tono de voz firme y seguro mientras sentía como se le agarrotaba la garganta con un nudo de dolor.

Sin decir más colgó y, habiendo terminado de desatarlo, tomó a Sam bajo los brazos y levantándolo con cuidado lo acostó en el suelo suavemente. Con premura sacó un pañuelo de su cazadora y envolvió la muñeca del menor tratando de detener la hemorragia pero al tocarlo sintió su piel y su ceño se frunció con preocupación

-¡Estás helado Sammy! ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡No te vayas a morir, no me hagas esto!-le decía mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la tendía sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Sentándose a su lado lo levantó con suavidad apoyándolo contra su pecho, dándole abrigo-¡Ya estoy aquí Sammy! ¡Yo te voy a cuidar, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo!-agregó abrazándolo más fuerte.

Realmente el menor de los hermanos estaba helado, pálido, mostrando signos de una posible hipotermia. Los cazadores le habían quitado la campera y la camisa antes de atarlo a la silla, dejándole solo una remera azul claro ahora casi oscura manchada de tierra y sangre.

-¡Sammy!-lo llamó de nuevo el rubio-¡No te voy a perdonar si me dejas ahora!-le pidió mientras le pasaba con cuidado una mano por el cabello, apartando los mechones pegoteados de sangre ahí dónde la bala había abierto un surco al rozarlo-¡Te vas a poner bien hermanito, ya verás! ¡El que te haya disparado falló!-y con odio en su mirada agregó- Tienes que decirme quién fue, no te va a hacer daño de nuevo, lo voy a matar ¡Te lo prometo!-aseguró apretándolo contra su cuerpo hablando más para sí mismo que para el inconsciente Sam, que terriblemente pálido e inmóvil, respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Vamos! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está esa ambulancia?-gritó Dean al pasar los minutos con lentitud abrumadora y ver que, aunque la hemorragia en la muñeca había disminuido mucho, la herida en la cabeza aún continuaba sangrando a pesar de que con cuidado lo apoyaba contra su cuerpo usando su propia camisa como compresa.

Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos escuchó el anhelado ulular de la sirena de la ambulancia acercarse por el camino y detenerse con un chirriar de frenos justo al frente del lugar.

-¡Ya llegaron hermanito! ¡Te atenderán y vas a recuperarte pronto!-le dijo esperanzado y luego gritó-¡Aquí estamos! ¡Rápido!-al escuchar las voces y los ruidos que hacían los paramédicos abriendo el portón.

Poco después éstos se acercaron corriendo y con manos expertas apartaron al menor de su hermano y lo tendieron en la camilla que habían traído con ellos. Hábilmente, mientras ayudados por Dean dos de ellos llevaban la camilla hacia la ambulancia, el otro paramédico colocaba dos compresas de gasas en las sangrantes heridas.

Con rapidez subieron al vehículo y entre los tres médicos comenzaron a examinarlo con más atención gracias a la luz del interior y los implementos que allí llevaban. Uno de ellos, el más joven de unos treinta y cinco años, que estaba revisando los signos vitales miró a Dean que estaba de pie, inmóvil, con la vista húmeda fija en su hermano, pálido y con la camisa manchada de sangre

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó directo.

Con un pequeño respingo el rubio salió de su estado y contestó

-Soy su hermano.

-¿Y tienes el mismo tipo de sangre?

-¡Sí!-contestó Dean y entendiendo a que venía la pregunta por la expresión grave del doctor subió a la ambulancia sin esperar que se lo digan, arremangando su camisa con premura

-¿Tan mal está?-se atrevió a preguntar, deseando que su voz no transmitiera lo asustado que se sentía.

Mientras la ambulancia aceleraba al grito de -¡Vámonos!-de otro de los paramédicos que estaba limpiando la herida en la cabeza, el primero que había hablado le contestó al angustiado cazador.

-Su pulso está muy débil, la presión descendió casi a los niveles de una hipotermia y la pérdida de sangre sin duda es importante-Dean tragó saliva nervioso-Si tú no llegabas a él y le ponías esa venda para detener la hemorragia ya estaría muerto-¿Estás listo?-le preguntó mientras con eficacia inyectaba una aguja en el brazo del mayor que había asentido firmemente con la cabeza tendiéndole su brazo al doctor que conectó a través de una manguerita transparente una bolsita como las del suero a un pequeño compresor que comenzó extraer su sangre para llevarla así hasta el brazo de Sam.

Apenas unos minutos después de ese momento uno de los doctores agitado y nervioso exclamó

-¡No respira! ¡Preparen el resucitador!

En ese minuto fatal Dean sintió su alma desgarrarse de dolor y solo pudo apartarse a un lado mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como el pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba con cada descarga sintiendo su propio corazón palpitando enloquecido y un escalofrío de miedo recorriendo su espalda con tanta fuerza que prácticamente cortaba su respiración.

**¿Soy o no soy mala? No me odien por dejarlo aquí,xd! Solo deben dejar tres lindos reviews y el viernes sabrán que pasó con mi pobrecito Sammy y con su pobrecito Bigbro Dean (que estos momentos de brotherly love son necesarios,xd, yo sé lo que les digo, me lo van a agradecer! **

**Byeeee! Hasta el viernes! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas! Ya llegó el viernes así que como lo prometido es deuda acá está el capítulo siguiente! No quiero que sigan considerándome mala (*ojitos llorosos*) pero quizás después de leer este capítulo quieran asesinarme, ejem, ejem 0_0 así que por ello y antes de irme a trabajar he llegado a traérselos.**

**ivannia****: Hola! Bienvenida a mi fanfic! Me alegro que te guste y sigue leyendo please que algo para Dean habrá (aunque es hurtSam al rubio siempre lo hago sufrir, muhahahah) Saludos **

**Mila****: ¡Qué bueno que leíste el capi y no te lo perdiste! Me encantó que estés esperando ansiosa el siguiente. No soy mala(bah, un poquito, pero todo lo que se viene tiene su razón de ser) *_* ¡Quédate tranquila que no sé si habrá más agujas, jajajja! Besos**

**Inugami:**** Hola! Me causó gracia ese Arrrgggghhhhh, jajajaja! Y después me encantó que te guste lo que a mi me encanta. Esa preocupación y esa ternura de Dean que como bien dices no lo haría si Sammy estuviera despierto (ni muerto, jajajja) Recuerda bien este capítulo y la determinación y el ímpetu de Dean, sigue jugándotela lo que quieras (vas bien, jejeje!) Ah! Y los *ojitos ilusionados* también funcionan, jajajja! **

**¿Qué me gusta complicar las cosas? ¿A mi me gusta? +_+(disimuloooo) Besos y hasta el próximo! **

**Bueno chicas! Espero que les guste, que disfruten (o sufran, no sé que decirles, xd) Lean y después hablamos!**

**Capítulo 8: **

**Pesadillas**

…**Dean Winchester tenía todo el pánico que cabía imaginar en el mundo llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo con angustia y desesperación. Todo sentimiento positivo, toda esperanza y confianza en que algo bueno podía estar cuidándolos se esfumó como la luz del día se pierde en el horizonte para dejar paso a las negras sombras de la noche. **

**Oscura como ella sentía su alma hundiéndose en un pozo infinito de desolación cuando escuchó que el corazón de su hermano pequeño había dejado de latir.**

**Y fue a partir de ese momento cuando el paramédico pronunció esas frías y reglamentarias palabras:**

**-"Lo declaro: hora de la muerte 20 horas 55 minutos."-que el interior del mayor de los Winchester se llenó de un frío glacial que lo hizo consciente de esa horrible realidad.**

**Había tenido que ser testigo otra vez de sus últimos minutos. Ser testigo otra vez de sus débiles intentos por aferrarse a la vida. **

**Había sentido en carne propia como las crueles garras de la muerte lo arrebataban de sus eternos brazos de ángel guardián, impotente, desesperado, deseando cambiar de lugar y sacrificarlo todo con tal de no perderlo, se preguntó cómo soportar ver morir dos veces a la persona que más te importaba pero, obtuvo la respuesta inmediata a esa pregunta, en el vacío helado que llenó su alma dándole la certeza que buscaba.**

**Nada. Ya no le importaba nada, ya no le quedaba nada, ya no sentía nada, ya nada tenía y nada a partir de ese momento tendría sentido otra vez. **

**Aunque el Apocalipsis hubiera comenzado, aunque miles de vidas estuvieran en peligro, ya nada sería lo mismo sin él. Su hermanito. Al que había protegido con todas sus fuerzas y por lo que protegía a los demás como una extensión de protegerlo a él.**

**Era su vida, su trabajo, su responsabilidad y, ahora que lo había perdido para siempre sin poder traerlo de vuelta ni volver al infierno por él, se dio cuenta que todo podía terminar en ese mismo momento, que el mundo podía irse al diablo y, tal como le gritara a Bobby cuando lo perdiera por primera vez, ya no iba a seguir adelante. Lo había sacrificado todo y ¿Para qué? **

**Nunca nadie podría llegar a imaginar como se sentía…vacío…helado…muerto…**

Sobresaltado, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente y un sollozo ahogado pugnando por escapar de sus labios, Dean despertó al sentir un pequeño movimiento a su lado. Se levantó presuroso de la silla en donde estaba sentado junto a la cama de su hermano y, aún escuchando sus latidos precipitados retumbando en su pecho por la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, observó a Sam con detenimiento y ansiedad.

Con cuidado pasó una mano por su magullado rostro sintiendo que ardía de fiebre. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundo tratando de que los jirones de esa espantosa pesadilla lo abandonaran definitivamente.

En ese momento no quería tener otro pensamiento que no sea cuidar de Sam como siempre lo había hecho por lo que tomando un paño humedecido lo pasó delicadamente por el rostro y cuello del menor ya que su frente estaba cubierta por el vendaje que le rodeaba la cabeza como una blanca prueba de la herida recibida.

-Te vas a poner bien Sammy, ya verás-le dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado-Sé que te dejé solo, que soy un cabeza dura y que estaba enojado contigo, pero no me dejes, no lo podría soportar ¿Me escuchas hermanito? ¡Despierta!-le pidió anhelando una respuesta mientras lo miraba ansiosamente.

Pero ese leve movimiento que lo había sacado de esa terrible pesadilla no se repitió, por lo que Dean volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama y, pasándose una mano por el cabello con un gesto visiblemente cansado y nervioso, sus pensamientos fueron hacia el momento en que casi lo perdiera en la ambulancia y viera como los médicos luchaban para salvarle la vida.

A partir de ahí todo había transcurrido en un ritmo vertiginoso pero a la vez ostensiblemente palpable, cargado de tensión.

Apenas unos minutos después de que lograran estabilizarlo llegaron al Hospital Grand View y corrieron directamente hacia el quirófano dejando afuera de él a Dean quien, desde ese momento, caminó como león enjaulado el ancho del pasillo frente a la puerta.

Tres horas después salieron a informarle que ya estaba fuera de peligro aunque escuchar el diagnóstico no hizo más que agregarle furia y enojo a su angustia y preocupación.

-El cuchillo casi corta la arteria principal-le había dicho el doctor-Tuvimos que hacer una microcirugía para unir las venas y debes dar gracias a Dios que el disparo por algún milagro saliera desviado. Aunque, el haberle disparado tan cerca causó esas quemaduras leves en su cuello y su cabeza, lo más complicado fue el corte que causó la bala al rozarlo y, aunque ésta no afectó partes vitales, la distancia tan reducida y la velocidad de la bala causaron una herida bastante profunda que ya hemos cerrado con varios puntos.

-¿Pero por qué no despierta?-preguntó el rubio sintiendo un nudo en el estómago que crecía a medida que lo escuchaba mientras trataba de disimular la furia que sentía nacer como una hoguera en su interior-"Cuando agarre a los que le hicieron esto"-pensaba apretando los puños con rabia.

-Ahora está bajo los efectos de los anestésicos, además de la gran debilidad que le provocara estar al borde de una hipotermia y de la pérdida importante de sangre. Por lo pronto, la transfusión echa con usted puede haber sido una de las cosas que le salvaran la vida porque de ese problema se está recuperando con bastante rapidez, tanto, que ya no hace falta otra transfusión-Dean suspiró aliviado pero el médico prosiguió-Pero lo que nos queda por saber y sólo podremos evaluarlo cuando los efectos de la anestesia disminuyan es si hubo algún otro daño aún no visible para las primeras observaciones.

-¿Daños? –repitió el mayor con un tono de evidente impaciencia-¿Qué daños? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Cómo no lo saben?-exclamó finalmente exasperado-¿Acaso no son médicos ustedes? ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?-casi gritó acercándose más al doctor que lo miró asustado.

-¡Cálmese señor! Lo que era necesario hacer por él ya lo hicimos físicamente hablando. Me refiero al daño emocional, post traumático-le aclaró-A su hermano lo secuestraron, lo golpearon, lo cortaron y además le dispararon. Cualquier persona puede resultar afectada por esas circunstancias.

Dean suspiró apenas aliviado. Si ese médico supiera las cosas que tanto Sam como él habían enfrentado, cosas que ni se imaginaría en sus peores pesadillas, no estaría hablándole de eso.

-Mi hermano es un chico fuerte-le dijo firme-Seguro que no va a pasarle eso, él va a estar bien. ¿Puedo verlo ahora?-le inquirió impaciente y así fue como después de esas largas horas volvía a verlo de nuevo.

Por vez primera se le sobrecogió el corazón al verlo en una sala de hospital, indefenso, inmóvil, rodeado de cables, aparatos extraños y vendado porque aunque varias veces había sido herido o tenido accidentes era la primera vez que Sam estaba internado, a diferencia de él que ya había pasado tres veces por la misma situación.

Ahora le tocaba al mayor de los hermanos estar a su lado para esperar que se despierte, atento a cualquier cambio, negándose rotundamente a dejar la habitación ni siquiera para ir en busca del Impala, cosa que lo molestaba sobremanera.

Por un momento pensó en encender su celular, que había apagado en la larga espera frente al quirófano cuando sólo le importaba lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano, cavilando que quizás Amy lo llamara y así podría pedirle una vez más su ayuda.

-"Quizás ella podría cuidar a Sammy mientras busco mi auto"-pensó en ese instante pero, un leve moviendo del chico, hizo que volviera a la realidad.

El muchacho parecía respirar más agitado que hasta que ese momento en que los angustiosos recuerdos de lo vivido lo alejaran un poco de la atención que le estaba prestando a Sam por lo que volvió a pasar el paño humedecido por su piel afiebrada. Al contacto con el agua fría en la piel el castaño exhaló un leve quejido lo que llenó el rostro de Dean de impaciente ansiedad.

-¿Sammy? ¿Me escuchas?-le preguntó palmeándole suavemente las mejillas.

Por toda respuesta el menor de los Winchester movió sus ojos bajo los párpados con rapidez mientras aún más agitado y tenso meneaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa Sammy?-se alarmó Dean sintiendo el peso del cansancio y la angustia en su precipitado corazón.

En el momento en que volteaba la cabeza hacia la puerta e iba a llamar a una enfermera el joven herido exclamó con voz asustada y evidente dolor-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No lo hagas!-por lo que Dean se volvió a mirarlo preocupado

-¡Sam! ¡Estás soñando! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya estás a salvo!-le dijo con tono firme y seguro mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro moviéndolo con suavidad para tratar de despertarlo-¡Sammy!-repitió con fuerza el diminutivo cariñoso con el que llamaba a su hermano.

El aludido se removió inquieto en la cama respirando con rapidez al parecer preso de una pesadilla que evidentemente lo angustiaba dado sus quejidos y murmullos de los que sólo esas palabras fueron audibles para su angustiado hermano mayor.

De repente, en el momento de más agitación, abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par y con la mirada perdida, nublada por brillantes lágrimas, trató de ajustar la visión bamboleante que tenía de las cosas hacia el rostro sonriente y cansado que lo miraba atento.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Al fin despiertas! ¿Cómo te sientes?-le habló Dean dejando que una sonrisa un poco más relajada gracias al alivio de ver despertar a Sammy de nuevo le iluminara el rostro-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó luego insistente mientras esa sonrisa comenzó a borrarse poco a poco al tiempo que sus latidos empezaran a aumentar su ritmo enloquecido y un frío helado le recorriera la espalda al ver que los ojos y la expresión de su hermano al mirarlo eran del más absoluto temor.

Tembloroso y pálido Sam abrió lentamente su boca mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla para desaparecer en sus labios cuando al fin habló de nuevo.

-¿Quién…eres tú?-dijo en susurro-¿Por qué quieres matarme?

Escuchar esas palabras fue para Dean como caer en las aguas heladas de un océano. Mareado, asustado, perdido y solo sintió que quizás ya no le quedaran fuerzas como para nadar y encontrar la orilla donde al fin poder descansar en paz.

**Buenoooo, me retiro! *_* Espero que no estén enojadas por el susto del comienzo ni por el final, jejejejej!**

**Es todo necesario lo que pasa en este fic y si quieren saber porqué ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, jajajja (vuelve la chantajista! )**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**TariElik, Selene, Esther, casammy y las demás que leen y no pudieron comentar ¡Las extraño! (es que me encantan los reviews, xd) BYEEE!^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya llegó el viernes! Holaaaa! Las extrañaba! Tenía ganas de publicarlo antes porque necesitaba la dosis de buen ánimo que me dejan ustedes con sus comentarios. De verdad GRACIAS! Pero no pude así que acá estoy ^-^ ¡Al menos el día prometido!**

**Bien agradezco como siempre (pero brevemente, sino me retarán los de f.f, y continuo con la historia, sé que estarán ansiosas por saber de la memoria de Sammy *-* En fin mejor no digo más (silba disimulando)**

**Inugami: ¡Menos mal que no te has muerto del susto,xd! Perdería a una de mis más fieles comentaristas de capis ^-^Gracias por estar siempre acá, me encantan tus comentarios, sobre todo lo de la guinda,jajajaj. Me alegro que te guste como funciona mi cabeza y el funcionamiento de tu cabeza con respecto a lo que te ha hecho acordar me ha dejado así (snif,snif llorar a mí también! Es que esa escena me mata! Seguiré tus órdenes,jeje, aunque ya está escrito igualmente, jajajajaj Ah! Y me encantaron tus cavilaciones sobre el dilema! (A mi me pasa lo mismo,jajajaj) Besos!**

**Casamy: Ay, compañera samista! A mi me pasa lo mismo, más depre no puedo estar,xd! Tanto que no la miro más, este capi del viernes no lo pienso ver -_- Encima con el hiatos no sé como sobrevivo hasta casi febrero sin saber que va a pasar con el alma de nuestro Sammy! Ah y pienso exactamente lo mismo que vos con respecto a Dean. No tengo fb +_+ así que no podremos compartir pensamientos y sentimientos pero en mis datos está el mail creo, al menos te podré contestar por ahí. Un abrazo supernatural a vos!**

**Mila: Lamento haberte asustado a vos también! Consejo: Lee con atención títulos y en los capis algunas cosas que vayan pasando tendrán explicación( o relación) en últimos capis. En fin, no digo más! *-* Besotes!**

**Tari:¡Qué alegría que volviste! Sé que el trabajo quita tiempo pero también sé que no dejarás de leer! Gracias **** Tus comentarios de todos los capis me encantaron pero con respecto al 8 pronto se devela el misterio, muhahahaha! Gracias por extrañar mi fic ( y a mi) me emocionó,xd! *-* Besos y nos leemos!**

**Selene: ¡Viniste! Y dejaste dos reviews! Gracias, gracias! Como siempre con algún comentario hacia tu Dean,jajajja. Pero es verdad Dean fue casi un padre para Sam y por eso siempre lo adoré. Como amo el brotherly love tanto como vos seguro seguirás al borde de un ataque de nervios,xd! TKM HERMANITA!**

**Capítulo 9:**

**¿Algo más va a salir mal?**

En esa habitación del Hospital Grand View del pueblo de Garber dos jóvenes se miraban presos de la más absoluta desesperación.

El mayor de los hermanos se había parado lentamente de la cama del herido, asustado, negándose a creer en lo que oía, el mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio y sintió que su querido hermano menor no se acordaba de él y, cuando lo escuchó hablar de matarle, sus pensamientos iban vertiginosamente del desconcierto absoluto a las palabras de su padre que aún resonaban en sus oídos clavadas como una espina en su corazón que, en simbiosis con sus pensamientos, palpitaba enloquecido en un ritmo frenético que hizo temblar su voz al decir

-Pero…¿Qué te pasa Sammy?.

-¡Vete! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Vete!-exclamó aún débil el joven cazador que al ver que el rubio había hecho un ademán de tocarlo agregó-¡Aléjate de mí!

Dean retiró el brazo que había extendido hacia su hermano y decidido giró en redondo para salir corriendo de la habitación en busca de un doctor. En su apresurada carrera casi tira al suelo al médico de guardia, una doctora de unos cincuenta años, que en ese momento salía de la habitación contigua ya que como siempre estaba haciendo su última ronda a poco de terminar su turno debido a la cercana luz del amanecer.

-¡Epa! ¡Tranquilo amigo!-le dijo amable a pesar del brusco encuentro-¿Estás en un hospital sabías?

-Lo siento doctora-se disculpó agitado-¡Es que tengo una emergencia, la buscaba a usted para que vea a mi hermano! ¡Rápido venga!-y sin esperar respuesta la tomó del brazo prácticamente empujándola hacia la habitación.

-¡Tranquilo cariño! ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó la doctora deteniéndose junto a la puerta.

-¡Despertó, doctora! ¡Mi hermano despertó y no se acuerda de mí!-exclamó Dean ya exasperado llevándola hacia adentro-¡Revíselo por favor! ¡Me tiene miedo!-agregó el rubio aún sin poder creerlo.

La doctora miró en ese momento a Sam quien a pesar de su gran tamaño parecía un joven indefenso, completamente desconcertado, que se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas y miraba asustado a su alrededor con esa expresión que su hermano tan bien conocía y que provocaría que cualquier mujer sintiera nacer en ella el instinto maternal y corriera a socorrerlo en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?-le preguntó a la doctora que se había acercado a la cama y le estaba tomando el pulso.

-Tranquilo hijo-le dijo dulcemente-Nadie te va a hacer daño. Estás en un hospital ahora, te voy a revisar ¿De acuerdo?-le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

El menor de los hermanos se tranquilizó al ver la cariñosa sonrisa de la amable doctora pero miró hacia Dean y dijo

-Pero que él se vaya, no quiero verlo-y volteó la cabeza hacia la pared contraria.

-Está bien, tranquilo, ya hablaremos sobre él-y dándose vuelta para mirar a Dean que escuchaba a su Sammy rechazarlo con la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho le dijo-Ve afuera querido, yo me hago cargo ahora.

A regañadientes y con un gesto contrariado el mayor de los Winchester giró sobre sus pies y salió para comenzar nuevamente a caminar como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro del pasillo, preocupado, tenso, miraba constantemente hacia el reloj y hacia la puerta detrás de la cual la doctora revisaba a su hermano.

Unos minutos más tarde se acercó con pasos apresurados una joven enfermera que traía consigo una bandejita de metal con varios implementos médicos entre los que Dean pudo divisar una inyección de dimensiones considerables.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va a hacer con eso?-le preguntó interceptando el paso de la joven que lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Y tú que crees que pasa? ¿No estás viendo? La doctora me llamó para administrarle esta inyección al paciente-le explicó con un tono agrio.

-Lo que estoy preguntando es para qué es esa inyección ¡Quiero saber lo que le pasa a mi hermano!-se impacientó el rubio molesto por la respuesta antipática de la joven enfermera.

-Eso te lo explicará la doctora así que con tu permiso voy a seguir con mi trabajo-le contestó ella agriamente por lo que el cazador, contrariado, se hizo a un lado haciendo un ademán para que ella avance e iba a seguirla hacia adentro cuando escuchó una voz cantarina y dulce que lo llamaba por su nombre desde un extremo del pasillo.

Dean giró la cabeza hacia ese grato sonido pero su entusiasmo inicial se trocó en disgusto cuando vio a la hermosa joven que había conocido en el bar acompañada por dos policías que se acercaban caminando con ella hacia donde él se encontraba. No le gustaba tratar con policías así que trató de poner su mejor cara de nada preparándose para el interrogatorio de rigor.

Sabía que de un momento a otro esto iba a pasar, que las heridas de bala seguramente eran notificadas a la policía y con más razón con un secuestro de por medio, así que mentalmente ya había preparado una mentira para darles respuestas a los investigadores. El problema era que él tampoco tenía idea de quiénes ni por qué le habían hecho eso a Sam

-¡Dean!-exclamó Amy al llegar junto a él y, para sorpresa del rubio, lo abrazó-¡No sabes la angustia que he pasado!-le dijo-Estuve toda la noche respondiéndoles preguntas a estos policías y sin saber nada de ti ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamados?-le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con un expresión cansada.

-Disculpa Amy, es que tenía una preocupación más grande-le contestó y, mirando hacia los policías que se habían parado detrás de la joven observando en silencio el reencuentro, les preguntó-¿Les dijo algo el encargado del lote? ¿Quién lo golpeó o si vio quién atacaba a mi hermano?

-No, está confundido. No recuerda casi nada sólo a un joven entre veintitrés y veintisiete años que devolvía un auto matrícula CF437 a última hora de la tarde-le anunció el policía de tez oscura-Según los registros ese auto fue alquilado por un hombre de nombre Keith Singer ¿Es su hermano?

-Sí-contestó Dean-Es mi hermano menor.

-Esta señorita llamó a emergencias y nos dijo que estaba con usted y que juntos encontraron el cuerpo-continuó el oficial y Dean esperó tenso que le dijeran que sabían que él no se llamaba así, por lo que pronto debía encontrar una excusa para el desacuerdo en apellidos pero, finalmente, el policía no dijo nada más por lo que el rubio se apresuró en contestar.

-Sí, yo estaba con ella, habíamos ido juntos a buscar a mi hermano. Nos separamos cuando él fue a devolver el auto pero como se estaba demorando mucho me preocupé y fuimos a buscarlo para encontrar al guarda tirado en el suelo y golpeado-le aclaró deseando que terminaran ya y se fueran.

-Pero ella estaba sola cuando llegó la ambulancia.

-Es que fui a buscar a mi hermano. Me dí cuenta que se lo habían llevado, todas sus cosas estaban en el auto, así que no fue un robo ¿No deberían estar buscando a los que lo secuestraron en vez de estar con nosotros perdiendo el tiempo?-inquirió finalmente ya cansado de la situación.

-¿Y usted cómo sabía dónde encontrarlo?-agregó el otro policía que lo miraba ceñudo.

-Miren, la cosa es así-les dijo acercándose a los oficiales hablando en un tono bajo como quién va a contar un secreto-A veces mi hermano se escapa para tener menos responsabilidades, ya saben, el negocio familiar-dijo arqueando las cejas con expresión de fastidio-Y mi padre me envía a buscarlo así que, para ahorrarme el trabajo, le instalé un GPS en el celular. Obvio que él no lo sabe así que ustedes entienden ¿No es así?-les preguntó con sonrisa socarrona.

Los policías sonrieron un poco y se miraron

-Está bien señor, entendemos, pero necesitamos saber que vio cuando lo encontró ¿Tiene idea de por qué se lo llevaron? ¿En algún momento lo llamaron para pedir rescate?-le preguntó el más joven de los policías.

-¿Además de ver a mi hermano sangrando y casi muerto?-replicó irónico y con un gesto de evidente fastidio-¡No observé nada, no había nadie y no me puse a buscar huellas digitales! ¡Tenía que ayudar a mi hermano y eso es trabajo de ustedes! Además-agregó enojado-¡Dejé mi auto allá, hace horas que no duermo, estoy manchado con la sangre de mi hermano y para colmo él no recuerda nada, ni siquiera a mí! Así que ¿Podrían hacer su trabajo y buscar a los que le hicieron esto?-preguntó finalmente exasperado por lo que Amy que lo había estado escuchando en silencio, parada a su lado, lo tomó del brazo y le dijo

-¡Cálmate cariño! Sé que se va a poner bien, ya verás-y mirando a los policías agregó-Si nos enteramos de algo más se los haremos saber ¿Podrían dejarnos solos por favor?

-Está bien, disculpen las molestias, era necesario. Si la investigación da algún resultado nos pondremos en contacto-contestó el policía de color y sin más los dos dieron media vuelta y se marcharon ante el gesto de fastidio de Dean que murmuró

-¡Como si me fueran a encontrar! ¡Yo me voy a hacer cargo de esto!

-¿Cómo dices?-le preguntó Amy mirándolo extrañada-¿Te vas a ir?

-No me hagas caso, estoy cansado y preocupado. Dime algo ¿Por qué no dijiste nada que nuestros apellidos no son los mismos?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-No es de mi incumbencia Dean. Recordé lo que me dijiste de tu hermano, que era rebelde y pensé que quizás se cambió el nombre para que no lo encuentres-explicó la joven e inmediatamente le preguntó-¿Y cómo está él? ¿Qué le pasó? La policía me trajo al hospital cuando notificaron del herido de bala y el secuestro para ver si estabas tú ya que ni siquiera me atendías y habías salido desesperado, seguro de que le había pasado algo grave ¿Cómo sabías?-la joven terminó de hablar agitada, en un evidente estado de cansancio y nervios que le daban a su hermoso rostro una expresión más dura.

-Tranquila preciosa-le dijo el rubio-Son demasiadas preguntas y es algo largo de explicar. Lo que te puedo decir es que ahora lo están revisando de nuevo, que la bala no le pegó, gracias a Dios sólo lo rozó, pero los malditos que se lo llevaron también le cortaron las venas de la muñeca.¡Cuando los encuentre se van a arrepentir!-Dean frunció el ceño con enojo y su tono se endureció tanto que Amy se dio cuenta que era capaz de cualquier cosa si atrapaba a los que le habían hecho eso a su hermano por lo que palideció imperceptiblemente y giró sobre sí misma dándole la espalda al cazador para disimular su estado-¿Qué pasa Amy? ¿Te sientes mal?-le preguntó el joven tomándola del brazo. Ella se recompuso enseguida y bajando la cabeza le contestó

-No, sólo estoy cansada y preocupada. Lamento lo que le pasó a tu hermano pero debo irme, mis padres están muy asustados por lo que pasó-volvió a mirar de nuevo al rubio y lo abrazó-Espero que todo salga bien, de verdad. Lástima que nos conocimos en estas circunstancias-y, soltando al sorprendido Dean, se dio vuelta para marcharse cuando se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y la doctora salió por lo que ambos la miraron expectantes.

-Doctora ¿Cómo está mi hermano?-le preguntó ansioso el mayor.

-Le administramos unos antibióticos porque tiene un cuadro febril posiblemente ocasionado por una leve infección que preveíamos podía pasar dado el corte en la mano y el contacto con la tierra y la suciedad del lugar a donde lo tenían…

-¿Pero por qué no me recuerda doctora?-la interrumpió Dean con un tono de evidente angustia.

-Debes estar tranquilo hijo-le recomendó con suavidad- Tienes que tomarlo con calma porque en este momento vas a necesitar de toda la paciencia y el tacto del mundo porque tu hermano va a precisar tiempo para recordar todo…

-¿Cómo recordar todo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-exclamó exasperado el rubio interrumpiéndola de nuevo, negándose a creer que fuera a decirle lo que sospechaba le quería decir.

-Lo lamento cariño-se disculpó sincera- Tu hermano sufre de amnesia, no recuerda nada de su vida y no recuerda a nadie, ni su nombre-Dean palideció y se pasó una mano por el rostro con un gesto de evidente cansancio y preocupación que llenaron sus ojos verdes de brillantes lágrimas que cayeron silenciosas hasta sus labios que se entreabrieron temblorosos para susurrar el nombre de su hermano.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"-pensó angustiado fijando su vista hacia los tonos naranjas y rojos que pintaban el alba que ya se estaba dejando ver por la pequeña ventana del pasillo del hospital que en ese momento se le tornó más frío y solo que nunca a pesar del ir y venir de médicos y enfermeras que como todos los días comenzaban su diario trajinar ajenos a su atormentado corazón.

-**En fin! Se develó el misterio! Sammy sufre de amnesia (no soy mala, les juro que es absolutamente necesario, xd!) *-***

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Podrán los hermanos llevar adelante su relación? ¿Qué se traerá Amy bajo el poncho? (frase muy utilizada en Argentina, jajaja, quiere decir qué se traerá entre manos o algo así, jajajaj)**

**Si quieren saberlo dejen sus reviews al final de la lectura y a falta de capi el próximo viernes les dejaré el 10 el martes (si les gusta la idea ^-^) Byeeeee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**** Finalmente llegó el viernes por lo tanto es el turno del capítulo 10. Espero no se hayan enojado por no publicarlo el martes como primero había sido mi intención porque el pintor que está trabajando en mi casa me retrasó y desorganizó mis horarios. **

**Ahora les dejo el capi y a la noche pondré la primera parte de Visiones 2 ¡No se la pierdan! **

**Agradezco como siempre a todas las que están leyendo, en especial a las que comentan como:**

**TariElik:**** Hola! Gracias por hacerte un tiempo para leer. Verás en este capítulo la solución a tus dudas con respecto a su temor hacia Dean y me parecieron muy interesantes tus dudas sobre si Sam sólo recuerda las cosas malas o las peleas entre los dos puede pensar que es malo su hermano mayor (lo tendré muy en cuenta para futuros fics,jejejejej) Saludos! Y lee cuando puedas, gracias por animarme a seguir! ^-^Ah! Gracias por leer Visiones, de verdad, significó mucho para mi y Selene!**

**Mila:**** Muy bien! Felicitaciones! Lo has adivinado! Me alegra que te alegre, jajaja, eso quiere decir que te gustan los problemas por venir,jajajaj**

**Después de que te alegres puedes comenzar a preocuparte! Muchos saludos amiga! (Anotada tus dudas o malas vibras con Amy ¡No eres la única por lo que veo!)**

**Inugami:**** ui ui ui! Me encantó como usaste ese ui, jajaja! Me causó gracia la parte que te causó gracia, no lo esperaba, es más nunca nadie me dijo algo de ese trozo. Lo que dices sobre el auto y las tuercas estuvo muy gracioso. Además quiero que sepas que puedes anotarte en la lista de socorro a Sammy( obviamente después de mi, jajajaja) Con respecto a todas tus dudas te digo que estuvieron muy orientadas hacia los futuros problemas, jejejeje, no puedo agregar más además de esto: "Si las cosas parecen malas siempre se pueden poner peor" (en especial para los Winchester) +_+**

**Me alegro que te encante a mi me encantó tu review, estuvo muy bueno, gracias! Un saludo grande desde Argentina! Besos (Gracias por leer Visiones además!) ^-^**

**Selene****: Corazón! Cómo me conocés! Se vienen los nubarrones, xd! Además de pañuelos descartables prepara paragüas, jajaajja!**

**Si sigues al borde de un ataque de nervios ni que te digo cuando llegue el capi 14 (mejor no digo más, jejejje) Besos y gracias por leer!**

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN **

Capítulo 10:

Decisiones 

A medida que llegaba el alba y el astro rey comenzaba su camino ascendente por la bóveda celeste los tibios rayos dorados entraban lentamente por la ventana del pasillo del hospital pintando de luz tenue las sombras de la noche que desaparecía silenciosa y fría.

Mirando a través del cristal de esa ventana el mayor de los hermanos Winchester no conseguía que su interior olvidara la inquietante sensación de que la oscuridad maligna que los rodeaba estaba cada vez más cerca de sus vidas y, en especial, de Sam.

-"¿Por qué cada vez es más difícil protegerlo?"-pensó angustiado-"¿Llegará el día en el que todo sea más fácil, en el que tengamos una vida normal y Sam esté a salvo?".

En infinidad de ocasiones le había salvado la vida y desde el día en que lo cargó en sus brazos para sacarlo del voraz incendio que se llevara en sus llamas los pocos años de felicidad que había vivido Sammy se había convertido en su responsabilidad, en lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y por él lo había dado todo, seguía dándolo y daría todo lo que tuviese para mantenerlo a salvo y protegerle.

Y si no lo tuviera, lo buscaría, aunque esto significara su propia vida. Por eso ya había muerto por él, de corazón, porque por encima de todas las cosas salvar a su hermano siempre había sido lo más importante.

Nunca nadie cambiaría eso, lo sabía. Porque le dolería mucho más vivir una vida sin él que morir una docena de veces por protegerlo.

Aunque estuviera cansado, desilusionado, roto por dentro, aunque le hubiera dicho cosas horribles a un Sam que había cambiado mucho desde su viaje al infierno, aunque todavía estuviera receloso o enojado con él, hiciera lo que hiciera, él iba a protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo.

Mientras tuviera vida, como siempre había sido y como siempre iba a ser.

Y, en ese momento en que el sol se llevaba la oscuridad de la noche, los pensamientos de Dean fluían caóticos como en un torbellino. Inmóvil, miraba sin ver a través del cristal de la ventana siendo observado por la doctora y Amy que respetaban su silencio.

Ese torbellino lo sumía en una creciente y sofocante angustia teñida del amargo dolor de sentir, casi con seguridad, de que nunca iba a conseguir tener a salvo a Sam. Ya no guardaba ninguna esperanza de que eso fuera posible.

Cada vez más seguido estaba pasando que salvarlo le estaba resultando más y más difícil y, la sola idea de que Lucifer podía poseerlo para convertirlo en el medio para alcanzar la destrucción y el fin total del mundo lo paralizaba.

Pero, al igual que un minero atrapado en la profunda oscuridad de un derrumbe y que recobra fuerzas y esperanzas ante la visión de un tenue rayo de luz filtrándose de a poco abriéndose camino para vencer a las sombras, el joven cazador sintió dentro de sí un impulso renovado que le iluminó un sendero que perdido en los angustiosos momentos pasados no había podido ver.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así doctora?-preguntó de pronto dándose vuelta para mirarla con un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos.

-No puedo asegurártelo hijo. A veces demoran días, otras meses y hay casos que hasta años en recuperar totalmente la memoria-Dean tragó saliva asustado y la doctora continuó-Generalmente los casos de amnesia se manifiestan después de un golpe o un episodio traumático pero los mecanismos para recuperarla aún son inciertos. Lo más aconsejable es un paulatino regreso a los lugares, situaciones y personas que formaban parte de la vida del paciente, además de un tratamiento psicológico para manejar la posible aparición de recuerdos, como al parecer ya le ha pasado a tu hermano al soñar contigo.

-¿Ya sabe que soy su hermano? ¿Me recuerda?-preguntó ansioso el muchacho.

-No querido. Sólo tuvo una pesadilla, puede que ocasionada por la fiebre, y tú estabas en ella-y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dean confortándolo, le aclaró-Yo no le dije que eras el hermano estaba demasiado inquieto todavía por el sueño que tuvo pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando le expliqué que se conocen, que tú lo habías rescatado y que por eso seguramente había soñado contigo.

Creo que es mejor que seas tú quien le cuente quién eres y como es su vida. Pero recuerda cariño-y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos enfatizó-Tómalo con calma.

Dean suspiró apenas aliviado, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho y ya firmemente decidido en lo que iba a hacer le dio las gracias a la doctora estrechando con fuerza su mano y le preguntó

-¿Puedo verlo ahora? ¿Está dormido?

-Todavía no pero dentro de poco los calmantes harán efecto. Puedes verlo y después ve a cambiarte y descansar. Las enfermeras pueden cuidarlo-le dijo y, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, se marchó por el pasillo ya lleno de gente.

Dean la miró marcharse y se volvió hacia Amy que había permanecido a un lado, silenciosa y al parecer preocupada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-¡Qué buena señora! ¿Verdad?-le preguntó el rubio sobresaltándola.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, es encantadora!-reaccionó enseguida y agregó-¿Quieres ir a descansar? Yo puedo quedarme a cuidarlo, no te preocupes por eso. Nada más deja que llame a mis padres y yo me hago cargo-afirmó mirándolo con esos ojos azules, profundos y turbadores, fijos en los suyos.

Dean pareció dudar un momento, absorto en la belleza de la chica que recibía en su piel los primeros rayos del sol dándole un tono dorado y resaltando el color rojo fuego de su cabello. Pero, a pesar de estar viéndola pensó también en su nena que ya llevaba toda la noche en ese descampado sucio y frío a merced del rocío de la noche y de manos extrañas que la tocaran, en especial los policías que aún podrían estar investigando los alrededores .Y si, por una fatalidad, descubrían el arsenal que llevaban en el maletero la cárcel iba a ser el menor de sus problemas, entonces, después de pensarlo unos segundos le contestó

-En realidad me vendría bien un baño y sobre todo buscar mi auto, pero no Amy, gracias igual, ahora es más importante Sam y tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que saber si recuerda algo de lo que pasó o cómo eran los que se lo llevaron-afirmó decidido.

-¡Pero Dean!-exclamó ella-¡Recuerda lo que dijo la doctora! No es conveniente todavía hablarle de algo que lo asuste. Mejor cuéntale de ustedes y de sus vidas-Dean elevó los ojos al techo con un gesto de hastío "Cómo si eso no fuera peor"-pensó enojado y le contestó sin dejarla continuar

-Agradezco tus intenciones Amy, pero nadie mejor que yo conoce a mi hermano y sé lo que voy a decirle. Mejor será que vayas a tu casa y hables con tus padres, yo voy a hablar con él antes de que se duerma de nuevo-e hizo un ademán para abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente para dejar paso a la enfermera que había tenido esa actitud fría con Dean y que había permanecido en la habitación mientras tenían lugar las conversaciones de hacía unos momentos.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Dean-¿Estabas adentro? No me había dado cuenta de que no habías salido-le dijo y ella lo miró agriamente-¿Qué hacías?-le preguntó sonriendo socarronamente sabiendo que la iba a molestar de nuevo-¿Tu trabajo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, furiosa, y le contestó mientras daba unos pasos hacia afuera

-Desde luego. Ya tiene las vendas cambiadas por si quieres saber-y sin más se alejó con pasos rápidos hacia el final del pasillo.

Dean sonrió y se volvió de nuevo hacia Amy que le dijo en tono de reproche

-¿Por qué la molestaste así Dean? ¡Eres todo un caso!

-Es que no me cae bien, no sé porque-y miró de nuevo hacia donde ella se marchaba ya en el final del pasillo abriendo una puerta de madera que llevaba a los ascensores.

-¿No será por qué no cayó rendida ante tu sonrisa?-le dijo pícara y el rubio arqueó las cejas con falsa modestia-Bueno Dean, haré lo que me dijiste-agregó la hermosa joven-Voy a ver a mis padres y luego te llamo a ver si te puedo ayudarte en algo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, preciosa, gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto. Ahora voy a ver a Sam

-¡Suerte! Hasta pronto-le dijo ella y levantando su mano lo saludó empezando a caminar por el pasillo mientras Dean entraba a la habitación.

El menor de los Winchester giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta cuando escuchó que se abría y esbozó una leve sonrisa al verlo lo que llenó el corazón de Dean de un calor agradable que hacía tiempo no sentía.

-¡Hola!-le dijo el rubio acercándose a su lado-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó antes-le pidió con timidez-No sé porque te tenía miedo. Quizás por el sueño que tuve según me explicó la doctora-caviló un instante y agregó sonriéndole nuevamente-Además, ella también me dijo que me salvaste la vida, gracias.

-No fue nada, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

-Lamento no recordarte-le dijo el castaño mirándolo fijamente como tratando de concentrarse-Me pareces familiar, pero no recuerdo ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde te conozco?

-Me llamo Dean-contestó el rubio y, aunque por un momento pareció que dudaba en seguir hablando, agregó-Y me conoces porque soy amigo de tu padre.

-¿Mi padre?-repitió débilmente al empezar a hacer efecto la medicación recibida por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido dijo lentamente-No…lo recuerdo…¿Cómo..se…llama?

Dean tragó saliva un poco nervioso pero, cuando la firme determinación a la que había llegado momentos antes mientras sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en la búsqueda desesperada de una solución para proteger a su hermano comenzaban a tomar fuerza en su pecho dándole el brillo de la determinación a su mirada, le contestó

-Tu padre se llama Bobby Singer-y, observando el rostro de su hermano vio apenas un gesto de atención antes de que el sueño le ganara y le sumiera de nuevo en la inconsciencia, por lo que el mayor suspiró aliviado y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación del hospital la enfermera que había ayudado a la doctora se encontraba en el estacionamiento del lugar al parecer esperando con ansiedad a alguien ya que su mirada vagaba constantemente por los alrededores.

El lugar estaba solitario aunque lleno de autos y el silencio oprimía como una amenaza latente y sombría. Algo raro se percibía en el aire, extrañamente cargado de tensión.

Inesperadamente, las luces comenzaron a titilar y el chisporroteo de una bombilla que se apagara precedió a una voz femenina que, con un acento extraño y una voz que no transmitía más que maldad, preguntó detrás de la enfermera que al oírla volteó sonriente mostrándole a la recién llegada la oscuridad insondable de sus ojos negros.

-¿Me llamaste? Espero que sea importante o te arrepentirás. Estoy más que ocupada ayudando a nuestro padre.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haber venido Meg-dijo sonriendo con maldad-Era cierto lo que escuchamos a esos cazadores-hizo una pausa para agregar con satisfacción-Sam Winchester está en este pueblo y aquí. Es más, su hermano está con él.

La demonio recién llegada esbozó una siniestra sonrisa y sus ojos refulgieron como carbones, satisfecha y soberbia, pensó en ese momento que todo les estaba saliendo cada vez mejor y que muy pronto el señor de las tinieblas iba a extender su reino más allá de lo que los humanos alguna vez pudieran haber imaginado.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

**¿No les decía que las cosas se complican? Espero que les haya sorprendido la aparición de Meg y que la enfermera resultara un demonio. Si quieren saber si estos son los únicos peligros que se ciernen sobre los hermanitos Winchester no tienen más que seguir leyendo (y de paso dejar review )¿Please? *ojitos de cachorro patentados por Sammy Winchester* Si no da resultado esta frase y que los imaginen sólo tienen que mirar mi avatar, jajajaj! (Muy pronto actualizo mi perfil,xd!) ^-^**

**Besos a todas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!** Antes que nada quería desearles a todas una muy Feliz Nochebuena y una hermosa Navidad! Y aunque actualizo los viernes y este haya sido justo el día que nos encontramos reunidos para disfrutar las Fiestas igualmente quería dejarles el capítulo para que lo lean cuando puedan. El viernes que viene ya es Fin de año por lo que les dejaré el correspondiente capítulo el jueves. Así que antes de subirlo mis más sinceros deseos de bienestar, salud, paz, amor y trabajo para todos!

Muchas gracias como siempre a las que leen y en especial a las que leen y comentan!

Selene: awww, no te sorprendí con la a parición de Meg pero si me sorprendiste con tu pensamiento de que ese personaje me había marcado a mi (la verdad no es mi caso sólo me gustó que intervenga en mi historia (sobre todo antes que "esa yegua" (*insertar isultos*)de Ruby, que por suerte está bien muerta, jajajaj) Gracias por leer y opinar! Besos!

TariElik: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y no hace falta que me agradezcas, si puedo siempre actualizaré los viernes. Me alegro que te haya sorprendido que Bobby sea el padre de Sam (según Dean aclaro, jajajaj) y ya entenderás las razones del hermano mayor. Me gustaron mucho tus cavilaciones con respecto a ese tema ¡Se ve que te preocupé! ^_^ Lo que me extrañó fue que consideraras la posibilidad que la enfermera fuera "la hermana" ¿De quién? Eso me descolocó, jajajaj. ¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Inugami: awwww! Qué lindo lo que me dices!(sobre mis descripciones) ¡Me encantó, gracias! Y como siempre tus comentarios analizando cada capítulo me encantaron. Todo lo que expresaste muy bien está en perfecta unión con mis pensamientos (incluso Meg=más hurt, jajajaj) Espero que veas realizado tu anhelo muy pronto (saber de la reacción de Bobby) Un gran abrazo virtual! Besos

Muy bien! Esperando que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo ya que en este todas las que tenían a Amy en sus trece(o sea sospechaban de ella) verán si sus dudas tenían o no razón de ser

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

**Capítulo 11:**

Las reuniones del mal

En el silencio y la calma de la habitación del Hospital Grand View en donde se encontraban los hermanos Winchester se percibía que esa calma no se trasladaba al mayor de los hermanos que hundido en la silla en donde se había sentado permanecía con los ojos fijos en su hermano.

Perdido en sus propios pensamientos lo observaba respirar pausada y suavemente con un rostro tan tranquilo e inocente que por un momento recordó al pequeño Sammy al que consolaba todas las noches con paciencia y cariño hasta que se quedaba dormido cuando pedía por esa madre que no conoció y las lágrimas caían brillantes desde su tierna mirada .

Mucho tiempo había pasado ya de eso y la necesidad de sentirlo a salvo, de que no sufriera, no la había perdido.

Aún cuando lo había desilusionado tanto, cuando sintió que lo había perdido para siempre al dejarlo por esa maldita demonio, aún cuando lo escuchara decirle que no lo conocía y que nunca iba a hacerlo, aún cuando le demostrara lo enojado que todavía estaba diciéndole incluso que ya no confiaba en él, lastimándolo aún más que de lo que él lo había hecho con ese error que no había sido sólo culpa suya.

A pesar de todo eso verlo tan indefenso y desprotegido le oprimía el alma, cansada de tanta lucha y tanto olvido pero nunca derrotada si de lo que se trataba era de protegerlo a él. Su Sammy, su hermanito.

Para él siempre el pequeño Sammy. No el malvado, ni el monstruo, ni el fenómeno con sangre de demonio. Sólo Sam, su hermano. Al que nunca iba a dejar de proteger aunque los caminos se hicieran más difíciles y la vida los separara con esas pruebas puestas por el maquiavélico plan de ángeles y demonios. Él, Dean Winchester, siempre iba a estar ahí junto a la única familia que le quedaba.

El rubio se movió inquieto en la silla y con un suspiro se pasó una mano por el rostro cansado tratando de disipar un poco los pensamientos y sentimientos que lo abrumaban en especial la culpa que sentía por haberlo dejado solo todo ese tiempo sabiendo incluso que Lucifer estaba tras él y luchando con el dolor que sentía porque aún no le había dicho cuánto lamentaba el haberlo llamado de esa forma tan cruel.

Eso no se lo perdonaba y pensaba que si lo que estaba pasando era un castigo por esas palabras dichas en la impotencia del miedo de perderlo en el lado oscuro.

Sam no era un monstruo y ahora más que nunca tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo de todo eso. El chico ya no recordaba nada, ya podía alejarlo de todo.

Aunque eso significara separarse otra vez ,aún cuando ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de entenderse y emprender la lucha otra vez juntos, como había sido desde el día que fue a buscarlo a Palo Alto.

No podía dejar de pensar que tenía que aprovechar lo que estaba pasando, sacar algo bueno de lo malo, aunque el sacrificio de la separación esta vez iba a sufrirla solo él.

-Sammy-murmuró acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hermano mientras una lágrima brillante descendía hacia sus labios-¡Era tan fácil cuidarte cuando eras pequeño!-agregó ensimismado en los recuerdos-Aunque me hayas olvidado sé que yo nunca lo voy a hacer y te voy a salvar, te lo prometo-y apoyando su cabeza en el colchón junto a él cerró los ojos y finalmente el cansancio acumulado ganó terreno a la vigilia y el mayor de los Winchester se quedó dormido.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

En ese momento, en el estacionamiento, la enfermera le señala a Meg una joven pelirroja que estaba subiéndose a una poderosa moto y que con un gesto de fastidio le daba marcha, poniéndose luego el casco para salir a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Esa chica estaba con Dean Winchester-le dijo la demonio que poseía a la enfermera-Sé que algo busca con él y hasta ahora no intentó acercarse a Sam.

-¿De verdad no recuerda nada?-preguntó Meg y una sonrisa siniestra surcó sus labios-Si es así, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. Necesitamos tiempo antes de llevarlo con nuestro padre y convencer al Winchester cazador nos hubiera dado mucho trabajo. Sin contar en que quizás nos terminaría matando o enviando al infierno de nuevo-caviló la malvada demonio hablando casi para sí misma-Tienes que quedarte cerca de él todo que puedas.

-Pero Dean no lo deja solo en ningún momento ¡Es peor que un perro guardián!-dijo enojada la enfermera.

-Ya nos encargaremos de él también, todo a su tiempo-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- Vamos a aprovechar lo que está pasando y que puedes acercarte a los dos sin que se den cuenta de nada. En el momento oportuno nos llevaremos a Sam, y Dean Winchester no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. Le debo un escarmiento y le voy a demostrar que es un fracasado y que nunca va a poder salvar a su hermano-concluyó riendo con maldad.

La enfermera demonio también rió deseosa de hacerle pasar al cazador el peor día de su vida pero, de repente, calló y con un dejo de temor en la voz le preguntó

-¿Pero nuestro padre no se enojará si le llevamos al chico Winchester tan débil y sin memoria?

-Ya había pensado en eso y tengo un plan ¡Que no te diré!-agregó mirándola con los ojos convertidos en dos pozos negros de furia-Lo único que tienes que hacer es acercarte a él como te dije y darle a beber un poco de mi sangre que dentro de poco te traeré ¿Queda claro?-inquirió con un tono amenazante.

La enfermera sólo atinó a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación a una Meg que sin esperar respuesta había desaparecido tan sorpresivamente como había llegado.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Al mismo tiempo que la reunión de las representantes del infierno en la tierra tenía lugar, otra reunión de iguales intenciones malvadas, se llevaba a cabo a pocas cuadras del hospital.

En un callejón polvoriento se encontraban la combi roja estacionada junto a la poderosa moto de alta cilindrada y Owen con los cazadores discutiendo acaloradamente con Amy que sin sacarse el casco hablaba con ellos todavía sentada en la moto.

-¡No tenemos que seguir con esto Owen! ¡Ya no sirve de nada!-exclamaba en ese momento la hermosa joven-Sam no recuerda nada ¿Cómo nos va a ayudar así?

-¡Quizás ahora sí sea el momento de usarlo como nuestra arma!-porfiaba el cazador-¡Mejor si no recuerda! ¡Así lo tendremos en nuestro lado sin quejas y será más fácil convencerlo de que beba sangre para terminar con los demonios!

-¿Estás loco?-casi gritó Amy-¿Qué persona cuerda, que ni siquiera sabe que existen los demonios haría algo así?

-¡Ya le enseñaremos todo de nuevo! ¡Sabrá lo que es una cacería y que el Apocalipsis comenzó!-le retrucó Owen- Después de todo él fue el causante de todo esto y que no tenga memoria no quiere decir que no vaya a pagar por lo que hizo-afirmó decidido y con un tono que no admitía discusión-Sólo tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros y enseñarle todo, como seguramente ya lo hicieron su padre y su hermano. El beneficio es nuestro ahora, podemos empezar de nuevo y volcarlo a nuestro favor. Sólo hay que saber que decirle, en qué mentirle y lo tendremos de nuestro lado para siempre.

-¿Y si recupera la memoria?-preguntó el cazador que había sido herido por el cuchillo.

-¡Pues lo eliminamos y listo!-se enojó Owen-¡Por lo menos espero que para entonces le hayamos hecho pagar el trabajo que nos está costando lidiar con el Apocalipsis! Ahora escucha-agregó hablándole a la joven-Lo único que tienes que hacer es volver ahí y llevarte un rato a su hermano de la habitación.

-¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!-protestó Amy-Lo intenté y no quiere dejarlo solo para nada ¡Es peor que un perro guardián!-exclamó la chica con un gesto de fastidio.

-Pero ese Winchester no va resistirse a tus encantos-le dijo irónico- ¿O es que no eres capaz de seducirlo?

-¡Idiota!-lo insultó ella-¡Claro que puedo! Es más, ya casi lo tenía, pero ustedes lo arruinaron. Si no hubieran lastimado así a su hermano ya lo tendría comiendo de mi mano. Ahora está demasiado preocupado y no quiere apartarse de él.

-Está bien, no te enojes-le sonrió socarronamente el malvado cazador-No te digo que te lo lleves horas de la habitación, sólo un rato. El tiempo suficiente como para que podamos entrar y darle a beber al chico un poco de sangre de demonio.

Vamos a aprovechar que está medicado así no podrá resistirse a nada y para cuando nos lo llevemos de ahí ya lo tendremos preparado para seguir tomando ¿Estás de acuerdo?-preguntó finalmente a la joven que lo escuchaba con un gesto de fastidio.

-¡Está bien!-dijo ella-¡Espero que todo esto valga la pena! En una hora vayan a la habitación 214 que les aseguro que Dean no va a estar ahí-y sin decir más bajó de un golpe seco la visera negra del casco y dándole marcha a la poderosa moto, que rugió con fuerza, aceleró veloz y se alejó del lugar mientras que Owen cerraba la puerta corrediza de la combi y dirigiéndose a los otros cazadores dijo

-¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros!-exclamó con una sonrisa siniestra-Vamos a preparar todo y hay que estudiar el lugar para planear cómo vamos a sacar al chico Winchester de ahí ¡Vámonos!-ordenó enseguida y el otro cazador que estaba en el asiento del conductor sólo afirmó con la cabeza y dando marcha al ruidoso motor arrancó derrapando las oscuras llantas en el suelo dejando en el piso las negras huellas de las ruedas, única prueba de la reunión que en ese callejón olvidado había tenido lugar.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

En la habitación del hospital los hermanos Winchester descansaban ajenos al peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, dormidos, uno junto al otro, no imaginaban que los hilos del destino se empeñaban en conducirlos a caminos inciertos y que quizás iban a necesitar más que nunca de la fuerza que les daba saberse hermanos y sentirse unidos más allá de la oscuridad de sus caminos.

Sólo eso los podía mantener a salvo, juntos, y esa salvación pendía débilmente del hilo incierto de los recuerdos que en ese momento se empeñaban en perderse en las sombras oscuras de la memoria del más joven de los hermanos cazadores.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

**¡Se develó el misterio! Amy está con los cazadores que secuestraran a Sam. Ahora el porque no lo sabrán por el momento y si quieren saber que sucederá con los siniestros planes tanto de Meg y la enfermera como de Owen y Amy sólo tienen que seguir leyendo y dejarme unos lindos reviews de paso (*ojitos ilusionados*)**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS! ¡MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

-¡


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad y ahora nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrar en un día festivo! Sí, ya llegó el fin del año 2010 por eso antes que nada les dejo mis saludos y mis deseos de bienaventuranzas a todas las personas que formamos parte de esta maravillosa comunidad de "admiradoras, posesas, fanáticas, obsesionadas, enamoradas, enloquecidas, maravilladas y todos los adjetivos que se les ocurran (y cada una sabrá cual le queda mejor a su personalidad, jajajaj^_^) de estos hermosos hermanos Winchester que tuvimos la dicha de que aparecieran en nuestras vidas.**

**Por ellos a todas les deseo****¡ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**** y que el 2011 cumpla con todos nuestros sueños (el mío en especial es que ya no sufra más mi Sammy, xd, qué no le pase nada con su alma de regreso, snif, snif, que eso me tiene muuuuuuy maaaaaall! (Para colmo me comeré las uñas hasta el 28/11, malditos hiatos!+_+**

**En fin, para dejar de lado este tema que me deprime mejor paso a los saluditos y va el capi que corresponde a esta semana (Y que conste que lo dejo a pesar de que no me dejaron los tres reviews que quiero, buaaaahhhhh!)**

**Inugami:**** Geniales tus reflexiones, xd! Me encantan tus reviews, lo repito y aunque lamento dejarte la cabeza hecha un hervidero debo confesarte que ¡Me encanta! Jajaja. Soy maquiavélica como comprobarás a medida que avancen los capis, mis tramas se enredan y se enredan pero no pierden el hilo, jejeje(esto es una pista para que no olviden ningún momento o hecho o sueño o …"no digo más" (inserte emoticon con mordaza) Gracias por tus deseos y muchos saludos y besos virtuales ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**TariElik:**** ¡Hola! ¡Qué alegría que pudiste pasar por acá! No te preocupes cuando no puedas que yo te espero sin presiones. Me ha hecho gracia que te has "liado" ¿Así se dice no? (interpreto por este modismo que también eres española como Inugami) Me encanta!**

**Con respecto al capi me alegro que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que pronto se sabrá porque Amy lo hace (y me alegró que te haya sorprendido) Así que a esperar con paciencia, jajajaj. Besos y hasta la próxima!**

**Selene: ¿….? ….No puedo dejar respuesta "mi amiga" no dejó comentario (insertar emoticon ofendido) jajajaja**

**¡Espero que les guste el capi, xd ,qué ya estamos en la mitad del fic! **

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

**Capítulo 12: **

**Cuando el instinto no falla**

Ajenos al peligro que los rodeaba los hermanos Winchester dormían tranquilamente en el silencio y la penumbra de la habitación del pequeño hospital del pueblo de Garber. El menor bajo los efectos de los antibióticos y la debilidad causada por sus heridas, el mayor rendido por las tensiones y el cansancio.

A pesar de que ya era pasado el mediodía y el incesante trajinar de médicos, enfermeras, pacientes y visitas causaban un constante murmullo de voces, sonidos de pasos, ruidos de puertas que se abrían y cerraban y el chirrido de las ruedas de los carritos con los que las mucamas distribuían la comida, los jóvenes hermanos cazadores dormían en una aparente calma.

Ni siquiera se habían despertado con la mucama que había entrado trayendo el almuerzo para Sam y que al verlos tan tranquilos había cerrado las cortinas de la ventana para así dejar la habitación en penumbras.

Con un gesto tierno y una sonrisa en los labios los había observado un momento, conmovida por la situación, ya que sabía que el mayor de los dos no se había despegado por un instante de su hermano herido demostrando una preocupación y un cariño que había visto en contadas ocasiones entre hermanos ya que para ella era habitual verlo en los padres hacia sus hijos.

Dean hasta ese momento no se había despertado aunque la mucama se retirara llevando el carrito consigo haciendo un poco de ruido y, a pesar de que la luz irrumpió en la habitación y los rayos dorados del astro rey atravesaran el ventanal del pasillo para pintar de luz las sombras de la habitación iluminándole el rostro, apenas se quejó un poco y se volteó hacia el otro lado alejándose de la claridad para seguir durmiendo.

Pero, sin que se previera que podía pasar, Dean despertó de improviso sobresaltado por ese extraño sexto sentido que siempre había tenido cuando sentía que a su hermano le pasaba algo. Por eso lo miró con detenimiento descubriendo que respiraba agitado, frunciendo el ceño con un gesto de dolor.

El rubio se le acercó ansioso y, al verlo pálido y sudoroso, le tocó una mejilla e hizo un gesto contrariado al sentir su piel ardiendo con una fiebre que había aumentado otra vez.

Repentinamente Sam se sentó dando un grito y provocando un susto tal en el mayor de los Winchester que casi lo deja sin respiración.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-gritó el castaño abriendo sus ojos y su verde mirada reflejó el miedo escondido en la humedad de sus lágrimas.

-¡Sammy!-exclamó el cazador sentándose a su lado para tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo de frente-¡Cálmate!-le dijo enérgico-¡Mírame Sam!-insistió-¡Tuviste una pesadilla!... Tranquilo-agregó luego en un tono más suave lo que hizo que el menor que había mantenido la cabeza gacha sosteniéndola con sus manos en un gesto de dolor levantara la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente-Ahora estás a salvo-le dijo Dean tratando de que su voz no reflejara la ansiedad de su interior-Nadie más va a hacerte daño-le aseguró con firmeza.

El joven lo miró intensamente y su respiración agitada hasta ese momento comenzó a calmarse pero seguía teniendo una expresión de dolor.

Levantó una mano apretándose la sien y con una voz entrecortada, reflejo del dolor que estaba sintiendo, le dijo

-Me duele…la…cabeza.

Dean, sumamente preocupado, lo miró intranquilo y recordó sin querer las visiones y pesadillas que tiempo atrás atormentaban a su hermano. Temeroso de que estuvieran regresando su corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido pero se pasó una mano por la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y reaccionó rápidamente de su breve lapsus de miedo concentrándose en ayudar al menor aún cuando sentía crecer dentro de sí ese dolor causado por la impotencia de verlo sufrir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Recuéstate-le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse otra vez y acomodaba con cuidado la almohada tras su cabeza-Vas a estar bien, te lo aseguro-y agregó-Tienes fiebre de nuevo Sammy, por eso debe dolerte la cabeza…"Sin contar los puntos que te hicieron por esa herida"-musitó para sí ofuscado por el recuerdo visible en la venda que rodeaba la cabeza del más joven de los hermanos Winchester que en ese momento volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

-Gracias-le dijo suavemente-Tienes razón, debe ser la fiebre la que me provoca estas pesadillas.

-Sí-afirmó el rubio-¿Recuerdas lo que soñaste?-preguntó con la esperanza de que estuviera relacionada con los que lo secuestraron y al fin pudiera decirle algo que lo llevara hasta ellos-"Voy a sacarles los pulmones"-pensó furioso mientras esperaba ansiosamente que su hermano le contestara.

El chico había reflexionado un momento tratando de concentrarse en la pesadilla que lo había despertado y finalmente respondió

-No recuerdo mucho… Fue extraño…Recuerdo que estabas tú… otra vez-dijo suavemente pero ya sin el temor de la primera vez reflejado en su voz-También había una chica…

-¿Una chica?-repitió Dean interrumpiéndolo con una pícara sonrisa-¿Estás seguro que era una pesadilla Sammy? ¿Tan fea era?-le preguntó luego tratando de bromear para calmar la tensión que observaba en el rostro de su hermanito y que sintió en su propio interior el cual, sin saber porque, se había alterado ante esas palabras.

Sam sonrió un poco ante esa pregunta marcándose en sus mejillas esos hoyuelos que a su hermano mayor le recordaron a ese niñito siempre tan dulce e inocente que no los había perdido a pesar de los años pasados y las penas vividas.

-No, no era eso-le dijo sonriendo-Lo que más recuerdo y, creo que por eso me asusté tanto, es que los ojos de la chica eran muy extraños-al escuchar eso Dean se sobresaltó enseguida

-¿Cómo extraños? ¿Qué tenían?-preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

-Algo imposible-continuó el menor-Sus ojos eran por completo negros. Con un brillo intenso, malvado… Te diría que infernales…-caviló un momento ante la mirada sorprendida y tensa de Dean y continuó-No sé porque soñé con algo así-dijo sonriendo-Todo el mundo sabe que los monstruos no son reales, así que no hay de qué preocuparse-concluyó inocentemente gracias al olvido de las verdaderas pesadillas que sí había presenciado y vivido en carne propia.

El mayor lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos y su mirada tensa se suavizó brillando enternecida por el recuerdo que llegó hasta él en ese instante volviendo a ver delante de sus ojos a ese niñito tierno y cariñoso al que había jurado proteger y apartar todo lo posible de esa vida plagada de monstruos, espíritus y seres infernales que se corporizaban fuera de los sueños poblando las noches de terror y muerte.

Siempre trató de que siguiera siendo sólo eso, un niño. Que ese momento que lo acercara a la vida que su padre y él llevaban se mantuviera lejos de Sammy.

Para que siguiera siendo un niño y al menos tuviera más tiempo la inocencia que él perdió en las llamas que se llevaron el cuerpo de su madre.

Y aunque ahora su hermano ya era todo un hombre, grande y fuerte, volvía a provocarle la misma sensación de ternura y la misma determinación de protegerlo que cuando era su pequeño hermanito por lo que el rubio carraspeó un poco para disolver el nudo de emoción que se le había agarrotado en la garganta tratando de ocultarse de nuevo en su coraza protectora que lo ayudaba a guarecer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-"Este chico… Con esa mirada de cachorrito perdido me está ablandando"-pensó Dean levantándose de su lado-Enseguida vuelvo-le dijo-Voy a buscar a una enfermera para que te dé algo para la fiebre- e hizo entonces un ademán de retirarse cuando Sam lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Dime algo-le dijo mirándolo de nuevo con intensidad como buceando en los recuerdos que las tinieblas de la memoria lastimada se empeñaban por ocultar-Yo no te recuerdo-dijo con suavidad-Pero sin embargo siento dentro mío algo que me dice que eres especial para mí-Dean en ese momento tragó saliva ansioso y lo miró sorprendido-¿Hace mucho tiempo que te conozco?-le preguntó entonces-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-Te lo dije Sam-contestó secamente tratando de disimular la calidez que le provocaran esas palabras-Soy amigo de tu padre.

-Sí me lo dijiste-repitió el joven-Pero eres joven para ser amigo de alguien mayor ¿No eras amigo mío?

-Tu padre no es tan mayor Sam-rió Dean pensando en lo que diría Bobby si supiera que lo estaban llamando viejo-Y él es como un padre para mí-agregó luego, casi para sí mismo. Y al ver la expresión concentrada, de ojos intensos que parecían atravesarle los pensamientos con que su hermanito lo estaba mirando se sintió repentinamente nervioso y se volvió hacia la puerta-Ahora vuelvo-dijo y, sin que Sam pudiera decir algo más, salió afuera dejándolo intrigado con la vaguedad de sus respuestas.

Cuando el mayor de los Winchester apenas había caminado unos pasos, respirando aliviado al salir de la habitación, ve caminar hacia él con una radiante sonrisa a la hermosa joven pelirroja.

-¡Hola preciosa!-le dijo contento de verla-¿Ya de regreso? ¿No puedes estar sin mí?-le preguntó con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Hola Dean-le contestó riendo del comentario del cazador-Veo que estás de buen ánimo ¿Tu hermano está mejor?

-Un poco. Ahora le subió la fiebre de nuevo, así que justo salía a buscar a una enfermera-aclaró el rubio y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Amy lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar con él, alejándolo así de la habitación, mientras le decía

-Entonces llegué justo a tiempo para ayudarte-sonrió satisfecha-¡Vamos! Te acompaño a buscar a la enfermera y, después de que hables con ella y vayan a atender a tu hermano, me acompañas a tomar un café-le dijo decidida.

-Pero Amy-quiso protestar Dean pero ella lo interrumpió con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sin peros Dean-lo retó suavemente-Te ves mal, demacrado. Y déjame decirte, sin ánimo de ofenderte-el rubio la miró intrigado-que ya no luces tan apuesto como cuando te conocí. Necesitas darte un baño.

El cazador arqueó las cejas entre sorprendido y divertido por el comentario e iba a decir algo cuando ella siguió

-Además, y por todo esto que te estoy diciendo, traje una camisa limpia que le saqué a mi padre-y le mostró la prenda color azul oscuro que tenía en el interior de su bolso-así puedes cambiarte y no necesitas marcharte del hospital, que es lo que tú no quieres hacer-concluyó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Está bien Amy, gracias-le dijo al fin-No me ofendo. Después de todo tienes razón. Estoy manchado de sangre, así que debo apestar-concluyó mirándose la ropa.

-Sólo un poco-le sonrió ella y lo tomó del brazo en el momento en que una de las enfermeras se disponía a entrar a la sala de guardia adonde ellos habían llegado.

-¡Enfermera!-la llamó Dean deteniéndola.

-¿Sí?-preguntó la enfermera, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, que se volvió a mirarlo-¿Qué necesitas querido? ¿Estás herido?-le preguntó asustada al fijar la vista en la sangre de la camisa del cazador que podía verse en toda su extensión porque se había quitado la chaqueta.

-No señora, es la sangre de mi hermano. El paciente de la habitación 214-le aclaró Dean-Necesito que vaya a verlo, le subió de nuevo la fiebre.

-Ya sé a quién te refieres-respondió aliviada- No te preocupes querido. Justo es la hora de su medicamento, por eso debe haber subido la fiebre, recién lleva pocas dosis-le aclaró-Espérame un momento que lo busco y ya salgo a llevárselo a su habitación.

-Gracias-le dijo Dean respirando más aliviado y la miró entrar en la sala de guardia.

Cuando la puerta vaivén que empujara la enfermera para entrar se abrió en su totalidad el cazador pudo ver en el interior a la enfermera poseída que lo miró con una extraña sonrisa. Por un momento le pareció que sus ojos se oscurecían pero la puerta volvió sobre sus goznes y ya no pudo volver a verla.

Frunció el ceño pensativo dudando en lo que le había parecido ver pero lo sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz de Amy que tomándolo nuevamente del brazo tiró con suavidad de él.

-Vamos Dean-le dijo con calma-Podemos ir a tomar el café ahora y además debes cambiarte la camisa ¿Recuerdas?-insistió ante el silencio del rubio que dudó un instante más e, ignorando con un suspiro de resignación su instinto de cazador que le decía que algo andaba mal, caminó con ella hacia el vestíbulo del hospital mientras pensaba

-"Deben ser ideas mías. Estoy cansado y hambriento, no pasa otra cosa"-y caviló con un suspiro-"Además… ¿Qué más puede salir mal?"-pensó finalmente y ya decidido se alejó del pasillo en donde estaba la habitación de su hermano no sin antes dirigirle una intranquila mirada a la enfermera que ya había salido de la sala de guardia y se encaminaba a darle el antibiótico a Sam ya que éste lo necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Deseoso de acompañarla y ver lo que pasaba se vio casi arrastrado por la joven que decidida lo alejaba cada vez más de lo que su instinto le gritaba que podía pasar.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

**Buenoooo, ahora sí nos despedimos y en el año nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar. El próximo viernes llega el siguiente capítulo y sabrán( o no, muhahahah) si algo más va a salir mal (como se preguntó Dean), si los planes de demonios y cazadores los alcanzan, si Amy hace algo bueno o malo (no puedo decir más), si Sam sigue o no con esos "sueños" y además (y lo más importante, lindo, tierno, etc) si Dean sigue siendo el súper protector, cariñoso, atento y preocupado hermano mayor que es hasta ahora ( a pesar de que haya mentido con su parentesco, xd)**

**En fin, si quieren saberlo no tienen más que dejar los lindos reviews de siempre y quedaré satisfecha (mi ego los necesita para seguir escribiendo, jajajajaj ^_^)**

**Besos a todas y nos leemos el año que viene!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ayyyy! Perdón amigas, estas vacaciones me tienen distraída y no me di cuenta ayer que subí Always que era viernes y debía publicar el correspondiente capítulo de I´ll sleep…además de la nueva parte de la saga Visiones *_* ¿Me perdonan?**

**Así que acá me tienen antes de irme a las playas de mi club les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sobre todo deseo que hayan comenzado muy bien el año nuevo.**

**Selene:**** te perdono tu desliz, no te preocupes (o sea el emoticon babas con mi Sammy amnésico) sé que tu amor es Dean pero es difícil resistir esa imagen tierna del hermanito más lindo del mundo *_* Gracias por leer y ya verás si Amy te causa más grrrr, jajajjaja y si tu amor sigue preocupado por el little bro (awww, es que no puedo resistirlo cuando sufre por él (uy, lo siento, olvidé que soy samista, jajajjaja) Besos.**

**Inugami****: Pasé muy bien el año nuevo, con mi familia disfrutando de los niños y con nuestro espectáculo anual (es que todos bailamos, cantamos y hacemos una presentación para esa fecha, jajajja) Me alegro que la hayas pasado muy bien! Con respecto a tic comentario, la verdad que cada vez me gustan más, tienes razón en todo: A Dean se le cruzan los cables, está cansado emocional y físicamente (y no sabe la que le espera, xd), yo también quiero una foto, ya verás la reacción de Sam con su "viejo padre" y ese ¿a quién no? Es totalmente cierto no creo que haya alguien que no sienta nada ante esos ojitos *_* P/D: Yo también casi me derrito con Jared en esa peli, xd! Besos y espero te guste el capi. ¿Has visto que tu deseo se cumplió? Este año comenzó con ideas nuevas y neuronas activas, jajajaja ¡Gracias por disfrutarlas!**

**Tari:**** Como habrás leído comencé muy bien el año, gracias por preguntar! Veo que el momento del sueño juntitos ha gustado mucho ¡Es que esa imagen es adorable! *_* ¡Perdona a Dean, pobre! Es que está agotado por eso su instinto está un poco lento pero ya verás en este capi, jejejje. **

**Bobby aún no aparece pero quizás pronto tengamos noticias de él, crees bien aunque te guste soñar, jajajja. Besos y nos leemos ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Bueno ahora si veremos que pasa con el momento de "distracción" de esa pelirroja maldita y si pueden entrar los "malos", xd**

****

**Capítulo 13: **

**Sensaciones ****  
**

En el silencio y la quietud de la habitación del hospital el joven cazador miraba hacia la puerta por donde su olvidado hermano había salido, hacía ya unos minutos, sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro de sí.  
Desde que le explicaran que el joven que lo estaba acompañando le había salvado la vida ya no sentía miedo de él pero no alcanzaba a comprender porque si era sólo amigo de su padre el rubio lo miraba de esa forma que, aún oculta bajo esa aparente amabilidad, dejaba vislumbrar en el brillo de esos ojos verdes una preocupación y unos sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad.  
Y a medida que pasaba más tiempo despierto y se familiarizaba con él sentía que ya no era solo agradecimiento las emociones que le inspiraban.  
El porque tenía esa sensación de seguridad, esa confianza de que a su lado estaba protegido aún con sólo saber que estaba ahí, el porque ahora tenía la necesidad de que llegara por esa puerta, le estaba resultando cada vez más extraño.

Había algo en el aire que le erizaba la piel, una sensación de peligro que no entendía y que le hacía sentir que algo se acercaba amenazante provocándole un extraño cosquilleo en sus venas y un retumbante latir en sus oídos que se hacían eco de su propio corazón.  
No podía identificar ese miedo extraño que parecía extender una mano enorme, como una vasta nube oscura. No llegaba a entender que peligro podía estar acechante en un lugar donde le aseguraron que ya estaba a salvo por lo que trató de serenarse dando un prolongado suspiro y quitó la mirada de la puerta diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba imaginando cosas.

Justo en ese momento entró en la habitación la enfermera que había hablado con Dean y sobresaltó con su llegada al menor de los Winchester que, asustado, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta.  
La enfermera que notó que Sam había dado un brinco de sobresalto entonces le sonrió amable y le dijo

-¡Discúlpame querido, no quería asustarte! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí señora, gracias. Es que estaba por dormirme y el ruido de la puerta me sorprendió-se excusó sintiendo que enrojecía de vergüenza "Qué estúpido-pensó-¿a qué le tengo miedo? ¿Qué cosa mala me podría pasar aquí?"…-Señora ¿ha visto al joven que me acompaña?-le preguntó luego cuando ella ya estaba a su lado revisando el suero y preparando la medicación que había llevado desde la enfermería. Ella atenta a lo que hacía le respondió casi sin mirarlo

-¿Te refieres a tu hermano, cariño?-Sam palideció un poco sorprendido ante esa palabra que no esperaba oír.

-¿Mi hermano?-repitió débilmente, aún aturdido-No señora, está confundida, no es mi hermano, es un amigo de mi padre-le explicó al fin el joven que sentía su corazón latir precipitadamente mientras que un extraño dolor de cabeza acudía a sus sienes con unos pinchazos que poco a poco se volvían más fuertes.

La enfermera al escucharlo lo miró confusa, y de pronto recordó que le habían contado, cuando tomó su turno, de que ese joven herido había sido secuestrado y ahora tenía amnesia.

Se reprochó mentalmente el haber hablado de más. Aunque sabía que eran hermanos ella no tenía el derecho de decirle nada, ni explicarle de su vida a ese chico que la estaba mirando de esa forma tan anhelante y sorprendida.

-Perdóname querido, me confundí-le dijo apenada y, visiblemente nerviosa, trató de acelerar su trabajo para retirarse rápidamente de la habitación antes de que el joven continuara haciéndole preguntas-Voy a ver si lo encuentro a tu amigo-agregó haciendo un ademán para salir-Enseguida regreso.

En ese momento Sam sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza acompañado de una cegadora luz blanca que hizo que se cubriera los ojos con una mano y se quejara de dolor

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?-se asustó la enfermera al ver que el menor de los Winchester se sentaba en la cama y se doblaba sobre sí mismo sosteniéndose con ambas manos la cabeza.

Respirando agitadamente trataba de sofocar los quejidos de dolor que esos destellos confusos de luz y movimientos le provocaban y, cuando pudo respirar hondo tratando de calmarse, vio que esa luz fluctuante cobraba forma delante de sus ojos para transformarse en imágenes claras de varias personas reunidas en una situación violenta y confusa. Luego se perdieron en un nuevo destello doloroso que volvió a causarle un intenso dolor haciéndole sentir que su cabeza iba a partirse en dos y, cuando ese haz de luz se aclaró, pudo ver a Dean apuntando con un arma a una chica de la que sólo podía ver su sinuosa espalda.  
De repente el joven salía volando, impulsado por una fuerza invisible, hacia una pared lejana y siendo levantado por esa misma fuerza ascendía lentamente por la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre en el lugar por donde su cuerpo pasara.  
Después de eso otra vez la brillante luz blanca lo cegó y absolutamente dolorido, confuso, asustado y mareado se acostó en su cama del hospital siendo ayudado por la enfermera que pálida y temblorosa había permanecido a su lado sin saber que hacer. De repente, como recordando lo que su profesión le había enseñado, le tomó el pulso y le tocó la mejilla con una ansiosa expresión de preocupación en su rostro

-¿Estás mejor querido? ¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntó extrañada ante la mirada perdida con la que Sam observaba su entorno.

-No lo sé, me dolió mucho la cabeza y de pronto…-el castaño habló aún aturdido con un tono de voz todavía débil interrumpiéndose dudoso en continuar contando lo que pasó y lo que vio-No sé-dijo al fin ante la atenta mirada de la enfermera-En medio de ese dolor pude ver en mi cabeza personas en un lugar en ruinas, abandonado y ...No recuerdo más-dijo después inquieto ante la mirada extrañada de la mujer que finalmente pareció reaccionar y le dijo

-Tranquilo, seguramente están empezando a volver tus recuerdos…

-"Pues que recuerdos extraños que tengo-pensó el joven-¿Me estaré volviendo loco?"

-…así que será mejor que busque al doctor y él seguramente te enviará a hacer unos estudios y a hablar con el psicólogo para que aprendas a identificar esos recuerdos-continuó diciendo la enfermera-Ahora voy a buscarlo, en un rato vuelvo-le dijo finalmente mientras que dando media vuelta caminó unos pasos para salir de la habitación.  
Antes que llegara a la puerta Sam elevó la voz y le pidió ansioso

-Por favor, busque a mi amigo también.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, le sonrió y abriendo la puerta salió con rapidez. El joven cazador, aún aturdido, respiró profundamente suspirando de nuevo. No entendía porque a esas extrañas imágenes no las podía asociar a ningún recuerdo y su interior le gritaba que algo extraño estaba pasando.  
Sus latidos, en empatía con su turbulento pensamiento, retumbaban frenéticamente y la sensación de que había una amenaza latente en el aire inmóvil de esa blanca habitación, se instaló como una garra en su pecho y le llenó la mirada de una palpitante angustia que le daban a su verde color un brillo intenso de miedo y desorientación.  
En ese momento más que nunca deseó que Dean volviera y que lo tranquilizara con sólo sentarse a su lado. 

Sin imaginar que todo esto estaba pasando el mayor de los Winchester había salido de uno de los baños que estaban en la recepción del pequeño hospital ya cambiado con la camisa azul que Amy le había traído en su bolso. Se había lavado y afeitado con una de esas maquinitas descartables que la máquina expendedora de la entrada ofrecía junto a botellas de agua, golosinas y cosas para satisfacer pequeñas necesidades de los visitantes y trabajadores de ese lugar, mientras que la joven lo esperaba con una visible nerviosidad en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.  
En un momento, mientras Dean aún estaba en el baño, su espalda se tensó inquieta al ver a uno de sus cómplices entrando en la sala de espera vestido como un doctor, de los tantos que caminaban por los pasillos y las salas del hospital, llevando en sus manos una botella de vidrio pequeña y una bandejita de metal en donde había ocultado bajo una blanca tela algunas cosas que pensaba utilizar para perpetrar su ataque al joven Sam Winchester.  
Amy lo miró fijamente y cuando las miradas de ambos aliados se encontraron ella le hizo un pequeño ademán con la cabeza indicándole el camino a seguir para encontrar la habitación del cazador herido. Su cómplice emprendió rápidamente el camino hacia allí justo en el momento en que Dean salía y caminaba hacia ella con una expresión visiblemente ansiosa. La hermosa y traicionera joven puso su más radiante sonrisa y se levantó de su silla para acercarse al joven cazador

-Dean, querido-le dijo dulcemente-Ahora sí te ves mucho mejor-y viendo que el rubio apenas le sonrió ya que miraba hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación en donde estaba su hermano agregó- ¡Y deja ya de preocuparte como mamá gallina cuidando a sus polluelos y vamos a tomar ese café!- y así diciendo lo tomó del brazo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del hospital intentando llevarlo a una pequeña y acogedora casa de ventas de comidas y bebidas que estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

-No Amy-se detuvo a pocos pasos el mayor de los Winchester-Tú no entiendes. Yo soy el responsable de cuidar a mi hermano y no estoy tranquilo si no estoy a cargo-le dijo firme-¡Ya ves lo que pasó cuando lo dejé ir solo al lote de alquileres!-agregó con una sensación de culpa que se ocultó brevemente en la furia que le hizo crispar los puños ante el recuerdo de lo acontecido.

La joven lo miró nerviosa, pero la mirada de Dean se había perdido en el recuerdo y en la sensación que tenía desde que se alejara de Sam para buscar a la enfermera. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos, que algo raro había visto y, aunque no estaba seguro, decidió confiar en su instinto de cazador y en esa sensación que siempre tenía cuando sabía que a su hermanito le pasaba algo.

Cuando Amy vio el brillo de la determinación en la mirada de Dean tembló imperceptiblemente ante la seguridad de que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y, antes de que el cazador se alejara decididamente de su lado, se acercó lentamente a él y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo

-Espera un poco Dean, déjame decirte algo primero-le dijo suavemente mientras le tomaba de una mano ante la mirada asombrada del mayor de los hermanos-¿No te das cuenta que me preocupas, que no sólo me interesa ayudarte porque nos conocimos en estas circunstancias extrañas?-la joven se mordió levemente el labio y bajó la mirada turbada por unos sentimientos que no podía controlar mientras su corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido haciendo que su mano se llenara de un sudor frío.

Dean le levantó la barbilla suavemente haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo. La belleza de ese rostro y la intensidad de esos ojos azules que brillantes de inquietud le llenaban la mirada e hicieron que por un momento sus pensamientos se perdieran en la suerte que tenía en haberla conocido. Se daba cuenta que había algo más que un sentimiento de solidaridad o compasión entre los dos y que ella no tenía ninguna obligación de preocuparse por sus problemas, ni estar a su lado.  
Mucho menos quería involucrarla en la vida de peligros que él llevaba y, muy a su pesar, ya que realmente la joven lo atraía mucho, la miró a los ojos y le dijo

-Amy, lamento de verdad no poder dedicarte el tiempo que te mereces pero en este momento en mi vida no hay lugar para ninguna mujer. Realmente me hubiera gustado que sea diferente "Que nuestra vida hubiera sido normal"-pensó cansado y continuó-Pero hoy más que nunca debo estar al lado de mi hermano o puedo perderlo para siempre. Si eso pasara no podría perdonármelo jamás y nunca podría seguir adelante con ese peso en mis espaldas-caviló casi para sí mismo con un tono de voz angustiado pero resuelto a la vez-No puedo explicarte más pero es lo que tengo que hacer "o morir en el intento"-concluyó con ese pensamiento que le llenó el corazón de inquietud pero de firme determinación.

La joven lo miraba expectante sintiendo en su corazón una atracción que creía olvidada y, aunque se daba cuenta que el joven cazador estaba rechazando la oportunidad que ella le estaba insinuando con la intensidad de su mirada y la cercanía de su piel tibia, siguió insistiendo en su intención apretándole con más fuerza la mano y acercando sus labios sensualmente húmedos a la boca carnosa del mayor de los Winchester.

-Te entiendo cariño, no pienses que no es así. Recuerda que nos unió una situación parecida. Los dos estábamos muy preocupados por nuestros hermanitos y eso fue lo que finalmente me atrajo más de ti. Te siento tan fuerte, tan protector-le dijo acercándose aún más a su cuerpo llevando la mano de él a su pequeña cintura haciendo que la rodee con su brazo y que su mirada se fije ansiosa en la boca sensual que ella le ofrecía-Me gustaría tanto comprobarlo entre tus brazos-agregó finalmente en un susurro que se perdió en el beso apasionado con el que Dean cerró sus palabras.

A los pocos minutos se separaron de ese beso al escuchar el carraspeo de una enfermera que por ahí pasaba y que los miraba con cierto aire de reproche. Ambos se disculparon, sonriente el cazador, sonrojada la muchacha y luego sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

-Te prometo algo-le dijo Dean-Cuando se solucione todo esto, volveré a buscarte y lo intentaremos. Pero ahora tengo que volver con mi hermano-y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se soltó de su abrazo y dio media vuelta alejándose de su lado.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta que comunicaba a los pasillos donde estaban las habitaciones se dio vuelta y le dijo

- Gracias Amy, no olvidaré lo que haces por mí-y sin más abrió la puerta y salió presuroso hacia la habitación de Sam por lo que no se dio cuenta que la mirada de la joven se transformó con dureza en un brillo de maldad que cambió ese hermoso rostro en una máscara tensa que reflejaba miedo y odio a la vez.

-¡Ya caerás Dean Winchester, ya caerás!-dijo molesta con un susurro cargado de despecho-¡Y me vas a pagar uno a uno los días que sufrí por tu causa, te lo aseguro!

Al traspasar la puerta que lo comunicaba al pasillo el mayor de los hermanos cazadores apresuró sus pasos hacia la habitación y aunque todavía sentía en su boca el sabor de esos delicados y tibios labios no podía dejar de sentir en su corazón el peso inquietante de una sensación de peligro. Se reprochó mentalmente por haberse alejado de Sam y, sobre todo, el no haber comprobado lo que, difuso por la velocidad de la situación, creía haber visto. Esa enfermera pareció tener en sus ojos la oscuridad insondable que sólo había visto en demonios y esa fugaz visión fue la que finalmente se instaló en su alma para no dejarle tener un poco de paz y disfrutar el momento que la vida le estaba brindando.  
Desechó el cálido recuerdo que la joven había dejado en él para concentrarse en lo que mejor sabía hacer. Cazar. Si algún maldito demonio estaba por ahí y los había encontrado tenía que asegurarse que no se acercara de nuevo a Sam y, sobre todo, tenía que comprobar que lo que había creído ver era una realidad.  
En ese momento maldijo internamente por no tener a su Impala con todas sus armas, la sal, los libros con exorcismos y sobre todo maldijo su suerte porque en su adorado auto llegado el momento podría sacar a su hermano de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-"Pensaré en eso cuando llegue el momento"-se dijo-"Ahora voy a comprobar que todo esté tranquilo"-acercándose disimuladamente a la sala de guardia se asomó por la puerta con cautela para ver si encontraba allí a la joven enfermera de la que sospechaba.  
Suspiró aliviado al verla parada cerca de una mesa con instrumentos médicos y cuidadosamente cerró nuevamente la puerta para salir de inmediato hacia la habitación de Sam.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta con cuidado, ya que temía despertar o asustar a su hermano, su ceño se frunció tenso al encontrar a un hombre en bata de médico inclinado sobre el chico quien, al parecer, estaba dormido dado lo quieto que se encontraba.  
El mayor no pudo verle el rostro, que buscó inquieto, al tapar su visión la espalda del falso doctor que concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo no había escuchado que Dean estaba en el lugar. Y fue en ese momento cuando su aguda mirada de cazador descubrió que esa figura inesperada no llevaba zapatos adecuados a su profesión sino que calzaba unas desgastadas y sucias botas demasiado parecida a las que él llevaba.  
Inmediatamente el enojo y la preocupación se adueñaron de su mirada y, sacando el arma que tenía bajo la camisa sujeta por el cinturón de sus jeans y a la que nunca dejaba de llevar consigo, apuntó a la persona que estaba frente a él y con un tono bajo, pero intensamente rudo, le dijo

-¡Date vuelta despacio y con las manos en alto o te vuelo la cabeza!-y sin más amartilló su arma cuyo chasquido metálico resonó con fuerza en el lugar haciendo que involuntariamente el sorprendido cazador se estremeciera y con lentitud girara para enfrentar a quién lo sorprendiera encontrándose así con la mirada amenazante, rebosante de furia, del mayor de los hermanos Winchester.

El cazador, que era el hombre al que Sam hiriera con el cuchillo en la pierna cuando sus poderes se manifestaron cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió un miedo que nunca había sentido aunque se hubiera enfrentado con las más terribles criaturas de la noche.

Delante de si, el famoso Dean Winchester imponía una presencia que le auguraba un destino incierto y temible a quien se atreviera a tocar a su hermano, eso lo sabían todos, por lo que, aún sin quererlo, desvió la mirada de la furia que evidenciaba el cazador en la dureza de sus ojos verdes y palideció asustado ante la repentina situación. 

**Oh, xd! ¿Podrá Dean resolver esa situación sin tirar un solo tiro? (recuerden que está en un hospital) ¿Sam estará sólo dormido? ¿Amy seguirá intentando distraerlo? ¿Y la visión de Sam? ¿Qué significará lo que pudo ver? ¿Sucederá o no? (no olviden los detalles de ese momento, xd, ni nada de lo que lean porque todo está atado por los hilos maquiavélicos de mi cabecita, jajajajja)**

**Y si quieren saber las respuestas a todas estas interrogantes sólo sigan leyendo y haciendo clic en el botón de review ¡Muchas gracias!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todo el mundo! **

**Es el momento de actualizar I´ll sleep (Always ya está lista!) Desde ya agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus pensamientos que son muy importantes para mí y me estimulan a continuar escribiendo ¡Muchas gracias! **

**TariElik****: Me alegro que te interesara y tus palabras con el capi me gustaron mucho ¡Nadie nunca me había dicho nada de ese beso! Aunque haya sido con esa pelirroja malvada! Tranquila que tus preguntas y dudas serán pronto reveladas! Besos y espero disfrutes este capítulo!**

**Inugami:**** uaaaawwww! ¡Qué halagador comentario! Gracias, me encantó de verdad ya que te enamore mi narrativa es algo que nunca me habían dicho (Puppy eyes de Sam) Con respecto a la reacción de la enfermera no dudes que fue por presenciar la visión que tuvo un comportamiento extraño no por otra cosa. Debo decirte que me encanta como desmenuzas cada parte del capi y te haces miles de preguntas ¡Y lo de los hilos maquiavélicos de mi cabecita no creo que queden muy lejos de los tuyos,jajajajaj! Por último me encantó tu análisis de las preferencias de Dean, jajajaj, nada más acertado! Muchos besos y hasta el próximo!**

**Selene****: Así es mi amiga! Tu Dean es imponente cuando se enoja sobre todo si se atreven a tocar a su hermanito! Espero que sigas adorando sus reacciones en este capi(no tengo dudas) Tienes razón de estar enojada con Amy pero estoy segura que más que enojo son celos, jajajaj**

**Con respecto tus dudas y deseos muy pronto obtendrás respuestas a ellos,muhahahhah! Muchos besotes hermanita!**

**Ahora si, sin más demora pero extrañando los reviews de Mila (¿dónde estás amiga?) ,Nadidal, Haruka- chan27 y loolbox, acá les dejo el capítulo en cuestión **

**Ya verán que pasa con esa situación inesperada!**

**Capítulo 14: **

**Encrucijadas**

En la habitación del Hospìtal Grand View de ese pequeño pueblo de Garber el aire se podía cortar con la filosa hoja de un cuchillo, tal era la tensión que se había instalado como una sombra oscura cargada de malos presagios y confusiones, en ese lugar donde se encontraban rodeados de peligros los hermanos Winchester.

Dean apuntaba hacia el extraño con la firmeza acostumbrada, la mirada dura, con la firme determinación de proteger a su hermano pasara lo que pasara y, aunque su ceño fruncido trasmitía el valor de su decisión, por dentro su corazón galopaba enloquecido ante la incertidumbre de la situación.

Siempre había protegido a Sam de todas las criaturas de la noche y si había que matarlas no le temblaba el pulso pero ahora tenía frente suyo a una persona y, no saber sus intenciones o si ya le había hecho algo a su hermano, lo llenaban de una angustia y una furia que a duras penas podía controlar para no terminar disparándole en medio de la cabeza como ya hacía unos segundos estaba intentando no hacer.

-¡Aléjate de él!-la voz del mayor de los Winchester resonó grave y dura cortando el breve silencio que se había instalado en el lugar al enfrentarse con la mirada ambos cazadores-¡Camina hacia acá con las manos en alto!-le ordenó nuevamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama de su hermano sin dejar de mirarlo y apuntarlo-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó al cazador que nada decía pero que obedecía las órdenes recibidas alejándose poco a poco del menor y deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la puerta.

-Dean, siempre tan entrometido-dijo agriamente-No te importa como me llamo sino qué es lo que soy-el rubio lo miró enojado y el otro prosiguió-Soy cazador como tú, baja el arma, no querrás disparar en un hospital ¿Estás loco acaso? ¡La policía nos caería encima en un minuto!

Mientras el secuestrador hablaba Dean observaba con el rabillo del ojo a su hermano que inmóvil y pálido, parecía sólo dormido

-Si estoy loco es problema mío-le contestó agriamente-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¡Contesta maldito bastardo! ¿Qué quieres con mi hermano? ¿Tú le disparaste? ¡Habla ya o tendrás un tercer ojo en tu frente, maldito hijo de perra!-la firmeza y el odio de su voz se reflejaron en la postura amenazante con la que apuntó sin dudarlo a la cabeza del secuestrador que palideció un poco y sin quererlo retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Tu hermano es un fenómeno, y tú eres un estúpido si piensas defenderlo!-le espetó finalmente, nervioso y tenso ante la mirada asesina con la que el rubio recibió esas palabras-¡Causó el Apocalipsis y no creas que soy el único que quiere hacérselo pagar!-amenazó sombrío ante la inquietud de Dean que sintió su corazón acelerarse ostensiblemente.

-¡Es mentira!-gritó el rubio reaccionando con enojo y preocupación ante esas palabras que no esperaba-¡Sam no tiene la culpa de nada!-agregó luego de mirar a su, al parecer, dormido hermano-¡Sammy! ,¡Sammy!-lo llamó el mayor quien, preocupado, notó que las voces graves y duras de ellos dos no lo habían despertado-¡Sam!-lo llamó de nuevo elevando la voz y zamarreándolo con suavidad del hombro al tiempo que no dejaba de apuntar al cazador que le sonreía malicioso

-No te molestes Dean-le dijo el malvado-No te va a contestar.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!-le gritó el joven cazador-¿Qué le hiciste?-y diciendo así se abalanzó sobre él empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared, sujetándolo con su codo firmemente apoyado en el cuello, cortándole la respiración le apoyó el arma en la sien y se preparó para dispararle.

Aterrado, el miembro de la banda de Owen, creyó que era su final y que sin importarle el lugar donde estaba el mayor de los Winchester iba a volarle la cabeza, por lo que se apresuró en contestar

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Espera, no dispares!-exclamó tembloroso con una voz ahogada por la fuerza con la que el rubio le apretaba la garganta con su codo-¡Sólo está dormido con cloroformo!-le aclaró haciendo que el mayor frunciera aún más el ceño y aumentara la fuerza con la que lo estaba aplastando contra la pared-¡Era necesario!-le dijo sofocado con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo para respirar-¡No quería beber la sangre de demonio y tiene que hacerlo para que elimine a todos los malditos que liberó al causar el Apocalipsis!-exclamó al fin con un último aliento enronquecido.

Dean lo soltó sorprendido. No esperaba que supiera tanto sobre Sam, de los poderes que él tenía pudiendo eliminar demonios, menos aún esperaba que le dijera que sabía que bebiendo sangre de los seres del infierno podía volverse más poderoso.

Darse cuenta de que quizás ya muchos otros cazadores estaban enterados y que convertirían a su hermano en la presa a cazar, en el blanco de tiro y en el objeto de búsqueda ya no sólo de demonios y Lucifer sino de simples humanos, le causaba una preocupación tan honda y dura, un dolor tan profundo, que sintió que una garra helada le oprimía el pecho hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración.

Justo en esos breves minutos de inquietud, en los que el angustiado Dean había bajado un poco la guardia, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y la joven pelirroja entró en la habitación con expresión expectante. Sorprendido ante la aparición repentina de Amy y aún consternado por lo que había escuchado, el rubio desvió por un segundo la atención que le estaba dando al cazador, que sin dudarlo aprovechó la circunstancia que su cómplice había volcado a su favor y le propinó un violento puñetazo a Dean que, aún a pesar de la sorpresa, soportó con apenas un traspié hacia atrás el golpe traicionero que le propinó el maldito enderezándose enseguida para apuntar nuevamente al secuestrador.

Pero éste había sido más rápido y cuando lo enfrentó nuevamente lo encontró sujetando firmemente por el cuello a la hermosa joven.

Escudándose detrás de su espalda la sujetaba con violencia de sus brazos y la asfixiaba con el brazo que rodeaba su cuello mirando triunfante como el mayor de los Winchester levantaba el arma hacia el techo y con un gesto le pedía calma.

-¡Déjala!-le dijo-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto! ¡Es una persona inocente, y no te olvides que los cazadores salvamos vidas, no las terminamos!-exclamó el rubio ansioso de que Amy, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de terror, terminara herida por su culpa.

-¡Suelta el arma si no quieres que quiebre este hermoso cuello!-amenazó fríamente mientras apretó más fuerte el cerco de su abrazo provocando un quejido ahogado de dolor en la joven pelirroja. En el acto el rubio tiró el arma al suelo y levantó las manos diciéndole

-Ya está, ¡Déjala ahora!

-¿Crees que soy idiota?-el rubio arqueó las cejas con una mirada socarrona ante las palabras escuchadas-No me iré sin escudo-le dijo frío-Me sigues y ella muere-y así diciendo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, volteando apenas la cabeza para ver la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Dean, ayúdame!-exclamó sollozante la joven pelirroja haciendo que el rubio apretara los puños con furia e impotencia.

En ese momento, imprevistamente, entra a la habitación la enfermera poseída que con una expresión enfurecida exclamó

-¿ Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué son esos gritos?-los tres se volvieron a mirarla sorprendidos y fue en ese momento cuando el rudo cazador aprovechó la distracción para darle un violento empujón a Amy lanzándola hacia los brazos de Dean, que tomándola con fuerza de la cintura evitó que cayera de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Te tengo!-le dijo ayudándola a enderezarse-¿Estás bien Amy?-le preguntó mirándola ansioso pero ella en lugar de contestar se aferró a él lanzándose a su cuello en un asustado abrazo-Amy-repitió el rubio tratando de separarla de su cuello-¡No llores, déjame ir tras él, suéltame!-le pidió anhelante sintiendo como la joven se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

-¡No Dean, por favor no lo hagas!-le dijo angustiada-¡No me dejes sola! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¡Tengo miedo, por favor no te vayas!-suplicó con voz temblorosa pero su mirada reflejó la satisfacción que ocultaba la trampa en la que el mayor de los Winchester había caído.

El joven cazador no podía verle el rostro y, preocupado por la evidente angustia de la pelirroja, le pasaba con suavidad una mano por la espalda tratando de calmarla.

Mientras tanto la enfermera, se acercó a la cama de Sam, sin decir otra palabra y lo observó detenidamente, en silencio, mientras Dean trataba de soltarse del desesperado abrazo de la joven sin ser demasiado brusco. Finalmente, ya exasperado porque el maldito con seguridad ya se había escapado, apartó a Amy decidido y la enfrentó, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¡Amy, basta! ¡Cálmate!-exclamó con firmeza-¡Ya pasó todo, ya se fue! ¡Necesito que te calmes, y que te quedes con mi hermano!

-¿Vas a buscar a la policía?-preguntó titubeante mientras lo miraba ansiosa con la vista húmeda de fingidas lágrimas-¿Qué pasó Dean? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Es lo que quiero averiguar-le dijo tratando de mantener la calma y no decir demasiado-Era uno de los que secuestró a mi hermano y no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlos-afirmó con un tono tan duro y firme que Amy no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Por favor, no vayas, no puedo quedarme con tu hermano sola –empezó a decirle la joven mientras lo tomaba de la mano con expresión suplicante-¿Y si regresan?

Dean dudó unos segundos sopesando la posibilidad que realmente eso podía pasar. Quizás los cómplices, los demás cazadores que él mencionara, aprovecharían la oportunidad e intentarían atentar contra Sam.

-"No, no puedo dejarlo solo de nuevo"-pensó angustiado mientras miraba a su hermano y a la enfermera que aún estaba a su lado y no había hablado de nuevo. El rubio entonces la observó desconfiado, sintiendo en su pecho la sensación de que el peligro que los acechaba aún no se había disipado-Enfermera-llamó entonces sorprendiendo a la mujer demonio que lo miró con el ceño fruncido-¡Vaya por un doctor! ¿Qué hace ahí parada sólo mirando?-le dijo enojado-¡Ese tipo durmió a mi hermano con cloroformo, quizás necesite atención! ¡Vaya!-le ordenó finalmente ante la mirada recelosa de la enfermera y la aparente fragilidad de Amy que, como una niña asustada, le aferraba la mano dispuesta a no dejarlo ir.

La enfermera dudó un momento, pero recordando que no debía dejarse descubrir y permanecer cerca de Sam hasta que Meg volviera a contactarse con ella, giró en redondo con una expresión de inmenso fastidio y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada.

Amy en ese momento se levantó de la silla en donde se había sentado, junto a la cama del herido, y se paró delante del mayor que, apoyado en la cama de Sam, observaba con recelo la ida de la enfermera

-Dean-llamó la joven anhelante-Por Cristo y su santa madre ¿Puedes decirme de una vez por todas qué pasó aquí?-preguntó con un tono de voz que dejaba vislumbrar unos nervios y ansiedad que nada tenían que ver con la situación antes vivida-"Tengo que evitar por todos los medios que vaya detrás de ese estúpido"-había pensado Amy antes de preguntarle.

Lo que ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado fue que la mención casual del nombre del Hijo de Dios de labios de la joven provocara en la enfermera poseída que se estaba retirando de la habitación un estremecimiento tan violento y fuerte que todo su cuerpo tembló.

Y, en la fracción de segundo en que furiosa volviera sus ojos negros refulgiendo como carbones encendidos hacia la joven que había provocado su odio con la mención de la sagrada palabra, el mayor de los Winchester que se había dado cuenta de todo tomó a Amy entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión, sorprendiendo a las dos. Amy, porque ajena a todo, no se lo esperaba y, la enfermera, porque sus ojos negros no encontraron testigos de su brillo demoníaco por lo que se sobrepuso enseguida volviendo a aparecer en su mirada el color de las pupilas de la joven poseída y enseguida, segura ya de que no la habían visto, giró sobre sus pies con una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando desapareció del umbral de la puerta de la habitación el joven cazador, soltó bruscamente a la hermosa pelirroja y, dejándola confusa y sin aliento, se apresuró hacia la puerta cerrándola suavemente. Apoyó su espalda en ella sintiendo el corazón palpitarle a una velocidad tal en el pecho que creyó que sus latidos iban a escucharse a distancia. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para serenarse mientras sus pensamientos acompañaban el ritmo frenético de su corazón

-¡"Maldición!-se dijo angustiado-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"-analizó ansioso la situación con un inquieto suspiro. Estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía hacia donde ir y su mirada iba desde Sam, herido, sin memoria, en ese momento inconsciente y que no podía ser de ayuda, a Amy, frágil, delicada, que no tenía la menor idea de que había una demonio amenazando su seguridad y que lo miraba extrañada y confusa.

En ese momento, apremiado por la urgencia y los nervios de la situación, Dean decidió que debía confiar en ella, confesarle quién era realmente y en el peligro que se encontraban.

Tenía que llevarse a Sam del hospital, y para eso necesitaba el Impala, no sólo porque no quería dejar ese maldito pueblo abandonando a su auto en ese descampado, sino que más urgente e importante era conseguir el arsenal defensivo con el que poder protegerse si esa demonio volvía con un ejército, así como les había pasado aquella vez que el F.B.I los pusiera tras las rejas.

Por eso, ya decidido, se acercó nuevamente a Amy y tomándola de la mano le dijo

-Siéntate por favor, tengo que hablar contigo-y mirándola fijamente la acompañó a la silla en donde ella se sentó lentamente.

Aún desconcertada por ese beso inesperado que la había llenado de sensaciones que luchaban entre sí para ganar un lugar en su corazón, esperaba ansiosa que el rubio comenzara a hablar, sintiendo que el odio que siempre le había tenido, el recelo y el rencor con que lo miraba cuando él no se daba cuenta, estaban flaqueando en su interior con el cálido sentimiento que una vez había tenido por el joven cazador y que, sin quererlo, alteraba su respiración, aceleraba sus latidos y le daba a sus mejillas un arrebolado color que en vano trató de ocultar bajando la cabeza para que su roja cabellera le cayera sobre su rostro y el brillo intenso de sus ojos azules encontraran la calma que se había escapado de su control.

!** ¿Y bien amigas? ¿Las he sorprendido? ¿Esperaban este nuevo problema? Pobre Dean! Ya confirmó que es demonio, se le escapó el secuestrador, lo durmieron a su hermanito y sigue confiando en la pelirroja canuta esa! ¿Se complicarán aún más las cosas? Si quieren saberlo sólo tienen que dejar review, ya saben! **

**Muchos besos y hasta el próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Ya estamos acá,ha llegado el viernes por lo tanto actualizo el capítulo que corresponde y en él se develará una incógnita que se han preguntado desde que empezó esta historia (o casi,jejeje) ¿Quién es Amy? ¿Qué quiere? Espero que no las defraude la sorpresa y descuiden que ¡Todavía hay más, muhahahha! (risa malvada)**

**Como siempre gracias por leer a: **

**Selene: jajajaj!Me causó gracia que yo sola me comento y después me quejo que son cortos tus reviews, jajajaja, no me di cuenta que hago eso, será la edad, jajaajjaj! Preparemos juntas el te de tilo mi hermanita que TODOS los fics que leemos y nos spoileamos juntas nos ponen cada vez más nerviosas, jajajaj, ya ni sabemos lo que escribimos. Besos!**

**Imugami:Wau! Fue la primera vez que te causé un arranque peligroso de furia, jajaja, ese respira, respira, inspira, expira me ha dejado impresionada (no me quiero ni imaginar lo que "sentirás" después de que leas este, xd ya que muchas de tus preguntas tendrán respuesta (incluso confirmando que a "nuestro" Sammy ni dormido o inconsciente lo dejo en paz, jejejej) Besotes grandes y en el próximo me cuentas a quien quieres estrangular,jajajaj!**

**TariElik: Hola amiga! Me alegró ver que volvieras a mis fics haciendo un hueco en tu agenda, gracias de verdad! Respondo a algunas de tus dudas: la enfermera demonio no tiene nada que ver con el grupo de cazadores, piensas bien, lo mismo que piensas bien de Amy que quizás lo hizo a propósito, Dean no creo que nunca confíe en otros para cuidar a Sam ¡Él es su mejor guardián! Pero….0.0 Con respecto a Meg remóntate a la primera temporada capítulo 11 Scarecrow y ahí verás como Sam conoce a Meg (demonio a la que vemos con otro cuerpo en la 4 y 5ta temporada) Además de ser la demonio que se atreve a poseer a nuestro Sammy kasjdsjahfjsdgfhdgfhsdg +_+ en Born under a bad sign (2da temporada)**

**Y con respecto a Amy tus dudas, o tu voto de confianza después de este me dices,xd! Besos **

**Ahora si muchachas acá les dejo el capítulo Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 15: **

**Despecho **

Con el corazón palpitando enloquecido y la respiración entrecortada Amy apretaba nerviosamente sus manos tratando de calmar el remolino de sensaciones que ese beso le había provocado.

No podía dejar que sus emociones la apartaran de su cometido largamente planeado y esperado. Volver a encontrarse con él después de tantos años de tenerlo y desearlo solamente en sus sueños era lo que siempre había deseado, desde el día en que un adolescente Dean Winchester la hiciera mujer en la cabaña de su padre, cuando éste junto a John estaban de cacería y un dormido Sammy estaba en la habitación de al lado.

Había creído en sus promesas de amor y en que enfrentaría a su padre para llevarla con él y alejarla de la vida rústica que llevaba en esa cabaña. Pero, después de esas dos semanas que pasaran juntos, brindándole su cuerpo y su amor, cuando volvieron los cazadores, cansados y heridos, el joven Dean no quiso dejar a su hermanito solo con su padre y le pidió tiempo para solucionar las cosas.

Ese tiempo se transformó en días, los días en meses y los meses en años y ya nunca más volvió a saber de él. Ni siquiera una llamada, ni una carta, nada que le demostrara que él la recordaba por lo que al volver a verlo, cuando el plan de sus cómplices la acercó al hermano de su antiguo amor, su despecho se transformó en furia al darse cuenta que el rubio ni siquiera la recordaba, así que desde que lo encontró sólo deseaba venganza.

-"Ya casi lo tengo"-pensó la joven suspirando profundamente-"No voy a dejar que el recuerdo de lo que sentí arruine lo que tanto esperé"-y con ese pensamiento instalándose con firmeza en su pecho, levantó sus hermosos ojos azules hacia la mirada expectante con que Dean la estaba observando.

-¿Estás más tranquila?-le preguntó entonces el mayor. Ella afirmó suavemente con la cabeza y le regaló una tenue sonrisa por lo que el rubio prosiguió-Lo que voy a decirte te parecerá una locura, pero tienes que confiar en mí ¿Lo intentarás?-le pidió anhelante, mirándola intensamente con su verde mirada brillante de sincera inquietud.

Amy sintió sus mejillas enrojecer nuevamente pero no bajó la mirada, y tomándolo de la mano le dijo

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras, pero realmente no hace falta. Tus ojos me dicen que no mientes y tu angustia y preocupación, son suficientes motivos para que esté aquí para ayudarte cariño-le dijo dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla a un Dean sorprendido y confuso-No me cuentes nada ahora, sólo pídeme lo que necesitas y lo haré.

-Gracias, de verdad no hay tiempo para más-reaccionó finalmente Dean al hechizo de su mirada-Necesito que te quedes con Sam, cierres la puerta de la habitación y no le abras a nadie. Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar algo a la cocina-Amy frunció el ceño con expresión confusa y el joven continuó-Es largo de explicar, mejor me voy –y así diciendo se levantó de su lado y salió corriendo de la habitación.

En ese momento el menor de los Winchester se quejó suavemente por lo que Amy dirigió su mirada hacia él. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y parándose a su lado lo miró con malicia

-Sammy-le dijo-No despiertes ahora. Te necesito quietito, sigue durmiendo como un bebé-agregó y, sacando un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta embebió un pañuelo con el líquido y cubrió la nariz y la boca del indefenso cazador, mientras se felicitaba internamente por estar mejor preparada que ese estúpido de su cómplice-Cuando nos quedemos solos Sammy, haré contigo lo que ese idiota no pudo hacer-le susurró con una pérfida sonrisa.

En ese momento un agitado Dean Winchester entró nuevamente a la habitación, respirando pesadamente a causa de la veloz carrera, se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y la vio parada mirando a Sam. Con el ceño fruncido rápidamente se acercó a los dos. La joven, casi sorprendida en su artera acción cuando escuchó la puerta se apresuró, rápida de reflejos, a esconder bajo la almohada las cosas que había utilizado para dormir a Sam y simuló estar acomodándole el cabello

-¡Dean!-exclamó con genuina sorpresa-¡Qué rápido que volviste!

El rubio los miró todavía con el ceño fruncido

-¿Aún no despertó?-preguntó preocupado-¿Qué hacías?

La joven tembló imperceptiblemente pero con seguridad le contestó

-Tu hermano se quejó Dean. Pensé que estaba por despertar, pero tiene fiebre en este momento-dijo tocándole con suavidad la mejilla con simulada dulzura.

El mayor la miró embobado, conmovido, sintiéndose cada vez más atraído por la hermosa joven. Quizás podía tener una posibilidad con ella y esa vida que nunca quiso admitir que anhelaba, se le podía conceder al fin.

-"Ahora no es el momento"-se dijo internamente, desechando esas ideas que siempre le parecieron tan lejanas-Toma esta sal Amy-dijo al fin tendiendo a la sorprendida joven una bolsa con el blanco mineral-Cuando me vaya cierra la puerta con llave, haz una línea gruesa con esta sal detrás de la puerta y no le abras a nadie, ni doctores, ni enfermeras ¿Lo harás? No puedo irme tranquilo si no me lo prometes-le pidió anhelante.

-Aunque tengo miedo y no entiendo nada, haré lo que me pidas, te lo aseguro Dean-afirmó tomándolo de la mano-Pero antes dime por favor a dónde vas-le suplicó con una apariencia de fragilidad y temor que Dean dudó por unos segundos en si debía irse de allí. Finalmente reaccionó decidido y le contestó

-Tengo que recuperar mi auto antes que nada Amy. Y después voy a sacar a Sam de aquí-ella lo miró sorprendida con inquisitiva expresión, por lo que el rubio continuó-No puedo usar cualquier auto para eso, sé lo que piensas, pero sólo mi Impala tiene las armas que necesito para salir de aquí con más seguridad. Te prometo que luego te explico todo, pero ahora tengo que ir por él y volver lo más rápido posible.

Escuchando al joven cazador la pelirroja metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero marrón y sacando un manojo de llaves que tintineó metálicamente se las tendió al rubio

-Toma Dean, son las llaves de mi moto. Está en el estacionamiento, es una CBR 750-dijo y el mayor la miró arqueando las cejas en expresión socarrona

-¿Así que además de romántica, una motoquera? ¡Estás llena de sorpresas preciosa!

Por toda respuesta Amy le puso las llaves en la mano y lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta diciéndole

-¡Anda, ve! ¡Y por favor ten cuidado!

Dean echó un vistazo visiblemente ansioso a su hermano herido y luego de dudarlo unos segundos dio media vuelta y besando a la joven en la mejilla salió velozmente por el pasillo no sin antes decirle

-Por favor Amy ¡Cuídalo y cuídate! ¡No dejes entrar a nadie!

-Te lo prometo-aseguró-¡Ve Dean, no tardes!-y lo miró alejarse rápidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego cerró la puerta con llave y con rapidez trazó la gruesa línea de sal. Después sacó un labial del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y dibujó un extraño símbolo detrás de la puerta, debajo del cortinado azul que cubría el vidrio opaco que tenía el número de la habitación.

-¿Crees que eres el único que sabe de demonios Dean Winchester?-dijo satisfecha de sí y, volviéndose hacia Sam, caminó lentamente hacia él-¿Así que eso era lo que puso tan nervioso y angustiado a tu hermano, Sammy? ¿Te encontraron los demonios al fin?-agregó segura ya del motivo del accionar ansioso y preocupado de Dean- Pero no te llevarán, te lo aseguro, yo llegué primero y no voy a permitir que esos malditos arruinen la mejor arma que tengo para mi venganza-mientras hablaba sola con un desequilibrado tono sacaba otra botellita de su chaqueta y abriéndola con un rápido movimiento la acercó a la boca de Sam con una sonrisa desquiciada de satisfacción-Toma pequeño, bebe esto, y ayúdame a destruir a tu hermano.

El menor de los Winchester hizo un leve movimiento de rechazo ante el primer contacto con el amargo sabor de la sangre que Amy le obligó a beber, pero, al llegar a su garganta, una sed repentina se abrió paso en la inconsciencia haciendo que bebiera el resto del contenido de un solo golpe. De repente sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un oscuro reflejo que estremeció con un escalofrío de miedo a la malvada joven. Pero fue sólo un instante, ya que Sam volvió a cerrar los ojos y se sumió de nuevo en el pesado sueño provocado por el cloroformo.

Amy suspiró satisfecha y con una cínica sonrisa le limpió los labios manchados de sangre al menor de los Winchester

-¡Tu hermano me dejó sola por no abandonarte a ti, maldito fenómeno!-dijo con odio en su voz mientras acercaba su rostro a Sam hasta casi rozar sus labios-Y ahora tú vas lo abandonar a él para siempre y por fin Dean Winchester será solo mío-susurró finalmente con un tono de voz que denotaba una desquiciada malicia.

Mientras todo esto pasaba el mayor de los hermanos, ajeno al peligro que se cernía sobre su hermanito por culpa de la traición de la desequilibrada joven, recorría velozmente los pasillos del hospital camino al estacionamiento. Estaba ya a punto de traspasar la puerta que había abierto para entrar al lugar cuando de repente las bombillas de luz crujieron y titilaron en un chisporroteo intenso que le heló la sangre en las venas. Seguro que eso no significaba otra cosa que problemas con los esos malditos seres del infierno se escabulló cautelosamente detrás del primer auto que vio, soltando la puerta con cuidado para que el ruido no lo delatara.

Con sigilo atisbó por la parte de atrás del vehículo y, cuando vio la reunión que ahí tenía lugar, creyó que los latidos de su corazón iban a delatar su presencia.

Rodeada de tres hombres y una mujer estaba la enfermera poseída y en el momento en que Dean reconoció a la mujer su corazón dio un vuelco y frunció el ceño con disgusto y preocupación

-"¡Maldita sea!-pensó-¡Es Meg! ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?"-y apoyándose en la carrocería del auto se dejó caer lentamente hasta terminar sentado en el frío suelo sintiendo como el peso de lo que siempre temió lo aplastaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Otra vez estaba por perder a Sam y protegerlo de la oscuridad del infierno lo estaba dejando sin fuerzas y, lo que era peor para él, sin la más mínima esperanza de que algo bueno fuera al fin a sucederle.

**Oh my god! Amy le dio sangre de demonio a "nuestro" Sammy! ¡Volvió Meg! ¿Nuestro Dean podrá superar el peso de la preocupación y salvará a Sammy de las garras de los malvados? (demonios y cazadores) **

**Si quieren saberlo, si creen (o quieren) que la cosa se complicará más o menos sólo tienen que dejar sus comentarios y sobre todo no se olviden de considerar mi "reputación" (jajajaj,palabras de Inugami) para imaginar lo que se viene, muhahahahha (sigue la risa malvada, no saquen conclusiones, jajajaja, soy así de bipolar,jajajaj! **

**Besos y hasta el próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Hoy se me hizo muy tarde para publicar, lo siento. Como ya repetí hasta el cansancio las vacaciones me tienen alejada de la Pc y sólo aparezco para escribir lo que surge en mi cabecita achicharrada por el sol (mis dos nuevas historias, digo, porque esta ya está terminada!) Por eso, antes de dejar el capi siguiente agradezco como siempre la paciencia de mis fieles lectoras y sobre todo las que tienen la gran bondad de dejar sus opiniones. **

**Selene****: Gracias por la frase de la fama, no la sabía,jejejej!Y a pesar de que ahora tengo ganas de meterme en la cama, te espero en el chat. Gracias por comentar y ya verás que no me olvidé de Meg, ni que me olvidaré de Amy (tarde o temprano les tocará su parte, muahahahah! Besos**

**Casammy****: Yes my friend! That is! Dean always (por cierto es el nombre de mi otro fic ¿Ya pasaste por ahí, o no? ****(*_* ojitos ilusionados)) decía repitiendo tu review que: Dean always saves to his Sammy of all the dangers! ****Awwww! Gracias por leer! Saludos**

**I****nugami****: Mi fiel amiga! Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios que en uno u otro fic me dejas! Sobre todo y como siempre tus análisis de cada capi me encantan y esa reflexión que le están ablandando el cerebro a Dean me ha causado gracia,jajajaj .Amy de verdad es una gran actriz, xd. Porque hice trabajar tu cerebro así acá tienes la recompensa, es decir, las respuestas a varias de tus preguntas (para las otras deberás esperar más, jejejej! Gracias por tu aliento y besos para ti!**

**Bien muchachas, ahora sí a leer! **

**Capítulo 16:**

**El rescate **

Aunque en incontables ocasiones su vida había estado en peligro, aún cuando en innumerables situaciones su corazón palpitó frenético sabiendo que de él dependía la vida de su hermano, nunca hasta ese momento el tenaz y valiente cazador se había sentido tan aterrado.

Ni aún cuando Sam desapareció secuestrado por Azazel un peligro le había causado tanto impacto como el encontrarse ahora cercado por las huestes del infierno. Y muy dentro suyo sabía que ese miedo que ahora lo sofocaba y lo aplastaba con el peso de largos años de sacrificios se debía a que ahora más que nunca se sentía solo y cansado.

Con toda su alma y con todas sus fuerzas se dedicó a proteger a Sam pero, cada vez con más frecuencia, sentía que nada de lo que hizo, hiciera o fuera a hacer iba a poder evitar que la oscuridad del mal terminara por absorber, como cuando la negra noche le gana terreno al día, el espíritu aún puro de su hermano.

Y ahora más que nunca sentía miedo porque desde que Ruby lo envenenara con su sangre y lo envolviera con sus mentiras el Sammy que él amaba, el que él conocía como si fuera su propio hijo, había cambiado y un poder oscuro, poderoso, palpitaba en su interior esperando manifestarse, creciendo y alimentándose a través de su sangre.

Para colmo de males no recordaba nada y los demonios podían aprovechar la situación para llevarlo hasta la presencia del mayor enemigo de la humanidad, el ángel descarriado que si poseía el cuerpo de Sam iba a acabar con el mundo para siempre.

Orgulloso como era no reconocía la falta que le hacía su hermano pequeño, no sólo como su mejor compañero en las cacerías, sino como el sostén que necesitaba para no rendirse ante la presión del destino y entregarse para terminar al fin con el Apocalipsis desatado en la Tierra. Se daba cuenta de que su cansancio poco tenía que ver con su paso por el infierno o con el plan de ángeles y demonios o por la ausencia de un Dios en el que nunca creyó. La verdadera razón era ver como poco a poco Sam era apartado de su vida, de su protección, camino a un destino que no sólo terminaría con él, con su esencia, sino con el futuro de toda la humanidad.

En esos minutos caóticos sus recuerdos volvieron a torturarle con la visión de ese futuro al que Zacaríah lo había enviado por lo que cerró con fuerza los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de contener el torbellino de emociones que la inesperada aparición de los demonios había causado en su interior.

En ese preciso instante Meg dejó de hablar con sus secuaces y, con una expresión feroz en su oscura mirada, levantó la cabeza y pareció olisquear el aire, así como un lobo busca a su presa.

Con una sonrisa siniestra que profundizó aún más la malignidad que desprendía con su presencia dijo

-Puedo oler lo que queda de tu alma Dean Winchester-el rubio palideció y su cuerpo se tensó con el frío helado que recorrió su espalda al escuchar su perversa voz-Aún te recuerdo, estúpido fracasado ¿Olvidaste el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el infierno?

Dean respiró hondo frunciendo el ceño preocupado, tenso, y, aunque sentía el corazón desbocado, se paró lentamente de su inesperado refugio enfrentándola con el valor reflejado en su mirada.

Con su mejor sonrisa ganadora le contestó a Meg que lo miraba con expresión socarrona y malvada

-Claro que te recuerdo. Es difícil olvidar el olor a podrido que tienes encima, maldita zorra-y, ante la expresión feroz con que Meg recibió estas palabras, con todos los reflejos que largos años de cazador le habían conferido, giró sobre sus pies y se lanzó en una loca carrera a través de la puerta por dónde hacía apenas unos minutos había entrado.

Sorprendidos por la inesperada retirada los demonios tardaron en reaccionar mirando a su líder que miraba fijamente la puerta por donde el siempre irritante Dean Winchester había desaparecido.

-Tranquilos-dijo después-No tiene salida, está solo y atrapado. No podrá evitar que nos llevemos a Sam y si no quiere que todo este lugar arda con todos los inocentes humanos que siempre protege él mismo nos entregará a su hermano.

Y sin ninguna palabra más empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba dentro del hospital seguida por su séquito de demonios que sonriendo siniestros avanzaron tras ella sin decir nada.

En su apresurada carrera el mayor de los Winchester pensaba frenético que podía hacer para salvar a Sam. Sabía que los demonios no se iban a quedar tranquilos ahora que habían sido descubiertos y también sabía que estaban rodeados de muchos inocentes ajenos al peligro oscuro que se cernía sobre ellos

-¿Dónde está Castiel cuando lo necesito, maldita sea?-pensó el rubio casi llegando a la habitación de su hermano pero, en el exacto segundo que pensó eso, sonrió aliviado ante la inesperada solución que se le había ocurrido. Ya decidido, se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada y golpeó apresuradamente sobresaltando a Amy que se acercó a tratar de espiar por la ventana

-¡Amy!-exclamó Dean desde afuera-¡Abre rápido, soy yo!-la chica frunció el ceño disgustada ante el repentino regreso pero no tuvo otra opción que abrir la puerta asegurándose con un rápido vistazo que no había dejado nada que la delatara al alcance de la vista del Winchester.

-¡Dean! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué volviste tan rápido?-preguntó intranquila, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más porque fue tomada del brazo por el rubio y llevada con fuerza hacia fuera

-¡No preguntes nada Amy! ¡Sólo vete lo más rápido que puedas, corre, estamos en peligro!-le urgió Dean apremiante y ante la duda de ella repitió-¡Vete, busca a la policía, pero vete de aquí!, ¡Más tarde te llamo!-exclamó por último poniendo las llaves de la moto en sus manos y cerrando la puerta ante la estupefacta mirada de la joven que no encontró otro remedio que dar media vuelta y salir de allí lo más rápido posible mascullando su enojo

-¡Maldito idiota! ¿Qué piensa que soy? ¡Otra vez me cambia por su hermano!-se decía con odio mientras iba de salida al estacionamiento

En la habitación Dean corrió a tomar la bolsa de sal y delineó el trazo quebrado al abrir la puerta, después sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y agradeció en su fuero interno que hasta los ángeles estuvieran modernizados

-Dean-dijo la voz de Castiel al otro lado de la línea luego del primer tono-Estoy ocupado...-empezó pero el rubio lo interrumpió presuroso

-¡Activa los propulsores de tus alas Cass y ven rápido a la habitación 214 del Hospital Grand View en Garber, Oklahoma!-el tono de su voz denotaba la ansiedad del momento pero aún así Castiel le interrogó

-¿Para qué?

El rubio frunció el ceño con enojo, sobresaltándose luego al escuchar la extraña voz que con un malvado sarcasmo lo llamaba por su nombre

-¿Dean?... ¿Estás ahí?...-preguntó Meg irónicamente- Abre querido, tenemos que hablar…

-Castiel-dijo el rubio con un tono grave que denotaba el enojo en aumento que estaba sintiendo-¡Si no vienes ya mismo cuando te vea de nuevo me devolverás mi colgante y tendrás que buscar a Dios con GPS! ¿Me escuchas?

En ese momento el aire pareció agitarse en un extraño remolino y detrás del mayor de los Winchester se materializó Castiel, que con su típica tranquilidad le respondió

-Sí, te escucho.

Al sentir la presencia del ángel Dean suspiró aliviado cerrando los ojos con cansancio y emoción pero antes de girar a verlo cara a cara cambió su expresión a una enojada impaciencia

-¿Ves lo que pasa Castiel?-inquirió ceñudo señalando a su hermano herido- ¿No escuchas, no hueles a esa perra del infierno detrás de la puerta?-siguió preguntando ante los golpes insistentes en la puerta- ¡Sácanos de aquí!-le urgió apremiante

-¿Dónde?-preguntó el ángel ya intranquilo por la situación que no esperaba encontrar extendió sus manos hacia las frentes de los hermanos Winchester y esperó la orden de Dean que sin dudarlo un segundo dijo

-De Bobby ¡Y ten cuidado como aterrizas que Sam está herido!-apenas había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando sintió que su cuerpo se desplazaba a una velocidad inimaginable haciéndole sentir que se desintegraba en pequeñas partículas que luchaban por permanecer juntas.

Segundos después abrió los ojos y se encontró parado en medio de una de las habitaciones de la inconfundible casa de su viejo amigo. Ansioso recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada encontrando a su hermano tendido en el polvoriento suelo no lejos de un desvencijado sofá. A su lado, inmóvil , estaba el ángel. Inmediatamente Dean corrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban del menor de los Winchester y se agachó a su lado para tocarle el cuello. Aliviado sintió el fuerte latir de su pulso y con expresión ceñuda miró al silencioso guerrero del cielo

-¡Podrías haber aterrizado a Sammy en el sofá!-lo retó el rubio-¿Sabes el trabajo que nos va a dar poner al "pequeño" ahí?-y mientras hablaba se colocó detrás de la cabeza de su hermano y con sumo cuidado lo tomó debajo de los brazos levantándolo del suelo-¿Qué esperas?-preguntó a Castiel que lo había mirado arqueando las cejas sorprendido por las irónicas palabras de Dean.

Ese humano nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, aún en las peores situaciones podía confundirlo con sus habituales ironías que ocultaban como una coraza protectora las verdaderas emociones del cazador y el profundo cariño y preocupación que sentía por su hermano. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la mirada dura que le dirigió el rubio por lo que rápidamente levantó sin ningún esfuerzo las piernas de Sam y ayudó a Dean a acostarlo en el sofá. Recién ahí el mayor respiró un poco más aliviado y mirando al ángel sonrió por primera vez desde hacía un largo tiempo

-Gracias Cass-le dijo al fin-De verdad estábamos en serios problemas, y aún no se terminan-dijo con un suspiro frustrado-Casi matan a Sam unos cazadores locos a los que todavía tengo que atrapar-explicó con un tono de enojo que no extrañó nada al ángel-Y como notaste además nos tenían rodeados la zorra de Meg y sus demonios, seguramente para llevarse a Sam, que para colmo de males perdió la memoria-concluyó con un gesto de ansiedad, dolor y cansancio que opacó el brillo habitual de sus ojos verdes.

El ángel, ante esa mirada perdió la imperturbable expresión que estaba manteniendo desde que llegaron a la casa de Bobby y apoyó una mano en el hombro del mayor de los hermanos.

-De verdad lo siento Dean-le dijo sincero-Pero no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte con respecto a eso-y ante la inquisitiva mirada del rubio continuó-No puedo devolverle la memoria a Sam. Sabes que no soy el mismo de antes y así como no pude curar a tu amigo tampoco puedo ahora-se excusó visiblemente apenado-Debo irme Dean, estoy en una búsqueda importante, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé-lo interrumpió el rubio-Pero no te vayas todavía, necesito un último viaje antes-y ante la expresión confusa con la que Castiel lo estaba mirando continuó-Tengo que ir a buscar mi auto, lo necesito-explicó poniendo la mejor mirada tipo Sammy "ojitos de cachorro" que tantas veces le había visto hacer a su hermano.

Castiel arqueó las cejas expresivamente volviendo a asombrarse ante la variabilidad de emociones que le generaba estar cerca de este humano. A veces le daban tantas ganas de darle una paliza como tantas otras de complacerle sus caprichos mundanos. Considerar la búsqueda de un auto mucho más importante que la búsqueda de su Padre le parecía increíble, el rubio nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero, desde que lo sacara del infierno, Dean Winchester se estaba convirtiendo en lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido en sus miles de años de existencia y en el culpable de que comenzara a sentir emociones que lo habían acercado aún más a los humanos a pesar de que ello lo había convertido en un renegado ante sus propios hermanos.

-Está bien-le respondió al fin extendiendo la mano de nuevo para tocar la frente del mayor que se corrió presuroso levantando la mano para evitar el contacto

-¡Eh, espera un poco, Pony Express!-exclamó Dean ante la atónita mirada del ángel rebelde-Primero déjame hablar con Bobby y explicarle todo. Menuda impresión se llevaría si apareciera por acá y encontrara a Sam en este estado-Castiel bajó la mano con expresión arrepentida-Cuida a mi hermano-continuó el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que llevaba a la sala siempre repleta de armas y libros en la que Dean esperaba encontrar a su viejo amigo-Voy a buscarlo, espero que esté de buen humor-agregó con una leve ansiedad en la mirada y sin más salió de la habitación dejando al ya casi exasperado ángel sin poder decir una palabra más.

Pero, recordando el último pedido de su rescatado amigo, se acercó al menor de los Winchester y se sentó a su lado mirando como el joven en ese momento movía su cabeza hacía un lado y comenzaba a respirar en un ritmo que evidenciaba que en unos minutos estaría despierto de nuevo por lo que se inquietó pensando que iba a decirle cuando Sam abriera sus ojos y se encontrara en un lugar completamente diferente de donde estaba y delante de alguien que no conocía.

Sintiendo una sensación extraña, ya que nunca había conocido la tensa inquietud que estar nervioso ocasionaba, dirigió su mirada a la puerta por donde había salido el mayor de los hermanos dudando si debía ir a buscarlo.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de quien Castiel reconoció como el viejo amigo de los Winchester que con un tono mezcla de sorpresa, frustración, enfado e impotencia gritaba con atronadora fuerza

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?

Escuchar ese grito enojado hizo que el ángel arqueara las cejas sorprendido, pero a la vez satisfecho.

Finalmente, el a veces tan irritante Dean Winchester, se encontraba en las situaciones embarazosas en las que solía ponerlo a él, por lo que sonriendo ampliamente caminó hacia la puerta deseando saber, con una curiosidad típicamente humana, como el joven cazador iba a salir del problema en el que se había metido.

**Ya están lejos del Hospital los hermanitos Winchester gracias a la oportuna idea de Dean en llamar a Castiel (¿les agradó el rescate? ¿Creen que ya están a salvo? ¿Piensan que todo acabó? ¿No saben de qué o por qué se enojó Bobby? ¿No volverán a ver a Amy? ) **

**Si alguna de estas preguntas les ha inquietado y picado la curiosidad para saber la respuesta sólo tienen que dejar reviews (Tenía que volver la chantajista,jajajaj) y muy pronto lo sabrán!**

**Saludos a todas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holis, holas, holis!Jajajajajaj A pesar del dolor de muelas que me ha retenido hoy en mi casa (en realidad desde ayer que estoy en odontólogo y tomando antibióticos y dolorida y buahhhhh**

**En fin, como ya está haciendo tarde de nuevo me abstengo de continuar con mis quejas *_* y me dedico a agradecer a quienes me han dejado sus lindos comentarios:**

**Selene:**** Me alegro que casi todo te haya causado gracia, jajajaj. Aunque como me conoces has dejado traslucir el miedito y la sospecha que te estoy causando, jejejejeje Y en este capi ya desde el título estoy avisando, muhahahahha. Besos!**

**Casammy:**** Me encantó tu fervoroso comentario, xd! Coincido completamente con tu opinión y nada más te digo que no dejes de leer que quizás todo eso que deseas se convierta en realidad! ^_^ Abrazotes sis!**

**Tari:**** Hola, estoy bien ¿Y tú como estás amiga? Espero que no demasiado cansada así puedes leer ya que nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia (faltan pocos capis, xd) Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te sacaras la duda sobre Meg y en lo que dices sobre lo que menos te gusta de Dean coincido completamente (a pesar de las deanistas, jajajja) La venganza de Amy no es sólo utilizando a Sam como instrumento también forma parte del plan de los cazadores locos que comenzaron todo este problema! Por supuesto que me baso en la quinta temporada ya que este fic está ubicado entre los capis 4 y 5 de la misma así que hay spoilers de lo que pasó en esos capis. De nuevo reitero gracias por tu tiempo y espero que las preguntas que me haces vayan quedando develadas y se mantenga la intriga para ti. Besos amiga y nos leemos en el C.D.S! **

**Inugami:**** *_* Pedazo de discurso que como siempre me ha encantado! Si tenía un especial buen humor ese día pero las cosas fluyeron sin pensarlo, xd. Casi siempre soy bromista a pesar de las ocasiones que me trauma la trama (wtf) de la serie, jejejej. Quiero decirte que tus reflexiones cada vez se encuentran más cercanas a las mías (o sea que coincidimos) por lo que me doy cuenta que cada vez me estás conociendo más y que tus neuronas quizás dieron en el clavo, xd ¿Y si ya no puedo sorprenderte? Buaaaahhhh! En fin, creo que igual lo haré, no sé si en este pero más adelante, muahahahha, mi cabecita maquiavélica no descansa! Besotes y espero ansiosa el comentario!**

**Y ahora acá está la continuación ¿Quieren saber por qué gritó Bobby? **

**Sólo tienen que leer!**

**Bye!**

**Capítulo 17: **

**La calma antes de la tormenta**

En la difícilmente reconocible sala de la casa del viejo amigo de los Winchester, donde tantas veces se llevaron a cabo reuniones para planificar estrategias de caza e investigaciones del mundo sobrenatural que Bobby llevaba adelante gracias al apoyo de los cientos de libros que los rodeaban y de su innata inteligencia, se encontraban enfrentados con la mirada el viejo cazador y el mayor de los hermanos a los que Bobby quería como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Uno, ceñudo, enojado, el otro, visiblemente nervioso e inquieto miraba al experimentado cazador que, aunque imposibilitado de caminar, aún parecía capaz de darle una buena sacudida al hijo de su viejo amigo John.

-Bobby, cálmate por favor-le pidió Dean en voz baja acercando una silla a fin de sentarse frente a su amigo y mirarlo de frente-Por favor no grites, vas a asustar a Sam.

-¡Yo grito todo lo que quiero! ¡Es mi casa!-contestó aún enojado pero bajando la voz ante el pedido del rubio-¿Puedes decirme por qué le dijiste a Sam que yo era su padre y me metiste en este lío?-le preguntó ofuscado.

-Entiéndeme algo Bobby-comenzó el mayor con una aparente tranquilidad que no era acorde al brillo inquieto de sus ojos verdes-Sam no recuerda nada, ni de su vida de cazador, ni de su familia-agregó, visiblemente dolido, pero con firmeza continuó-Necesito ponerlo a salvo, que empiece de nuevo, que vuelva a ser ese chico con proyectos, que quería hacer algo con su vida-caviló unos segundos y siguió-Quizás volver a la Universidad o enamorarse como si fuera la primera vez…-en ese momento dejó de hablar pensando que eso era algo por lo que él ya no iba a pasar pero que ahora tenía una oportunidad inesperada de que su hermanito si tuviera lo que tanto había anhelado cuando se había marchado hacía ya varios años.

Bobby lo miraba fijamente, pensativo, se daba cuenta del profundo dolor que ese muchacho llevaba dentro y de la angustia que sentía por no poder alejar a su hermano del mal y la oscuridad que siempre lo había rodeado.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el rubio volvió a mirarlo fijamente y le dijo

-Entonces pensé ¿Quién mejor que tú para estar al lado suyo en este nuevo comienzo? ¿No te parece?-le preguntó esperanzado.

-¿Pero estás loco acaso, chico?-exclamó el viejo amigo-¡Estamos en medio del Apocalipsis!-le dijo acentuando el tono grave de su voz y, tratando a duras penas de no gritar, agregó-¿Y crees que por estar en esta silla tengo que retirarme de la lucha y jugar a ser un papá que nunca fui?-le preguntó visiblemente dolido y molesto.

Hacía muy poco tiempo que ese poderoso y manipulador ángel Zacharías lo había dejado postrado en esa silla, condenándolo a la invalidez, en su vil intento de convencer al mayor de los Winchester para que acepte ser el envase en la Tierra del poderoso arcángel Miguel por lo que Dean se dio cuenta que todavía estaba muy afectado, que ya no era el mismo Bobby de siempre, que ahora era el viejo el que necesitaba apoyo. Poniendo una mano en su hombro lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo

-Bobby, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que porque estés en esta silla tú no pudieras ser útil y necesario-afirmó-¿Crees que yo podría confiarle a mi hermano a alguna otra persona que no seas tú?-en ese momento el tono de su voz se suavizó emocionado tanto como la mirada con la que el viejo cazador recibió estas palabras pero, como continuó en silencio, el rubio agregó-Es Sam, mi familia y sólo con alguien que lo quiere que yo podría estar seguro ¿O te olvidas que me dijiste que lo amabas como a un hijo el día que lo teníamos encerrado en el cuarto seguro?

Bobby levantó la vista y lo miró arqueando las cejas en una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y emoción que trató de ocultar en el tono grave con el que contestó

-No me olvido Dean. Es así-afirmó y enderezándose para mirarlo seriamente agregó-Tampoco me olvido que tú estabas enojado con él, que ya no confías como antes-Dean lo miró serio pero no dijo nada por lo que el astuto cazador agregó-Y ahora quieres que sea su padre, no sé, me parece que me ocultas algo-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos como estudiando la reacción del mayor a sus palabras-Dime ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a dejar conmigo y sencillamente te vas a ir?

Por un momento Dean desvió la mirada inquieto recordando el sendero que iba a emprender solo en su lucha para proteger a su hermano del destino oscuro con que las fuerzas del mal se empeñaban en acecharlo. Debía ser fuerte una vez más y aunque eso significara alejarse de él para siempre estaba dispuesto al sacrificio con tal de salvarlo. Si ya había dado su alma por él, como no iba a ser capaz de irse si sabía que con ello lo iba a mantener a salvo, alejándolo de la cacería y sobre todo, evitando que Lucifer se apodere de su alma para obligar al mundo a vivir el infierno en la Tierra.

Claro que para evitar eso iba a tener que acabar con el ángel del mal, encontrar el cuerpo que habitaba y llevar a cabo su plan.

Ante el silencio del mayor de los Winchester Bobby continuó hablando elevando el tono para obligarlo a mirarlo.

-¿Te parece justo mentirle así a tu hermano? ¿O acaso es una revancha por lo de él con Ruby?-la expresión de Dean acusó el golpe recibido en palabras. Era cierto que en el fondo aún continuaba enojado, pero más que nada dolido, porque su hermano había confiado más en esa maldita perra que en él. Pero también lo entendía y sabía que Sam creía que lo que hacía era no sólo por el bien de su hermano mayor sino por el bien de la humanidad, sacrificándose a sí mismo, intoxicando su cuerpo con tal de detener a Lilith. No eran su culpa las mentiras y los planes en los que tanto Ruby con Sam y los ángeles con él, los habían involucrado.

Tanto para unos como para otros, matar a Lilith era sólo un paso para obtener el beneficio propio.

-¡Dean!-exclamó Bobby para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones-¡Contesta, hijo! ¿Acaso crees que cuando Sam recupere la memoria, porque estoy seguro que lo hará-agregó- no va a enojarse porque lo estás apartando de tu lado, obligándolo a vivir una vida que ya no es la que él quiere?-culminó ya al borde de la exasperación.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo Bobby! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!-exclamó el rubio ya nervioso por las palabras de Bobby que estaban llenas de certezas-¡Se lo prometí a papá!- y agregó con una determinación que se evidenciaba en su verde mirada brillante de emoción-¡Y yo jamás voy a matarlo, lo sabes!

El experimentado cazador lo observó detenidamente unos segundos, pensando hasta donde era capaz de llegar ese Winchester cabeza dura en pos de proteger a su hermano, aún más allá de su enojo o su desconfianza hacia él, aún más allá del temor que le causaba saber de sus poderes oscuros, para ese chico el menor de los Winchester iba a ser siempre ante sus ojos su pequeño hermanito. Su Sammy.

-Está bien, cálmate, lo sé-dijo al fin Bobby-Pero dime una cosa genio ¿No pensaste que si quieres alejarlo de esta vida traerlo acá no es la mejor idea que se te haya ocurrido?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-¿Es que acaso no ves lo que nos rodea, idiota?-exclamó haciendo un gesto con la mano para abarcar el ancho de la habitación-¿No te dicen nada todos estos libros de espíritus, hechizos, demonios, exorcismos, las armas, los símbolos, la sal?-enumeró al tiempo que Dean habría los ojos de par en par ante el obstáculo que no había previsto-Sam habrá perdido la memoria pero no la inteligencia-agregó el viejo-Seguramente esto no le resultará "normal"-remarcó irónico.

El mayor arqueó las cejas en su típico gesto socarrón y le contestó

-¡Claro que lo pensé Bobby! Pero me dije ¿Quién mejor que el otro inteligente de la familia para explicarle el motivo del por qué tantos libros y armas?-aseguró palmeándole la espalda ante la expresión perpleja con la que el cazador recibía estas palabras y que de inmediato cambió por una ceñuda mirada asesina que provocó que el joven agregara rápidamente para salir de los problemas en los que él sólo se metía-Además, tengo pasaje en aerolíneas Castiel para buscar el Impala. Mientras regreso, lo que me llevará unos dos días si no duermo, buscaré una casa para que vivan por un tiempo ¿Te parece?-le preguntó poniendo su mejor sonrisa la cual cambió de inmediato a una expresión de preocupación al escuchar la inconfundible voz de su hermano llamarlo con un tono asustado, por lo que salió disparado hacia la habitación en donde Castiel los había dejado.

Unos minutos antes de ese llamado, el ángel estaba de pie cerca de la puerta por donde el mayor de los Winchester se había retirado, tratando de escuchar la causa del reto enojado que la voz tronante del cazador más viejo había hecho llegar hasta ahí.

Pero sólo habían pasado unos momentos cuando lo distrajeron los sonidos agitados de la respiración del joven herido por lo que giró para verlo y lo encontró inquieto, dolorido, quizás en el medio de una pesadilla.

Inmediatamente se acercó a él y, recordando que Dean le había pedido cuidarlo, se sentó a su lado para mirarlo detenidamente. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, al verlo agitado y con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de dolor, apoyó su mano en su pecho como intentando calmarlo.

En ese momento recordó al muchacho que emocionado le tendía la mano para saludarlo el día que lo conoció dándose cuenta que, a pesar de que sabía de la sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas, no podía verlo como un enemigo, ni aún después de que al liberar a Lucifer había desatado el Apocalipsis.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión meditabunda sintiendo que eran nuevas y extrañas para él las emociones que le provocaba este humano y que vivenció de nuevo a través de ese recuerdo. Este muchacho, al igual que su hermano, se había convertido en lo más parecido a un amigo dentro de lo que en su milenaria existencia había conocido. Por eso, lo miró con preocupación y al verlo más dolorido y pálido, movió su mano sacudiéndole el hombro suavemente a fin de despertarlo.

En ese momento Sam, aparentemente agobiado por la pesadilla que en ese momento padecía, despertó sobresaltado sentándose bruscamente. Tardó unos segundos en fijar su mirada en la persona que tenía adelante, respirando hondo para tratar de apaciguar su respiración agitada. Aturdido, miró a su alrededor y su expresión se tornó más asustada e intranquila y se apartó un poco de Castiel, mirándolo intrigado

-Tú-dijo al fin-Tú estabas en mi sueño ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí?-preguntó al tiempo que intentaba pararse del sofá pero el repentino dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino no se lo permitió.

-Tranquilo-le dijo el ángel tomándolo de un hombro-Estás seguro aquí, no te pasará nada-Sam lo miró aún más confuso que antes, sin reconocer el extraño lugar en donde se encontraba

-¿Dónde estoy? Hace un rato estaba en el hospital y un hombre me atacó… Eso es lo último que recuerdo-dijo casi para sí y, levantándose con el fin de apartarse de quien no conocía y que podía ser cómplice de quién lo había atacado, dijo-¡Apártate! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Dime!-exigió finalmente mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

-Soy Castiel-le dijo-Ven, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño-aseguró extendiendo sus manos para intentar sostener al tambaleante Sam que lo miró desconfiado y, como sus ojos demostraban la confusión y el miedo que estaba sintiendo, el guerrero del cielo agregó-No temas, soy un ángel.

El menor de los Winchester abrió de par en par sus verdes ojos aún más asustado que antes-"¿Qué clase de loco es éste? ¿Y dónde estoy?"-pensó preocupado mientras buscaba una ruta de escape para alejarse rápidamente de ese extraño hombre.

En ese momento escuchó una voz familiar proveniente de alguna parte de la casa, reconociéndola como la de la única persona que le inspiraba confianza y le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad

-¡Dean!-gritó entonces y apenas un minuto después entró en la habitación a la carrera el joven que había estado permanentemente a su lado desde que recobrara la conciencia en el hospital donde despertara hacía tan poco tiempo.

La expresión de preocupación que traía el rubio le resultó tranquilizadora y extrañamente familiar por lo que lo miró ansioso, con una confusión evidente, esperando que ese joven le explicara que pasaba, sobre todo al ver que su tensa preocupación se tornaba en un suspiro de alivio al verlo ahí de pie

-¡Sam!-exclamó con una sonrisa-¡Despertaste al fin! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba a su lado y lo tomaba del brazo al darse cuenta de su tambaleante estado. El menor lo miró sonriéndole agradecido por su ayuda y se dejó conducir de nuevo hacia el sofá

-Gracias Dean. Sí, me siento mejor-le aclaró-Pero no entiendo nada ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué este hombre me dijo que es un ángel?-le preguntó luego de que su ignoto hermano lo ayudara a sentarse.

Ante esa pregunta el rubio levantó la vista y fulminó con la mirada a Castiel quien inocentemente no entendió porque en ese momento el mayor de los Winchester parecía querer matarlo, respondiéndole entonces a esa mirada asesina, con un leve movimiento de sus hombros y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

A kilómetros de distancia, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a cabo la reunión en la casa de Bobby, se encontraba Meg intentando entrar en la habitación del Hospital Grand View en donde creía tener acorralados a los Winchester.

Luego de unos minutos de irónicos comentarios, dirigidos a un ya ausente Dean, la perversa demonio se dio cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría por lo que le ordenó a la enfermera poseída que encontrara un doctor que abriera esa puerta que de una forma poderosa la repelía en todos sus intentos de traspasarla, ignorante de la línea de sal y del símbolo dibujado para repeler la presencia de los malvados demonios que la joven pelirroja había dibujado detrás de la puerta.

Cuando la enfermera llegó Meg y su séquito infernal simularon estar en el lugar como despreocupados familiares de algún paciente internado en cualquiera de las habitaciones de ese pasillo. Pero, cuando se abrió la puerta y un sorprendido doctor quebró una extraña línea blanquecina en el suelo recibiéndolo el silencio y la soledad de la habitación al ingresar a ella, las expresiones de quienes presenciaron el momento desde el pasillo del hospital se tornaron tan duras, furiosas y sorprendidas que provocaron un frenético chisporrotear de las luces del lugar al tiempo que sus pupilas se convertían en pozos oscuros e insondables de enfurecida maldad.

**Y bueh! Cuántos confundidos a dejado este capítulo, jajajajj**

**Bobby que sospecha algo más en las acciones del mayor, Sam que tiene otro extraño sueño y ese hombre en gabardina que le dice que es un ángel (eso sin tener en cuenta que no tiene ni idea de donde está, muahahhaha) y también Meg y sus demonios encontrándose con la habitación vacía (menudo enojo se llevaron, jejeje) **

**¿Será Dean el único con las ideas claras? (lo dudo, jajaja) **

**Si quieren saber las respuestas a estas u otras preguntas que espero que en sus reviews me hagan llegar (disimulada manera de pedir comentarios, jajaja) me despido de todas hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Abrazos supernaturales y HOY VAMOS POR EL CAPI 6X12 awwwww!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola amigas! **

**Con la alegría del regreso de nuestro Sammy en el capi del viernes pasado (al 6x12 me refiero) ^_^ acá llego yo en el día de hoy a arruinarlo (jajajajj, no mentira, hoy no, bah no sé depende si les gusta o no (silba disimulada) **

**En fin, como decía dejo el siguiente capítulo agradeciendo como siempre a todas las que amablemente leen y a las que leen y dejan review (Son MUY apreciados, se los aseguro!) *_* **

_**Selene**_**: Grazie mi semper fidelis amiga! Jajajaj. Me alegro que aunque nerviosa y todo hayas leído. Veremos si todo lo que te preocupa se mantiene o empeora, muhahahhah (pero ya me conoces así que no hace falta aclarar) Besos**

_**Inugami**_**:**** Hola! Me alegro de tu hiper mega emoticon con sonrisa grande porque has acertado! ^_^ Ahora hay que ver si tus demás reflexiones van a ser ciertas en algún momento así que no las olvides (menos la de la Universidad porque como bien dices se ve negroo negroo ese futuro (Pobre Dean es que ya está desesperado por salvarlo y cada vez se le pone más difícil, xd) Sobre todo no olvides las que tuviste con respecto a Castiel y el sueño del peque *_***

**ADORÉ tus reflexiones sobre Bobby y también sobre el ángel (aunque no sea de mis preferidos) Gracias por destacar el momento de humor y darte cuenta que seguiré haciendo de las mías, muhahahahha! risa malvada) Espero que en este capi disfrutes igual ¡Besos amiga!**

_**Casammy:**_** Awww! Qué lindo comentario me has dejado, corto pero efectivo. Me encantó eso de los cariñitos al adorable y vulnerable Sammy sin memoria y más que nada que prefieras que vuelvan a patear traseros antes de que pase algo peor (yo también, créeme que yo también, pero…¿Desde cuándo es fácil la vida de los Winchester? Muahhahaha (y sigo con la risa, jeje) Abrazos sis!**

_**TariElik**_**: Amiga, me alegro que estés mejor y que te haya gustado el capi. Veremos si demoran o no los demonios y si Dean resuelve la metida de pata, xd! Besos grandes y espero leerte pronto! ^_^**

**Bien, antes del capítulo en cuestión (y como podrán ver) quiero que sepan que consta de dos partes ya que me inspiré demasiado y escribí como 9 hojas de Word, xd , así que lo dividí para que no sea tan largo y como recordarán que el anterior se llamaba **_**"La calma antes de la tormenta" …**_**quiero que sepan que este de hoy se llama así como una continuación a esa idea, es decir, antes de una tormenta uno debería tener tiempo para prepararse, disfrutar de algo, pasarla bien, etc pero …**

_**Esto es una versión casi ajustada a la realidad de los Winchester ¿Cuándo ellos tienen tiempo para algo, xd? (Entiéndase: charlas de hermanos, descanso, salud, paz, libertad y…(mejor me callo, jajajaj) **_

**Capítulo 18: **

**Sin tiempo a nada **

_**Parte 1**_

Ante el furioso crepitar de las bombillas eléctricas y la mirada atónita del doctor que había ingresado en la sala 214 del Hospital Grand View para encontrar una blanca sal que se esparciera con el rasar de la puerta y una habitación completamente vacía, Meg y los demonios furiosos ante la sorpresiva ausencia de los hermanos a los que ya creían tener en sus manos trataban a duras penas de contener su ira y, tras una señal silenciosa de la chica que era poseída por Meg, dieron media vuelta para marcharse con rapidez hacia la salida dejando al doctor aún más sorprendido por la fugaz visión de unos ojos negros para nada comunes.

Ya en el estacionamiento en donde habían sido encontrados por el mayor de los Winchester descubriéndose así su presencia en forma inesperada los malvados seres del infierno se volvieron a observar a su líder, esperando sus próximas órdenes.

-¡Tiene que haber sido ese estúpido ángel que anda con ellos!-masculló furiosa-¿Por qué no vigilaste imbécil?-agregó dirigiéndose a la enfermera con una mirada asesina. Ésta tembló imperceptiblemente y desvió la mirada ante la furia de la poderosa entidad maligna.

-Pero…Meg…No había nadie más con ellos, excepto esa chica pelirroja-intentó explicarse con voz insegura desviando la mirada de la demonio. Al hacerlo descubrió sin esperarlo a la joven que estaba mencionando quien estaba hablando por teléfono apoyada en su poderosa moto- ¡Meg, mira!-exclamó la enfermera señalando con un ademán de cabeza a Amy-Ahí está la pelirroja que estaba con los Winchester.

Inmediatamente la aludida desvió su mirada hacia donde le señalaran y su expresión cambió de la furia contenida a una sonrisa maliciosa. Entrecerró sus ojos mientras la observaba en silencio mientras los demonios, parados junto a ella, inmóviles e imperturbables, la miraban esperando sus órdenes.

Apenas unos segundos después Meg se volvió hacia uno de ellos, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, corpulento y moreno y le dijo

-Escúchame bien y cumple mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Ve con estos dos a la casa del amigo de los Winchester y vigilas desde lejos si los ves ahí. Recuerda lo que nos costó poseer a ese viejo astuto por lo vigilado y lleno de trampas que está el lugar-el demonio sólo asintió con la cabeza y Meg agregó-Si los ves, manda uno de ellos a avisarme y no hagan nada hasta que yo llegue ¡Ahora largo de aquí!-ordenó imperativa.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?-se atrevió a preguntar la enfermera poseída ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás demonios.

Meg aparentemente satisfecha con el plan que parecía estar ideando le sonrió con malicia y le contestó mirando hacia Amy

-Yo me voy a encargar de esta perra ¡Que se vayan les dije!-ordenó y de inmediato los demonios giraron sobre sí mismos y se alejaron del estacionamiento.

Amy, ajena al peligro que se cernía sobre ella aún estaba hablando acaloradamente, visiblemente enojada y nerviosa

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera Owen?-casi gritó la joven-¡Me sacó de la habitación casi a empujones!-exclamó y, luego de escuchar unos segundos la respuesta del cazador, agregó-Por lo menos yo sí pude hacer lo que el idiota de Collins no pudo hacer-se defendió-¡Sí! ¡Voy a volver a la habitación! ¡No me grites! ¡Y voy a entrar aunque no quiera!-agregó furiosa cortando sin esperar respuesta-¡Ese imbécil no volverá a cambiarme por su hermano!-exclamó para sí mientras, sin prestar atención a las personas que la miraban, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el interior del hospital caminando decidida por los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones.

Grande fue su sorpresa y mucho mayor su enojo cuando llegó a ella y se encontró con el lugar vacío y silencioso. Por unos minutos permaneció estática, su piel con un color rojo casi tan notorio como su cabello, apretaba los dientes con furia y cerraba sus puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos.

Finalmente, exhaló el aire que contuvo para no detonar su odio y sin decir una palabra, giró sobre sus pies para salir raudamente de ese lugar.

….

Al mismo tiempo en la casa del viejo cazador los hermanos Winchester estaban sentados en el sofá desvencijado de la polvorienta habitación. Uno de ellos mirando a su alrededor confuso y algo asustado mientras que el otro con expresión ceñuda y enojada miraba a Castiel quien parado cerca de la puerta pensaba en ese momento cuál sería la mejor forma de desaparecer del lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos Dean?-preguntó finalmente el menor, rompiendo así el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre ellos-¿Qué pasó? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre!-exclamó mirando a su olvidado hermano con evidente angustia.

-Tranquilo Sam, escúchame-le pidió el rubio apoyando una mano en su hombro para confortarlo-Tuve que sacarte de ahí porque volvió a buscarte uno de los tipos que te secuestraron-comenzó a explicarle y fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-Si, eso lo recuerdo-afirmó Sam-¿Qué quieren de mí Dean? ¡No sé porque me atacaron, no tengo idea de quiénes son! ¡No recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo como para que me odien así!-exclamó preocupado ante la mirada sufrida del mayor que en su mente revivía las palabras de ese maldito cazador.

Todos ya sabían que Sam había dejado escapar a Lucifer, iniciando así el Apocalipsis y lo que era mucho peor para él, ahora todos lo tendrían como una codiciada presa.

-¿Recuerdas a alguien más, además de ese tipo del hospital?-preguntó Dean tratando de alejar de su mente esos pensamientos-Piensa Sammy. Aquí estás a salvo ahora pero tengo que salir a buscarlos y necesito una pista, algo que me lleve hasta ellos, un nombre, un lugar-dijo con un tono de enojo tan notorio que el menor lo miró extrañado.

-¿Tú irías a buscarlos? ¿Por qué te arriesgarías así?-le preguntó-Eso es trabajo de la policía, tú no tienes porque correr ese riesgo. Podría pasarte algo y no me lo perdonaría nunca-concluyó seguro de que realmente no quería que ese joven que lo había salvado se arriesgara por su culpa.

Dean lo miró detenidamente unos segundos pensando en que si realmente Sam lo recordara no estaría preguntándole algo así. Nadie que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a su hermanito había salido indemne, ni hombre ni criatura, ahora o en su niñez.

Y por un momento recordó al pequeño Sammy tratando de ocultarle bajo el flequillo algún moretón causado por esos pesados que gustaban de molestar al estudioso de la clase y como, a pesar de la vergüenza del chico quien no se cansaba de repetirle que él podía cuidarse solo, el agresor terminaba mordiendo el polvo con algunos dientes menos en su boca.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el castaño que tras mirarlo extrañado esperando su respuesta dijo

-¡Dean! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me escuchas?

-Sí, te escuché, discúlpame un momento-dijo el joven mientras que, para disipar la duda que le atacaba cada vez que hablaba con Sam, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia Castiel quien había observado todo con su típico silencio y quietud.

Realmente le estaba costando más de lo que se imaginara no decirle a Sam que eran hermanos y el tipo de vida que llevaban por lo que tenía que encontrar la manera de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible para que sus emociones no traicionaran lo que tenía pensado hacer para salvarlo.

-Cass-le dijo al ángel cuando en pocos pasos estuvo a su lado-¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Bobby a preparar algo de cenar?-le pidió mientras le palmeaba el hombro ante la mirada perpleja de Castiel que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora lo mandaba a cocinar cuando ya le había dicho que tenía algo más importante que hacer. Nada menos que la búsqueda de su Padre y no olvidaba que todavía tenía que llevarlo a buscar su auto.

Definitivamente Dean Winchester podía confundirlo más que ningún otro humano.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo acompañó afuera de la habitación dándose cuenta que el ángel estaba a punto de decirle algo

-Ve Cass, por favor, no digas nada-le pidió-Tengo que ver como arreglar este lío que hiciste cuando le dijiste que eras un ángel-le dijo al fin mirándolo ceñudo y dando media vuelta volvió a entrar para encontrarse a su hermano mirándolo aún más sorprendido que Castiel por la inesperada interrupción del mayor dejándolo sin respuesta pero, más que nada, porque creyó escuchar algo que lo sorprendió aún más

-Dean –le dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con emoción-¿Mi padre está aquí?

El mayor de los Winchester sintió su corazón sobrecogerse emocionado al ver la expresión ilusionada y el anhelo del chico en ver a un padre que no era el suyo. Por un momento se sintió tremendamente culpable de la mentira en la que lo estaba envolviendo. Dubitativo bajó la mirada mientras se acercaba a él. No quería mirarlo si todavía no podía recuperar su cara de póquer, le estaba afectando demasiado la ansiosa expresión de su hermano menor.

-Dean-repitió el joven con un tono más duro-¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo porque yo no lo recuerdo? ¿Me estás mintiendo?-preguntó directamente con un tono de enojo y a la vez desilusión en su voz. No quería creer que la confianza que le inspiraba estar cerca de ese joven era producto de la inocencia de su memoria perdida.

El rubio lo miró ya más recuperado, consciente de que si no hablaba ahora el chico iba a comenzar a desconfiar y se arruinaría lo que tanto le iba a costar hacer pero que era el único camino que creía posible para que no se cerrara sobre su hermano la trampa del mal.

-Sam, perdóname, si estuve ocultándote algo-dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro del menor que dio un paso atrás con una expresión dolida-Espera…¡Escúchame!-le pidió Dean al ver que se apartaba-Lo que no te dije antes cuando estábamos en el hospital porque no quería hacerte daño era explicarte el porque tu papá no podía ir a verte en ese momento-Sam frunció el ceño sin entender la explicación por lo que Dean continuó-Lo que pasa es que hace muy poco tiempo Bobby tuvo un accidente y no puede caminar. Está inválido-aclaró con una expresión verdaderamente dolida que hizo que cualquier duda que podía esta teniendo el menor se disipara por completo.

-¡Quiero verlo!-exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero su hermano lo retuvo del brazo

-Espera Sammy, no vayas todavía. Recién saliste del hospital, es más, ni siquiera te dieron el alta

-Ya me siento bien-le interrumpió

-Me alegro, pero no lo pareces-contestó el rubio-¿Acaso no te viste las fachas? Todavía tienes ese pijama de hospital y la venda ¿Quieres aparecerte así delante de Bobby? Vas a impresionarlo… "Cómo si el viejo no hubiera visto nunca heridas"-pensó mientras tomaba a Sam del brazo y le decía-Ven, te acompaño al baño, date una ducha y te consigo ropa. Cuando ya estés listo vamos con el viejo y cenamos ¿Te parece?

-Está bien Dean, tienes razón-concedió el menor mientras su hermano arqueando las cejas pensaba que fácil le resultaba ahora que el chico le hiciera caso y que además le diera la razón, algo que ya hacía un largo tiempo le estaba costando bastante trabajo y no menos enojos, por lo que con un suspiro tenue comenzó a guiar a Sam hacia el pasillo.

El más joven de los Winchester se dejó conducir dócilmente mirando con atención cada detalle que los rodeaba mientras Dean respiraba aliviado pensando en que su hermano ya había olvidado la metida de pata de Castiel, ansioso como estaba por ver a Bobby y confundido por ese lugar que no recordaba.

Pero la tranquilidad del rubio duró lo que dura la oscuridad ante la aparición de los primeros rayos del sol. Apenas unos minutos después cuando ya estaban junto a la puerta del baño el joven herido se dio vuelta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le preguntó

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas por qué ese tal Castiel dijo que era un ángel?

Dean no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por el repentino momento casi psíquico. Justo eso era en lo que estaba pensando y así sin esperarlo su hermano se lo preguntó.

El rubio, a pesar de lo imprevisto de la situación, no quiso dejar que sus pensamientos e intranquilidad sobre los posibles poderes del chico le hicieran caer en el error de delatarse y, empleando su excelente habilidad de inventar mentiras para salir airoso que la vida de cazador le había dado, puso su mejor sonrisa y, aunque sentía en su pecho la intranquilidad que siempre le causaron los poderes de su hermano, le contestó

-No le hagas caso Sam, es un gracioso. Aunque él solo se ríe de sus chistes-acotó- Como lo saqué de su trabajo para que nos trajera hasta acá él dice que es más bueno que un ángel, tú me entiendes-agregó haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice girando sobre su sien.

El castaño frunció el ceño y el rubio sintió como si lo estuviera estudiando con la mirada pero, luego de un instante, sonrió levemente aliviando al mayor que ya creía que esa estupidez que le había dicho iba arruinarlo todo

-Está bien, Dean-le dijo-Luego le voy a dar las gracias porque me parece que no lo traté nada bien. Perdón por la desconfianza-agregó mientras le palmeaba el hombro y sin decir más entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

El mayor se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta cerrada ante sus ojos luchando contra la culpa que sentía cada vez que la inocencia de su hermano le recordaban a ese chico que crió como si fuera un padre y al que sus mentiras lo estaban alejando cada vez más de su lado.

El sonido del agua cayendo en rítmico salpicar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y pasando una mano por su cabello para despejarse dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la sala donde lo aguardaban el ángel y el viejo cazador mientras pensaba donde diablos iba a sacar ropa adecuada al tamaño de su "pequeño" hermanito.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Bueno amigas, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte tan tranquila, sin cosas malas que estén al menos cerca (no olviden a donde mandó Meg a los demonios y lo que dijo ella, xd) y que sus cabecitas queden pensativas tratando de leer entre líneas que se le ocurrirá a mi maquiavélica cabecita, muhahahah (escucho ideas, pedidos, ofertas, etc, jajajaj) Sobre todo de las que odian a Amy la manipuladora, jajajaj!**

Besos a todas y PORFI dejar lindos reviews!


	19. Chapter 18 segunda parte

**Hola! Ya expliqué el motivo de mi demora así que para que esto no se haga más largo acá les dejo mi agradecimiento por sus lindos reviews y seguimos con la segunda parte del capítulo 18. El viernes tendrán el próximo así que no demoren en leer, jejejej! ¨) **

**Selene:**** Uhm! Ahora viene la respuesta a tus dudas si las mentiras de Dean siguen, si el peque sigue confundido, si los demonios aparecen, si a Amy le pasará algo (mmm, no me acuerdo si en este capi lo sabrás, jejeje), si los cazadores ya no aparecerán más, etc. En fin, muchas preguntas y unos pocos capis más para resolverlas. Gracias por tu review, te quiero mucho amiga!**

**Inugami****: Anótate en la fila de las que odian a Amy (y tienes razón en lo que dices) Veremos muy pronto si lo que maquinó tu cabecita puede ser posible o no (quien sabe, jejejej, mi cabecita sigue tejiendo hilos maquiavélicos, muhahhah, quizás te sorprenda (silba disimulada y se retira antes de meter la pata) Como siempre me encantaron todas las preguntas que surgieron en ti después de leerlo y como imaginas lo que puede pasar (puedes dar ideas muy interesantes para este u otros fics, Gracias!) Me alegro mucho que hayas salido de vacaciones, espero encontrarme a tu regreso que has disfrutado mucho y que la has pasado genial, así que con ansias esperaré el/los reviews. Besos!**

**TariElik****: Amiga, que te me has confundido de nuevo, jajajaja! Si viste la quinta temporada debes recordar que Bobby fue poseído en el capítulo 5x1 precisamente por uno de los demonios de Meg con los que después fueron en busca de Dean y Sam y a esto es a lo que ella se refiere (en el fic). Gracias por aclararme la confusión a mi sobre "Cas",jejejej, como se nota que no es de mis preferidos que hasta me equivoco el nombre, xd! Espero te guste este capítulo y me alegra que tengas esa idea sobre Amy (que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, jajajaj) Besos amiga y nos conectamos pronto, no me retes si le pasa algo más a "nuestro" Sammy (recuerda que es necesario para conseguir el tan necesario y lindo y dulce y hermoso brotherly love; xddd! Byeee!**

**Bueno ahora sí el siguiente capítulo:**

**Capítulo 18:**

**Sin tiempo a nada  
**  
_**Parte 2  
**_  
Cuando finalmente la noche le iba ganando terreno al día desapareciendo de a poco los tonos naranjas y rosados de las, hasta ese momento, blancas nubes que cubrían el cielo Sam Winchester apareció en la sala acompañado de su hermano, vestido con una camisa a cuadros de un color beige y celeste claro que le quedaba un poco tirante, tanto que los botones parecían próximos a saltar en cualquier momento, y con unos pantalones de jeans a los que le faltaban varios centímetros de ruedo.  
Por fortuna para él, Dean había recuperado una campera olvidada en casa de Bobby que sí era del menor de los Winchester por lo que pudo convencer al chico que no había encontrado más ropa porque esa casa no era la de Bobby, sino que desde el accidente se la habían prestado para una mayor tranquilidad del viejo, dato que Sam recibió con el ceño fruncido y más confuso que antes, no entendiendo como un lugar así podía resultarle cómodo a alguien con ese problema de movilidad.  
Pero no dijo nada y se vistió con lo que su hermano le alcanzó y, luego de insistentes pedidos por parte del rubio, se dejó revisar la herida y cambiar el vendaje, lo cual también le sorprendió dada la habilidad con la que Dean hizo algunas curaciones en la herida y cambió las gasas.

Por lo que, cuando se presentaron en la sala ya no llevaba la venda que le rodeaba la cabeza en todo su contorno sino que se había cambiado por un parche de gasa más chico pero no menos incómodo para el menor, que se quejó de que la cinta para sujetarla le daba picazón.  
Finalmente, ya en el lugar donde Bobby los esperaba, todas esas molestias le parecieron sólo detalles cuando al entrar al lugar lo sorprendiera la vasta cantidad de libros de distintos tamaños esparcidos, apoyados o guardados en todo mueble que se dejaba ver y, más todavía, se sintió conmocionado cuando en medio de la sala sentado en su silla de ruedas vio al viejo cazador quien, a pesar de que se empeñaba en ocultar bajo la visera de la gorra su mirada, la expresión de su rostro al ver a Sam, a quien quería como a un hijo y que lo estaba mirando con tanta emoción, dejó vislumbrar en el brillo de sus ojos los sentimientos de aquel hombre al que la vida lo había transformado en un rudo cazador.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Sam adelantándose hacia él guiado por un sentimiento más que por un recuerdo y, arrodillándose a su lado, lo abrazó ante la mirada conmovida de su hermano y la sorpresa del viejo que miró a Dean como si deseara matarlo.  
El rubio tragó saliva y con un gesto le suplicó que le hiciera caso al menor que en ese momento lo abrazaba emocionado.

Bobby entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la emotividad del momento y con suavidad apartó al más chico de los Winchester de su lado

-Hijo-le dijo suavemente-¿Estás bien? ¿Me recuerdas?-le preguntó mientras las miradas de todos se posaban anhelantes en el herido muchacho.

Sam lo miró brevemente con atención y con expresión triste le contestó

-No, lo siento papá, no te recuerdo. No tengo en mi memoria ningún momento que hayamos vivido juntos-contestó con voz temblorosa de emoción- Pero dentro mío siento que te conozco y que eres importante para mí-afirmó con seguridad mientras se levantaba de su lado y se sentaba en una de las pocas sillas libres del lugar.

-No tienes que disculparte hijo, no es culpa tuya-le dijo Bobby emocionado por esas palabras.

Castiel observaba en silencio, como era su costumbre, la situación que ante sus ojos se planteaba y cada vez estaba más confundido con las emociones humanas. No entendía porque tanto Dean como el cazador le estaban mintiendo así al muchacho a pesar de saber que lo querían mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos iban a estar dispuestos a admitir acostumbrados como estaban a la rudeza de la vida que llevaban y a que los dos eran expertos en ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una coraza protectora que les salvaguardaba de esas situaciones que ellos calificaban como de nenazas.  
Pero, en ese momento, el brillo húmedo de los ojos verdes de Dean que luchaban por no derramar las lágrimas tibias que su corazón anidaba, le dijeron al ángel que había algo más en esas mentiras que el imposible hecho de querer hacerle daño al menor de los hermanos. Algo que nunca vio en las intenciones de quien rescatara del infierno, ni siquiera en los momentos más oscuros para ellos cuando las peleas y la maldad de los planes infernales y celestiales parecían haber acabado con la unión que ellos tanto cuidaban.  
Iba a preguntarle a Dean que era lo que estaba pasando pero, recordando la amnesia de Sam, sólo le dirigió una mirada al rubio cargada de interrogantes lo que sacó al mayor de su estado de emoción y, con su habitual sonrisa socarrona, le dijo al ángel

-¿Por qué no nos sirves ya la cena Cas, en vez de estar parado ahí sin hacer nada?-recibiendo de parte del enviado del cielo una mirada más que perpleja y una risa de Bobby que distrajo a Sam de la atención con la que estaba mirando la habitación.

Apenas dos horas más tarde cuando Castiel se había ido por un rato para evitar las sospechas del menor ante su falta de apetito y, luego de que cenaran unas pizzas rescatadas del refrigerador acompañadas por unas refrescantes cervezas y de conversaciones amenas que hicieron que el tiempo pasara sin que se den cuenta, Dean observó a su hermano que hacía un rato largo estaba extrañamente callado

-¿Te pasa algo Sammy?-le preguntó preocupado sobresaltando al chico que en ese momento miraba con atención todo el lugar.

-¿Eh?-dijo desorientado-No pasa nada, Dean-por unos segundos pareció meditar y agregó-Es que este lugar me resulta extrañamente familiar.

Dean y Bobby se miraron expresivamente mientras el menor seguía observando a su alrededor. De pronto, sin que nadie lo esperara, se tomó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor ante la aparición de unos destellos blancos que hicieron que la habitación se le tornara borrosa

-¡Sam!-exclamó Dean al instante-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó parándose de inmediato y acercándose a su lado lo tomó por los hombros para mirarle el rostro que el chico ocultaba bajo sus manos-¡Sam!-repitió asustado ante el silencio del herido sólo interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada que dejaba vislumbrar que un intenso dolor lo estaba acosando.

De pronto, casi tan de repente como había comenzado, los destellos desaparecieron y por fin Sam pudo responder

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es que de pronto me dolió mucho la cabeza-dijo en un susurro, ocultando para sí las imágenes que viera a través de esas luces centelleantes. No quería preocupar a su padre ni a ese joven que cada vez más le demostraba que su bienestar era importante.

-¡Es que todavía es muy pronto para que estés tanto tiempo levantado Sammy!-le dijo Dean mientras lo ayudaba a pararse-Será mejor que vayas a descansar.

-Está bien-aceptó el castaño-Pero quédate con mi padre, yo puedo solo, gracias-dijo decidido- Voy al sofá un rato. Hasta luego papá-agregó antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación adonde ellos habían llegado.

-Que descanses hijo-fue lo único que atinó a decir Bobby mirando con preocupación al muchacho y reteniendo con fuerza por el brazo a Dean que ya estaba dispuesto a salir detrás de su hermano-¡Espera chico!-le dijo-¡No te vayas!

-¿Qué pasa Bobby?-se extrañó el rubio aún mirando hacia la puerta por dónde Sam había salido.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano? ¿Tiene visiones otra vez?-se preocupó el viejo amigo.

-No lo sé. Estoy muy preocupado con eso-le confesó el mayor-Desde que despertó en el hospital está teniendo pesadillas y dolores de cabeza. Quizás sean los recuerdos que se manifiestan así o quizás sea la herida, no sé que pensar-le dijo finalmente con evidente angustia.

-Es posible que sea eso Dean. Esperaremos un tiempo y en todo caso haremos que lo vea un médico. No te preocupes, estará bien-le aseguró el viejo y luego agregó-Ahora tengo que preguntarte otra cosa

-Dime-le dijo el rubio mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Te diste cuenta del tamaño que tiene tu hermano?-Dean arqueó las cejas con una expresión sorprendida

-No sé Bobby, ya hace años que no lo baño-le contestó con picardía por lo que recibió una mirada ceñuda del viejo cazador.

-Si serás tarado-le dijo-Te digo si te diste cuenta de lo que mide, de lo que pesa, de los músculos que tiene…

-Bobby-le interrumpió el rubio con mirada acusadora-¿No me digas que te gusta mi hermano? ¿Cambiaste de gustos ahora?-bromeó Dean recibiendo por parte del cazador un golpe seco detrás de la cabeza-¡Auch!-se quejó ante la reprimenda

-¡Deja de bromear, idiota!-lo retó serio por lo que el mayor cambió su expresión burlona por una arrepentida y el cazador agregó-¡Te digo eso para que te des cuenta de que tu hermano ya no es un niño! ¡Ya creció! Es todo un hombre-afirmó- Y si tú sigues tratándolo así se va a dar cuenta que eres más que un amigo ¿Entiendes genio? ¡Te vas a descubrir solo!-concluyó luego ante la mirada preocupada de Dean, quien cayó en cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, dejando que sus emociones siguieran ganándole al plan que había ideado.  
El astuto cazador intuía las dudas que tenía el rubio y que algo le estaba ocultando por lo que agregó-¿Por qué no dejas esa idea loca que seguramente se te ocurrió y le dices toda la verdad a Sam? Dean, a mí no me engañas-agregó Bobby ante el silencio del mayor-Te conozco y también eres como un hijo para mí-el joven levantó la vista ante esas palabras y lo miró emocionado- Sé que detrás de esas bromas ocultas tu verdadero estado. Y no estás bien, lo sé, tratas a Sam como si fuera la última vez que se van a ver ¿Acaso no piensas volver?

Dean lo miró intensamente y en su interior sintió la necesidad de terminar con esa absurda mentira que lo alejaba de él, pero el interés por mantenerlo a salvo era mucho más fuerte que sus necesidades, siempre había sido así y nada en el mundo le haría cambiar de opinión.  
No sabía como iban a resultar las cosas pero dado que el Apocalipsis ya era un hecho y Lucifer caminaba sobre la Tierra no veía otro camino para terminar con todo, aunque le costara la vida y con su hermano en esa condición de desventaja, siendo una potencial presa de cazadores y de demonios, si él era el que se tenía que arriesgar para salvarlo, no se iba a detener a pensarlo justo ahora, cuando en realidad sólo cuando atraparon al Jinete de la Guerra Sam no había sido su prioridad número uno, y eso fue porque estaba dolido con él y porque no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer.  
Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la sacudida de Bobby en su hombro

-¡Dean! ¿Qué te pasa?-lo retó-¿No piensas contestarme? Me lo debes hijo, no olvides que en esta mentira me estás envolviendo también a mí-agregó seriamente por lo que el rubio lo miró arrepentido, consciente de la certeza implícita en todas las palabras del viejo.

-Discúlpame Bobby-le dijo finalmente-Si voy a volver, no te preocupes, sólo voy a buscar a mi nena y después a encontrar a esos malditos bastardos. Pero antes de buscarlos recuerda que te dije que los llevaría a los dos a otra casa ¿Estás de acuerdo?-y como el viejo sólo lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos con expresión de duda agregó-¿Te diste cuenta que parece que el lugar le trae recuerdos? No es bueno que por ahora sepa quién es, por eso digo que sería mejor irse.

-¿Y por qué no va a ser bueno que recuerde? Dean, ¡Es tu hermano!-lo interrumpió el cazador-ya seguro que le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé Bobby?-se exasperó el joven-¡Y como su hermano mayor, sé lo que es bueno para él y lo que no! ¡Toda nuestra vida fue así!-exclamó poniéndose de pie-¡Yo solo me hice cargo de él y lo críe desde que tengo memoria, así que tengo todo el derecho de decidir qué hacer para mantenerlo a salvo!-culminó con firmeza pero con evidente angustia un poco arrepentido por la forma en que le habló a quien había sido como un padre para ellos, pero decidido a no dejar que lo hicieran dudar de la decisión que ya había tomado.

Bobby se dio cuenta de que no iba a decirle nada de lo que planeaba y que si no lo hacía no era por el simple hecho de mentir sino por no causarle más preocupaciones a él. Con John hacía lo mismo, las responsabilidades las asumía él y se hacía cargo de su hermanito para evitarle más problemas o cansancio a un ausente John quien las pocas veces que estaban juntos era más un general entrenando a sus soldados que un padre como los niños hubieran necesitado.

-Está bien, hijo, te entiendo-dijo finalmente el cazador-Sólo prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna locura hasta que vuelvas a buscarnos y podamos hablar con más calma. Estamos los dos nerviosos y preocupados con lo que está pasando y así no podemos tener la mente clara ¿Estás conmigo?-le preguntó finalmente.

-Sí Bobby-le dijo más calmado-Está bien, te lo prometo, tienes razón. Ya tendremos tiempo cuando regrese-agregó mientras pensaba "-Solamente el planeta no tiene el tiempo que necesita con el Apocalipsis en plena marcha"- pero deseando terminar con el tema en ese momento le dijo tendiéndole una mano para darle un firme apretón-Voy a ver a Sam y después busco a Cas para irnos. Cuídate Bobby y por favor, cuida a mi hermano. ¡Nos vemos en poco tiempo!-y sin esperar respuesta ya que la sonrisa y el apretón firme y cálido que recibió por su parte le dieron las respuestas que buscaba dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Cuando llegó a la habitación en la que Castiel los había dejado se encontró con su hermano dormido tendido cuán largo era en el sofá viejo y poco cuidado como casi todos los muebles del lugar. Lo miró detenidamente, acercándose sin hacer ruido y sonrió ante la imagen que llegó a su memoria. Ese pequeñito Sammy que él acunaba para dormir ahora no entraba en ese sofá como en prácticamente ningún lado, sobresaliéndose sus pies por arriba de los apoyabrazos y con los brazos cruzados para entrar en el ancho de la improvisada cama.  
Y aún así cuando lo veía dormir todavía le parecía tan niño, con esa paz e inocencia que él nunca quiso que perdiera y que el destino de improviso le había regresado.  
Conmovido, se arrodilló a su lado levantando su mano para acariciar suavemente la revuelta melena del castaño que sólo suspiró y se movió un poco por lo que Dean se maldijo entre dientes y pensó

-¡"Definitivamente me estoy volviendo viejo, ya parezco una nenaza sentimental"!-pero como Sam no se despertó respiró aliviado y, dejando de lado su coraza protectora, dejó que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas cuando susurró

-¡Espero que cuando recuperes la memoria puedas perdonarme Sammy! ¡No te olvides nunca de mí! ¡Sé feliz y espero que algún día entiendas que todo lo que hice siempre, equivocado o no, fue por lo importante que eres para mí, hermanito!-agregó con voz trémula, tratando de decir lo que sentía por él desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos y que siempre le costó expresar en palabras, pero, justo cuando iba seguir hablando el aire se arremolinó en un conocido sonido de poderosas alas y la figura de Castiel apareció detrás de él.

Dean frunció el ceño disgustado y disimuladamente secó sus lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie y girar para recibir al recién llegado

-Siempre tan oportuno, Cas-le dijo irónico-Vienes cuando nadie te llama y cuando te necesito me cuesta encontrarte-agregó mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba de la habitación ante la mirada confundida del ángel que una vez que llegaron afuera le contestó con toda su habitual calma en su tono de voz

-Tú me dijiste que en unas tres horas volviera Dean. Y bien, ya estoy aquí ¿Nos vamos?

El rubio lo miró arqueando las cejas ante la respuesta del ángel, pero dispuesto a no perder más el tiempo, asintió firmemente y cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Castiel se posó en su frente y su cuerpo pareció desprenderse en pequeñas partículas desapareciendo así, junto al guerrero del cielo, del pasillo anterior a la habitación sin percatarse ninguno de los dos, que unos oscuros ojos con un brillo maligno de satisfacción espiaban desde el refugio de la negra noche del exterior.

A la mañana siguiente, Bobby desayunaba con un humeante café en la cocina de la casa cuando sonó el teléfono, miró la titilante pantallita y atendió

-¡Dean!-exclamó-¿Cómo estás hijo?

-¡Bien, Bobby! ¡Ya recuperé a mi nena!-dijo alegre-Y aunque me costó darle marcha por el tiempo que llevaba a la intemperie, acá estamos como siempre, a toda máquina por la carretera. ¿Y Sam?-preguntó luego-¿Cómo está?

-Ahora está mejor Dean, pero no pasó una buena noche. Sigue con pesadillas-le dijo preocupado-¿Estás de regreso ya?

-Sí, voy en camino-dijo ante la mirada acusadora de su acompañante que sabía que estaba mintiendo-¡Llámame si se pone peor o piensas que son visiones!-agregó luego.

-No sé Dean, no podemos definirlo ahora cuando los límites entre los recuerdos que pueden estar regresando y una posible visión están tan entremezclados ¿Cómo diferenciar entre unos y otros?-preguntó finalmente con evidente preocupación que Dean pudo percibir aún del otro lado de la línea como en empatía con su propia intranquilidad.

-Tienes razón, como siempre-aseguró el rubio-¿Dónde está Sam ahora Bobby? ¿Preguntó por mí?

-Sí hijo, fue lo primero que hizo-lo tranquilizó el viejo seguro de la sonrisa de alivio con la que Dean recibió estas palabras-Está afuera ahora, salió a caminar un poco, ya sabes como es él. Me dijo que quería estar un rato en el sol y respirar aire fresco.

Dean sonrió pensando que a pesar de que había perdido la memoria su hermanito continuaba con esas costumbres sanas de las que siempre él se burlaba. Pero, a pesar del recuerdo, de inmediato cambió su expresión a una más ansiosa

-¡Bobby!-exclamó-¡No lo dejes solo! ¡Ve por él! ¡Quédense adentro hasta que yo llegue!-le pidió nervioso. Parecía que de pronto una sensación de que el peligro lo estaba cercando le hubiera llegado a su cuerpo, instalándose como una garra helada en su pecho, acelerando su corazón.  
Y, consciente de que siempre había tenido una especial habilidad para sentir cuando su hermano estaba en peligro, no esperó un segundo más y girando en u el auto que derrapó con un chirrido, aceleró con toda la potencia de su poderoso motor ante la mirada atónita de Castiel, que no entendía porque ahora cambiaban de dirección de esa forma inesperada.

Bobby, se quedó mirando un segundo el silencioso teléfono en sus manos pensando en si algún día el impulsivo muchacho iba a cambiar. Se quitó la gorra y se pasó una mano por la cabeza para despejarse.

-"Definitivamente estos chicos me van a volver loco"- pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta con el fuerte y hábil empujón que le dio a sus ruedas.

En el momento que traspasó el interior de la casa y la luz del sol lo recibió esplendorosa, cegándolo por un instante por lo que entrecerró los ojos y buscó a Sam con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos lo vio recostado de cara al sol sobre el capó de uno de los destartalados autos que tenía en su atiborrado desguace de chatarras

-¡Sam!-lo llamó al verlo y, el muchacho, al escuchar su fuerte voz, se sentó al instante-¡Ven aquí hijo!-agregó el viejo al ver que lo miraba y lo saludaba sonriente.

Enseguida, el menor de los Winchester, de un pequeño salto bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia quien creía su padre.  
No había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando desde el techo de la casa se abalanzó sobre Bobby uno de los demonios que Meg había enviado al lugar.  
El cazador rodó al suelo en una brusca caída junto a su silla, dado que el empujón que le propinara el demonio al caer sobre él sorprendiéndolo lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia.  
Sam, terriblemente asustado ante el inesperado ataque, quedó paralizado por unos segundos pero luego, al ver que el demonio le dedicara una sonrisa malvada y se dirigía hacia el cazador que estaba tendido de bruces en el suelo con intenciones asesinas en su diabólica expresión, corrió hacia la escena sintiendo el corazón latiendo aceleradamente y una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo con poderosa fuerza

-¡No!-gritó al instante que vio que el demonio se aproximaba a Bobby que en ese momento levantó la cabeza aturdido-¡Déjalo!-gritó levantando la mano en un gesto inconsciente de impotencia y, ante el asombro del viejo cazador y la sorpresa del demonio, éste salió volando hacia un auto estrellándose con estrépito en la puerta impulsado por la poderosa fuerza invisible, del no menos sorprendido muchacho.

En medio de esos segundos de tensión en los que Bobby se enderezara mirando ansioso a su alrededor buscando su silla caída a unos metros de distancia para así poder sacar el arma que siempre llevaba oculta en ella y, mientras Sam permanecía inmóvil, atónito por lo que había pasado, apareció de repente detrás de él la figura de Meg

-¡Sam! ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!-apenas pudo gritar el viejo cazador y, cuando el menor de los hermanos Winchester, volteara sorprendido sólo tuvo tiempo de ver la malvada sonrisa de la demonio y después sintió en su frente un golpe seco y duro que lo sumió en una profunda oscuridad.

**Se terminó la calma y ya llega la tormenta,muhahahahha! Espero que les haya gustado el capi y les digo que se vayan preparando porque ahora sí es la recta final hacia el final (valga la redundancia, jajajaj)**

**Con ansiedad esperaré algún review antes del viernes dejar lo que sigue! Byeee**


	20. Chapter 19 El secuestro

**Hola chicas! Ha llegado el momento del capítulo del viernes, esta vez retomaremos el ritmo del capítulo cada semana hasta llegar al final, falta muy poco así que no se pierdan lo que va a pasar. Como siempre agradezco a las que leyeron y comentaron ^_^y a las que leen aunque no hayan dejado su opinión *_* (a la que espero recibir esperanzada aunque sea al final de esta historia)**

**Selene: Amiga del alma, gracias por estar acá aunque yo todavía no haya pasado por los fics tuyos, es una vergüenza lo mío pero sé que me entiendes y me perdonas, cuando logre organizarme ya estará mi fiel comentario *_***

**P/d:No le hagas caso al médico, xd, que el los Winchester son adictivos! TKM!**

**TariElik: De nada amiga, entiendo tu preocupación y me alegra que vayas a escribir algo de Supernatural (aunque incluyas a Castiel +_+ (a mi me cuesta aceptarlo, tiene sus días, a veces lo quiero, a veces no) Piensas bien sobre la sangre que le dieron, no lo olvides y espero que te sigas sorprendiendo. Besos a ti y muy pronto hablaremos con más tiempo.**

**Patriwinchester: Hola amiga! Si, este fic ya lo leíste en el foro pero como acá lo publico todos los viernes lo podrás terminar sin la espera que tuviste que pasar ahí (porque ya está terminado, jajajaj) Sobre la agenda te cuento que hace rato que lo hago por culpa de esa adicción que te contagié a ti, jajajaja. Yo también te quiero, gracias por tus palabras! Besitos!**

**Bueno, ahora si, hechos los saludos llega el….**

**Capítulo 19: **

**El secuestro**

Después de que el cuerpo de Sam cayera con un ruido sordo al polvoriento suelo de tierra seca y apisonada, la malvada demonio se agachó a su lado a tocarle la mejilla y voltearle el rostro para comprobar que estaba inconsciente. No quería arriesgarse a que el muchacho demostrara de nuevo sus poderes y arruinara sus planes.

-¡Déjalo! –escuchó gritar a Bobby pero, ignorándolo, desdibujó sus rasgos con una sonrisa maliciosa y le acarició la piel del cuello al castaño diciéndole suavemente

-Después me ocuparé de ti, cariño-miró luego hacia sus esbirros que se habían reunido con ella, uno recuperado de la fuerza del poder de Sam que lo lanzara hacia el auto y el otro que apareciera detrás de una de las chatarras del desguace cerrando así la trampa que habían ideado, y les dijo imperativa-¡Llévenselo de aquí!

-¡NO!-gritó Bobby-¡Déjalo maldita hija de puta!-la insultó pleno de furia e impotencia, luchando contra su invalidez para acercarse a la silla tumbada a unos metros de él y adueñarse así de alguna de las armas que siempre llevaba.

Meg caminó hacia él rebosante de maldad, con un andar felino, pausado, atemorizante, tal como un gato se acerca a su presa. Ya cerca del viejo cazador que había logrado acercarse un poco a su silla le pisó la mano extendida hacia ella lo que hizo a Bobby gruñir de dolor.

-¿Así recibes a tus visitas, Singer?-le dijo sarcástica-La primera vez nos costó un poco más entrar y poseerte ¿Acaso te estás volviendo viejo?

-¡Vete al infierno, maldita perra desgraciada!-le gruñó con odio-¡Mátame de una vez o tarde o temprano yo te mataré!-amenazó enfurecido provocando una carcajada de Meg quien se agachó a su lado sin dejar de pisarlo y colocando una rodilla en su espalda.

-¡Eso sí que me gustaría verlo cazador! ¡Si es que puedes alcanzarme!-acotó irónica mientras recibía la mirada asesina pero llena de dolor del viejo.

-"Estos malditos demonios siempre saben golpearte donde más te duele"-pensó furioso sin desviar la mirada de la perra del infierno y fue entonces cuando ella agregó tras mirarlo brevemente en oscuro silencio que se reflejó en los dos pozos negros como carbones en los que se convirtieron sus ojos.

-¡No te mataré, cazador! Al contrario, te necesito vivo para que le des un mensaje a ese estúpido fracasado de Dean Winchester-su voz se volvió tan siniestra y amenazante como su mirada cuando agregó-Dile que me llevaré a Sammy, que lo entregaré a mi Padre y que ya nunca lo volverá a ver.

Por la carretera desierta flanqueada por una espesa arboleda de pinos y fresnos se escuchaba un extraño rugir semejante al anuncio de una tormenta lejana. El poderoso motor del Impala del 67 surcaba la cinta asfáltica a toda velocidad.

Dentro del coche, un ceñudo y ansioso Dean Winchester, conducía su auto con destino a la casa de Bobby guiado por su extraño sexto sentido en cuánto a percibir que su hermano estaba en peligro.

Y tanto como la velocidad consumía el camino su inquietud crecía dejándole un dolor punzante en el pecho que de a ratos parecía cortarle la respiración.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó golpeando el volante con una mano como si eso fuera a imprimirle más velocidad al Chevy negro que rugía con toda su potencia.

A su lado Castiel lo miró con un dejo de resignación y compasión en el brillo azul de su mirada. Ya no intentaba comprender a quién rescatara del infierno porque podía variar de un estado de indeferencia dolida o un enojo que ocultaba una tremenda decepción, a una total y desesperada necesidad de mantener a salvo a su hermano menor, al que había cuidado con responsabilidad y amor toda su vida, arriesgando todo en el camino aunque en ese proceso pudiera perder su propia vida.

-Dean, debes estar tranquilo-le dijo el ángel-Hablaste con Bobby hace unas horas y todo marchaba bien. No entiendo porque este cambio-concluyó desconcertado.

-Ni yo lo sé Cass-respondió secamente el rubio-Sólo sé que tenemos que volver.

-Yo no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo Dean-afirmó serio recibiendo una dura mirada del mayor de los Winchester-Estoy en una búsqueda importante, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé Castiel, eres como los Reyes Magos-dijo sarcástico-¡Lástima que no veo ninguna estrella que te guíe!-agregó frustrado-¡Vete si quieres y cuando encuentres a tu Padre no te olvides de publicarlo en la cartelera celestial!

Por un momento el guerrero del cielo frunció el ceño endureciendo su mirada hasta llenarla de un frío glacial al escuchar los siempre irónicos comentarios de Dean hacia Dios y sus creencias.

Pero, recordando los difíciles momentos que estaban atravesando los jóvenes hermanos, la visión del rubio sobre el futuro apocalíptico con Lucifer reinando la Tierra en el cuerpo de Sam , luego, al regresar a la realidad que los había reunido nuevamente para enfrentar juntos a su oscuro destino verse envueltos en el ataque al menor y su consiguiente pérdida de memoria lo llevó a respirar profundamente para encontrar la calma que rara vez perdía.

Finalmente la mirada opaca de Dean, llena de cansancio y dolor pero todavía plena de sentimientos por quien lo hacía continuar luchando aunque ya diera todo por perdido lo hicieron reflexionar sobre lo que al fin y al cabo había comenzado a inclinar su lado de la balanza hacia los humanos a los que los planes infernales y celestiales habían obligado a jugar como piezas de un juego de ajedrez que ellos no habían organizado y, lo que provocaba ese cambio en él, era la importancia que éstos le daban a la familia.

Con un tono de voz más calmo y apoyando la mano en el hombro del mayor, tal como le había visto hacer a él para reconfortar a su hermano, le dijo

-Todo saldrá bien Dean, llámame si me necesitas y te ayudaré a buscar a Lucifer. ¡Aunque tu plan sigue pareciéndome una locura!-comentario que el rubio recibió con una sonrisa fanfarrona y con una ceja levantada en sorprendida expresión observó el gesto reconfortante de su amigo ángel que continuaba con su mano apoyada en su hombro.

-Está bien Cas-le dijo al cabo de unos segundos-Puedes irte. No sea que de nenaza que te estás poniendo me quieras dar un beso-bromeó un poco más relajado, volteando a mirar la reacción de sorpresa que esperaba ante su chiste, encontrando sólo el asiento vacío y la única compañía del ronroneo del motor que a toda potencia retumbaba en el camino.

No estaba seguro si lo que lo despertó fue el palpitante dolor de cabeza, la sensación de que estaba con unos seres que no eran lo que parecían o la extraña sed que le secaba la garganta y le aceleraba el pulso pero Sam Winchester abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se encontró en un lugar sombrío y atado a una columna.

Trató de ajustar su visión a la penumbra que lo rodeaba y su corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido cuando vislumbró a unos metros las siluetas oscuras de tres personas que susurraban con siniestras intenciones. Tiró con fuerza de las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos detrás de su espalda pero sólo sintió el ardor de las lastimaduras que se causó con el rozar de las sogas apretadas.

De pronto una de las siluetas se acercó hacia él al notar que ya no estaba inconsciente y el rítmico golpeteo de los tacos de sus botas aceleró aún más el ritmo de su corazón pero, cuando llegó a su lado y pudo ver a la mujer que lo golpeara en el ataque a él y su padre, una intensa sensación de odio le crispó las manos y tensionó sus músculos que se esforzaron nuevamente en cortar las sogas.

-¡Maldita loca!-la insultó furioso-¿Qué hicieron con mi padre? ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarte!-la amenazó finalmente al ver que Meg solo le sonría despectiva y lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿Tu padre?-repitió al cabo de unos segundos-¡Ay, Sammy, pobre pequeño!-dijo burlona y con malicia agregó-¿Es que no sabes que Bobby no es tu padre?-al escuchar esas palabras el semblante del joven palideció y la expresión de sus ojos acusó el daño que le hacía con esas palabras.

-¡Mientes!-le gritó-¿Quién demonios eres tú para secuestrarme así e inventar esta historia?

Meg sonrió aún más satisfecha, con su bota empujó una pierna de Sam contra la otra y se sentó sobre él que la miraba cada vez más inquieto, ansioso, sintiendo un raro palpitar en sus venas y un aroma extraño que le daba a su garganta la sensación de que si no bebía algo pronto se le iba a resquebrajar del ardor que esa sed le ocasionaba.

El joven intentó quitarse a la mujer de encima pero ella, con sus piernas apretadas contra las suyas, se sujetó de la columna en donde lo habían atado y afianzando su agarre, se acercó aún más a él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia y, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos, le dijo

-Sammy, querido. Estar así me recuerda cierta vez en Chicago cuando interrumpiste nuestra diversión echándome encima a los demonios sombra-le susurró al oído causando que Sam frunciera el ceño cada vez más desconcertado, sobresaltándose luego al sentir sobre la piel de su vientre la mano de Meg que mientras le hablaba había deslizado bajo su camisa ya prácticamente desabrochada-Has crecido Sammy, me doy cuenta-agregó aún más cerca del oído del menor de los Winchester que podía sentir el cálido aliento de la mujer respirando excitada cada vez más cerca de su boca-La verdad que ahora entiendo a Ruby-agregó Meg-La maldita perra no quería dejar su misión contigo, ya me estoy imaginando el porque-susurró mirándolo a los ojos mientras su mano recorría el contorno fuerte y tibio de los músculos de su pecho-Me gustaría comprobar lo que se siente estando entre tus brazos Sammy

-¡Estás loca! ¡Sácame las manos de encima! ¡No tengo idea de que hablas!-se exasperó el menor.

Meg no sólo lo miró con más intensidad sino que se acercó aún más, su respiración agitada y sus brazos rodeando los anchos hombros del joven.

-Es cierto entonces que perdiste la memoria Sammy-le dijo-Entonces voy a tener que contarte toda la verdad-la malvada chica poseída hizo una pausa mientras dejaba que su mano acariciara la suave piel del cuello de Sam-Hace un rato me preguntaste quién demonios era yo ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Dónde está mi padre?-le inquirió mirándola con odio.

-Tranquilo, tigre. Una pregunta a la vez-le dijo sarcástica-Primero tienes que saber quién soy yo, no quiero que vayas a la cama con una desconocida-agregó mientras recibía en respuesta la mirada sorprendida del menor que inmediatamente cambió a una expresión de intenso miedo al ver que los ojos de Meg se habían tornado en dos pozos oscuros como el ébano que refulgían plenos de intensa maldad.

**Pobrecillo "nuestro" Sammy! (con ese nuestro me dirijo a TariElik, Inugami (a la que extrañé en este capi, espero estés divirtiéndote en tus vacaciones, casammy y MilaPadackles( a la que hace muchísimo no leo por acá *_*) **

**O sea, decía, pobrecillo Sammy, Meg diciéndole que Bobby no es su padre, o sea que le mintieron, mostrándole esos ojos demoníacos con los que él "soñara", siendo "acosado" (¿quién no lo haría, xd? (inserte babas) por esa loca que lo tiene a su merced, (awwww cabecita no te desconcentres, jajajaja) y los dos demonios que atacaron a los dos mirando todo. Secuestrado y solito**

**¿Quién vendrá a rescatarlo? ¿Alguien vendrá? ¿Dean sabrá qué hacer? ¿Dean llegará a tiempo? ¿Qué planearán hacer con él?**

**Muhahahahha, (insisto con la risa malvada) porque….¡QUIERO REVIEWS! (me rebelé, jajajjaj)**

**Besos a todas!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola a todas! No puedo creer que haya llegado el viernes y pueda dejar el siguiente capítulo entrando ya en la recta final de esta historia.^_^Desde ya les aviso a todas aquellas que me siguen en mis fics que desafortunadamente hoy sólo les dejaré las continuaciones de este, de I d die for you y de Visiones 4 ya que ellos son los fics que tengo escritos pero Always no será el caso ya que a pesar de estar en mi cabecita lo que sigue no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni una sola línea ya que hoy es la primera vez que enciendo la computadora en toda la semana (consecuencia de la primera semana de clases trabajando a full y a la par preparando a mi hijo con sus materiales escolares, xd, encima el calor sigue y yo extraño la playa buaaaaaahhhhh *_* **

**Con respecto a Always les aseguro que del martes no pasamos así que por favor sólo necesito un poco de paciencia, no quisiera escribir cualquier cosa con tal de dejarles algo.**

**Ahora si les agradezco a las que dejaron comentarios (y esta vez solo me dejo coment Inugami, fiel como siempre ¿ Qué pasó con las demás? Buaaahhhh**

**Amiga (o sea Inugami****): ¡Cuánto me alegra que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones! Espero alguna foto en mi mail ¿Vale? Con respecto a tu comentario ya mismo abro una lista de las que odian a Meg que quiere "meterse" con nuestro Sammy, jajajjaj (yo estoy primera a pesar que sé que me van a odiar (silba disimulada) No eres mala, seguro que no, yo también sonrío con ciertos hurtsam que leo, xd, es que es tan adorable nuestro Sammy ahí indefenso, inocente criatura a merced de locas y metiéndose en tantos problemas de los que adoramos que Dean lo rescate y cuide, awwww, esas viejas y hermosas temporadas (coincido)**

**Besos amiga y espero que te guste el capi, bye!**

**Capítulo 20: **

**La telaraña del mal**

Ya estaba anocheciendo en South Dakota. Las nubes frías y oscuras que se arremolinaban en el horizonte presagiaban una tormenta no muy lejana dado los refucilos cada vez más frecuentes que iluminaban con destellos plateados las líneas del horizonte.

Como un remolino negro que naciera de la tormenta lejana apareció de pronto la inconfundible silueta del Impala del 67´ que velozmente se acercó a la casa de Bobby y luego de unos minutos con un potente derrape de estacionó junto a su entrada.

Dean bajó ágilmente aún con el auto en movimiento y, con la habilidad que los años de cazador le habían dado, recorrió con su mirada el espacio teñido por claros de luz y de sombras que le daban un aspecto extrañamente siniestro a las formas oscuras de los hierros retorcidos de las chatarras que poblaban el lugar.

De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vislumbró en las penumbras la familiar silueta de la silla de ruedas del viejo cazador tendida a unos metros de distancia con sus ruedas hacia arriba girando lentamente empujadas por el persistente viento que preanunciaba la tormenta cercana.

-¡BOBBY!-gritó corriendo hacia la silla mirando con desesperación a su alrededor rogando no ver de un momento a otro el cuerpo sin vida del cazador-¡SAM!-volvió a gritar cada vez más angustiado al llegar junto a la silla averiada y solo recibir como respuesta el sonido del viento y el rítmico golpeteo de su frenético corazón retumbando en sus oídos-¡BOBBY! ¡SAM!-volvió a gritar una vez más con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y, en el momento que ya iba a salir corriendo hacia la casa, un golpe apenas audible, metálico, concentró su atención hacia uno de los autos que estaban más cerca, sin puertas ni ventanas y al que lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su baúl y su techo sostenidos apenas por el esqueleto de lo que alguna vez había sido un flamante Honda.

Sólo un segundo le bastó a Dean para entender que el nuevo golpe metálico que escuchó no era el de algún hierro empujado por el viento sino el llamado de auxilio de alguien encerrado ahí dentro.

Con el corazón en un puño corrió hacia el auto encontrándose con un enorme bloque de piedra y fierros retorcidos que sujetaban la trampa mortal en la que el baúl se había convertido.

-¡BOBBY! ¡SAM!-gritó desesperado al indiferente peso muerto que dificultaba su rescate.

Debajo de la tapa del baúl una voz apenas audible le llegó a sus oídos llenando su helado corazón de un soplo de alivio.

-Dean ¿Puedes dejar de gritar como un idiota y abrir el baúl de una maldita vez?

El muchacho enarcó una ceja pero sonrió algo aliviado -"Al menos el viejo no pierde su típico sentido del humor aún en las situaciones más extremas"-pensó el rubio pero, al observar con atención el bloque que impedía la liberación de su amigo, se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

-¿Cómo diablos habrá ido a parar esta cosa arriba del baúl? ¡Es muy pesado, maldita sea!-protestó luego de varios intentos frustrados por empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Al descansar un segundo apoyada su espalda en ese inmenso bloque de piedra su mirada se posó en su auto estacionado frente a la casa.

-Mi nena-dijo de pronto y corrió hacia el auto abriendo su baúl para sacar una cadena, luego se subió al Chevy, le dio marcha y con el motor rugiendo potente, recorrió los metros que le separaban de la trampa en donde Bobby estaba encerrado.

Bajó presuroso y con habilidad enganchó la cadena alrededor del bloque enredándola con fuerza en sus hierros retorcidos.

-¡Ya te saco Bobby! ¡Aguanta!-gritó mientras corría de nuevo hacia su auto, se sentaba tras el volante y preparando los cambios hizo rugir como una fiera a su poderoso motor-No me falles ahora nena-dijo en un susurro antes de acelerar a fondo el pedal del acelerador y que el ruido del motor se confundiera con los truenos cada vez más cercanos.

Las ruedas derraparon en su lugar por un instante levantando una nube de piedras y polvo que se dispersó velozmente empujada por el viento cada vez más fuerte de la amenazadora tormenta.

Finalmente, con la determinación brillando en su mirada, el mayor de los Winchester imprimió más velocidad al potente auto que respondió con la fuerza que esperaba avanzando raudo hacia delante llevándose consigo ese peso enorme que aplastaba el baúl y como en empatía también su alma.

Cuando escuchó el ruido del bloque al caer y sintió el cimbronazo que la cadena provocó, disminuyendo un poco el tironeo del Impala, Dean detuvo la marcha bajándose de inmediato para correr hacia el auto viendo con asombro la abolladura enorme en el lugar donde hasta hacía unos segundos la piedra se apoyara.

Después de forcejear un minuto con la cerradura y de maldecir en voz alta unas cuántas veces al fin pudo abrir la trampa que encerraba a su viejo amigo justo en el momento en que las gruesas gotas de la helada lluvia comenzaban a regar el polvoriento suelo del lugar y la noche ya había dispersado los pocos y tenues rayos de un sol pálido que apenas había iluminado el ambiente como para que las siluetas de las cosas no se transformaran en oscuras formas monstruosas.

-¡Bobby! ¿Estás bien?-exclamó Dean preocupado tendiendo su mano al cazador que había recibido la tenue luz que lo separó de la densa oscuridad en la que había estado atrapado con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios resecos abiertos en una mezcla de sonrisa aliviada y frustración.

-¡Dean!-dijo con voz ronca tendiéndole a su vez su mano para sujetarse con firmeza a los fuertes brazos del joven cazador que lo rescatara-¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y sácame de aquí!

Aunque el corazón del rubio galopaba enloquecido y una creciente angustia que llevaba el nombre de su hermano oprimía su pecho, la pregunta sobre él murió en sus labios cuando la mirada triste del viejo encontró sus ojos y la oscuridad que los rodeaba se reflejó en ellos dándole sin palabras la respuesta que buscaba.

Sam ya no estaba. Otra vez lo había perdido.

El rostro de Sam se llenó de miedo y asombro al ver esos dos pozos negros como carbones refulgir de maldad. La expresión de Meg que sonreía siniestra no hacía más que imprimirle a su corazón un palpitar acelerado, cargado de tensión, que en empatía con sus venas latía aceleradamente llenándolo de una sensación extrañamente intensa.

Sus músculos se tensaron nuevamente y con todas sus fuerzas tironeó de las sogas que lo sujetaban y, ante la sorpresa de la chica poseída y los demonios que observaban todo sin decir palabra, de un brusco tirón se soltó de sus ataduras dándole un fuerte empujón a Meg que cayó hacia atrás sorprendida por el repentino acto de arrojo que no esperaba.

Enseguida el muchacho se puso de pie y se preparó para recibir el ataque de los dos hombres que con expresión asesina se acercaban a él.

-¡Alto! ¡No lo toquen!-ordenó Meg poniéndose de pie -Sammy, Sammy, cada vez me sorprendes más querido-agregó-¿No la estabas pasando bien conmigo acaso?

-¡No te acerques maldita loca!-le respondió Sam con expresión dura en su mirada. No entendía porque a pesar de desear que esa chica se alejara de él algo en su cuerpo le pedía volver a tenerla cerca. Por eso trató de concentrarse en el lugar en donde estaban tratando de encontrar una vía de escape en el caso de que no pudiera enfrentarse a los tres seres malignos que tenía alrededor y que cada vez estaban cercándolo más y más caminando hacia él con pasos cautos y, al darse cuenta de esto, se apoyó en la columna en donde antes había estado atado tratando de protegerse de un ataque por la espalda.

-Sam ¡No luches contra tu destino!-le dijo Meg mirándolo ya con las pupilas del color de quien estaba poseyendo-No tengas miedo de quienes somos tu familia.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ustedes no son nada mío!-se exasperó el joven sintiéndose cada vez más aturdido y acorralado

-Sammy, cariño-le respondió Meg con fingida paciencia-¿Es que no te diste cuenta que eres especial? ¿No recuerdas lo que le hiciste a él?-y con un ademán señaló al demonio que había lanzado contra el auto cuando sus poderes se manifestaron de imprevisto en el ataque en la casa de Bobby-Nosotros te rescatamos de esos cazadores. Ellos son los que te habían secuestrado aprovechando tu amnesia y llevándote con ellos para así poder controlarte.

-¡Mientes!-le gritó Sam cada vez más inquieto y abrumado por las mentiras que le decía la malvada demonio pero que estaban logrando confundirlo porque, dentro de sí, sentía que una poderosa fuerza fluía junto a su sangre empujando a sus sentidos a una tensión que parecía pronta a explotar por la forma en que su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Meg y recordar como había realmente alejado con una fuerza invisible al hombre que se estaba acercando a quien él creía su padre.

La demonio al verlo dudar sonrió satisfecha y sin decir una palabra extendió su mano hacia uno de sus secuaces haciéndolo volar hacia la pared en donde se estrelló sin ningún sonido y sólo la oscuridad impenetrable en que se convirtieron sus ojos demostraron como le había afectado la sorpresiva acción de la mujer que sólo le sonrió maliciosamente a su secuaz y dirigió luego toda su atención en el joven que había quedado paralizado de sorpresa y temor.

-¿Lo ves Sammy?-le dijo segura-Yo no te miento. Nosotros también podemos hacer lo mismo que tú y si te sacamos así de ese lugar fue porque fuimos a rescatarte.

-¿Rescatarme?-repitió cada vez más inquieto-Dean y Bobby no estaban tratándome mal, ni quisieron en ningún momento hacerme daño.

-Eres tan inocente Sammy-le interrumpió la malvada chica poseída-Te dije que esos dos son cazadores y que sólo querían utilizarte.

-¿Para qué? ¿Cazadores de qué? ¡Déjame en paz maldita perra!-cada vez estaba más angustiado sintiendo su corazón latir alocadamente y un dolor en el pecho que se hacía cada vez más fuerte ante las palabras traicioneras de la malvada demonio que le hacían encontrar un sentido a la extraña cantidad de libros raros y armas que había observado en la casa donde el que pensaba era su amigo lo había llevado

Y fue en ese momento cuando también recordó los extraños sueños que había tenido donde pudo ver a personas con esos ojos negros como la noche más oscura, donde se vio junto a Dean peleando contra seres extraños que desaparecían en una llamarada intensa y en donde había visto a ese tal Castiel poniendo su mano en la frente de los hombres que tenía adelante y que caían gritando de dolor mientras despedían por ojos y boca una luz potente y clara.

Estremecido hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo bajó la vista por unos segundos. Su respiración agitada denotaba la intensa tensión e indecisión que estaba sintiendo.

Algo de verdad tenía que haber en las palabras de esa chica o todo lo que había visto o soñado era fruto de las más extrañas pesadillas o del desequilibrio de una mente desquiciada.

Pero el menor de los Winchester podía sentir que no estaba loco, que algo de verdad había en las palabras de esa mujer y, aunque no sabía porque, podía sentir una intensa atracción hacia ella gritándole desde el palpitar de sus venas que la dejara volver a tocarlo.

Meg, dándose cuenta de ello se acercaba cada vez más a Sam con un sinuoso andar mientras se relamía como una gata acechando a su presa satisfecha de las dudas que podía ver estaban atormentando al muchacho y porque sabía que esa piel sudorosa, esos temblores casi imperceptibles, ese latido intenso que ella podía escuchar no eran más que la necesidad del chico por beber algo que ella le podía dar.

No sabía bien como podía haber pasado ya que, la última vez que se habían visto, Sam no demostró ninguna necesidad de beber sangre de demonio y ahora todos los síntomas se estaban manifestando.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Amy ya le había obligado a beber como tampoco sabía de las intenciones oscuras que la chica y sus cómplices tenían para con el muchacho pero se daba cuenta que lo que hubiera pasado estaba allanando el camino para el plan maquiavélico que había pergeñado por lo que sonrió cada vez más satisfecha y con un falso tono de cariño le dijo

-Sammy, querido. No tengas miedo ¡Mírame! –El joven cazador levantó la vista al oírla-Ven conmigo cielito, no te haré daño, lo prometo-agregó la malvada extendiendo la mano hacia el chico que la miró dubitativo.

Por un instante la observó con el ceño fruncido mientras enderezaba su espalda saliendo así del contacto de la columna que hasta ese momento había sostenido el peso del desconcierto y la tensión por la que atravesaba. Se irguió cuán alto era y respiró profundamente dirigiéndole a la demonio una mirada firme y segura que provocó que ella sonriera satisfecha pensando que lo tenía en sus manos.

De repente, sin que nadie lo esperara, empujó con gran violencia a Meg que lanzando una maldición cayó sobre los sorprendidos demonios que estaban detrás de ella observando en silencio la manipulación que su líder llevaba a cabo con el joven al que miraban con un dejo de temor y respeto, conscientes de lo que podía hacerles si realmente recordara como utilizar los poderes que en sus venas llevaba y, ante la atónita mirada de los demonios que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, el menor de los Winchester salió corriendo hacia una de las ventanas que había visto detrás de una columna de ese depósito abandonado a donde lo habían llevado y se lanzó a través de ella haciendo estallar en miles de pequeñas partículas el vidrio de su única vía de escape.

Por suerte para él aterrizó en una mullida maleza poniéndose inmediatamente de pie sin hacerle caso a los sangrantes cortes que los vidrios le habían ocasionado y salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad, desorientado en cuánto a su destino pero consciente que quería alejarse lo máximo posible de esas criaturas del mal.

Los demonios que enseguida se habían puesto de pie y corrieron hacia la ventana lo miraron alejarse por la espesura de la maleza que rodeaba el abandonado lugar.

-¿No vamos a ir por él?-preguntó el demonio más viejo, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años y tez morena-¿Vamos a dejar que se escape?

Meg lo miró sonriente con la expresión de quien la actitud del muchacho le había caído como anillo al dedo

-Sólo síguelo-le respondió y en el acto el demonio desapareció del oscuro lugar por lo que la demonio se volvió a mirar al otro hombre poseído-Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba-le dijo-Y si tú hiciste lo que te ordené ahora jugaré mi mejor carta.

-Lo hice-respondió el demonio con una siniestra sonrisa-Puedes encontrar a la pelirroja esa en la guarida que teníamos antes. Te está esperando ansiosamente-concluyó acentuando aún más su expresión de intensa maldad cuando Meg lo miró con sus ojos convertidos en una impenetrable oscuridad.

**OH, OH! Nuestro Sammy ha escapado pero ahora la perra de Meg va a reunirse con la otra perra (¡qué malas que somos! Jejeje) y quién sabe lo que va a pasar, xd. ADEMÁS falta saber que pasará entre Dean y Bobby con los demás cazadores, con Castiel, en fin, si quieren develar alguna de estas dudas ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.**

**Y si esta vez no hay tres reviews no publico (¡Y me ofendí!) jajajajja **

**Disculpen a mi lado descarado y ahora respondan a los ojitos ilusionados ¿si? *_* **

**Saludos!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola a todo el mundo, acá llegó la conti de I´ll sleep…aunque no están los tres reviews (*lamento con lagrimillas y todo*) pero en fin, como comenzaron las clases y cada vez estoy más ocupada quiero terminar la publicación aunque muy pocas la lean y comenten. Igual se les agradece mucho porque el traffic me indica que es de mis historias más leídas. ¡GRACIAS! **

**Inugami: ****Hola amiga! Como siempre presente dejando tan detallada explicación de tus dudas y pensamientos respecto a cada capítulo leído. Sorry por añadir a Meg a la lista pero sé que me vas a agregar a mi después (buaaahhhh) En fin, no puedo adelantar más nada pero próximamente sabrás porque lo digo. Espero te guste este capi hay ya que hay mucho de Dean y Bobby aunque por supuesto mi (digo nuestro) Sammy también tendrá su lugar en esta aventura (y pobrecillo está más que confundido) Besos amiga y please, necesito tu mail otra vez (para añadirte al chat) ya que no lo encuentro (espero ilusionada *_*) Bye!**

**P/d: Gracias por la paciencia en Always, si Dios me ayuda para mañana está (al menos ya escribí dos hojas de Word *_* ) **

**Tari Elik****: Gracias amiga por estar presente aunque no hayas llegado a leer el 21 me has dejado un lindo comentario del capi 20 . ¡Muy buena tu reflexión sobre los escritores, xd! Y con respecto a Cas creo que no alcanzaría con leer sobre en él en los fics (algo que evito, xd +_+ ) Cuando me te agregue al chat te contaré porque no lo quiero demasiado a ver si me entiendes. (para ello necesito tu mail amiga, se me perdió al igual que el de Inugami) Besos y hasta el próximo!**

**Ahora si, quedan disculpadas las demás (excepto Selene que no me comentó (mentira amiga si yo estoy igual) Besos a todas!**

**Capítulo 21: **

**El camino a seguir**

A pesar de que la tormenta ya había desatado su furia Dean corrió bajo el frío aguacero en busca de la silla de Bobby iluminado su camino por las relampagueantes luces del cielo.

Con rapidez llegó hasta ella y sujetándola con fuerza la volteó para emprender el camino de regreso a la casa indiferente a la lluvia que empapaba su cuerpo y al frío que parecía congelar el aire en sus pulmones.

Su mente y su corazón estaban concentrados en su hermano y en su destino haciéndolo ajeno a todo, olvidándose de todo, incluso de sí mismo, sólo sintiendo como crecía dentro de sí la impotencia de saber que la palabra descanso no existía dentro del vocabulario Winchester.

Con esos pensamientos atenazando su pecho con un dolor punzante y agudo no se dio cuenta que ya había entrado en la casa hasta que vio a Bobby sentado en la silla en donde lo había dejado.

-¡Hey, Bobby! ¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó ansioso-Traje tu silla, enseguida la arreglo y vas a estar tan bien como antes-agregó enseguida mientras, sin reparar en que estaba goteando agua de sus ropas en el piso de la cocina, se puso a arreglarla con manos expertas, fuertes pero que no lograban ocultar un leve temblor que quizás algo más que el frío le ocasionaba.

El viejo cazador lo miró atentamente. Conocía a ese chico desde que era un niño. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio, tan serio y responsable.

Con sólo seis años no dejaba ni un instante de controlar que las necesidades de su hermanito estuvieran cubiertas y, en su verde mirada, podía vislumbrar el opaco reflejo de un peso demasiado grande para unos hombros tan jóvenes pero que se transformaban en un brillo luminoso de amor cuando sus esfuerzos para contener y proteger a un inquieto Sammy, de eternas mejillas sonrosadas y parloteo continuo, eran recompensados con un agotado pequeño reclamando sus brazos para dormir, aún en presencia de su padre y susurrando un –"Te quero, De"-con vocecita dulce y mirada pura se dormía en sus brazos llenando la mirada de un niño que ya había vivido demasiadas pesadillas con una luz que se propagaba como una corriente cálida por su interior para darle la fuerza que casi le quitara ese maldito fuego que se llevó a su madre y a la vida que conocía.

Sabía lo que Dean estaba pasando en ese momento y que no le preguntara nada ya de por sí era un tormento. Estaba seguro que el muchacho no quería hacerle daño dejando que su angustia se transformara en palabras.

-¡Dean!-lo llamó el viejo incapaz de continuar ajeno a su sufrimiento, él también sentía que se desgarraba por dentro y una sensación agobiante le oprimía el alma-¿Quieres gritarme de una maldita vez y dejar de hacer como que no pasa nada?-le preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba como la angustia agarrotaba su garganta.

El rubio levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que lo rescatara con un brillo de dolor y sorpresa en su mirada.

-¿Por qué voy a gritarte Bobby?-preguntó anhelante, pero, el reflejo de culpa que pudo entrever en la mirada del viejo cazador le dio la respuesta que buscaba-¡Fue mi maldita culpa! ¡No tendría que haberlos dejado solos!-exclamó con impotencia y furia en su voz.

-¡Pero yo no pude salvarlo Dean! ¡Esta maldita invalidez arruinó todo!-exclamó con dolor el viejo amigo-¡Debería haber muerto cuando me clavé ese cuchillo! ¡Así no sirvo de nada!-concluyó con amargura.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo!-se enojó el mayor de los Winchester-¡Aún en esa silla continúas siendo el mejor cazador que conozco y tanto para Sam como para mí eres como el padre que perdimos!-exclamó con vehemencia y las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos hicieron más mella en el alma del viejo que las palabras que pronunciara-¡No te atrevas a dejarnos solos!-pidió tratando de controlar la respiración agitada preludio de la descarga de emociones que no quería demostrar aunque la mirada comprensiva del viejo le dio el apoyo que necesitaba y golpeando con fuerza la mesa descargó finalmente lo que sus puños crispados y la mirada tensa estaban conteniendo-¡No me dejes solo Bobby! ¡Ya no puedo con todo esto! ¿Es que nunca se va a terminar? ¿Por qué no dejan en paz a Sam?-preguntó exasperado sin esperar respuesta sólo hablaba descargando su ira mientras caminaba por la cocina de un lado a otro- ¡Primero Azazel, después Ruby, ahora otros cazadores están tras él, sin contar a Lucifer ni a la sangre maldita que lleva en sus venas! ¿Cómo puedo yo protegerlo de todo solo?-gritó finalmente Dean mientras descargaba toda su furia e impotencia contra el mueble de la cocina con un feroz puñetazo que hizo volar en estrepitoso desorden todos los platos, vasos y demás utensilios que ahí se encontraban.

Bobby lo miró con un dejo de compasión y entendimiento en su mirada. Podía comprender el peso que llevaba en sus hombros y era evidente que los sucesos que fueron desencadenándose con ellos como piezas de ajedrez de un maligno plan habían minado la fuerza de Dean hasta un punto que Bobby temía que no pudiera retornar, más aún si le faltaba Sammy.

El viejo sabía que el mayor podía enojarse, dudar o hasta golpear a su hermano pero estaba seguro que el chico era el que mantenía en pie al rubio, su ancla en la tierra, el que lo mantenía humano.

-¡Cálmate Dean!-le dijo finalmente luego de observarlo unos minutos dejándolo descargar su tensión-¡No estás solo en esto! Castiel y yo te ayudaremos con Sam-trató de confortarlo el viejo cazador.

Ante la mención del nombre de su hermano Dean volvió a la realidad de la que momentáneamente se había desconectado mientras trataba de controlar el ritmo de su pulso y de su respiración agitada y mirándolo con una velada calma le preguntó con una voz ya más pausada

-¿Qué pasó Bobby? ¿Quién se lo llevó?-y se sentó en la silla situada justo frente al viejo sin prestar atención a sus ropas húmedas ni al frío que le hacía tiritar preparándose internamente para una respuesta que sabía que no le iba a gustar absolutamente nada.

-Fueron demonios Dean. La maldita perra de Meg se atrevió a volver-le contestó el viejo con rabia en su voz y continuó contando lo ocurrido-Fue justo después de que habláramos por teléfono, yo salí a llamar a Sam que estaba tomando sol sobre un coche y de repente un demonio saltó sobre mi desde el techo lanzándome varios metros adelante. Sam estaba corriendo hacia mi cuando…-en ese momento el viejo dudó en continuar contando recordando la extraña situación que había visto y, aunque el uso de sus poderes fueran inconscientes para el chico, fue la primera vez que el viejo cazador presenciara una situación así. Viendo la expresión pálida de Dean que escuchaba conteniendo a duras penas lo que sentía no quería agregarle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía.

Sabía por experiencia cuanto le costaba al mayor aceptar que su hermano podía ser más poderoso que un humano normal. Ni hablar cuánto le costaba el perdonarse a sí mismo el haberlo llamado monstruo.

-¿Cuándo qué, Bobby? ¡Habla!-le ordenó el rubio con ansiedad interrumpiendo así los pensamientos del viejo cazador que no pudo menos que seguir contando.

-Cuando Sam se acercaba corriendo hacia mí vio que el demonio que me había tirado se acercaba con intenciones asesinas entonces el chico gritó ¡No! y extendió su mano como tratando de evitarlo-en ese momento la expresión de Dean acusó que se imaginaba lo que seguía pero no dijo nada y dejó que el viejo terminara de hablar-Entonces fue cuando el demonio salió volando como empujado por un viento fuerte y se estrelló contra uno de los autos. Sam quedó inmóvil, asombrado y asustado. Me di cuenta sólo con ver su mirada y fue en ese momento cuando Meg apareció detrás suyo y a pesar de que le grité para avisarle no pudo hacer nada-concluyó Bobby con pena y preocupación en su voz viendo como el mayor cerraba con fuerza los puños y entre los dientes apretados, que trataban de contener la rabia y la angustia que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, le preguntó.

-¿Y qué le hizo?

Bobby lo miró un segundo antes de responder, temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener el chico que desde que era un niño no soportaba que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a su hermanito y saliera ileso de eso.

-Lo golpeó en la frente Dean-le dijo finalmente-Y cuando Sam se desmayó ella sólo le tocó el cuello y después le dijo a los demonios que se lo llevaran.

-¡Maldita perra hija de puta!-gritó Dean dándole un nuevo puñetazo a la mesa-¡Esta vez no la voy a mandar al infierno le voy a clavar este cuchillo tantas veces que ella sola me pedirá que la mate!-aseguró el rubio sacando el cuchillo de Ruby de su chaqueta y apretando su empuñadura con fuerza se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Dean!-le llamó el viejo seguro que el joven estaba a punto de salir impetuosamente de la casa sin ni siquiera saber adonde se dirigía-¿Estás loco acaso? ¿Adónde vas a ir? ¡No sabemos donde se lo llevaron! ¡Cálmate! Será mejor que analicemos fríamente las cosas-le pidió tratando de que la razón serenara al impetuoso muchacho.

-¡Aunque sea como buscar una aguja en un pajar de cinco mil kilómetros cuadrados no me voy a quedar quieto acá sin saber que le están haciendo a mi hermano Bobby!-le gritó Dean ya exasperado por la situación y porque sabía que aunque lo intentara ni siquiera Castiel iba a poder encontrarlo con esos malditos sellos enoquianos que les había grabado en las costillas.

Finalmente ese pensamiento ocasionó que el peso de la realidad cayera sobre sus hombros y con el alma atenazada de angustia pugnando por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos volvió a sentarse frente a Bobby

-Está bien, tienes razón. Tratemos de pensar en algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo-le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza en un intento de serenarse-¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme de lo que pasó Bobby? ¿Por qué te dejó vivo la maldita perra?-preguntó finalmente al viejo que desde que comenzara a relatarle lo ocurrido rogaba para sus adentros que no llegara este momento. Por eso lo miró seriamente tratando de impregnar de certeza sus palabras.

-No lo sé Dean. Quizás pensaba que en esta silla ya no soy peligroso para nadie-le mintió ocultando así el verdadero mensaje de la chica demonio consciente que no podía agregar ese dolor a ese muchacho que quería como al hijo que nunca tuvo.

El rubio lo miró unos segundos enarcando una ceja pensando que el viejo zorro seguramente le estaba ocultando algo pero, dándose cuenta que ya nada ganaba con seguir preguntando sobre lo pasado sino que debía preocuparse en buscar a su hermano, sólo suspiró y se concentró en la búsqueda de un indicio, de una pista que le indicara que camino seguir, así como tantas veces había hecho en las investigaciones que llevara a cabo en las incontables cacerías que había vivido.

Mientras mentalmente repasaba los sucesos que Bobby le contara una luz se hizo paso en medio de sus dudas y mirando al viejo que también se había quedado callado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos le preguntó.

-¿Tu crees que esa cosa psíquica de Sammy esté regresando Bobby?-el dejo de ansiedad que se sentía en su voz era reflejado por el brillo inquieto de sus ojos verdes-Él me aseguró que ya no tenía ninguna señal de que los tuviera y que no necesitaba tomar sangre de demonio-agregó recordando lo que Sam le había dicho después de reencontrarse-¿Tú crees que me estuvo mintiendo?-preguntó dolido recordando los momentos nada gratos que habían pasado a causa de ese tema.

-Espero que no Dean-respondió honestamente el viejo-Yo creo que el chico aprendió una dura lección con respecto a eso y no tengo dudas que está emocionalmente afectado y arrepentido por todo lo que pasó-le aseguró pero, enseguida, pareció cavilar seriamente durante unos segundos que a Dean le parecieron eternos y, justo cuando el rubio abría la boca para decir algo, Bobby agregó-Realmente no creo que los haya perdido alguna vez Dean.

-¿Perdido qué? ¿De qué hablas Bobby?-preguntó ansioso el mayor sospechando ya la respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hizo aparecer al padre de ese tipo loco Jeremy cuando estábamos atrapados por esa raíz del sueño?-el cazador afirmó con la cabeza manteniendo aún la expresión de desconcierto-También estaba recordando las visiones que me contaste que tenía y esa vez que movió ese armario en el caso de los chicos psíquicos-en ese momento Dean levantó la mirada arqueando las cejas sorprendido y algo ansioso recordó esos momentos tratando de entender el porqué de tantos recuerdos

-¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto Bobby?-lo interrumpió finalmente-¿Qué quieres decirme sobre Sammy? ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

-Es que estaba pensando que quizás tu hermano siempre llevó con él esos poderes-en ese momento Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido-Recuerda que cuando pasaron estos sucesos de los que hablamos Sam no había probado la sangre de demonio.

-Sí, eso es verdad-afirmó Dean-Él nada más la lleva en sus venas desde que era bebé-caviló el rubio con tristeza y enojo a la vez, pero, como seguía sin encontrarle sentido a las reflexiones de Bobby agregó mirándolo impaciente-Pero aún no entiendo adonde quieres llegar.

-Piensa un poco Dean. Aunque tu hermano no recuerda nada y ya no beba sangre de demonio tuvo episodios donde su poder se manifestó lo mismo por lo que creo que su subconsciente es el que actúa sin saberlo, sintiéndose más liberado. Yo creo que Sam con su memoria en pleno uso de razón teme lo que puedas pensar de él y sin quererlo reprime en su subconsciente todo lo que sería capaz de hacer si se sintiera más seguro-concluyó con un tono de voz que denotaba la certeza que encontraba en su reflexión.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Sam me tiene miedo?-se envaró el rubio frunciendo el ceño con evidente enojo.

-No hijo, no es eso. No creo que te tenga miedo, al contrario, creo que le importas demasiado y no quiere defraudarte-afirmó con seguridad-Nunca le gustó que lo consideraran diferente, lo sabes.

-Sí, siempre odió que lo vieran como a un fenómeno. Aún de pequeño cuando se destacaba sólo por su inteligencia y no por esta cosa psíquica-reflexionó Dean con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo en su mirada.

-Pero ahora es cuando creo que debemos confiar en esta cosa psíquica, como tú dices, porque a lo que voy es que quizás los sueños o pesadillas que Sam estuvo teniendo desde que despertó en el hospital no hayan sido sólo recuerdos de su vida pasada ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir Dean?

Repentinamente una corriente cálida comenzó a llenar el alma de Dean con un sentimiento que ya creía perdido y miró a Bobby con una luz de esperanza brillando en sus ojos

-¿Crees que estuvo teniendo visiones Bobby? ¿Te contó alguna que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarlo?-le preguntó ansioso.

-Eso es lo que no sé Dean. Pero creo que es un buen lugar para comenzar a buscarlo, son pistas que no esperábamos-le sonrió el viejo más animado-Piensa en las que te contó a ti-agregó luego-Yo nada más presencié una antes de que despertara y la de ayer a la noche, pero de esa no me comentó nada.

-A mí tampoco, Bobby-se decepcionó el rubio-Pero las anteriores en el hospital sólo tenían que ver con demonios por lo poco que me pudo decir ¿Y a ti que te dijo?-le preguntó ansioso.

-Cuando se calmó y conseguí que me dijera lo que había soñado porque se veía muy asustado, angustiado-Dean escuchaba apretando los puños con impotencia. No podía ocultar que se sentía mal por no haber estado con él para confortarlo como había hecho desde niño cuando las pesadillas lo perseguían sin descanso por lo que el viejo le puso una mano en el hombro y continuó-Me dijo que te vio a ti herido, sangrando, unos hombres que tenían ojos negros se reían con maldad y una chica pelirroja se acercaba a él y dibujaba con tu sangre unos símbolos en su pecho-Dean palideció un poco apenas creyendo lo que había escuchado.

-¿Y qué más?-preguntó deseando que no se notara el escalofrío que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

-Después me dijo que apareció un hombre rubio, que tenía marcas extrañas en la piel como si estuviera quemándose desde adentro-le respondió preocupado por las palabras que Meg le había dicho y sintiéndose culpable por no decirle nada al mayor -Dean, Meg me pidió que te diera un mensaje-le dijo mientras recibía una dura mirada del rubio

-¿Qué te dijo?-le preguntó con los dientes apretados, con sus pensamientos transformados en un torbellino mientras analizaba cada una de las palabras del viejo cazador.

-Que se llevaría a Sam con su Padre y que nunca más lo ibas a volver a ver-le confesó finalmente siendo testigo como el peso de sus palabras recayeron en el mayor que, de repente, se puso muy pálido y con un leve temblor en la voz le preguntó.

-¿Crees entonces que ese sueño, esa visión que Sam te contó es cuando Meg lo entrega a Lucifer? ¿Y yo voy a estar ahí y no voy a poder impedirlo?-preguntó con una evidente angustia que agarrotaba su garganta. Casi sin esperar respuesta se inclinó sobre sus manos, apoyándose en sus rodillas, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire ante la sola idea de que eso realmente llegara a pasar.

De repente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un intento de serenarse siendo contemplado en un silencio comprensivo e igual de angustiado por parte de Bobby, el rubio se sobresaltó poniéndose de pie tan repentinamente que el viejo cazador lo miró asustado

-¿Qué pasa Dean? ¿En qué estás pensando?-le preguntó.

-Bobby ¿Dijiste que Sam te contó que en su sueño había una chica pelirroja?-inquirió mirándolo con ansia.

-Sí, eso dijo él ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa chico?

-¡Tiene que ser una visión Bobby!-exclamó el mayor-¡Es Amy! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sammy jamás la vio y justo sueña con una chica pelirroja! ¡Ya sé donde está!-casi gritó mientras salía como una exhalación hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡DEAN!-le gritó el viejo cazador cuando lo vio salir corriendo sin darle tiempo a nada-¿Quién es Amy? ¿Adónde vas?-y aunque tratara de subir a su silla para seguirlo sólo pudo escuchar antes que el rugido del Impala se destacara sobre los truenos de la tormenta que afuera arreciaba la voz del rubio que a los gritos le contestó

-¡Te llamo cuando esté en camino Bobby! ¡Voy a rescatar a Sam!-y luego el sonido retumbante del motor se confundió con la tormenta y el viejo cazador sólo pudo escuchar como el poderoso motor se alejaba de la casa hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Mientras todo esto pasaba el menor de los hermanos Winchester corría por el descampado que rodeaba esa fábrica abandonada sintiendo la adrenalina fluyendo con fuerza a través de sus venas, el corazón palpitando enloquecido y su propia sangre bombear en sus oídos con retumbante fuerza.

Todavía no sabía como se había animado a saltar a través de esa ventana. El dolor que le causaran algunos cortes de los vidrios que estallaran con el ímpetu de su cuerpo lanzado con fuerza contra ellos prácticamente no los sentía, preocupado como estaba por alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar endemoniado.

Cuando ya había recorrido el paisaje nocturno del campo lindero a unas vías, tropezando en algunas ocasiones con raíces y ramas caídas a las que eludió casi sin dificultad con una agilidad que no recordaba que poseía, se encontró con un terreno alambrado que guardaba en su interior un lote completo de autos usados, aparentemente eran para alquiler, por lo que esperanzado decidió acercarse a pedir ayuda ya que ni siquiera sabía en que lugar estaba.

Cautelosamente caminó bordeando el alambrado, su mirada recorriendo toda la oscuridad y los claros tenues de luz que la media luna y los focos mortecinos del lote y la calle de tierra se esforzaban por brindar.

No se sentía demasiado seguro y posiblemente su salida anticipada del hospital, su herida tan reciente y la última escapada a través de la ventana le estaban pasando factura a su cuerpo que, luego de que la adrenalina dejara de fluir con fuerza por la loca carrera que venía manteniendo, empezaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento y debilidad.

Esa sed caliente y extraña todavía le atenazaba la garganta y su visión empezó a tornarse cada vez más borrosa.

Cuando un hilo de sangre que caía de un corte en su frente tocó sus labios la tibieza de su amargo sabor le hizo tomar conciencia de lo débil que se estaba sintiendo por lo que se tomó del alambrado mirando la cabina del guarda de seguridad que iluminaba como un faro el camino que él quería completar.

-¡Sólo un poco más!-se dijo cuando un mareo le sobrevino y tuvo que apoyarse con fuerza en el alambre frío tratando de encontrar un remanso en el remolino que su alrededor había creado-¡Tengo que llegar hasta ahí! ¡Vamos, yo puedo hacerlo!-se dijo animándose a continuar mientras, respirando profundamente, se pasaba una mano por el cabello quitándose de los ojos el flequillo húmedo y pegajoso con la sangre que de ese corte emanaba.

Cuando iba a continuar caminando lo deslumbraron los faros de un coche que se acercaba veloz por el camino de tierra desde la avenida no muy lejana.

El corazón del chico se aceleró esperanzado mientras pensaba en que quizás podía pedirle ayuda al conductor de ese auto que se acercaba cada vez más rápido por lo que, enderezándose con energía renovada, se acercó al medio de la calle para que el piloto pudiera verlo bajo el foco amarillento que con un claro de luz tenue delimitaba un círculo imaginario que lo separaba de la profunda oscuridad.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el auto frenó bruscamente a su lado y una hermosa chica pelirroja saliera apresurada del asiento del conductor y corriera a lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Sam! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó luego de retirarse del abrazo que sorprendiera al joven cazador.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?-le preguntó mirándola con recelo pero a la vez intensamente atraído por la belleza de esos ojos azules que lo miraban con intensidad-¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Vete! ¡No te conozco y podrías estar engañándome como lo han estado haciendo todos hasta ahora!-exclamó finalmente ya más intranquilo.

A pesar de sentir una imperiosa necesidad de alejarse rápidamente de ahí algo lo atraía de la joven, acelerando sus latidos, confundiendo sus sentidos hasta un punto que se sentía capaz de lanzarse contra ella con un intenso deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¡Cálmate Sammy!-le pidió ella con voz dulce-No me recuerdas porque estuve en el hospital cuando estabas inconsciente. Me llamo Amy, soy amiga de Dean y cazadora como él.

Al escuchar el nombre de quien creía era su amigo y que le había estado mintiendo desde que se despertara, una extraña calidez recorrió su interior haciéndolo dudar a pesar de la confusión y la desilusión que las revelaciones de la mujer demonio le habían causado.

La hermosa pelirroja notó su vacilación y además se dio cuenta que otro tipo de debilidad estaba minando a pasos agigantados el estado consciente del menor de los Winchester.

-¡Vamos Sammy, ven conmigo, no tengas miedo!-le dijo dulcemente mientras pasaba un brazo del joven sobre su cuello y lo abrazaba de la cintura para sostener el tambaleante peso que en ese momento comenzó a manifestar-Hay que atender esas heridas, cariño, vamos-lo animó al sentir que el chico se apoyaba un poco en ella y asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Lo ayudó entonces a abrir la puerta del acompañante y con cuidado acompañó sus movimientos hasta que el joven se sentó apoyando inmediatamente la cabeza en el respaldo de cuero gastado del Ford verde oscuro en el que la chica había llegado.

Cuando ella se sentó tras el volante Sam la miró intensamente a pesar de que en ese momento su cabeza parecía que quería llevarlo por un camino oscuro y tenebroso.

-¿Podemos… llamar… a… Dean… por.. .fa…vo..r?-le pidió anhelante con un hilo de voz que fue perdiendo intensidad y desembocó en el silencio al que la inconsciencia lo forzó cuando el cansancio y la debilidad de tan recientes heridas reclamaran el lugar que habían estado buscando, inclinando su cabeza contra el vidrio del auto y sumiéndolo en la pesada oscuridad que durante algún tiempo había estado evitando.

-¡Claro Sammy!-respondió con una perversa sonrisa en sus labios mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño-¡No podemos impedir que tu hermano se pierda toda la diversión! ¿O sí?-preguntó sarcástica y, más que satisfecha con el resultado de su trampa encendió el motor del auto al mismo tiempo que la luz endeble del foco de la calle comenzó a chisporrotear en el momento que los ojos azules de la hermosa pelirroja se tornaron dos piedras frías y duras de insondable oscuridad.

**OH, OH! Pobre Sammy! ¡Sorpresa!**

**¿Esperaban esto? ¿A qué no? Muahahahha **

**¡Quiero comentarios! Sino no sigo! (me encapriché, jajajaj) **

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capi y que hayan prestado MUCHA atención a ciertas palabras de Bobby y Dean, xd.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capi! Saludos a todas!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ayyy, chicas, chicas, no me atrevo a dejar este capi, creo que me van a odiar, buaaaahhhh (sólo recuerden cuando lean que fue necesario, xd, no había otra manera, jejejej, ya entenderán, muhahhahah (acá vuelve la risa malvada porque seguramente no entienden de lo que hablo y ya quieren leer ¿o no? **

**Por eso acá les dejo el capi y como siempre agradezco a mis fieles amigas que siempre comentan (¿alguien más, please? Será muy bienvenida! )**

**Casammy:**** Hola, me alegro que estés de vuelta y al día con la lectura, sé que odiarás más y más a Amy, xd, no te preocupes que yo también la odio. Yo también di saltitos de alegría y emoción ante esa escena, sis, es más me emocioné y como vos odio el receso este, pero no puedo actualizar más seguido ya que no me alcanza el tiempo con mi trabajo muy absorbente (los niños a los que doy clases son 32 y por ello tengo cuadernos, pruebitas, notitas, trabajitos y miles de cosas que preparar, xd!) Sorry y abrazos para ti *_***

**TariElik:**** Por supuesto que no debes disculparte y estás disculpada, por lo que leerás verás que también estoy muy atareada por eso te entiendo así que no pidas disculpas ya que siempre dejas el review de cada capítulo. Gracias. Me alegro que te gustara que Meg le contara a Sam parte de la verdad ya verás como le sirve esto a ella, xd. Tienes razón en lo que dices sobre Dean y Bobby pero la vida de los Winchester no se caracteriza por el saber hablar a tiempo ¿O no? Con respecto al capi 22 lee bien amiga, jajaja. Dean si se lo tomó bastante mal (y se las agarró con las cosas de la mesada de la cocina que volaron con el puñetazo, jajajaj ¿O no te diste cuenta? Besos y nos leemos pronto!**

**Inugami:**** Gracias, gracias, me encanta cuando elogias párrafos, jajajaj (es que me levanta el ego, xd) Te agradezco también las palabras hacia la importancia que le doy a Bobby y como te recuerda a un Sam entrado en años, jajajaja. También esas sumas 2+2 en tu cabeza me han gustado mucho por lo que me doy cuenta que sigo acelerando tus neuronas (*salta de alegría por el objetivo cumplido*) Me alegro que prestes tanta atención a ciertas frases o visiones porque….(shhhh, no puedo adelantar más, con disimulo se retira) Besos amiga y ya te mando un mail (por ya entiéndase mañana, xd, ahora son las 22: 45 y todavía no cené, ayyyy)**

**Ahora si, acá está, no sé si digo algunas palabras al final o mejor salgo corriendo, jejejej**

**Capítulo 22: **

**Entretejiendo la red del mal**

Al detenerse el Ford verde en la playa de estacionamiento de un modesto, y al parecer, poco cuidado motel de carretera y el constante ronroneo del motor silenciara su marcha, Sam Winchester se despertó de su letargo. Desconcertado, algo mareado, y sobre todo con un punzante dolor de cabeza palpitando en sus sienes, miró a su alrededor lentamente como si el sólo movimiento de su cabeza le trajera más dolor. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de enfocar su visión borrosa en la silueta que lo observaba desde el asiento del conductor.

La oscuridad reinante no ayudaba mucho y las débiles luces de las bombillas de iluminación del lugar, sumadas a los carteles de neón reinantes en el motel anunciando su nombre y las habitaciones disponibles, sólo conseguían crear un marco más difuso a la escena dándole al rostro que tenía adelante un aspecto casi fantasmal. En ese breve segundo que parpadeó nuevamente para tratar de enfocar su vista con más atención hasta le pareció ver que esos ojos no eran de un color normal.

Con un leve quejido se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y se apoyó en el respaldo dando un pequeño suspiro. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió una cálida mano recorrerle el brazo.

-Sammy, cariño-le dijo dulcemente-¿Te sientes mejor? Estás a salvo conmigo ¿Recuerdas? ¡Dime algo!-agregó la malvada en un esfuerzo por mantener el tono dulce que estaba fingiendo.

El menor finalmente la miró con expresión ya más despejada aunque su frente continuaba surcada por líneas que indicaban que había claramente un dolor o varios atacando el cuerpo aún débil del joven que había sido herido hacía muy poco tiempo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Discúlpame que no te contestara enseguida, es que estoy algo mareado-le dijo suavemente y después, con un tono que denotaba la confusión que los momentos que había vivido le habían ocasionado, le preguntó- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el motel donde me hospedo-contestó ella preparándose para abrir la puerta y bajar del auto. La detuvo la mano de Sam que la tomó del brazo.

-Sí, pero lo que quiero saber es en qué ciudad estamos-respondió realmente confundido-Es que quiero decirle a Dean donde me encuentro cuando lo llamemos-murmuró casi para sí pero enseguida agregó con ilusión, sintiendo una necesidad de tenerlo cerca a pesar de que sabía de sus mentiras y que aún no entendía el sinnúmero de emociones que el recuerdo de los momentos que pasó con él le ocasionaban- ¿Vamos a llamarlo? ¿Para qué necesitamos entrar al hotel?

-Estamos en Garber-aclaró sin poder evitar un leve gesto de fastidio que el muchacho no pudo ver ya que se encontraba mirando a través de la ventanilla tratando al parecer de leer el nombre del hotelucho a donde ella lo había llevado-Sammy, no te preocupes tanto-le pidió ella esforzándose en parecer paciente-Por supuesto que lo vamos a llamar-le aseguró con una leve sonrisa-Pero primero quiero que vengas conmigo, hay que curarte esos cortes ¿Qué diría Dean si te llevo con él en este estado?

Sam sonrió recordando como ese muchacho se había esforzado por cuidarlo, atento a cualquier dolor o molestia que tuviera brindándole una atención que extrañamente le había empezado a resultar bastante familiar. Empero no podía entender que esas demostraciones que parecían absolutamente sinceras hayan sido producto de una mentira creada con el fin de hacerle daño.

No podía creerlo, y en el fondo de su corazón sentía que no quería, hasta que no lo hablara personalmente con Dean y con Bobby no iba a calmarse ese torbellino de emociones que esa maldita demonio le había provocado con sus palabras.

-¡Vamos Sam! ¿Vienes o no?-insistió ella con un tono más duro cansada del silencio en el que el menor se había sumergido al bucear en sus recientes recuerdos que gracias a esa amnesia desafortunada eran los únicos que tenía en ese momento.

El chico la miró un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de voz pero no encontrando motivo valedero para no darle la razón ya que su situación no era muy presentable que digamos ya que su camisa rasgada en varias partes por los vidrios y ramas que lo rozaran en su escape, su piel húmeda y fría que pegaba su cabello en su frente y su sangre cayendo de varios cortes en pequeños arroyitos de oscuro caudal, le daban la razón a Amy. Definitivamente no le gustaría para nada esa imagen al Dean Winchester que lo había cuidado y atendido en el hospital y la casa de Bobby.

-Está bien Amy, vamos adentro-contestó finalmente mientras abría la puerta del acompañante ante la mirada satisfecha de la joven poseída que no pudo disimular una sonrisa malévola en cuanto él salió del auto y con dificultad se puso de pie a su lado apoyándose en la fría chapa para cerrar la puerta.

Sin esperar demasiado ella salió y corrió junto a él ofreciéndole su apoyo mientras rodeaba su cintura en un abrazo y le tomaba con fuerza de la mano

-Eso es, despacio-le dijo para animarlo al ver que todavía se tambaleaba un poco.

Lentamente caminaron hasta una habitación de puerta descuidada, con un número inclinado a la derecha y el otro a punto de desprenderse del precario clavo que allí pusieran para mantenerlo.

-Llegamos-anunció Amy mientras ayudaba a Sam a apoyarse contra la pared -Sostente aquí que abro la puerta.

-Estoy bien Amy, no hace falta-contestó el joven un poco incómodo. No lo hacía sentir bien pensar que esa chica de apariencia frágil y delicada lo estuviera cuidando como si él fuera su hermanito.

Enseguida entraron a la habitación recibiéndolos la luz blanco amarillenta de la lámpara central que iluminaba una cama con las sábanas apenas tendidas, una mesa de noche con un bolso y unas llaves sobre ella, otra mesa pequeña junto a la ventana que daba al estacionamiento y un par de sillas de madera que habían pasado hacía un rato largo sus mejores épocas.

-Siéntate aquí-le dijo Amy acompañándolo hasta una de estas sillas junto a la ventana-Voy a buscar agua y el botiquín para curarte ¿Puedes sacarte la camisa mientras tanto?-le preguntó al tiempo que traspasaba la oscura puerta pintada de un horrible marrón que conducía al baño mientras Sam la miraba indeciso levantando lentamente su mano para desabrochar los pocos botones que aún continuaban unidos.

No se sentía demasiado cómodo desvistiéndose delante de una desconocida pero inexplicablemente cada vez que ella lo rozaba o se paraba junto a él sus sentidos salían disparados en un sinfín de direcciones. Su perfume lo embriagaba haciéndole sentir un extraño calor detrás de su garganta, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que retumbaba en sus oídos y los vellos de su nuca se erizaban al contacto con la suave y delicada piel de la hermosa joven pelirroja.

A pesar del remolino de sensaciones que ella le provocara sus mejillas tomaron algo de color cuando finalmente se quitó la camisa para dejar así su torso desnudo justo en el momento en que Amy salía del baño con el botiquín en la mano, una toalla pequeña y una jarra de agua en la otra.

Por un momento la joven poseída lo miró boquiabierta, sorprendida, pero instantáneamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios cuando su mirada recorrió esa espalda ancha con músculos perfectamente torneados

-¡Vaya que creciste Sammy!-se dijo en un murmullo la mujer demonio-"Cada vez entiendo más a Ruby"-pensó luego mientras disimulando caminó hacia él que se había volteado a mirarla-Bueno Sam, ahora quédate quieto y déjame ayudarte-le dijo mientras parada muy cerca de su cuerpo empezó a pasarle la toalla húmeda por las heridas de los cortes-Eso es, primero vamos a limpiarlos y después vemos si algunos de ellos necesitan suturas.

-¿Tú sabes hacer suturas en las heridas?-le preguntó algo asombrado Sam tratando de controlar la respiración agitada que sentía nacer en su interior ante la cercanía de la joven y la belleza de ese cuerpo que una blusa ajustada dejaba entrever gracias a un pronunciado escote.

-¿No recuerdas que te dije que soy cazadora también Sammy?-le contestó distraídamente la demonio que estaba cada vez más deseosa de continuar con lo que había empezado cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas en esa fábrica abandonada adonde lo habían llevado.

Realmente le estaba costando concentrarse cuando al pasar la toalla húmeda por su piel observaba con detalle los músculos marcados de su pecho y unos abdominales tan delineados que no pudo menos que imaginarse cuántas veces la perra de Ruby habría disfrutado pasar sus labios por ellos.

Sam tampoco estaba completamente en sus cabales ya que su mirada no podía dejar de recorrer las sinuosas formas que ese cuerpo que ella había poseído tenía como grandes atributos de belleza. Su respiración se agitaba cuando la joven pelirroja lo rozaba provocativamente recorriendo su cuerpo con esa toalla húmeda y aproximándose cada vez más a su rostro, agachada delante de él para mirarlo de cerca y curar esa herida en la frente.

Cuando los ojos azules de la chica se fijaron sensualmente en los suyos, sus labios húmedos y su respiración entrecortada le demostraron finalmente que ella no era ajena a la excitación que electrizaba el aire y los acercaba cada vez más a un encuentro que no parecía ser capaz de detenerse.

Finalmente, cuando Sam la vio morderse delicadamente el labio inferior, la mirada ardiente, la piel de su cuello latiendo acelerada en empatía con sus venas no pudo resistirlo más por lo que, con un movimiento fuerte de su brazo, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para besarla apasionadamente.

La joven poseída no se opuso, y con un ágil movimiento se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeándole la espalda con sus brazos respondiéndole con más pasión a ese beso mientras sentía con placer como las manos fuertes de él recorrían su cuerpo con pasión, levantándole la blusa para dejar su piel tibia pegada a la suya mientras ella le respondía con pequeños mordiscos en su oreja y besando cada rincón de su cuello. estremeciéndose los dos escuchando sus respiraciones entrecortadas y murmullos ahogados por besos cada vez más profundos.

Cuando Sam la levantó con un solo brazo sin aparentar ningún esfuerzo, y prácticamente la lanzó en la cama para segundos después caer sobre ella y comenzar a besar apasionadamente su cuello mientras su mano descendía con destreza hacia el cierre de sus jeans, la mujer demonio dejó escapar un gemido de excitación.

Realmente estaba disfrutando en ese cuerpo humano lo que hacía años había deseado conseguir y para ella la espera había valido la pena. El Winchester era tremendo. No sólo impresionaban sus casi dos metros acompañados de ese cuerpo que parecía tallado a mano sino que ese jovencito tímido y educado que ella conociera había dado paso a un hombre con todas las letras, fuerte, apasionado, experimentado, y que sin saberlo, estaba en búsqueda de saciar algo que sólo ella le podía dar.

Saber que en ese momento tanta pasión e ímpetu tenían que ver con el ansia que su sangre demoníaca estaba provocando en su cuerpo le daba una sensación de poder casi tan intensa como el placer que estaba sintiendo por eso, mientras Sam recorría su cuerpo con pasión besando cada parte con intensos besos húmedos, la mujer demonio hizo un pequeño corte con sus dientes en su propia lengua haciendo que de ella mane un hilillo de sangre, y cuando finalmente los dos cuerpos desnudos se enredaron bajo las sábanas, lo besó apasionadamente sin que él pudiera notar ese amargo sabor de forma consciente.

Empero una sensación extraña e intensa recorrió todo su cuerpo y con más intensidad e ímpetu dejó que sus instintos salieran a la superficie sonriendo satisfecho ante la mirada apasionada y el cuerpo tenso que debajo de él se movía contorsionándose como una gata en celo que emitía ronroneantes gemidos de placer.

La velocidad del Impala alcanzaba límites insospechados por las solitarias carreteras devorando los caminos como un oscuro monstruo que en pleno paso rasante por el asfalto se llevara las distancias a su paso.

Dentro del auto el mayor de los Winchester estaba concentrado en que la poderosa máquina compañera de tantas cacerías no le anunciara con el sonido burbujeante de un motor descompuesto que ya no iba a poder acompañarlo en su travesía pero, para su satisfacción, el rugido constante de su poderoso motor respondió con fuerza en cuánto él pisó el acelerador todavía más a fondo de lo que al parecer podía.

Si mantenía esa velocidad y constancia seguramente llegaría a Garber antes del amanecer o minutos después pero internamente no encontraba tranquilidad y su ansiedad se veía reflejada en la tensión con la que tomaba el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo de pronto golpeando el volante con un puño-¿Por qué no me aseguré de pedirle el teléfono a Amy? ¡Si seré estúpido!-se dijo mascullando entre dientes su enojo pero, de repente, ante la mención de la chica sus pensamientos fluyeron caóticos a los recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado junto a ella desde que la conociera, y casi sin darse cuenta, revivió en su memoria uno de ellos que hizo que de repente una luz de esperanza brillara en su mirada.

Y fue así, como si la estuviera viendo, que recordó ese instante cuando la joven pelirroja se acercara caminando por el pasillo del hospital, donde había pasado tantas horas de angustia, acompañada por los dos policías. Entonces en ese momento las palabras de ella retumbaron en su mente

"¡Dean! ¡No sabes la angustia que he pasado. Estuve toda la noche respondiéndoles preguntas a estos policías y sin saber nada de ti ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamados?"

-¡Sí!-exclamó Dean aliviado-¡Me llamó, ella me llamó! ¡Tengo su teléfono!-con ansiedad sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y con habilidad dio un volantazo a la derecha para derrapar en la cuneta de la carretera así poder observar el registro de llamadas perdidas y concentrarse en la comunicación con la joven sin correr el riesgo de que un inoportuno accidente automovilístico pusiera en peligro, no sólo a él y a su nena, sino la misión que tenía más en mente que ninguna otra cosa. Recuperar a Sam.

Ansiosamente recorrió la pantalla con la vista y cuando encontró uno de los números no registrados entre sus contactos rogó en su interior que fuera el de ella, e interiormente se maldijo por tener tantos números de chicas en sus registros y justo la que más le interesaba se había escapado de su lista y, mientras esperaba que el repicar del tono de llamada diera paso a la voz dulce de la joven pelirroja, tamborileaba sus dedos en el volante.

Luego de varios minutos en los Dean maldecía cada tono que no le daba una respuesta escuchó una voz que le provocó una calidez en su interior que hacía tiempo no sentía pero que, al segundo, se transformó en la sensación de angustia que le provocara escuchar a quien todavía no lo recordaba.

-¡Sammy! ¿Estás bien? ¡Soy yo, Dean! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Amy? ¡Dime algo!-exclamó en un torrente emocionado de palabras el mayor de los Winchester.

-¡Dean! ¡Qué bueno que llamas!-respondió contento incorporándose en la cama donde estaba durmiendo buscando con su mirada el cuerpo sinuoso de la joven descansando bajo las sábanas y sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla-Estoy bien, me escapé de los demonios-agregó luego siendo interrumpido por su ansioso e ignoto hermano mayor.

-¿Te escapaste?-repitió asombrado y a la vez orgulloso "Mi hermanito aún sin memoria todavía puede defenderse"-pensó sonriendo pero de inmediato le preguntó-¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Amy? ¿Por qué no me llamaron enseguida?

-Espera Dean, ya te explico-le respondió el menor tratando de contener la catarata de preguntas que le estaba haciendo el joven cazador, sintiendo como esa ansiedad que se podía palpar aunque no la pudiera ver, le estaba resultando terriblemente familiar-Te respondo tus preguntas. No me hicieron nada sólo me dijeron cosas que quiero aclarar contigo cuando nos veamos, tengo sólo algunos cortes que a causa de los vidrios de la ventana que rompí cuando escapé-en ese momento Dean frunció el ceño disgustado, cuando le pusiera las manos encima a esa desgraciada de Meg iba a arrepentirse de haberse metido con su hermanito y le iba a pagar no sólo esta vez sino todas las veces que dañó a las únicas personas que más le importaban en el mundo, Sam y Bobby. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos lo voz de su hermano que le continuó hablando-¿Dean? ¿Estás ahí todavía?-le preguntó el menor ante el pesado silencio lleno de ira en el que se había sumido el rubio.

-Si Sam, todavía estoy aquí. Dime dónde estás y porqué estás con Amy-le dijo apremiante. Necesitaba cuanto antes reencontrarse con él para al fin tenerlo bajo su cuidado, como siempre había sido y como siempre iba a ser. Era su trabajo, su responsabilidad, y aunque estuviera enojado, triste o desilusionado con Sam, ser su hermano mayor siempre iba a ser su prioridad y en este momento daría lo que fuera para demostrarle que aunque los problemas y las redes del mal se entretejieran en torno a ellos él siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

-Amy me encontró cuando me escapé Dean. Me dijo que te conocía y me ayudó-respondió finalmente Sam y continuó-Yo quería llamarte enseguida pero no pudimos. Es que-el joven titubeó en seguir hablando recordando los momentos intensos que había vivido con ella. Sintiéndose mal sin saber porqué decidió ocultar lo que había pasado, después de todo era algo íntimo y no conocía lo suficiente al joven cazador como para tener ese tipo de confianza, por lo que le explicó al rubio que esperaba ansiosamente-Nos demoramos porque Amy estaba curándome las heridas. Hace sólo un par de horas que estamos juntos Dean-agregó finalmente mientras respiraba aliviado esperando haber sonado convincente.

-Dame con ella Sammy. Quiero que me explique algo-pidió el rubio que sentía una sensación extrañamente familiar. Podía reconocer a kilómetros cuando su hermano pequeño le estaba ocultando algo, y aunque no lo viera, sabía reconocer perfectamente cada tono de su voz y la expresión que su cara tendría en ese momento. Por eso supo que lo que había escuchado era exactamente ese tono que Sam hacía cuando no quería contar todo lo que sabía.

-Es que no sé donde está Dean, se fue-le respondió el castaño.

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?-lo interrumpió su hermano frunciendo el ceño desconcertado.

-Me quedé dormido hace un rato-se justificó Sam, y agregó mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrar sobre la mesa de noche el bolso y las llaves de la joven-Debe haber salido, ya volverá, acá están sus cosas.

-Está bien, no importa ahora. Sólo dime donde estás y ya salgo para allá-interrumpió Dean cansado de estar sobre la banquina perdiendo un tiempo precioso en detalles que aclararía cuando los encontrara.

-Amy me dijo en Garber. Yo no reconozco este lugar lo único que te puedo decir es que estamos en el motel "Amanecer" en la habitación trece-le contestó enseguida deseoso también de que el joven cazador llegara lo más rápido posible a encontrarse con ellos.

-Es lo único que necesito saber-le confirmó el rubio-Sam, escúchame bien-agregó con un tono de voz que no pudo evitar que sonara a una orden porque realmente quería que él la cumpliera-No salgas de esa habitación y no le abras a nadie que no sea yo ¿Entendiste? En un par de horas llego-agregó el mayor, y sin más, cerró el celular, lo arrojó al asiento vacío del copiloto y arrancó el Impala que nuevamente rugió potente para salir a toda velocidad.

-Sí, entendí-respondió el chico con una sonrisa aunque ya no lo escuchara.

No le importaba que lo mandara como si fuera un regañón hermano mayor. En la situación que él se encontraba, perdido, sin memoria, acechado por unos demonios que no tenía idea de que existían, que lo habían asustado y confundido aún más que sus perdidos recuerdos, sentía que sólo respondiendo a lo que su corazón le estaba indicando con emociones, quizás no olvidadas, que estando junto a él nada malo le iba a pasar.

Con ese pensamiento reconfortante se levantó de la cama pensando en darse una larga ducha y vestirse porque al menos estaría más fresco a pesar de que su ropa estuviera rajada y manchada de sangre y tierra pero, no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos hacia el baño, cuando un intenso dolor le taladró las sienes inundando su visión con una cegadora luz blanquecina que hizo que se doblara en dos con un quejido mientras se sujetaba la cabeza en un intento inútil de protegerse ya que no tardó en recibir una nueva oleada de dolor acompañada de nuevas luces que difuminaron en líneas borrosas la habitación que giraba en torno a él dando lugar a imágenes, sonidos y siluetas de personas que se adueñaron de su mente entrecortando su respiración hasta casi impedirle respirar.

**Oh, oh! Digo algo o no digo nada? O_O Y si mejor lo dicen ustedes? **

**Mejor me voyyyyy! Hasta la próxima!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hola amigas que han seguido esta larga historia! Me alegro que estén conmigo en la recta final, las extrañaré cuando esto se termine, xd (inserte emoticon emocionado) Espero disculpen la demora, hace dos días que intento subir no sólo los capis de las que ya tengo escritas sino el nuevo comienzo de la saga Visiones (es decir la número 5) pero no sé que pasa con F.F no me deja publicar nada. Espero que pronto se soluciones, y mientras eso sucede, dejo preparado todo para hacerlo si se soluciona rápido +_+**

**Ahora agradezco a las que comentaron (aunque algunas me hayan odiado, snif, snif)**

**Scarlett: ****Hola! He quedado muy asombrada al saber que has leído TODO para comentar en el último que publiqué, de verdad me ha encantado y halagado. Sin obviar que también lees Always por lo que te agradezco mucho además de que lo que dices sobre lo que escribo ha aumentado mi ego (y eso es bueno, xd, porque se alimentan mis musas (y digo que me hace falta ahora porque tengo un lapsus sin escribir nada (incluyendo lo que sigue de Always y me estoy preocupando +_+, es que me falta el tiempo) Bueno dejando de lado mis quejas, te doy la bienvenida a mis historias y espero leer tu comentario en el próximo. Saludos!**

**Casammy:**** Bien dicho amiga! Y no la parte de otro demonio en la cama de Sam ya que nuestro pobrecillo niño no sabía nada de la trampa de Meg, lo que si te doy la razón es que sus poderes están bloqueados. O sea que como dices, si puede destruir a esos hdp mejor! Abrazos, sis!**

**Inugami:**** Amiga! Te agradezco que no me odies a pesar de ese "fatídico" momento, snif, snif. Y sobre todo me hayas entendido (es decir que fue necesario lo que pasó) y que además encontraras algo que te gustara como los pensamientos de Meg hacia Sammy (que creció sin dudas, xd (insertar cara sin sonrojar o sea babeando, jajajaja) Además me he reído tanto con la reflexión de que Dean lo conoce como si le hubiera dado a luz, xd, jajajaja, me encantó como también me encantaron tus otras reflexiones y dudas (como siempre digo me gusta mucho como piensas, jejeje)**** Veremos si esa visión le aclara o le oscurece a nuestro chiquitín. Espero te guste el capi y te sorprenda, muahhahaha(tenía que poner mi risa maquiavélica, ya entenderás) Besos y hasta la próxima!**

**TariElik****: buaaaahhhh! ¿Por qué me odias? Lo sé, yo también me odié pero no me quedaba otro remedio, era eso o que el nene bebiera por su propia voluntad y eso si que no me gustaba, xd. Al menos mira el lado positivo, como Inugami, e imagina como se vería esa escena en vivo y en directo (ayyyy, me prendo fuego, jajajjaja) Me alegro que igual lo encontraras interesante *_* al capi, así que ahora verás si mejoran o empeoran las cosas. Muchos saludos y besos! Qué sigas bien!**

**Y debo agregar que extraño mucho los comentarios de Selene (que desde el 19 no aparece*_*), patriwinchester, MilaPadAckles (quien me preocupa que no aparezca desde el capi 9, buaaaahhh), ivannia y loolbox. En fin, espero que todas puedan leer el final (que está cerca, xd) y desde ya muchas gracias a todas por leer (aunque no comenten) Saludos!**

**Reitero como en I´d die que por razones ajenas a mi voluntad, NO pude publicar el viernes pasado (no funcionaba el sitio! Larptuwksbdhb#$$%! )**

**Si ustedes quieren el miércoles publico el capi que hubiera correspondido al día de hoy (nunca me había atrasado, xd!**

**Ahora si, saludos a todas y que lo disfruten! (eso espero)**

**Capítulo 23: **

**Se cierra la trampa del mal**

_Dolor. Un intenso y agudo dolor extendiéndose como una plaga hasta el rincón más recóndito de su ser. Célula a célula, partícula a partícula, resquebrajando su alma cual grieta se extiende en la fina capa de hielo de un arroyo congelado. _

_Paralizando su cuerpo, robándole su aliento, ahogando sus sentidos en un torbellino de sensaciones de furia, dolor e impotencia. Hundiéndose poco a poco en un pozo infinito de desolación sus labios entreabiertos temblaban tratando de pronunciar una palabra, tratando de sacar el sonido que se había quedado atravesado en medio de su garganta agarrotada, negándose a creer lo que veían sus ojos a través de las tinieblas de sus lágrimas que, sin notarlo siquiera, caían descontroladas surcando sus mejillas, mojando su cuello, su camisa, impregnando de un tenue sabor salado sus labios que habían quedado inmóviles tratando de formar en su boca su nombre, ese nombre que significara toda su vida desde que tuviera uso de razón. Del que siempre estaba, del que le daba todo lo que la vida le había negado con el fuego abrasador del mal que siempre le había quitado todo aquel que lo amara._

…_Y ahora él estaba ahí, ensangrentado, un hilo rojo de sangre caía de sus labios aún entreabiertos en su último gesto de dolor, su corazón atravesado por esa vara de hierro que lo arrancara de la vida a la que se estaba aferrando con todo el valor de su mirada, faltándole en ellos esa fuerza que le caracterizaba…_

… _Y eso era lo peor, lo que lo hacía desear morir para que ese dolor se terminara… Él ya no lo miraba, sus verdes ojos que hasta hacía unos instantes atrás lo veían con determinación, con intensidad, con un sentimiento que aún sin palabras le gritaban: "Estoy aquí… No te preocupes…Todo saldrá bien…No te dejaré solo…Te protegeré"…esos ojos ya no estaban… En su lugar había vacío, sólo un vacío carente de brillo, de emoción, de la fortaleza y la fuerza que se opacaran en el minuto que su corazón se detuvo y todo se sumió en la nada…_

_Sin tiempo para respirar, sin tiempo para una palabra, sin tiempo para despedidas, sin tiempo para perdonarse… Para tocar una mano o rozar una mejilla… Sin tiempo para rezar si es que hubieran sido afectos a hacerlo…_

…_El tiempo sólo se transformó en nada… y la nada se instaló hondo en su pecho como si fuera una garra helada que le arrancó todo, le quitó su fuerza, le quitó su luz, su calor y lo dejó tan vacío...helado…muerto…_

Un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios mezclándose con un quejido de dolor que surgió desde atrás de su garganta cuando una luz cegadora lo arrancara de esas sensaciones tan intensas que esas imágenes que sólo había visto unos segundos le transmitieran. Su boca se entreabrió murmurando inconscientemente el nombre de quien su memoria había olvidado pero no así su corazón.

Las imágenes que se arremolinaban detrás de la centellante luz blanquecina cobraron forma, transmitieron sonidos y lo hundieron en una confusión que se tornó más real cuando pudo reconocer a los demonios que lo habían secuestrado y a la chica pelirroja que lo había encontrado.

Luego más dolor mezclado con la visión de sangre goteando de cuerpos sin vida tendidos en el suelo sucio y abandonado de un lugar que alcanzó a reconocer como la fábrica abandonada de donde había escapado lo hundieron en una dolorosa confusión.

El cuerpo de Sam se tensó casi convulsionando cuando finalmente otra oleada de punzante agonía lo envolvió para arrojarlo de rodillas al suelo frío, sosteniéndose con fuerza la cabeza como si así pudiera detener esas dolorosas puntadas que lo atravesaban con sonidos e imágenes que le causaban otro tipo de dolor que no esperaba y que estaban más profundamente arraigados en su alma.

Finalmente, tan repentinamente como habían llegado, las visiones se desvanecieron disipándose el punzante dolor que casi lo dejara sin respiración con su última embestida de una oleada caliente y blanca en la que se viera abrazado, con desesperación y ahogado en llanto, al cuerpo sin vida de su olvidado hermano mayor.

Cuando recobraron sus formas el mobiliario y la habitación del motel en donde estaba, Sam al fin se apoyó con un suspiro en la fría pared que separaba el cuarto del baño. Con su rostro pálido y su piel bañada en sudor, trataba de controlar el torbellino de emociones que se habían acumulado en su pecho ante la visión que se presentara repentinamente y le dejara una huella que calara tan hondo en su alma.

-¿Qué me pasó?-se preguntó confuso-Estas imágenes no fueron recuerdos, es imposible-se dijo mientras su mente en caos repasaba las memorias de esa visión-Sé que no soy como todos, los demonios me lo dijeron y yo presencié cosas inexplicables que parecían ser causadas por mí... ¿Es que soy un monstruo? ¿Qué clase de fenómeno soy?-se preguntó con dolor deseando más que nunca que llegara Dean para que lo sacara de esta pesadilla.

Pero finalmente fue ese deseo que surgió desde su inconsciente el que le hizo darse cuenta que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que ocurriera lo que había visto. Porque era más que evidente que Dean Winchester estaba vivo, así que lo que vio sólo podía haber sido resultado de una visión del futuro.

Con decisión y valor en su mirada se incorporó lentamente sintiendo la firme convicción de que no iba a permitir que lo que viera se hiciera realidad.

No sabía porqué ni tampoco le importaba en ese momento pero, lo que si sabía, era que definitivamente le iba a hacer caso a su corazón y el dolor, la angustia, la desesperación que sintiera abrazando el maltrecho cuerpo del cazador nunca pero nunca lo quería volver a sentir.

Ya tendría tiempo después de buscar o pedir explicaciones, de encontrar la verdad fuera cual fuera sobre quién o qué era él, pero en ese momento sólo quería recuperarse lo más rápido posible para esperar a Dean y salir cuánto antes de ese lugar.

Justo en ese momento lo arrancó de sus pensamientos escuchar el ruido del picaporte de la puerta de entrada bajarse lentamente al tiempo que una llave giraba en su cerradura. Rápidamente el joven cazador entró en el baño decidido a que Amy no se diera cuenta que algo había pasado con él y sobre todo porque ahora estaba receloso de ella ya que verla en esas imágenes junto a los demonios que lo habían capturado le instaló una duda en su pecho que no lo dejaba en paz.

Al ingresar en la habitación la mujer poseída sonrió lujuriosamente cuando escuchó el sonido de la ducha, se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla pero, al encontrarla cerrada por dentro, hizo una mueca de disgusto que distorsionó su hermoso rostro.

-¿Sammy? ¿Quieres que entre contigo? ¿Por qué cerraste?-preguntó tratando de mantener su voz en un tono de falsa dulzura que no concordaban con los intensos ojos negros de la demonio que reflejaban su furia.

-Ya salgo Amy-se escuchó la voz del joven-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a buscarte ropa cariño. Sabía que la ibas a necesitar-le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-¿Alguna novedad?-le preguntó luego cuando, recorriendo la habitación con la vista, se dio cuenta que el celular de la joven a la que poseía estaba en la mesa de noche y no en el bolso como estaba segura de haberlo dejado.

La distrajo de sus pensamientos, casi sorprendiéndola con los ojos todavía convertidos en dos piedras negras de maldad, el menor de los Winchester que abriendo la puerta del baño salió a su encuentro con sólo una toalla anudada a su cintura, el largo cabello mojado chorreando brillantes gotitas por su torso desnudo y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No, ninguna novedad-le respondió con seguridad mientras tomaba la ropa que ella tenía en una bolsa y volvía a entrar en el cuarto de baño dejándola boquiabierta y con deseos de continuar con la noche de pasión que había pasado a su lado-Enseguida regreso-agregó Sam mientras cerraba la puerta.

Meg, totalmente enfurecida, entrecerró sus ojos ante el desplante y giró sobre sus pies para ir a sentarse sobre la cama. Si él no demostraba intenciones de tener sexo con ella se le iba a hacer más difícil seguir intoxicándolo con su sangre. Estaba segura que algo había pasado para que repentinamente el muchacho no aceptara estar cerca de ella por lo que se prometió que en cuanto el Winchester saliera de la ducha iba a sacarle el secreto que le estaba ocultando.

De pronto la sobresaltaron unos golpes duros en la puerta de entrada por lo que miró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido sin ninguna intención de ir a ver quién diablos era. No quería interrupciones para que su plan de preparar al menor de los Winchester para que su encuentro con su Señor de las Tinieblas rindiera los frutos que ella esperaba.

No iba dejar que Ruby, a pesar de estar bien muerta, se llevara los laureles del triunfo como la única que había conseguido preparar lo suficiente a Sam como para que sus poderes consiguieran el primer objetivo más deseado por todos los demonios a los que Azazel había preparado: liberar al más poderoso ángel del mal que hubiera una vez caminado sobre la Tierra.

Ahora era ella la que tenía la oportunidad de lograr el segundo objetivo y el más importante de todos los que habían estado esperando. Lucifer necesitaba el cuerpo joven y poderoso de Sam Winchester para reinar sobre la humanidad, para liberar al fin las hordas infernales y llevar el Infierno a la Tierra.

Por eso nada ni nadie iba a impedir que hiciera lo que tenía planeado.

La sonrisa malvada que surcara sus labios acompañando sus pensamientos se borró en una mueca de furia cuando volvió a escuchar esta vez con más violencia e insistencia los duros golpes en la puerta. Se levantó decidida a quitar del medio a la maldita molestia y rápidamente se dirigió a ella abriéndola bruscamente con toda la intención de acribillar con la mirada a quien osara molestarla.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ante ella la figura fornida de un hombre rubio la apartara violentamente para ingresar al cuarto seguido por dos hombres de mediana edad y toda la apariencia de los cazadores a los que ella siempre odiara.

-¡Ya era hora que abrieras Amy!-le espetó enfurecido Owen-¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo que no apareciste en nuestro lugar de reunión?-le preguntó con dureza cuando la joven poseída cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra y giró para observar a los tres hombres que la observaban enojados.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra todos voltearon sus cabezas hacia la puerta del baño al escuchar una voz, que mientras la puerta iba girando sobre sus goznes, decía-¿Con quién estás Amy?-y apareciera la alta figura del que había sido la presa codiciada por ellos desde que se enteraran de lo especial era el menor de los hijos del famoso John Winchester.

Por un segundo todos permanecieron inmóviles, sorprendidos y tensos. El más joven de los cazadores observaba paralizado esos rostros huraños y hoscos que lo miraban sintiendo una extraña sensación que le decía que ya había pasado por una situación similar con esas mismas personas que lo miraban con tanta rabia. Pero fue cuando fijó sus ojos en Collins, y recordara a aquel que lo atacara en el hospital, cuando la certeza de que estaba de nuevo en peligro tensionó sus músculos e instintivamente se preparó para luchar.

Que adoptara esa postura defensiva, los puños cerrados y la mirada dura fue lo que necesitó Owen para reaccionar y con un grito que sobresaltó a todos, incluyendo a Meg que no lo esperaba, saltó sobre Sam

-¡A ÉL!-gritó mientras se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del joven que ágilmente consiguió eludirlo propinándole un puñetazo que lo alcanzó en la mandíbula haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

Pero Owen era un hombre fuerte y contaba con la ayuda de sus dos secuaces que, al mismo tiempo que Sam le pegara, saltaban sobre él para sujetarlo con fuerza ahorcándolo Collins desde la llave que formó con sus brazos sobre su cuello y el otro cazador dándole un puñetazo con tanta fuerza en sus costillas que hizo que se quedara casi sin aire.

Luchando con el dolor y la falta de aire que amenazaba con enviarlo hacia una oscuridad de la que no estaba seguro si iba a poder retornar dejó de luchar para liberarse en cuánto vio el cañón de una pistola apoyarse en su frente.

-¡Quieto chico! ¡No te muevas si quieres seguir viviendo!-le amenazó Owen tomando el control de la vertiginosa situación a la que Meg, desde el cuerpo de la joven poseída, observaba en silencio, sin mover un sólo músculo, extrañamente tranquila.

Analizando las circunstancias, una sonrisa macabra surcó sus labios, y acercándose al cazador que parecía ser el líder del grupo y que en ese momento apuntaba a Sam, le puso una mano en su brazo y le dijo.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Recuerda que lo necesitamos!-agregó con una sonrisa ante la mirada dolorida del menor quien, con desilusión, comprobaba que ella formaba parte de otra trampa en la que inocentemente había caído.

-¿Por qué Amy?-preguntó con voz ahogada, no sólo por el daño que le causara descubrir el engaño sino porque también el maldito que le atrapara por la espalda apretaba su cuello con demasiada fuerza.

Owen la miró satisfecho alejando un poco el cañón del revólver de la frente del joven que los miraba con una expresión de dolor y desconcierto brillando en sus ojos verdes y respondió él en lugar de ella.

- Amy sabe como nosotros lo importante que eres para terminar con el Apocalipsis que tú comenzaste Samuel-le dijo con desprecio-Te necesitamos vivo, por ahora-agregó mientras con saña le daba un violento puñetazo que de inmediato hizo un corte en la mejilla del chico por el que corrió un hilillo de sangre.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!-lo insultó furioso el dolorido muchacho recibiendo en respuesta la malvada risa del cazador-¡Sujétenlo fuerte!-le dijo a los otros dos hombres que sonrieron con la certeza de que el joven no la iba a pasar nada bien después de haber insultado así a Owen quien no se caracterizaba precisamente por su buen humor.

Otro puñetazo, esta vez al estómago, confirmó lo que ellos pensaran y se transmitieran con las sádicas miradas que se lanzaran.

-¡Basta!-protestó Amy mientras Sam intentaba respirar hondo para que el dolor desapareciera junto con las náuseas que el violento puñetazo le causara.

La risa casi demente de Owen le contestó, y la mirada asesina que el cazador le dedicó, le confirmó que no tenía intenciones de que ella interrumpiera su diversión. Pero, aparentemente, algo le hizo cambiar de idea y girando hacia la joven pelirroja la enfrentó con dureza tomándola con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Qué diablos hacías con el chico que no nos llamaste enseguida?-entrecerrando los ojos con furia se acercó amenazadoramente a ella quien, a pesar del aspecto violento del cazador, le mantuvo la mirada con una seguridad a la que si Owen hubiera estado más atento le habría resultado extraña-¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos Amy y mejor será que seas convincente!-agregó con un tono duro y grave mientras le apretaba con mucha más fuerza el delicado brazo a la joven pelirroja que, sin embargo, no emitió ningún quejido de dolor mirándolo desafiante con un brillo tan oscuro y siniestro en la mirada que hizo dudar a Owen quien, frunciendo el ceño desconcertado, sólo atinó a decir-Pero ahora vámonos al refugio, después hablaremos de esto, te lo aseguro-y sin más la soltó violentamente justo en el momento en que el ronroneo grave y profundo de un potente motor detuviera su marcha en la playa de estacionamiento del lugar.

El cazador al que Sam hiriera en la pierna cuando sus poderes se manifestaran soltó un poco su abrazo al cuello del menor tratando de estirar su cuerpo hacia la ventana para identificar el causante de ese sonido que le trajo inesperadamente una sensación de nervios y temor que hasta ese momento no sentía, su corazón latiendo acelerado se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el golpe en la puerta y esa voz que él ya conociera

-¿Sammy? ¿Estás ahí?

Todos en la habitación se tensaron por la sorpresa inesperada y la mirada del castaño se iluminó con esperanza y alivio pero, de inmediato, la preocupación inundó su pecho y forcejeó con más fuerza para liberarse de la trampa de ese abrazo al tiempo que exclamaba con voz ahogada.

-¡DEAN!

Detrás de la puerta el tono ahogado de esa voz disparó todos los sentidos de protector hermano mayor al rubio cazador. Sus instintos a flor de piel le gritaron que ese sonido que apenas oyera era la voz de su pequeño hermano, y más que escucharlo, sintió en su alma que ese tono de voz era como el que Sam hacía cuando lo llamaba en busca de su ayuda y protección desde que era un niño, por lo que sin dudarlo un momento más sacó el arma que llevaba detrás de su chaqueta, y con toda la furia, el valor y la determinación que le daba saber que su deber era mantener a su hermano a salvo, se preparó para hacerle caso al llamado de su corazón por lo que se convirtió en el hombre peligroso que era cuando alguien, ya sea criatura sobrenatural o no, se atrevía a tratar de hacerle daño.

Con todas sus fuerzas dio una patada violenta y tumbó la puerta que cayó sobre un sorprendido Owen que no esperaba semejante entrada.

-¡QUIETOS TODOS O LOS MATO!-gritó con odio Dean cuando rápidamente su mirada entrenada recorriera la habitación, alerta y tenso, manteniendo dificultosamente la ira que naciera en él cuando sus ojos se posaran con ansiedad en su hermano atrapado en el abrazo asfixiante de ese cazador que descubriera atacando a Sam en la habitación del hospital y su mirada notara el corte y la magulladura que un reciente golpe le había causado-¡Y tú, maldito idiota, quita tus sucias garras de él!-amenazó mientras amartillaba el arma dispuesto a ponerle un tiro entre ceja y ceja al cazador que sólo apretó más fuerte el cuello de Sam haciendo que el joven emitiera un quejido de dolor que se hundió como una daga en el corazón de Dean quien, a pesar de la furia que le causara ver que le estaba haciendo daño a su hermanito, no se atrevió a disparar, a pesar de que estaba seguro de su puntería, porque sabía que además de Sam había otro rehén.

Amy lo miraba aterrada, paralizada junto a la ventana donde hasta hacía unos instantes se acercara para ver quién era el nuevo recién llegado y que desde que Dean entrara sólo lo miraba.

-¡Dean! ¡Tengo miedo!-exclamó con voz desvalida la malvada demonio que fingía una debilidad y fragilidad que el mayor de los Winchester no podía sospechar que no eran reales.

El rubio a pesar de que escuchara la voz apremiante y temerosa de la joven no desvió su dura mirada de los tres hombres a los que continuaba apuntando con una furia que se mantenía contenida sólo porque la fuerza con la que ese maldito mal nacido estaba apretando el cuello de su hermano menor, y que hacía que el rostro del chico vaya cambiando de un tono blanco a uno rojizo, se intensificó y su rostro comenzó a tornarse azulino en cuánto Sam abrió la boca intentando decir algo y sus ojos brillaron intensamente como si estuviera asustado cuando escuchó a Amy reclamarle ayuda a su amigo y salvador.

Temeroso de que el joven cazador cayera en la trampa que la traicionera joven le estaba tendiendo, simulando ser una indefensa víctima, intentó zafarse del agarre de Collins y decir algo pero, éste, dándose cuenta de que la jugarreta de la chica pelirroja iba a volcar las cosas a su favor, sólo apretó con más fuerza y saña al menor haciendo que las palabras que Sam estaba tratando de emitir desde el fondo de su garganta se transformaran en un ronco quejido de dolor y que sus ojos se cerraran con el peso de una inconsciencia que estaba ganando terreno en esa debilidad.

-¡SAM!-gritó Dean espantado al ver que estaba perdiendo a su hermano-¡SUÉLTALO HIJO DE PERRA!

-¡Baja el arma o dejará de respirar para siempre Winchester!-amenazó Owen poniéndose de pie.

Dean, sobrepasado por la situación, y con sus latidos golpeando desenfrenadamente en su pecho, apretaba la culata de su arma como si fuera la única tabla de salvación en medio de una furiosa tormenta. Indeciso, sabía que si la dejaba los tres iban a estar perdidos pero también sabía que ese maldito era capaz de cumplir con la amenaza que había proferido.

Y no podía tolerar la idea de perder a Sam ahora que de nuevo lo había encontrado, por lo que con toda su atención fija en su hermano bajó un poco el arma y dijo mientras comenzaba a mover su brazo lentamente hacia abajo.

-¡Déjalo respirar! ¡Ya la bajo! ¡Amy, acércate a mi, ven conmigo!-agregó luego preocupado también por la seguridad de la joven que sin decir nada caminó hacia él lentamente con una expresión asustada en su bello rostro.

Cuando llegó junto al rubio apoyó suavemente su mano en el brazo que sostenía el arma como acompañando la difícil decisión que sabía que el mayor de los Winchester estaba tomando.

-¡Bájala cariño!-le dijo en un susurro que parecía angustiado-¡Ya no podrás hacer nada para salvarlo!-agregó luego con un tono tan malvado que sorprendió a Dean haciendo que se estremeciera ante la inesperada afirmación de quién estaba a su lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando, sorprendido y asustado como pocas veces en su vida, ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar a la cara de la joven que en ese momento le sonría con maldad y sus ojos negros fue lo último que el cazador viera antes de que un violento golpe en la frente, que ella le propinara con la culata de un arma, lo sumiera en la profunda oscuridad.

**¡Oh, my god, las cosas empeoran! ¿Esperaban esta complicación? ¿Creyeron que Dean llegaba para solucionar las cosas? ¿Esperaban que ahora fuera otra víctima de los cazadores y Meg? Muaahahahah! Sigan leyendo, no se pierdan lo que viene que les aseguro que estará lleno de angst, protectiveDean, hurt y mucho más! **

**Saludos a todas (¿Y saben que espero muchos reviews, no? **** jajajajja!)**


	25. Chapter 24 Primera parte

**Hola a todas amigas lectoras! Ha llegado el viernes y con él la actualización correspondiente que sólo evitó la página de F.F la semana anterior al capi 23(aunque para fanfiction sea el 24, xd) el cual no pude subir el día correspondiente. Pero hoy nada lo impide y como ya saben esta es una historia ya escrita y terminada por lo que puedo dejar lo que sigue. Con I´d die… también tendrán esa suerte porque el capi siguiente ya está (el que no está es el 9) y Visiones 5 también. Para el que les pido un día más de paciencia es con Always (ya casi está, xd, dos páginas y media están en camino) ^_^**

**Ahora sí, luego de los avisitos proseguimos con lo de siempre y acá están mis saludos y agradecimientos a:**

**Scarlett :**** Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro mucho que leer mis historias haga que pases un rato genial, es todo un halago. Ya falta poquito para Always, tú no desesperes, xd. Saludos!**

**Casammy:**** Es cierto que Dean tiene buen instinto y no es tan inocente como Sam pero siempre hay una primera vez (sobre todo si le conviene a la autora, jajajaj) Además yo recuerdo a cierta ángel pelirroja (esa maldita yegua mal teñida o.0) con la que él profanó el Impala y que después quiso matar no sólo a su hermanito si no también a los padres, xd ¡Me acuerdo y me sulfurooooo, xd!**

**Espero te guste más este capi, abrazos sis! ^_^**

**Inugami:**** Hola! Vamos por partes en tu largo comentario (que me encanta como siempre). **

**-Ciertamente nuestro Sammy con o sin memoria es un sol (*_* *suspira enternecida*)**

**-Seguramente nuestro Sammy no estaría seguro si se presenta ante nosotras como ante Meg, xd! (inserte emoticon babas,etc) jajajaja**

**-Con seguridad ese Dean es difícil de olvidar. Cabreado, súper protector, su Sammy antes que nada es lo que más adoramos de él ¿O no? **

**-No eres chantajista amiga mía, acá empezarás a encontrar las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, muahahahhah (bien me conoces por eso sabes que mi cabecita maquiavélica iba hacia los lugares que imaginaste (pero quizás te sorprenda, muhahhahaha (reitero risa malvada) ^_^ Besos amiga y que lo disfrutes!**

**Ahora si, agradeciendo a todas las que leen aunque no dejen comentarios (¿Por qué hay más verdad? *_* procedo a actualizar no sin antes decir que esta es la primera parte del capítulo llamado….**

**Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 24: **

**El llamado de la sangre**

**Parte 1**

Quizás no fue la voz del hombre la que lo despertó sino el "hombre" detrás de esa voz. Su inconsciente le gritaba que durante años ese alguien lo había arrancado de la oscuridad de sus pesadillas para sentir, aún antes de abrir los ojos, el cálido contacto reconfortante de su mano frotando su espalda o apoyándose en su frente enfebrecida.  
Escuchar ese tono sinceramente preocupado, intenso, y aún sin estar plenamente consciente ni entendiendo las palabras que el sonido de esa voz estaban expresando, hizo que fuera atraído lentamente de la oscuridad para así rescatarlo de las garras del dolor y del miedo

Como en un sueño esa voz formó imágenes en la negrura de su inconsciencia, y sin abrir los ojos, pudo sentir que él estaba a su lado. Que su rostro preocupado, sus verdes ojos brillando intensamente con sincera ansiedad iban a recibirlo en cuanto abriera los párpados para hacerle sentir una sensación de seguridad y protección quizás olvidadas por su memoria, pero no por su alma, que fue la que finalmente se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz y terminó por atraerlo de la oscuridad en la que había caído.

-¿De…Dean?-pronunció con un involuntario murmullo el nombre de su hermano abriendo lentamente los ojos. Su voz pastosa y ronca evidenciaba el esfuerzo que le costara pronunciar tan corta palabra.

-¡Sammy! ¡Sam! ¡Tienes que abrir los ojos, chico!-le pidió el rubio en voz baja pero intensa al ver que su hermano los cerraba nuevamente en un evidente estado de debilidad-¿Me escuchas? ¡Sammy!-lo llamó de nuevo tratando de que al fin reaccionara y calmara la terrible preocupación que se había instalado en su pecho en cuanto él saliera con lentitud y pesadez del desmayo causado por el traicionero accionar de la pelirroja, y después de habituarse a la penumbra del abandonado lugar, y mientras sentía un palpitante dolor de cabeza y la dureza de un piso de cemento enfriando su cuerpo entumecido, descubriera una inerte figura humana tendida a unos metros de distancia.  
Cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella su corazón se desbocó y todos sus instintos protectores se pusieron en alerta. Sus sentidos reaccionaron con la misma intensidad que su corazón y rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano comprobando aliviado, al poner en contacto su mano en el cuello del menor, que bajo sus dedos la sangre de Sam recorría sus venas y que el latir de un pulso débil aunque constante se hacía sentir.

-¡Sam!-lo llamó nuevamente sin elevar la voz. Levantando la mano la apoyó sobre la frente de su hermano herido. No parecía tener fiebre pero su respiración era dificultosa quizás provocada por esa fuerza que lo estrangulara dejándole una notable marca roja ahí donde el brazo del cazador cercara su cuello.

Ante el contacto de la mano fría de Dean en su piel finalmente el menor de los Winchester abrió nuevamente sus ojos verdes. Su mirada ya más clara no reflejó más que alivio al encontrar delante de sí al joven que intentara rescatarlo, y que a pesar de lo difíciles que fueran las cosas, siempre lo miraba, desde que lo conociera, con un sentimiento que le transmitía seguridad y confianza.

-¡Hey!-le sonrió Dean en respuesta a la expresión de alivio que le transmitiera su hermano con la mirada-"Perdió la memoria pero no olvidó como poner esos ojos de cachorro perdido" pensó el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó luego con ansiedad al sentir como Sam lo aferraba con fuerza del brazo.

El menor cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. El color pálido de su piel asustó aún más a Dean que su silencio pero, cuando a los pocos segundos los abrió de nuevo y le sonrió agradecido, le trajo un poco de alivio a su palpitante corazón.

-Si Dean, ya estoy bien, gracias-le respondió finalmente con una voz que todavía sonaba un poco ronca pero cuando agregó-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?-un tono de evidente preocupación y angustia se unió a su voz e hizo a su hermano estremecerse emocionado.

No se acostumbraba aún a la idea de que, a pesar de ignorar que fueran hermanos, Sam podía llegar a sentir algo más que gratitud hacia él.  
Dean lo había amado desde el día en que supo que iba a tener un hermanito, y que el menor también lo quisiera todavía le resultaba extraño, lo hacía sentir vulnerable y desprotegido.  
Él, Dean Winchester, tenía que ser el fuerte, el protector, el valiente. Ése era su trabajo, su vida y su responsabilidad. No quería ni podía desear otra cosa, y el escuchar la sincera preocupación de quien ni siquiera lo recordaba, llenó su corazón de una calidez llena de esperanza y de un alivio que no esperaba.

Quizás ni siquiera el olvido pudo borrar las huellas que se escapan de la memoria con el paso de los años pero que quedan grabadas en el alma cuando se entregan con amor y abnegación por lo que Dean se dio cuenta que, aunque la memoria herida de su hermano lo olvidara, todas las huellas de sus esfuerzos al criarlo todavía estaban latentes en su corazón.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondió tratando de que ocultar el nudo de emoción que se había instalado en su garganta.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ahí para poner a su hermano a salvo. Ésa era la esencia del verdadero Dean Winchester y lo que mejor sabía hacer. Cazador y hermano mayor, y él realmente amaba sus trabajos-¡Vamos Sammy! ¡Arriba, que tenemos que salir de aquí!-agregó suavemente pero con un tono enérgico que denotaba que claramente era una orden a la que el débil muchacho no pudo menos que obedecer.

Con esfuerzo se pusieron de pie, y mientras una mano firme sobre su pecho sostenía su tambaleante peso, el menor de los hermanos recorrió con la vista el lugar en que se encontraban arqueando inmediatamente las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa

-¡Dean!-exclamó asustado-¡Aquí me trajeron los demonios! ¡Seguramente Amy está con ellos!

El mayor frunció el ceño disgustado por la tensión y el miedo que su hermano expresó, tanto con su cuerpo como con su mirada, recordando al mismo tiempo haber visto vagamente las pupilas de Amy volverse dos piedras frías de ébano antes de que la oscuridad del desmayo se lo llevara pero, no queriendo asustar más a su hermano que se aferraba a su brazo como cuando era un niño y buscaba su protección y su seguridad, le dijo con firmeza.

-Sam. Los que están con Amy son cazadores. Son humanos como nosotros, así que podremos patearles el culo y salir de aquí. No te preocupes, estás a salvo conmigo-afirmó tratando de imprimirle a su voz una confianza que en esos momentos flaqueaba con las dudas que la revelación de Sam y los ojos que viera en Amy le ocasionaban.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el crujiente sonido de una puerta girando sobre sus oxidados goznes. El rubio instintivamente se paró delante de Sam protegiéndolo del peligro que se abría paso desde la oscuridad tenebrosa de ese cuarto en ruinas que tenía un par de ventanas tapadas con vigas clavadas en toscas posiciones, cañerías rotas surgiendo desde las paredes abiertas con lóbregos y sucios agujeros, y en el techo, unas vigas de hierro asomaban apenas sostenidas por las ruinas que los huecos hechos por el tiempo habían causado en su estructura. A través de ellos se podían ver las luces de unas brillantes estrellas y apenas un pequeño pedacito de una luna que difundía una pálida luz en donde las sombras de las ruinas no eran negras.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que tierna escena!-exclamó burlona la voz de Owen mientras ingresaba al lugar seguido de sus secuaces Collins y Logan-¡No se muevan ni intenten nada raro!-ordenó el cazador mientras el chasquido de armas amartillándose detrás suyo impregnó de amenaza sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota? ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? ¡Si eres tan valiente enfréntame sin armas!-le increpó el rubio con los puños crispados y el cuerpo en tensión, furioso por tener delante suyo a quienes habían lastimado a su hermano.

-¡No muevas ni un dedo Winchester! ¡No eres tú el que nos interesa así que no sería muy difícil pegarte un tiro!-respondió sombrío mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia los hermanos haciendo que Dean se envare en una postura claramente defensiva y protectora de su hermano quien retrocedió un paso ante la mirada siniestra que le dirigió el cazador cuando pronunció esas palabras.

Los cómplices de Owen también se acercaban a los dos apuntándolos decididos con sus armas automáticas.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarlo o nunca en su vida tendrán descendencia!-amenazó el rubio cuando impotente vio como se abalanzaban sobre Sam tomándolo con fuerza brutal de sus brazos para alejarlo de su lado prácticamente arrastrándolo.

-¡Dean!-lo llamó el menor asustado haciendo que al mayor se le estruje el corazón de ansiedad e, iba seguirlo pleno de furia, cuando el cañón frío del arma de Owen hizo presión contra su pecho deteniéndolo. Con la preocupación reflejada en el brillo de su mirada observó como los cazadores llevaban a Sam quien, a pesar de que se resistía a la fuerza brutal de los dos hombres, prácticamente fue lanzado sobre una desvencijada silla cercana a la pared.

-Muerto no le sirves a tu hermano, Dean-le susurró con maldad-Al contrario, creo que nos serás muy útil si tu hermanito se pone en rebelde de nuevo.

-¡No te muevas Samuel o les pegaremos un tiro a los dos!-le dijo a su vez Collins al menor mientras apoyaba el cañón de su arma en su cabeza haciendo que se quejara de dolor ya que el malvado cazador empujó el arma con saña sobre la herida causada por la bala que él había disparado hacía tan poco tiempo.

Escuchar el quejido de su hermano fue para Dean como recibir una puñalada en su corazón. Impotente, veía con angustia como estaban atrapados en un callejón sin salida, y a pesar de que incontables veces estuvieron en peligro, esta vez estar amenazados por cazadores psicópatas lo había llevado al límite de la desesperación.  
Su corazón palpitaba enloquecido, su frente se llenó de un sudor frío y el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de años de sacrificios y esfuerzos por mantener a su hermanito a salvo comenzaron a hacer sentir su agobiante peso.  
Esta vez, si morían, iban a hacerlo como dos desconocidos y no como los hermanos unidos que siempre habían sido, y ese hecho, más el saber que si intentaba algo para escapar quizás el único que podría salvarse sería él, estaba haciéndole sentir un miedo que quizás nunca había sentido en su vida.  
A pesar de eso mantenía la mirada dura, ni un ápice de duda o temor se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, y aunque por dentro sentía que se le estrujaba el alma, sabía que escapar sin su hermano era algo que nunca haría ya que jamás lo abandonaría.  
Sam no estaba en condiciones de tener una pelea debido a la debilidad que la palidez de su rostro y un leve temblor que solo él percibía avisaban lo mal que se sentía.

-¡Hijo de perra!-le gritó al que dañara a Sam con el cañón de su arma-¡Voy a matarte!

Owen intercambió sarcásticas miradas con Collins. Con una sonrisa surcando sus labios recibió la amenaza del rubio respondiéndole a su vez con un violento puñetazo que tomó desprevenido al mayor que tenía su mirada rebosante de odio fija en el otro cazador.

-¡Dean!-gritó Sam al ver trastabillar a su olvidado hermano sintiendo una angustia palpitante en su pecho, un latido frenético recorriendo sus venas y un desconcertante sentimiento que le gritaba desde lo más hondo de su alma que no quería perderlo o verlo herido-¡Déjenlo malditos! ¡Si es a mí a quién quieren, dejen que se vaya!-les pidió con una angustia que se hizo eco en su voz y en el brillo de su mirada.

Ante la reacción del menor que observaba ansioso como Dean se incorporaba del suelo secándose con el revés de su mano la sangre de su labio partido, Owen hizo una seña a Logan para que controlara al rubio, y cuando éste se colocó junto al mayor de los Winchester amenazándolo en sombrío silencio con su escopeta, caminó hacia Sam mientras reía malicioso.

-Sammy, no te asustes-le dijo irónico-No le haremos daño si tú te portas como un niño bueno y colaboras-agregó ya junto al menor que lo miraba preocupado y tenso.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-preguntó con desconfianza al ver como Owen metía la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacaba una botellita llena de un líquido rojo y espeso-¿Para qué es eso?-agregó nervioso sintiendo que un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo tensionó sus músculos y aceleró su corazón.

-Sé que perdiste la memoria, chico, y si no hubiera sido porque este idiota te disparó, ya estarías de nuestro lado-le dijo mientras señalaba a Collins quien frunció el ceño con disgusto, al igual que Dean, que lo fulminó con la mirada conteniendo a duras penas el impulso de reaccionar con violencia ante la revelación. Si esas armas no estuvieran apuntando a su hermano ya haría rato que habría desarmado al imbécil que tenía al lado-Pero como no recuerdas nada tendré que explicarte que es lo que queremos-prosiguió Owen mientras abría la botellita con un rápido movimiento-¿Ves esto? Es sangre de demonio y tú tienes que beberla para enviar de una vez por todas al infierno a todos los malditos que liberaste provocando el Apocalipsis.

Tanto Sam como Dean abrieron los ojos con espanto, uno por la locura que acababa de oír, y el otro por el temor de que su hermano cediera a la necesidad adictiva de beber sangre y volviese a caer en ese círculo vicioso del que ya se había librado.

-¡No Sam! ¡No lo hagas!-le pidió angustiado.

El menor lo miró cada vez más nervioso. Su corazón en un ritmo frenético aturdió sus sentidos cuando un extraño olor llegó a su nariz quemando el interior de su garganta con una sed que parecía resquebrajarla. Inconscientemente sus labios se entreabrieron y su mirada se fijó en la roja sangre que el cazador le tendía casi al alcance de su mano.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Estás loco!-exclamó finalmente Sam rompiendo el silencio expectante que se había generado a su alrededor.

Owen reaccionó furioso jalándole con fuerza del cabello apretándole luego las mejillas para obligarlo a abrir la boca y verter el líquido rojo en sus labios.

-¡Si lo harás, maldito fenómeno!-le gritó-¡Tú tienes la culpa de la muerte de mis amigos en manos de los demonios y con tus poderes vas a mandarlos de vuelta al infierno, lo quieras o no!

-¡Déjalo maldito! ¡No lo toques!-rugió Dean furioso intentando avanzar hacia su hermano pero fue detenido por el violento culatazo del arma del cazador que lo vigilaba quien, con fuerza brutal, golpeó sus costillas obligándolo a caer de rodillas al suelo casi sin respiración.

Ver a Dean lastimado nuevamente hizo que Sam se resistiera con más fuerza al agarre de Owen mirándolo con un brillo tan intenso de odio que el cazador pareció vacilar en su intento de obligarlo a beber. Finalmente lo soltó no sin antes darle un puñetazo que hizo al menor arquearse de dolor y después, poniendo el cañón del arma bajo su cuello, lo obligó a levantar la mirada.

-A pesar del monstruo que llevas dentro veo que aún tienes sentimientos y te importa lo que le pase a tu hermano ¿No, Sammy?-le dijo sonriendo con malicia al ver el impacto que causaron sus palabras en el joven quien en ese momento, al escuchar una revelación que no esperaba, sintió un dolor enorme adueñándose de su corazón.  
No podía creer en la posibilidad de que quien estuviera diciéndole la verdad fuera el que quería hacerle daño, y quien le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo, fuera el que había hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerle.

**¡Oh, oh! ¿Sammy podrá creerle al malvado Owen? ¿Cómo saldrán de este lío? ¿Saldrán de este lío?**

**¡Muahhahhahah!**

**Si quieren saber esto y mucho más no duden en dejar review, que si esta vez no encuentro al menos cinco, no publico ¡muhahahhaha! (risa malvada y chantajista) jajajajaja ¿O piensan que no me contagié de Owen? xd, jajajjaja.**

**Aclaración: Recuerden que Owen es el nombre ficticio que le di al cazador que apareciera en el capi 5x03 **


	26. Chapter 25 SEGUNDA PARTE

**Hola amigas! Es domingo, ya lo sé, pero el viernes fue el día en que perdí mi muela (no lo saben muchas porque no leyeron Always (aviso que ya está el capi 9 *_*) y por eso la demora en publicar mis historias. Con respecto a Visiones 5 no sé cuando podré publicar el capi 3, lo siento, es que la traductora, mi amiga está tan ocupada como yo (con trabajo y problemillas de salud u_u ) por eso les pedimos paciencia y mientras tanto lean mis capis nuevos, jeje **

**Scarlett:**** Gracias por leer, me encanta que te gusten mis historias y que las imagines como un capi de la serie (es lo que yo hago!)**

**Soloyoyo:**** Bienvenida! Eso primero, segundo es que wauu, me asombré con tu review ¿Leíste todo en un solo día? Además me encantó tu comentario, esas frases tuyas : tu teclado como retribución, el facilote de Dean y la zanahoria facilota, jajajajja, me mataron de risa. Sinceramente espero que no pidas mi teclado y que sigas leyendo para develar todas esas incógnitas que tienes. Dicho esto….¡Gracias por leer!**

**Inugami:**** Amiga, como siempre tus preguntas encontrarán respuestas ya que no me gusta dejar hilo sin atar y creo que ya me conoces bien como para esperar que lo que imaginas (incluyendo que seguro que está claro que nuestro Sammy sólo ha usado sus poderes para bien *_* ) puede hacerse realidad. Espero que leer este capi haga que encuentres varias respuestas pero seguramente quiero que me hagas otras preguntas más y no intentes mandarme al otro barrio (mejor me callo para que leas y así no adelanto)**

**Besos amiga y gracias por los ánimos!**

**TariElik:**** Hola! Gracias por dejar reviews en ambos capis, ya sé que estás muy ocupada y si comenté algo fue en son de broma (digo por el comentario de que te olvidaste de mi) lo siento si me expresé mal pero en ningún momento creas que no tengo paciencia ni que no tengo consideración de los trabajos y ocupaciones de todas ya que yo también tengo los míos *_* Habiendo aclarado esto y para decirte algo sobre tu comentario del capi en cuestión te doy la razón en que Sam ha salvado muchas veces a Dean (y en este fic quizás te sorprenda) pero yo soy adicta del hurtSam (como mucha quizás por eso has leído más sobre eso) y el hurtSam, o sea Sam herido, lastimado, secuestrado, perdido, conmocionado, etc trae como consecuencia otra cosa que adoro (y adoramos) que es el protectiveDean (o sea Dean protector, enojado, el mejor hermano mayor que cualquiera querría tener, etc) Al revés es menos frecuente ya que la imagen que nos han transmitido de los dos en la serie (a pesar de las veces que Sam salvó a Dean) es que Dean es súper hermano mayor, protector, que ha criado a Sam y por eso se siente prácticamente su padre y lo ve y lo verá siempre como su hermanito al que tiene que cuidar por sobre todas las cosas (lección que su padre le inculcó desde el día que lo puso en sus brazos para sacarlo del incendio) Esperando haberte explicado el motivo de tantas historias de ese estilo me despido con un beso y ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Ahora si muchachas, acá está la conti, please me dicen si les gustó ¿SÍ? *_***

**El llamado de la sangre**

_Parte 2_

-No…No es cierto-titubeó el menor, sus ojos brillantes con unas lágrimas que nacían desde su interior gritándole en silencio la verdad que sus sentimientos ya presentían. Buscó con la mirada a Dean quien con una expresión dolida por los golpes recibidos tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma lo miraba con una inquietante angustia.

Owen observó la expresión dolorida de ambos hermanos y con una malévola carcajada disolvió la tensa inquietud con la que los Winchester se estaban mirando.

En ese momento entra al lugar la joven pelirroja poseída por Meg. Caminó con lentitud hacia Sam y le sonrió con fingida dulzura, luego, miró a Owen con furia.

-¡Te dije que no sabía que eran hermanos! ¡Todos se lo ocultaron!-le recriminó enojada y luego se dirigió al menor que había bajado la vista cada vez más agitado y confundido-Yo te diré porqué Sammy-agregó mientras se acercaba al chico que la miró confuso.

Cuando ella llegó a su lado le acarició la mejilla inclinándose hacia su rostro y, de repente, le dio un beso profundo que sorprendió a todos. Cuando se separó de su lado volvió a sonreírle y le dijo-Conozco a Dean desde que eras un niño de apenas doce años y sé que siempre fuiste una carga para él-el rubio escuchó espantado esa mentira y el gesto de dolor que hizo su hermano fue como un golpe para él-Eres un fenómeno Sammy ¿Acaso no lo sientes muy dentro tuyo?-le murmuró cerca de su oído mientras apoyaba una mano en su cuello sintiendo bajo sus dedos la ardiente piel del menor de los Winchester que tensó sus músculos y sintió su pulso acelerarse enloquecido ante el contacto del cuerpo de Amy junto al suyo y por el extraño y amargo sabor que dejara en sus labios ese beso robado.

-¡Déjalo, maldita loca!-insultó Dean con la voz enronquecida-¿Por qué nos traicionas así Amy?-preguntó con el dolor del golpe recibido y el dolor de la traición reflejada en el rostro.

Meg giró su cabeza hacia el rubio sin dejar de tocar la piel de Sam, sonriendo con soberbia al sentir debajo de sus dedos el torrente acelerado de la sangre del menor latiendo en empatía con su acelerado corazón. Sabía que el chico se estaba desesperando por volver a probar la sangre que fugazmente le diera con ese beso y la sensación de poder que eso le daba la tenía exultante. Además, la expresión de angustia del cazador era una recompensa mucho más satisfactoria de lo que esperaba.  
Los demás cazadores observaban en silencio la escena sin descuidar en ningún momento la vigilancia de los hermanos, atentos a cualquier intento de escape. Owen, más impaciente que los demás, se había acercado a Sam para apoyarle un cuchillo en su cuello lo que provocó que Dean ni siquiera intentara levantarse de donde había caído de rodillas.

-¿Lo ves cariño?-continuó la enviada del infierno-¡Me llama loca, no quiere admitir que estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¡Aléjate de mi mentirosa!-le dijo Sam con desprecio mientras que, ignorando la amenaza del cuchillo bajo su cuello, buscó con la mirada los ojos verdes del rubio

-Dean ¿Es verdad? ¿Somos hermanos?-le preguntó ansioso. En sus ojos brillaban a la vez la angustia y la ilusión.

-¡Dile de una vez Winchester! ¡Dile que no quieres a un demonio como hermano y que por eso le mentiste!-Meg lo apremió con malicia viendo gustosa como el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y el enojo crecían en el cazador que la había mandado al infierno hasta dejarle la piel más pálida de lo normal.

-¡Basta de telenovela!-recriminó Owen-¡En estos casos hay que ser más directos!-sin decir más apretó la punta de su cuchillo contra la piel del menor hasta que el quejido de dolor del más joven de los hermanos salió acompañado de un hilo de sangre que bajó hacia su camisa.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO LASTIMES!-gritó Dean extendiendo su mano hacia él como si así pudiera evitar que continuara hiriéndolo-¡Está bien, se lo diré, no le hagas daño!-se apresuró en decir el mayor mientras miraba a Sam que, al escucharlo, fijó su mirada expectante en los ojos verdes del rubio-Sí, es verdad Sammy, yo soy tu hermano-confesó al fin con un tono de firmeza y dolor a la vez-No quería mentirte, lo siento. No les creas nada de lo que te digan Sammy, lo hice por protegerte-intentó explicarle pero, ante una señal de Owen, fue nuevamente golpeado por el rifle del cazador y ahogando un quejido sólo pudo inclinarse sobre sus rodillas respirando con esfuerzo en busca del aire que el brutal golpe le había quitado.

-¡Dean! ¡No!-exclamó Sam asustado sintiendo como esa revelación abría una herida dolorosa pero a la vez extrañamente cálida en su interior. Todos sus sentimientos desde que pasara más tiempo junto a él comenzaban a tener sentido y el dolor que sintiera al sostenerlo muerto en sus brazos cuando tuviera esas extrañas visiones le revelaban que hermanos no era sólo una palabra.

Sin decir nada más Owen entregó el cuchillo a Logan y con un ademán le señaló a Dean y mientras él, Meg y Collins se quedaban junto a Sam, el cazador se dirigió hacia el rubio.  
Al llegar a su lado sin decir una palabra cortó con un rápido movimiento el brazo de Dean rasgando la chaqueta de cuero del mayor que, junto al quejido de dolor, lanzó un insulto agresivo que solo recibió la risa de los presentes.  
Espantado, el menor de los Winchester sintió como si el dolor de su hermano fuera el suyo. Sus sentidos se aturdieron bajo los latidos intensos de su corazón, su pulso acelerado latiendo en empatía con sus venas lo estaban mareando y un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a fluir dentro de su cuerpo arremolinándose en sensaciones intensas que parecían prontas a explotar dentro de él.

-¡Bebe ahora o el próximo corte va a ser en el cuello de tu hermano!-le dijo en ese momento Owen acercando el líquido rojo a su boca.

Sam sintió el aroma intenso quemándole su garganta, todo a su alrededor se distorsionó en borrosas imágenes y los sonidos desaparecieron de su entorno tapados por los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Un palpitante dolor de cabeza acudió a sus sienes y un temblor cada vez más intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sobrepasado por la intensidad de esas sensaciones se inclinó sobre sí mismo poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos ante la mirada desesperada del mayor que se daba cuenta que algo más que la angustia estaba atravesando el corazón de su hermanito.

-¡Sammy!-lo llamó con un intenso tono de preocupación.

Al oír su nombre en labios del rubio miles de imágenes se arremolinaron en sus recuerdos y, en todas ellas, siempre encontró a su lado protegiéndolo, cuidándolo, curando sus heridas, tomando su pequeña mano acompañándolo en sus primeros pasos, a Dean, su hermano mayor.

De repente, después de esos segundos de intensas emociones, una poderosa sensación salió de su interior junto con un grito desgarrado.

-¡BASTA!-exclamó al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y una mirada oscura se reflejó unos segundos en sus ojos.

Y fue en el momento que gritó, cuando una onda invisible de energía fluctuó a su alrededor y, tanto Meg en el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja como los vidrios rotos de las ventanas tapadas, salieron volando en distintas direcciones ante el asombro y el temor de los cazadores que quedaron inmóviles por la impresión que esa demostración inconsciente de los poderes del menor de los Winchester les causara.  
Todos menos Dean quien aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó sobre Logan. En unos pocos segundos la situación se tornó caótica cuando con fuerza brutal lo golpeó con puñetazos duros y certeros a la cara dejándole la nariz y la boca ensangrentada y, antes de que los demás cazadores pudieran incluso reaccionar, le había quitado el arma que éste tenía en su mano dándole con ella un tremendo golpe en la sien que lo dejó inmediatamente fuera de combate.  
Con rapidez el mayor apuntó la pistola hacia los demás cazadores justo a tiempo de ver como Collins levantaba su escopeta hacia la cabeza de Sam quien, absolutamente agotado después de esa explosiva demostración de energía, descansaba su cabeza en sus manos al parecer ajeno a todo, perdido en medio de su respiración agitada, su cuerpo envuelto en una serie de temblores que parecían disminuir paulatinamente.

Un segundo le bastó a Dean para que sus instintos protectores estudiaran la postura indefensa y dolorida de su hermano a merced de la mirada e intensiones asesinas de ese maldito cazador quien había sido el causante de la herida que ocasionara la amnesia de su hermano y que casi le cuesta la vida. Y fue otro segundo lo que hizo falta para que con determinación y seguridad levantara su arma hacia éste y con un tiro certero y limpio le atravesara la cabeza.  
Sólo una vez había matado a un ser humano, aunque éste estaba poseído, en pos de salvarle la vida a su hermano y, viendo que su vida estaba en peligro otra vez, no lo dudó un segundo. Aunque el hecho de matar a un hombre podía llegar a causarle confusión o culpa, ello no consiguió que le flaquera el pulso ni que su corazón acelerado modificara su decisión. Era ese tipo o Sam y nunca iba a tener ninguna duda sobre su elección.

Luego de que los ecos del potente disparo se perdieron en las ruinas de la habitación el único que estaba en pie pero notablemente desconcertado y asustado era Owen quien solo había atinado, mientras Dean desarmaba al otro cazador, a correr al lado de Amy que había caído contra la pared cuando fue lanzada por el poder inconsciente de Sam.  
Estaba intentado despertarla del desmayo que el golpe le causara cuando escuchó el disparo con el que Dean había acabado con la vida de su cómplice. Volteó la mirada hacia él, sorprendido por la potente detonación pero, cuando intentó tomar su rifle que había dejado en el suelo al correr junto a Amy, se escuchó la voz del rubio que fuerte y clara le dijera

-¡Si tocas el arma te vuelo la cabeza, maldito bastardo!-al escucharlo Owen frunció el ceño con disgusto y levantando las manos lentamente se puso de pie.

En ese momento tanto Sam como Amy levantaron la cabeza ante el tono impaciente y enojado del mayor de los Winchester quien, con algo de alivio, vio como su hermano se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentado y lo miraba con preocupación.

-¡Sam! ¡Ven conmigo!-lo llamó de inmediato sin dejar de apuntar a Owen quien con una expresión de confusión y temor en su mirada giró un poco la cabeza al sentir el movimiento de la pelirroja a su lado. Grande fue su sorpresa y aún más su terror cuando la encontró parada a su lado y ella lo miró a los ojos sonriendo maliciosa. Repentinamente éstos se volvieron más negros que la oscuridad de la noche y antes de que pudiera decir algo una violenta fuerza lo lanzó contra la pared.

-¡Más tarde me encargaré de ti, renacuajo!-le dijo con desprecio al tiempo que los demonios que la acompañaban cuando se llevaron a Sam de la casa de Bobby entraban en el cuarto en ruinas y sujetaban al menor de los brazos ante la impotencia de Dean que cuando vio a Owen salir volando contra la pared enseguida apuntó su arma hacia la pelirroja aunque por dentro ya estaba seguro que con eso no iba a conseguir nada.

-Ya estaba harta de fingir que era una inocente niña-dijo Meg con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hacia el mayor-¿Acaso no me reconoces Dean?-le preguntó al rubio que la estaba apuntando con firmeza analizando con la mirada la situación en la que repentinamente se encontraban.

Con el corazón en un puño observó a los dos hombres que sujetaban a Sam y vio que éste apenas trataba de resistirse mirando con desesperación y temor como él apuntaba a la joven pelirroja con el arma.  
El menor de los Winchester sintió su corazón latir precipitadamente ante el recuerdo que esa imagen trajo a su memoria. Había soñado con un momento así y, al ver a su hermano salir despedido con violencia hacia la pared después de que la joven poseída hizo esa pregunta, no hizo más que confirmarle que esas visiones no habían sido recuerdos perdidos.

-¡Dean!-exclamó el joven al ver como su hermano era atrapado contra la pared lanzando un quejido sordo ante la fuerza del impacto. Su peso fue elevado lentamente del suelo por una poderosa fuerza invisible que provenía de la mano levantada de la joven poseída quien, riendo satisfecha, observaba como el lento ascenso del rubio dejaba una huella de sangre en la pared ahí donde su brazo herido por el corte con el cuchillo la rozara.

-¿Meg? ¿Eres… tú…mal…dita?-preguntó Dean con un jadeo entrecortado debido a la dolorosa presión que sentía en su cuerpo.

-Hace tanto tiempo que esperaba esta oportunidad Winchester. No tienes idea de la cantidad de formas en que imaginé que te mataría cuando llegara este momento-le dijo siniestra- Y pienso disfrutarlo muy, pero muy lentamente-aseguró con un tono frío y malvado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al mayor quien, en ese momento, trataba de liberarse de la invisible presión fulminando con la mirada a la mujer demonio-Además, esta hermosa pelirroja sí que tiene serios problemas contigo-agregó sarcástica-Te ama tanto como te odia así que creo que disfrutará lo que voy a hacerte sufrir.

Sam observaba todo con una angustia evidente sintiendo los latidos de su corazón golpear frenéticamente en su pecho y, aunque aún no recordaba nada, la certeza que sus sentimientos le gritaban calaban hondo en su alma. Iba a perder a Dean, se iba a quedar solo y nadie, nunca más, ocuparía en su corazón el lugar que siempre le perteneció a él, a su hermano mayor.  
Al escuchar esas últimas palabras de la mujer demonio su corazón dio un vuelco y una palpitante sensación de furia se apoderó de su pecho tomando la fuerza de una convicción que se instaló en su alma para darle todo el valor que necesitaba. No iba a permitir lastimaran a su hermano y esa seguridad interior se trasladó a su cuerpo cuando, con toda su energía, se soltó de los demonios que lo sujetaban quienes sorprendidos por una fuerza que no esperaban cayeron hacia atrás dando sus espaldas en el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos caían el menor de los Winchester, actuando más por instinto que por decisión propia, se lanzó hacia el arma que Owen había dejado en el piso polvoriento al agacharse junto a Amy y, con la velocidad que la vida de cazador y el entrenamiento recibido le habían dado, la tomó para levantar de inmediato la mira de la escopeta hacia la chica disparándole dos veces para darle de lleno en medio de su espalda, ante la mirada sorprendida y a la vez orgullosa de Dean, que ansioso observara los rápidos movimientos de cazador experimentado que había hecho su hermano menor.  
La joven recibió los impactos sin un quejido y cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a Sam sus ojos eran dos piedras frías de ébano que brillaban furiosas.

-Sammy, cariño ¿No recuerdas que a los demonios no los puedes matar con balas?-le preguntó irónica ante la mirada sorprendida y desilusionada del menor que vio que su esfuerzo por salvar a su hermano no había resultado-Sólo conseguiste matar a esta no tan inocente criatura así que al menos algo bien salió en tu intento-le dijo irónica- Me sorprende que aún tengas fuerza como para sacarte de encima a esos idiotas- agregó mientras miraba a los demonios con furia mientras éstos se levantaban del suelo y volvían a sujetar con brutalidad al castaño ante la mirada preocupada de Dean que no conseguía liberarse de la fuerza que lo aprisionaba.

En ese momento miró a los ojos a su hermano y su expresión dolida y asustada afectó más al rubio que el peligro en que se encontraban. Como siempre anteponía sus necesidades a las de él y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el chico no presenciara lo que la maldita de Meg tenía destinado para él.  
Con el brillo de la preocupación que ese pensamiento le instalara en su pecho reflejado en sus ojos verdes el mayor buscó a su hermano con la mirada y sus labios se entreabrieron en una triste sonrisa.

-Sammy, lo siento tanto-comenzó para, al menos con unas palabras, darle a su hermano el reconfortante momento sentimental que sabía que él necesitaba.

En ese momento el aire se agitó en un extraño remolino y el sonido de poderosas alas se escuchó justo antes que la figura de Castiel apareciera detrás de los demonios que sujetaban a Sam quienes, apenas sintieron la presencia del ángel en el lugar, giraron las cabezas hacia él para encontrar la muerte a manos del guerrero del cielo quien, con su calma habitual contrastando con su mirada dura, apoyó sus dedos en las frentes de los seres del infierno que gritaron de dolor retorciendo sus cuerpos cuando destellos de luces blanco amarillentas surgieron desde sus ojos y bocas, soltando a Sam que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante la intensa luz.  
El joven los abrió nuevamente cuando escuchó el golpe sordo que hicieron los cuerpos al caer al suelo. De inmediato su mirada buscó la de su hermano que observaba todo con una expresión de alivio y satisfacción. Al fin algo les estaba saliendo bien y ahora Meg tendría que vérselas con quien lo rescatara del infierno.  
La mujer demonio presenció con una expresión de enojada sorpresa la muerte de sus secuaces pero con mirada astuta recorrió el lugar en busca de una salida ante la presencia amenazante que se dirigía hacia ella. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el techo en ruinas una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó el hermoso rostro de la desafortunada pelirroja transfigurándola en una máscara de maldad y, en el segundo en que bajó la vista para mirar a Dean, dijo con un tono oscuro y amenazante

-Ni sueñes que te has salvado ¡Nos vemos en el infierno Winchester!-sin decir más y, casi al mismo tiempo en que Castiel llegaba a ella, un humo negro y espeso salió con ímpetu desde la boca de Amy que gritó de dolor con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

El poderoso remolino subió hasta el techo y en uno de esos huecos hechos por el tiempo se arremolinó con inusitada fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, tanto Owen como Dean que habían estado sujetos a la pared, se soltaron de sus ataduras invisibles para caer pesadamente al duro suelo. Inmediatamente, el cobarde secuestrador se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta cercana para desaparecer en la quietud de la noche sin que Dean, que estaba poniéndose de pie, ni Castiel ni Sam que miraban hacia el humo demoníaco lo notaran.  
El menor de los Winchester observaba la increíble escena más asustado y angustiado que antes. A pesar de que parecía que se habían salvado algo en su interior le gritaba que lo peor aún no había llegado. Su corazón palpitaba enloquecido, su frente se llenó de un sudor frío y todos los sonidos, los movimientos y las voces de su entorno se diluyeron como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo infinito cuando sintió en su pecho la seguridad de que lo que había visto en su visión en el motel se estaba cumpliendo.  
Por eso, cuando el humo demoníaco se arremolinó con poderosa fuerza en torno a un hueco escuchándose luego el estrepitoso crujido de piedras y fierros rompiéndose, Sam no lo dudó un segundo más y se lanzó en una loca carrera hacia su hermano quien, sorprendido, veía como el chico arremetía contra su cuerpo como un toro desbocado. Y, en la misma fracción de segundo en que recibiera el aplastante peso de Sam y cayeran los dos al suelo dando ahogados quejidos de dolor, una viga de hierro desprendida del techo atravesó el espacio con ímpetu fatal para clavarse con fuerza en el exacto lugar en donde el mayor de los Winchester estaba parado ante la mirada sorprendida de Castiel que, sintiendo una preocupación y una ansiedad que no eran habituales en su flemática manera de ver las cosas, sólo atinó a exclamar.

-¡Dean! ¡Sam! ¿Están bien?

Una maldición lanzada por una voz conocida le dio una respuesta

-¿Pero qué diablos pasó? ¡Me atropellaste como una locomotora Sammy! ¡Vamos, quítate!-protestó el rubio mientras trataba de sentarse. Al enderezarse un poco, apartando el brazo de su hermano que había quedado sobre su pecho y pasar una mano por sus cabellos llenos de polvo, sus ojos descubrieron la vara clavada en la pared. Su rostro demostró la sorpresa que le causara descubrir que había estado a punto de morir atravesado por ese fierro y su corazón palpitó enloquecido preso de una repentina angustia que el desconcierto de descubrir lo que estuvo a punto de pasar le ocasionaron-¡Sam, me salvaste!-murmuró consternado pero, al instante, sus sentidos protectores se pusieron en alerta cuando no escuchó la voz de su hermano menor y pudo sentir que ese brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho, protegiéndolo, no parecía tener calidez ni movimiento alguno-¡Sammy!-lo llamó desesperado al tiempo que salía con rapidez de ese abrazo y tomaba a su hermano del hombro para girarlo con sumo cuidado para poder ver su rostro.

En ese momento sintió como era preso de un pánico profundo y paralizante, su corazón saltó enloquecido y un nudo de dolor se instaló en su garganta cuando vio la sangre caer descontrolada desde la anterior herida de su cabeza para recorrer así la mejilla pálida de su hermano menor. Pero, lo que lo catapultó a un mundo sinfín de desolación, fue estrecharlo en sus brazos y sentir que debajo de su piel nada palpitaba y que quizás había llegado el día en que por siempre lo perdería.

-¡Castiel, haz algo, no respira!-gritó desesperado estrechando con más fuerza su abrazo y mirando al ángel con los ojos llenos de unas lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que fluían desde la angustia de su alma.

El guerrero del cielo elevó sus hombros en un gesto compungido. Se sentía sobrepasado por la impotencia de haber perdido esos poderes que aliviarían la angustia de quien se había convertido en el único amigo que conociera en su milenaria vida. Con una sincera tristeza en su mirada sólo atinó a apoyar una mano en su hombro en un gesto que intentaba ser reconfortante pero que para Dean significó la certeza que ya nada ni nadie lo ayudaría.

-¡No Sam, no!-exclamó con un sollozo desgarrado hundiendo su rostro en el pelo del menor al que, con fuerza y desesperación, estrechó aún más contra su pecho meciéndolo como cuando era su pequeño hermanito y la necesidad de una mamá que no conociera llevaban al chiquillo a buscar refugio en los únicos brazos que lo arrullaban reemplazando la seguridad y la calidez de un amor que el maldito fuego demoníaco le había quitado llevándose en sus llamas a quien le diera la vida.

**Esteeeee, esteeeee, en fin, no sé que les pareció, no sé si las sorprendió, no sé si les gustó pero lo que si sé es que el capi que viene sorprenderá a más de una. O.O**

**Por eso les pido como siempre los reviews que necesito para que las musas no me abandonen (o sea si no hay reviews no publico y no sabrán que le pasó a Sammy, jajajaj) Tenía que volver la chantajista, xd, jajajaja**

**Saludos a todas! Y espero los reviews de mi amiga Selene, xd! (es que ya terminoooooo, buaaaaahhhh, falta pocooooo! Byeeeee**


	27. Chapter 25

**! Hola amigas! Al fin ha llegado el viernes y lo primero que quiero decirles es que lamento profundamente no haber podido publicar el viernes anterior porque debido al feriado de Semana Santa me tomé unos días de vacaciones junto a mi niño (además fue un regalo por su cumpleaños que es mañana) ^_^ **

**Por todo (el viaje, su cumpleaños y el trabajo que está complicado con las evaluaciones para la libreta de calificaciones) *_* es que no pude escribir Always ni I d died y espero que me perdonen si es que este capítulo y Visiones 5 (que SI publicaré) les resulta suficiente hasta que vuelva con lo que me falta y dejarles a mis fieles lectoras las continuaciones de mis otros fics. **

**¡Desde ya gracias por la paciencia y por sus palabras! (las que esperaré ansiosamente ya que este capítulo me encanta (ejem, ejem, perdón por la modestia, jajajajaj) ^_^**

**Y ahora mis saluditos a:**

**Casammy:** ¡**Hola sis! Espero que este capi te sorprenda aunque desde ya te aseguro que Gabriel no es (no se me ocurrió nunca acercarlo a Sammy y mucho menos después de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir matando a Dean de todas las formas posibles en Mistery Spot (o sea, que yo no lo quiero) (insertar emoticon con bate, jajaja) Gracias por leer y abrazos supernaturales**

**Scarlett****: Hola, lamento haberte dejado en angustia extrema no una, sino dos semanas, xd. Espero que este capi compense lo que hayas pasado *_* (yo creo que si así que espero tu review, jejejee) Saludos y gracias por tus palabras. **

**TariElik****: Hola! Nunca pensé que no querías leer amiga samista, para nada (ya tendremos tiempo para reunirnos a charlar en el chat o en el C.D.S (el lunes que es el cumple de Sammy tendremos que estar ahí sin falta!) ^_^ Me alegro que te haya gustado y sorprendido el capi y no tienes que darme las gracias por la aparición de Castiel, tu ángel favorito. Besos y hasta prontito (esperaré con ansias saber si este capi también te sorprendió) *_* **

**Inugami****: Hola amiga! ¡Cuánta emoción en tu comentario! Jajajaj. Me encantó el énfasis con que expones todo lo que te causó leer el capítulo y como describes las acciones de nuestro "pequeñín" (jajaja, eso me encantó además del ****"¡SuperSammypower! ¡Al ataque! y también lo de tierno y heroico (awwww, suspiro embobada) Como siempre, tienes razón con lo que has entendido del capi y de lo que le pasó a Sammy con la viga de la pared y con el recuerdo de su visión y demás (por eso decía yo en los capítulos anteriores que no olvidaran** **las visiones de Sam que estas eran hilos por atar, jejeje, soy muy maquiavélica, muahahahah) Espero que también hayas recordado que el tuvo en el hospital la visión de Dean ascendiendo por la pared dejando la huella de sangre a su paso) *_* **

**En fin, mejor no digo más porque quiero que este capi también te sorprenda (y estoy segura que no lo esperaban a lo que van a leer, muahahahah) Como ya me estoy poniendo repetitiva con la risa malvada me despido esperando con ansias tu reflexión sobre lo que pasará (sabes que me encanta lo que me expresas en cada comentario) Bye amiga, hasta el próximo y penúltimo capítulo! **

**Selene:**** AYYY, mi Dios, apareciste amiga del alma! No ondees la bandera que me ofreces un buen blanco de tiro, jajajajja. Sabes que no tienes que pedir disculpas y que se todo lo que estás (y estamos) pasando *_* además de que ya me has acompañado en el otro lugar donde ya la publiqué (y terminé) Por eso no hace falta el perdón solo que te he extrañado porque sabes que tu opinión y apoyo son más que importantes para mi (insertar ojitos emotivos) No te me enfermes y por fi cuídate mucho así tenemos amistad para rato! Besitos hermanita, tkm! **

**Ah! Y me encantó que mencionaras esa escena con Meg que me costó mucho, lo sabes ( lo que no sé si te perdono es lo de las babas, jajajaj, Sammy es mío, ya lo sabes, jajajaja)**

**Buenooooo, ahora si (y aclarando que este no es el último capi ya que faltan uno más el epílogo me despido dejándoles a todas un abrazo supernatural enorme y estas últimas y emocionadas palabras**

**¡GRACIAS DIOS POR LA SÉPTIMA TEMPORADAAAAAA! (Estoy feliz así que lo grito, jajajaja) **

**y….¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMOOOOOOOOR! (para nuestro Sammy que el lunes cumple sus hermosos (babas y más babas) 28 añitos! Awwwww, cada día está más lindoooo **

**¿O no? (cuidadito con decir lo contrario (insertar emoticon con bate, jajajaja) **

**Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 25: **

**Nunca estarás solo**

Escuchar su dulce voz le hizo sentir que el vacío en el que se había hundido no era tan grande y que el dolor no era tan insoportable. Si aquello era la muerte era simplemente maravilloso.

Volver a oírla le llenó el alma de un calor que el paso del tiempo había mitigado refugiándolo en un rincón de su corazón, negándose al olvido.

Por eso se esforzó una vez más en abrir sus ojos verdes aunque una tensa sensación de peligro y miedo erizándole la piel contradecían sus intentos de responder al sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

-Sam-repitió cálidamente y él luchó una vez más por abrir sus ojos. La sensación de un terrible mareo hacía que no se diera cuenta si estaba de pie o tumbado, sólo percibía detrás de sus párpados una luz intensamente blanca-Sam-dijo una vez más su dulce voz, conmocionando hasta la fibra más recóndita de su ser.

-Jess…Jessica-murmuró emocionado ante la inesperada visión que se presentó ante él cuando al fin pudo buscar a esa voz con la mirada.

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y angelical como la recordaba, su pelo rubio brillaba tanto como su hermosa sonrisa.

El corazón del joven, profundamente conmovido, se estremeció ante su presencia y la emoción agarrotó su garganta impidiéndole el uso del habla.

Sus ojos buscaron los de ella llenos de brillantes lágrimas que reflejaban todo lo que ansiara decirle desde que la perdiera sabiendo que ya nunca más iba a recuperarla al ver que ese fuego maldito se la llevara, arrancándola de su lado.

-Sam. Dime donde estás-le pidió llevando una mano hacia su rostro mirándolo fijamente.

Ante el contacto con su piel los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y buscó en sus ojos azules la infinita ternura que ella siempre le profesaba. El frío glacial y la hipnótica maldad que parecían refulgir en su mirada no correspondían al angelical rostro que tenía adelante y su confusión se disparó al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron frenéticos cuando la tensión del recuerdo de la visión de una Jessica que no era la que él amara se presentara en su memoria recordándole quien lo visitara en esa habitación de hotel del pequeño pueblo de Garber.

-¡Lucifer!-exclamó Sam asustado retrocediendo al contacto de su mano.

Jessica sonrió fríamente estudiando con una cínica mirada la reacción del menor de los Winchester, el verdadero recipiente de su cuerpo en la Tierra.

-Sam, no puedes luchar contra tu destino-le dijo con un tono perversamente comprensivo-Dime donde estás. Yo puedo aliviar tu dolor y también el de tu hermano-agregó viendo como la mención de Dean conmovía profundamente el semblante del joven quien, por primera vez desde que abriera sus ojos, miró a su alrededor ansioso y desconcertado ante la luminosidad de un lugar en el cual las siluetas y las formas de las cosas que quería distinguir desaparecían en medio de una vaporosa luz blanca.

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!-exclamó con firmeza, pero no pudo evitar que un leve temblor en el tono de su voz demostrara lo asustado y confundido que se sentía acorralado en ese lugar desconocido.

En ese momento surgió desde la claridad perfecta y pura una voz tan cálida como una caricia y cuyas palabras estaban impregnadas de una fuerza, un valor y una determinación que sólo el amor le podía dar.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo!

Jessica giró su cabeza lentamente para presenciar la aparición de esa mujer rubia que resplandecía como un ángel.

-¡Mamá!-murmuró Sam profundamente conmocionado. Si la visión de Jess le pareciera la representación de la belleza, ver a quien le diera la vida le llenó el alma de un calor enorme que lo envolvió por completo, dándole una inmediata y reconfortante sensación de paz.

Aunque ella miraba a Jessica con dureza su angelical rostro estaba tan blanco que parecía brillar, sus cabellos dorados relucían como el oro cayendo en ondulante cascada sobre el etéreo camisón blanco que llevara la noche en que diera su vida por aquel bebé que tanto amara.

Ningún rastro de sangre había en él y toda ella resplandecía como un ángel. Era la visión más hermosa que jamás vería, de eso estaba seguro. Y estaba tan cerca, tan al alcance de su mano que se negaba a cerrar los ojos para así evitar perderla de vista.

No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto pero, contemplándola, le importaba poco y, cuando su madre lo miró con tanta ternura, un nudo se instaló en su garganta haciendo que hablar le resultara imposible.

En ese instante, tanto el rostro como el cuerpo de Jessica se difuminaron lentamente, sus contornos tornándose borrosos parecieron moverse para entremezclarse entre sí hasta que la imagen de ella desapareciera para dar lugar al arcángel del mal quien, desde el cuerpo de ese hombre rubio, los miró sonriente.

-No siempre habrá alguien para protegerte, Sam. Y yo estaré ahí cuando llegue ese momento-le dijo sombrío-No podrás escapar de mí, es tu destino-agregó con tal seguridad que hizo al chico estremecerse de pavor.

-¡No! ¡Nunca!-exclamó con voz ahogada sintiendo la angustia atenazando su pecho como una garra helada.

-¡Deja a mi hijo en paz!-reclamó Mary mirándolo con firmeza, radiante como nunca lo había estado desde que apareciera. Su luminosidad pareció aumentar con cada palabra que pronunciara rodeándola por completo y, en el momento en que Sam sintió el cálido contacto de la mano de su madre en su hombro, esa luz le llenó el alma con una fuerza que hizo que todo su entorno brillara envolviéndolos en una vaporosa nube resplandeciente que confundió a Lucifer que los miraba atento.

De repente, no sin antes dibujar una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, el arcángel desterrado desapareció tan imprevistamente como había llegado.

Asombrado, con sus ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas, Sam se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa plena de paz y confianza.

Se sentía tan seguro teniéndola cerca, viéndola, que en su corazón comprobaba que el cálido contacto con su piel no había sido olvidado a pesar de los años que estuvieran separados.

-Mamá-murmuró y poder decir esa palabra le inundaba el alma herida por su ausencia con un calor intenso que aliviaba cualquier dolor-¿Cómo…-quiso preguntarle pero una caricia en su mejilla selló sus labios y sus ojos ya no contuvieron la tibieza de sus lágrimas.

-Hijo mío, mi pequeño bebé-dijo ella dulcemente-Ya no queda mucho tiempo, tienes que regresar.

Sam sintió su cuerpo estremecerse emocionado. La sola idea de separarse de ella y dejar de verla le dolía como una puñalada.

-¡No!-dijo con voz herida-Si me quedo contigo Lucifer no me encontrará. Tú lo venciste mamá. Todo esto pasó por mi culpa ¡Perdóname! ¡Te fallé, les fallé a todos! Si no hubiera matado a Lilith…

-Sammy, mi amor, no te tortures-le dijo Mary interrumpiendo las palabras que en un torrente emocionado su hijo le expresaba-No fue tu culpa. Lo mismo hubiera pasado si era Dean el que la mataba. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía-le aseguró firme y, mirándolo con dulzura y seguridad, agregó-Deja que esa culpa se aleje de ti y guarda en tu corazón aquello que te mantendrá a salvo.

-Pero es que hay algo malo dentro de mí, mamá. Puedo sentirlo-sollozó angustiado.

-Hijo. Tu sangre está infectada, pero tu alma no ¡Escúchame, queda poco tiempo!-le pidió con intensidad haciendo que Sam la mire atento para encontrar en su rostro una sonrisa tan llena de amor como los ojos tiernos que lo miraban. Inmediatamente su angustia desapareció y, cuando ella apoyó su mano en su pecho, la paz inundó su alma-¡Escucha a tu corazón Sammy! ¡Nunca estarás solo! Todos los que te amamos vivimos en ti y Lucifer teme eso. Ése amor fue el que nos rodeó con su luz y esa luz está dentro tuyo, mi pequeño niño. No la pierdas y estarás seguro-le afirmó con una dulce sonrisa.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Dean que desgarrada de dolor pronunciaba su nombre. Sam se sobresaltó aturdido y los dos voltearon la mirada hacia el lugar de dónde proviniera el sonido.

-¡Dean!-exclamó el menor conmovido-¡Está sufriendo mamá!-agregó mirándola entristecido. No quería dejarla pero sentía cada vez con más fuerza como el haber escuchado la voz de su hermano había estremecido hasta lo más profundo de su alma haciéndole sentir una imperiosa urgencia de acudir a calmar ese dolor que tan claro le había llegado cuando Dean lo llamara-Me necesita mamá-agregó esperanzado-Todavía me quiere a pesar de lo que hice.

Al oírlo Mary acarició sus cabellos con ternura mirándolo fijamente con una expresión tan intensa de amor que hizo que su piel resplandeciera como la luz de la mañana.

-Siempre te querrá, mi amor. Tanto como yo-le aseguró con firme dulzura mientras se inclinaba a besar su frente.

Su hijo menor recibió ese cálido beso cerrando los párpados emocionado, lleno de una paz y una seguridad que hacía tiempo no sentía. Respiró profundamente tratando de capturar en sus sentidos ese momento único y mágico, de que su perfume perdurara más allá de ese instante efímero y deseando con toda su alma que la tibieza de sus labios permaneciera en su piel para siempre.

Y fue ese momento cuando percibió como una lágrima caía en su mejilla rodando lentamente hacia su boca para hacerle sentir con su salado sabor que no estaba soñando por lo que, lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y una explosión de sensaciones inundó sus sentidos.

Lo primero que pudo percibir fue el conocido aroma de la chaqueta de cuero de su hermano a la que en forma borrosa distinguió en cuanto pudo abrir sus párpados y el oxígeno se abriera paso en sus pulmones. El salado sabor de unas lágrimas que no caían desde sus ojos se unieron al metálico gusto de la sangre que recorría su mejilla lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios y, en sus oídos, retumbaban los acelerados latidos de un corazón que no era el suyo.

Fuertes brazos lo estrechaban con desesperación pegando su rostro contra un pecho en el que siendo un niño había encontrado refugio para las pesadillas de sus noches.

Un suave vaivén lo mecía lentamente apaciguando el dolor que palpitaba en su cuerpo hasta alejarlo en un rincón de su ser y, cuando ese cúmulo se sensaciones lo recibiera al regresar a la consciencia, sin darse cuenta lo trasladaron a un recuerdo en el que los mismos brazos que ahora lo sujetaban lo reconfortaban y protegían.

Muy despacio movió su mano enredando sus dedos en la camisa del mayor quien, angustiado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de nada a pesar de que el ángel observara el movimiento de Sam y le apretara con más fuerza el hombro en el que apoyaba su mano para reconfortarlo tratando de avisarle del despertar de su hermano pero, fue justo en ese momento, cuando Dean escuchó la voz inconfundible del menor decirle suavemente

-¿Me tienes, De?

Al oírlo su corazón se catapultó emocionado llenando su cuerpo de un calor intenso que de inmediato trajo a su memoria un recuerdo que creía casi olvidado.

Flashback

-¡Bájate de ahí Sammy! ¡Ya mismo! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!

Un asustado Dean de apenas siete años veía a su hermanito haciendo equilibrio en lo alto de un tapial al que vaya a saber como diablos había trepado. Si no estuviera tan angustiado el mayor hubiera sonreído orgulloso de como ese pequeño inquieto y curioso había conseguido trepar tan alto.

-¡No Dean! ¡Mírame! ¡Puedo vuelar!

-¡Te digo que no, Sammy! ¡Los niños no vuelan! ¡Ven aquí!-le ordenó nervioso mirando al pequeño con el ceño fruncido le dijo, mientras trataba de imitar la voz y la postura recia y dura de su padre-¡Si te haces daño yo mismo voy a matarte!-amenazó más desesperado que enojado.

El pequeño lo miró compungido, los ojitos brillosos, frunciendo el labio que tembló ligeramente ya a punto de llorar. Con apenas un susurro trató de explicarle a su hermano

-Pero…pero…es que yo soy un súpehuere-y con sus pequeñas manitos aferró la tela que, vaya a saber como, había conseguido anudarla a su cuello y acomodarla como una capa.

Dean entrecerró los ojos evitando la brillante luz del sol y lo miró mejor

-¿ESA ES UNA CAMISA DE PAPÁ?-le gritó mientras daba dos pasos hacia delante decidido a terminar con el riesgo al que la inocencia de su hermanito lo había llevado.

El chiquillo se asustó cuando lo vio caminar hacia él tan enojado, Dean nunca le había gritado, entonces se tambaleó y cayó hacia el vacío, porque para un niño de tres años un tapial de casi dos metros era el vacío.

-¡SAMMY!-gritó Dean espantado cuando lo vio caer pero, con los reflejos y la velocidad que sus instintos de hermano mayor le habían dado, se lanzó hacia delante justo a tiempo para atraparlo entre sus brazos antes de que el pequeño llegara al suelo. Los dos rodaron por el césped debido a la fuerza del impacto de sus cuerpos y a pesar del dolor que sintió en sus brazos el mayor no lo soltó, abrazándolo con fuerza lo sostuvo cuando ambos rodaron por la hierba.

Cuando al poco tiempo se detuvieron Dean se sentó sin prestar atención a su dolorido cuerpo sosteniendo al pequeño Sammy, que lloraba asustado, en su regazo

-¡Te tengo hermanito!-suspiró aliviado-¡Ya estás a salvo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo!-le pidió ansioso y preocupado.

El menor enredó sus deditos en la camisa de su hermano y lo miró. Sus ojos expresaban el alivio y la seguridad que le daban esos brazos.

-¿Me tienes, De?-preguntó suavemente repitiendo las palabras del rubio mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cubiertas de pasto.

Dean pasó suavemente sus dedos por el rostro de su hermano limpiando sus lágrimas y sacando las verdes huellas de lo cerca que habían estado de que algo realmente malo les hubiera pasado, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y le dijo

-¡Te tengo hermanito! Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti-y lo abrazó más fuerte como afianzando su respuesta ahí donde las palabras no le alcanzaban.

El pequeño sonrió dulcemente, todo rastro de dolor o miedo se borró de su expresiva mirada.

-¡Tú eres mi súpehuere!-exclamó contento mientras lo abrazaba.

Fin del flashback

Aunque los años continuaron pasando y, con ellos, aumentaron los peligros a los que Dean se esforzaba por mantener apartados de su hermano y que, a pesar de eso, comenzaron a cercarlo, cada vez que corría a rescatar a Sam o cuando despertaba al escuchar su respiración agitada por esas pesadillas que lo lastimaban, le decía esa frase que había tomado como suya para afirmarle con esas pocas palabras que él siempre iba a estar ahí.

Y como si fuera un juego o un código entre los dos el niño continuó siempre respondiendo a esa afirmación con esa pregunta hasta que, cuando los años pasaron, las olvidara más por vergüenza que por no usarlas ya que, aunque no las pronunciara, sabía que si volteaba la mirada, si necesitaba que lo rescataran del dolor de una herida o de las visiones y pesadillas que luego le atacaran, su hermano mayor siempre iba a estar con él sosteniéndole como un ancla.

Por eso, escuchar esa pregunta en labios de su hermano llenó el alma de Dean de indescriptibles sensaciones pero sobre todo de un alivio inmenso. Sam ya lo recordaba.

-¿Sammy?-apenas se atrevió a murmurar temeroso que sólo hubiera sido un sueño pero cuando escuchó esa voz que le dijera débilmente

-Dean…me…estás asfixiando-sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo y que los dos minutos más largos de toda su vida se diluían en el recuerdo ante la cálida esperanza y alivio que inundó su pecho al tener a su hermano de regreso.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Sammy! ¿Estás bien?-exclamó apartándolo de su regazo a fin de observar atentamente su rostro.

A pesar de la oscuridad reinante para el rubio todo recuperó su luz cuando encontró su verde mirada fija en él y, aunque la sangre caía desde su herida recorriendo su mejilla, ver esa leve sonrisa desplazó todo rastro de dolor de su cara.

-Me duele la cabeza Dean y estoy sangrando ¿Te parece que estoy bien?-preguntó sarcástico y, ante la expresión perpleja del rubio, sonrió otra vez al tiempo que trataba de sentarse.

El joven cazador se lo impidió inmediatamente apoyando con firmeza una mano en su pecho y, con premura, sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y lo presionó con toda la suavidad que le fue posible en la herida abierta de su hermano menor.

-¡Hey, tranquilo tigre!-le dijo con el ceño fruncido en repentino disgusto-Se soltaron unos puntos de tu herida seguramente cuando chocaste con uno de esos caños que sobresalen de la pared-le dijo mientras miraba hacia uno de ellos donde se veía la huella de la sangre que dejara su hermano al golpear con él-Además tienes una linda contusión de recuerdo junto a la herida-agregó con disgusto y, de repente, con un intenso tono de reproche exclamó-¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Es más, parecías muerto! ¡Casi me da un infarto, te juro que si morías por esa locura tuya te resucitaba sólo para matarte de nuevo!

Castiel observaba a Dean con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Desconcertado por el torrente de emociones de quien rescatara del infierno sólo atinó a retroceder unos pasos y dirigir su atención a la joven pelirroja que en ese momento moviera débilmente su mano.

El rubio no notó que el ángel se alejaba de él concentrado como estaba en atender a su hermano y sobre todo por el enojo que en ese momento estaba manifestando.

Sam lo miró sonriente más que seguro que las palabras del mayor no eran ciertas aunque se sintió preocupado ante la furia de su hermano.

-¿De qué hablas Dean? No te entiendo-dijo confuso-En realidad no entiendo nada ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué qué pasó, encima me preguntas? ¡Trataste de hacer mi trabajo y casi mueres en el intento! ¡Eso pasó!-lo retó con mirada dura que contradecían las manos suaves que sostenían el pañuelo sobre la herida-¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor Sam! ¡Salvarte es mi trabajo, no el tuyo!-enfatizó serio. Él había logrado hasta ese momento mantener a raya sus emociones más profundas que amenazaban con abrumarle en esos instantes de angustia. Casi había perdido a Sam otra vez y eso era demasiado difícil de tomar-¿Y si no despertabas?-el rubio no pudo mantener la ira fuera de su voz cuando todo su miedo se derramó en sus palabras-¡Te perdí una vez Sammy! ¡No puedo hacerlo otra vez, no ahora!

Ante esa afirmación las imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido llegaron con claridad a la mente del aturdido joven que levantó la mano y se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de Dean que lo miró preocupado

-Dean, yo tampoco quiero perderte otra vez, no lo resistiría-afirmó conmovido-Además, somos hermanos y al igual que tú voy a cuidarte siempre la espalda. Para eso es la familia ¿O no?

-Perra-le dijo el rubio para evitar demostrar lo conmovido que se sintió al escucharlo.

-Idiota-le respondió Sam a su acostumbrado intercambio de palabras-Y ahora que está todo claro ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?-preguntó débilmente-Por si no recuerdas, estoy sangrando-le dijo seguro que con eso el rubio activaría todos sus instintos protectores para sacarlo de allí.

Inmediatamente el mayor de los Winchester afirmó con la cabeza y lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos para ayudarlo a pararse. Con mucho cuidado, y un poco de dificultad, el castaño se puso de pie tambaleándose brevemente cuando al fin se irguió cuan alto era.

-Tranquilo, despacio-le animó Dean pasando un brazo del chico sobre su cuello y rodeándolo con firmeza de la cintura-¡Te tengo Sammy!-le aseguró, sus ojos verdes buscando su rostro para encontrar la mirada aliviada y una sonrisa agradecida de su hermano menor-Es mi trabajo protegerte Sammy, mi territorio. Y es lo que haré hasta mi último aliento no importa lo mal que se vean las cosas-le aseguró con un tono tan firme que borró toda la angustia que se había instalado en su pecho desde que las consecuencias del Apocalipsis habían comenzado a minar la seguridad y la confianza que habían forjado en su relación de hermanos.

-Gracias Dean, de verdad-le contestó el menor emocionado, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar hacia sus labios.

-Para eso es la familia ¿O no?- el rubio repitió las palabras de Sam con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro. Luego miró a Castiel que observaba en silencio arrodillado junto al cuerpo de la chica y una mirada le bastó para que la expresión del ángel le confirmara que ella ya no estaba viva.

Luchando para evitar que la angustia se apoderara de su alma y concentrándose en ayudar a su hermano, aclaró su garganta con un carraspeo y comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto en ruinas sin prestarle atención a los cuerpos ahí tendidos, pensando solamente en salir lo más rápido posible del lugar para atender a Sam quien, en silencio, caminaba aferrándose a su brazo como absorbiendo de él la fuerza, la seguridad y la protección que su hermano mayor siempre le había dado y que, junto con esas sensaciones, llegara la calma que le trasmitía saber que Dean siempre iba a estar a su lado.

**¿Y bien? ¿Emoción, sorpresa, lagrimillas, miedos, sonrisas? Todo sentimiento o pensamiento que hayan tenido al leer este capítulo pueden volcarlo (para desahogarse) si hacen click en ese lugar al lado del globito amarillo y que está subrayado y que dice Review this chapter. No lo desaprovechen que esta es una de las últimas tres ocasiones que les queda para hacerlo ya que faltan dos capítulos y la historia se termina. Desde ya, tales reviews serán puestos a disposición de la autora para su análisis y posterior respuesta a fin de que las lectoras encuentren calma a sus ansiedades o aclaraciones a sus dudas o miedos.**

** Desde ya agradezco a todas las que leen aunque no dejen review y me retiro agradeciendo a mi lado formal que escribió el anterior mensaje y les digo que si no aparecen al menos cinco comentarios NO PUBLICO, jajajajja ( y la chantajista tenía que aparecer, jajajaj, es mi lado oscuro,jajaja) Besos a todas!**


	28. Chapter 26

**! Hola amigas! Al fin ha llegado el viernes y lo primero que quiero decirles es que lamento profundamente no haber podido publicar el viernes anterior porque debido al feriado de Semana Santa me tomé unos días de vacaciones junto a mi niño (además fue un regalo por su cumpleaños que es mañana) ^_^ **

**Por todo (el viaje, su cumpleaños y el trabajo que está complicado con las evaluaciones para la libreta de calificaciones) *_* es que no pude escribir Always ni I d died y espero que me perdonen si es que este capítulo y Visiones 5 (que SI publicaré) les resulta suficiente hasta que vuelva con lo que me falta y dejarles a mis fieles lectoras las continuaciones de mis otros fics. **

**¡Desde ya gracias por la paciencia y por sus palabras! (las que esperaré ansiosamente ya que este capítulo me encanta (ejem, ejem, perdón por la modestia, jajajajaj) ^_^**

**Y ahora mis saluditos a:**

**Casammy:** ¡**Hola sis! Espero que este capi te sorprenda aunque desde ya te aseguro que Gabriel no es (no se me ocurrió nunca acercarlo a Sammy y mucho menos después de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir matando a Dean de todas las formas posibles en Mistery Spot (o sea, que yo no lo quiero) (insertar emoticon con bate, jajaja) Gracias por leer y abrazos supernaturales**

**Scarlett****: Hola, lamento haberte dejado en angustia extrema no una, sino dos semanas, xd. Espero que este capi compense lo que hayas pasado *_* (yo creo que si así que espero tu review, jejejee) Saludos y gracias por tus palabras. **

**TariElik****: Hola! Nunca pensé que no querías leer amiga samista, para nada (ya tendremos tiempo para reunirnos a charlar en el chat o en el C.D.S (el lunes que es el cumple de Sammy tendremos que estar ahí sin falta!) ^_^ Me alegro que te haya gustado y sorprendido el capi y no tienes que darme las gracias por la aparición de Castiel, tu ángel favorito. Besos y hasta prontito (esperaré con ansias saber si este capi también te sorprendió) *_* **

**Inugami****: Hola amiga! ¡Cuánta emoción en tu comentario! Jajajaj. Me encantó el énfasis con que expones todo lo que te causó leer el capítulo y como describes las acciones de nuestro "pequeñín" (jajaja, eso me encantó además del ****"¡SuperSammypower! ¡Al ataque! y también lo de tierno y heroico (awwww, suspiro embobada) Como siempre, tienes razón con lo que has entendido del capi y de lo que le pasó a Sammy con la viga de la pared y con el recuerdo de su visión y demás (por eso decía yo en los capítulos anteriores que no olvidaran** **las visiones de Sam que estas eran hilos por atar, jejeje, soy muy maquiavélica, muahahahah) Espero que también hayas recordado que el tuvo en el hospital la visión de Dean ascendiendo por la pared dejando la huella de sangre a su paso) *_* **

**En fin, mejor no digo más porque quiero que este capi también te sorprenda (y estoy segura que no lo esperaban a lo que van a leer, muahahahah) Como ya me estoy poniendo repetitiva con la risa malvada me despido esperando con ansias tu reflexión sobre lo que pasará (sabes que me encanta lo que me expresas en cada comentario) Bye amiga, hasta el próximo y penúltimo capítulo! **

**Selene:**** AYYY, mi Dios, apareciste amiga del alma! No ondees la bandera que me ofreces un buen blanco de tiro, jajajajja. Sabes que no tienes que pedir disculpas y que se todo lo que estás (y estamos) pasando *_* además de que ya me has acompañado en el otro lugar donde ya la publiqué (y terminé) Por eso no hace falta el perdón solo que te he extrañado porque sabes que tu opinión y apoyo son más que importantes para mi (insertar ojitos emotivos) No te me enfermes y por fi cuídate mucho así tenemos amistad para rato! Besitos hermanita, tkm! **

**Ah! Y me encantó que mencionaras esa escena con Meg que me costó mucho, lo sabes ( lo que no sé si te perdono es lo de las babas, jajajaj, Sammy es mío, ya lo sabes, jajajaja)**

**Buenooooo, ahora si (y aclarando que este no es el último capi ya que faltan uno más el epílogo me despido dejándoles a todas un abrazo supernatural enorme y estas últimas y emocionadas palabras**

**¡GRACIAS DIOS POR LA SÉPTIMA TEMPORADAAAAAA! (Estoy feliz así que lo grito, jajajaja) **

**y….¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMOOOOOOOOR! (para nuestro Sammy que el lunes cumple sus hermosos (babas y más babas) 28 añitos! Awwwww, cada día está más lindoooo **

**¿O no? (cuidadito con decir lo contrario (insertar emoticon con bate, jajajaja) **

**Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 26: **

**Nunca estarás solo**

Escuchar su dulce voz le hizo sentir que el vacío en el que se había hundido no era tan grande y que el dolor no era tan insoportable. Si aquello era la muerte era simplemente maravilloso.

Volver a oírla le llenó el alma de un calor que el paso del tiempo había mitigado refugiándolo en un rincón de su corazón, negándose al olvido.

Por eso se esforzó una vez más en abrir sus ojos verdes aunque una tensa sensación de peligro y miedo erizándole la piel contradecían sus intentos de responder al sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

-Sam-repitió cálidamente y él luchó una vez más por abrir sus ojos. La sensación de un terrible mareo hacía que no se diera cuenta si estaba de pie o tumbado, sólo percibía detrás de sus párpados una luz intensamente blanca-Sam-dijo una vez más su dulce voz, conmocionando hasta la fibra más recóndita de su ser.

-Jess…Jessica-murmuró emocionado ante la inesperada visión que se presentó ante él cuando al fin pudo buscar a esa voz con la mirada.

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y angelical como la recordaba, su pelo rubio brillaba tanto como su hermosa sonrisa.

El corazón del joven, profundamente conmovido, se estremeció ante su presencia y la emoción agarrotó su garganta impidiéndole el uso del habla.

Sus ojos buscaron los de ella llenos de brillantes lágrimas que reflejaban todo lo que ansiara decirle desde que la perdiera sabiendo que ya nunca más iba a recuperarla al ver que ese fuego maldito se la llevara, arrancándola de su lado.

-Sam. Dime donde estás-le pidió llevando una mano hacia su rostro mirándolo fijamente.

Ante el contacto con su piel los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y buscó en sus ojos azules la infinita ternura que ella siempre le profesaba. El frío glacial y la hipnótica maldad que parecían refulgir en su mirada no correspondían al angelical rostro que tenía adelante y su confusión se disparó al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron frenéticos cuando la tensión del recuerdo de la visión de una Jessica que no era la que él amara se presentara en su memoria recordándole quien lo visitara en esa habitación de hotel del pequeño pueblo de Garber.

-¡Lucifer!-exclamó Sam asustado retrocediendo al contacto de su mano.

Jessica sonrió fríamente estudiando con una cínica mirada la reacción del menor de los Winchester, el verdadero recipiente de su cuerpo en la Tierra.

-Sam, no puedes luchar contra tu destino-le dijo con un tono perversamente comprensivo-Dime donde estás. Yo puedo aliviar tu dolor y también el de tu hermano-agregó viendo como la mención de Dean conmovía profundamente el semblante del joven quien, por primera vez desde que abriera sus ojos, miró a su alrededor ansioso y desconcertado ante la luminosidad de un lugar en el cual las siluetas y las formas de las cosas que quería distinguir desaparecían en medio de una vaporosa luz blanca.

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!-exclamó con firmeza, pero no pudo evitar que un leve temblor en el tono de su voz demostrara lo asustado y confundido que se sentía acorralado en ese lugar desconocido.

En ese momento surgió desde la claridad perfecta y pura una voz tan cálida como una caricia y cuyas palabras estaban impregnadas de una fuerza, un valor y una determinación que sólo el amor le podía dar.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo!

Jessica giró su cabeza lentamente para presenciar la aparición de esa mujer rubia que resplandecía como un ángel.

-¡Mamá!-murmuró Sam profundamente conmocionado. Si la visión de Jess le pareciera la representación de la belleza, ver a quien le diera la vida le llenó el alma de un calor enorme que lo envolvió por completo, dándole una inmediata y reconfortante sensación de paz.

Aunque ella miraba a Jessica con dureza su angelical rostro estaba tan blanco que parecía brillar, sus cabellos dorados relucían como el oro cayendo en ondulante cascada sobre el etéreo camisón blanco que llevara la noche en que diera su vida por aquel bebé que tanto amara.

Ningún rastro de sangre había en él y toda ella resplandecía como un ángel. Era la visión más hermosa que jamás vería, de eso estaba seguro. Y estaba tan cerca, tan al alcance de su mano que se negaba a cerrar los ojos para así evitar perderla de vista.

No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto pero, contemplándola, le importaba poco y, cuando su madre lo miró con tanta ternura, un nudo se instaló en su garganta haciendo que hablar le resultara imposible.

En ese instante, tanto el rostro como el cuerpo de Jessica se difuminaron lentamente, sus contornos tornándose borrosos parecieron moverse para entremezclarse entre sí hasta que la imagen de ella desapareciera para dar lugar al arcángel del mal quien, desde el cuerpo de ese hombre rubio, los miró sonriente.

-No siempre habrá alguien para protegerte, Sam. Y yo estaré ahí cuando llegue ese momento-le dijo sombrío-No podrás escapar de mí, es tu destino-agregó con tal seguridad que hizo al chico estremecerse de pavor.

-¡No! ¡Nunca!-exclamó con voz ahogada sintiendo la angustia atenazando su pecho como una garra helada.

-¡Deja a mi hijo en paz!-reclamó Mary mirándolo con firmeza, radiante como nunca lo había estado desde que apareciera. Su luminosidad pareció aumentar con cada palabra que pronunciara rodeándola por completo y, en el momento en que Sam sintió el cálido contacto de la mano de su madre en su hombro, esa luz le llenó el alma con una fuerza que hizo que todo su entorno brillara envolviéndolos en una vaporosa nube resplandeciente que confundió a Lucifer que los miraba atento.

De repente, no sin antes dibujar una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, el arcángel desterrado desapareció tan imprevistamente como había llegado.

Asombrado, con sus ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas, Sam se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa plena de paz y confianza.

Se sentía tan seguro teniéndola cerca, viéndola, que en su corazón comprobaba que el cálido contacto con su piel no había sido olvidado a pesar de los años que estuvieran separados.

-Mamá-murmuró y poder decir esa palabra le inundaba el alma herida por su ausencia con un calor intenso que aliviaba cualquier dolor-¿Cómo…-quiso preguntarle pero una caricia en su mejilla selló sus labios y sus ojos ya no contuvieron la tibieza de sus lágrimas.

-Hijo mío, mi pequeño bebé-dijo ella dulcemente-Ya no queda mucho tiempo, tienes que regresar.

Sam sintió su cuerpo estremecerse emocionado. La sola idea de separarse de ella y dejar de verla le dolía como una puñalada.

-¡No!-dijo con voz herida-Si me quedo contigo Lucifer no me encontrará. Tú lo venciste mamá. Todo esto pasó por mi culpa ¡Perdóname! ¡Te fallé, les fallé a todos! Si no hubiera matado a Lilith…

-Sammy, mi amor, no te tortures-le dijo Mary interrumpiendo las palabras que en un torrente emocionado su hijo le expresaba-No fue tu culpa. Lo mismo hubiera pasado si era Dean el que la mataba. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía-le aseguró firme y, mirándolo con dulzura y seguridad, agregó-Deja que esa culpa se aleje de ti y guarda en tu corazón aquello que te mantendrá a salvo.

-Pero es que hay algo malo dentro de mí, mamá. Puedo sentirlo-sollozó angustiado.

-Hijo. Tu sangre está infectada, pero tu alma no ¡Escúchame, queda poco tiempo!-le pidió con intensidad haciendo que Sam la mire atento para encontrar en su rostro una sonrisa tan llena de amor como los ojos tiernos que lo miraban. Inmediatamente su angustia desapareció y, cuando ella apoyó su mano en su pecho, la paz inundó su alma-¡Escucha a tu corazón Sammy! ¡Nunca estarás solo! Todos los que te amamos vivimos en ti y Lucifer teme eso. Ése amor fue el que nos rodeó con su luz y esa luz está dentro tuyo, mi pequeño niño. No la pierdas y estarás seguro-le afirmó con una dulce sonrisa.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Dean que desgarrada de dolor pronunciaba su nombre. Sam se sobresaltó aturdido y los dos voltearon la mirada hacia el lugar de dónde proviniera el sonido.

-¡Dean!-exclamó el menor conmovido-¡Está sufriendo mamá!-agregó mirándola entristecido. No quería dejarla pero sentía cada vez con más fuerza como el haber escuchado la voz de su hermano había estremecido hasta lo más profundo de su alma haciéndole sentir una imperiosa urgencia de acudir a calmar ese dolor que tan claro le había llegado cuando Dean lo llamara-Me necesita mamá-agregó esperanzado-Todavía me quiere a pesar de lo que hice.

Al oírlo Mary acarició sus cabellos con ternura mirándolo fijamente con una expresión tan intensa de amor que hizo que su piel resplandeciera como la luz de la mañana.

-Siempre te querrá, mi amor. Tanto como yo-le aseguró con firme dulzura mientras se inclinaba a besar su frente.

Su hijo menor recibió ese cálido beso cerrando los párpados emocionado, lleno de una paz y una seguridad que hacía tiempo no sentía. Respiró profundamente tratando de capturar en sus sentidos ese momento único y mágico, de que su perfume perdurara más allá de ese instante efímero y deseando con toda su alma que la tibieza de sus labios permaneciera en su piel para siempre.

Y fue ese momento cuando percibió como una lágrima caía en su mejilla rodando lentamente hacia su boca para hacerle sentir con su salado sabor que no estaba soñando por lo que, lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y una explosión de sensaciones inundó sus sentidos.

Lo primero que pudo percibir fue el conocido aroma de la chaqueta de cuero de su hermano a la que en forma borrosa distinguió en cuanto pudo abrir sus párpados y el oxígeno se abriera paso en sus pulmones. El salado sabor de unas lágrimas que no caían desde sus ojos se unieron al metálico gusto de la sangre que recorría su mejilla lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios y, en sus oídos, retumbaban los acelerados latidos de un corazón que no era el suyo.

Fuertes brazos lo estrechaban con desesperación pegando su rostro contra un pecho en el que siendo un niño había encontrado refugio para las pesadillas de sus noches.

Un suave vaivén lo mecía lentamente apaciguando el dolor que palpitaba en su cuerpo hasta alejarlo en un rincón de su ser y, cuando ese cúmulo se sensaciones lo recibiera al regresar a la consciencia, sin darse cuenta lo trasladaron a un recuerdo en el que los mismos brazos que ahora lo sujetaban lo reconfortaban y protegían.

Muy despacio movió su mano enredando sus dedos en la camisa del mayor quien, angustiado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de nada a pesar de que el ángel observara el movimiento de Sam y le apretara con más fuerza el hombro en el que apoyaba su mano para reconfortarlo tratando de avisarle del despertar de su hermano pero, fue justo en ese momento, cuando Dean escuchó la voz inconfundible del menor decirle suavemente

-¿Me tienes, De?

Al oírlo su corazón se catapultó emocionado llenando su cuerpo de un calor intenso que de inmediato trajo a su memoria un recuerdo que creía casi olvidado.

**Flashback**

**-¡Bájate de ahí Sammy! ¡Ya mismo! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!**

**Un asustado Dean de apenas siete años veía a su hermanito haciendo equilibrio en lo alto de un tapial al que vaya a saber como diablos había trepado. Si no estuviera tan angustiado el mayor hubiera sonreído orgulloso de como ese pequeño inquieto y curioso había conseguido trepar tan alto.**

**-¡No Dean! ¡Mírame! ¡Puedo vuelar!**

**-¡Te digo que no, Sammy! ¡Los niños no vuelan! ¡Ven aquí!-le ordenó nervioso mirando al pequeño con el ceño fruncido le dijo, mientras trataba de imitar la voz y la postura recia y dura de su padre-¡Si te haces daño yo mismo voy a matarte!-amenazó más desesperado que enojado.**

**El pequeño lo miró compungido, los ojitos brillosos, frunciendo el labio que tembló ligeramente ya a punto de llorar. Con apenas un susurro trató de explicarle a su hermano **

**-Pero…pero…es que yo soy un súpehuere-y con sus pequeñas manitos aferró la tela que, vaya a saber como, había conseguido anudarla a su cuello y acomodarla como una capa.**

**Dean entrecerró los ojos evitando la brillante luz del sol y lo miró mejor**

**-¿ESA ES UNA CAMISA DE PAPÁ?-le gritó mientras daba dos pasos hacia delante decidido a terminar con el riesgo al que la inocencia de su hermanito lo había llevado.**

**El chiquillo se asustó cuando lo vio caminar hacia él tan enojado, Dean nunca le había gritado, entonces se tambaleó y cayó hacia el vacío, porque para un niño de tres años un tapial de casi dos metros era el vacío.**

**-¡SAMMY!-gritó Dean espantado cuando lo vio caer pero, con los reflejos y la velocidad que sus instintos de hermano mayor le habían dado, se lanzó hacia delante justo a tiempo para atraparlo entre sus brazos antes de que el pequeño llegara al suelo. Los dos rodaron por el césped debido a la fuerza del impacto de sus cuerpos y a pesar del dolor que sintió en sus brazos el mayor no lo soltó, abrazándolo con fuerza lo sostuvo cuando ambos rodaron por la hierba.**

**Cuando al poco tiempo se detuvieron Dean se sentó sin prestar atención a su dolorido cuerpo sosteniendo al pequeño Sammy, que lloraba asustado, en su regazo**

**-¡Te tengo hermanito!-suspiró aliviado-¡Ya estás a salvo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo!-le pidió ansioso y preocupado.**

**El menor enredó sus deditos en la camisa de su hermano y lo miró. Sus ojos expresaban el alivio y la seguridad que le daban esos brazos.**

**-¿Me tienes, De?-preguntó suavemente repitiendo las palabras del rubio mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cubiertas de pasto.**

**Dean pasó suavemente sus dedos por el rostro de su hermano limpiando sus lágrimas y sacando las verdes huellas de lo cerca que habían estado de que algo realmente malo les hubiera pasado, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y le dijo**

**-¡Te tengo hermanito! Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti-y lo abrazó más fuerte como afianzando su respuesta ahí donde las palabras no le alcanzaban.**

**El pequeño sonrió dulcemente, todo rastro de dolor o miedo se borró de su expresiva mirada.**

**-¡Tú eres mi súpehuere!-exclamó contento mientras lo abrazaba.**

**Fin del flashback**

Aunque los años continuaron pasando y, con ellos, aumentaron los peligros a los que Dean se esforzaba por mantener apartados de su hermano y que, a pesar de eso, comenzaron a cercarlo, cada vez que corría a rescatar a Sam o cuando despertaba al escuchar su respiración agitada por esas pesadillas que lo lastimaban, le decía esa frase que había tomado como suya para afirmarle con esas pocas palabras que él siempre iba a estar ahí.

Y como si fuera un juego o un código entre los dos el niño continuó siempre respondiendo a esa afirmación con esa pregunta hasta que, cuando los años pasaron, las olvidara más por vergüenza que por no usarlas ya que, aunque no las pronunciara, sabía que si volteaba la mirada, si necesitaba que lo rescataran del dolor de una herida o de las visiones y pesadillas que luego le atacaran, su hermano mayor siempre iba a estar con él sosteniéndole como un ancla.

Por eso, escuchar esa pregunta en labios de su hermano llenó el alma de Dean de indescriptibles sensaciones pero sobre todo de un alivio inmenso. Sam ya lo recordaba.

-¿Sammy?-apenas se atrevió a murmurar temeroso que sólo hubiera sido un sueño pero cuando escuchó esa voz que le dijera débilmente

-Dean…me…estás asfixiando-sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo y que los dos minutos más largos de toda su vida se diluían en el recuerdo ante la cálida esperanza y alivio que inundó su pecho al tener a su hermano de regreso.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Sammy! ¿Estás bien?-exclamó apartándolo de su regazo a fin de observar atentamente su rostro.

A pesar de la oscuridad reinante para el rubio todo recuperó su luz cuando encontró su verde mirada fija en él y, aunque la sangre caía desde su herida recorriendo su mejilla, ver esa leve sonrisa desplazó todo rastro de dolor de su cara.

-Me duele la cabeza Dean y estoy sangrando ¿Te parece que estoy bien?-preguntó sarcástico y, ante la expresión perpleja del rubio, sonrió otra vez al tiempo que trataba de sentarse.

El joven cazador se lo impidió inmediatamente apoyando con firmeza una mano en su pecho y, con premura, sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y lo presionó con toda la suavidad que le fue posible en la herida abierta de su hermano menor.

-¡Hey, tranquilo tigre!-le dijo con el ceño fruncido en repentino disgusto-Se soltaron unos puntos de tu herida seguramente cuando chocaste con uno de esos caños que sobresalen de la pared-le dijo mientras miraba hacia uno de ellos donde se veía la huella de la sangre que dejara su hermano al golpear con él-Además tienes una linda contusión de recuerdo junto a la herida-agregó con disgusto y, de repente, con un intenso tono de reproche exclamó-¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Es más, parecías muerto! ¡Casi me da un infarto, te juro que si morías por esa locura tuya te resucitaba sólo para matarte de nuevo!

Castiel observaba a Dean con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Desconcertado por el torrente de emociones de quien rescatara del infierno sólo atinó a retroceder unos pasos y dirigir su atención a la joven pelirroja que en ese momento moviera débilmente su mano.

El rubio no notó que el ángel se alejaba de él concentrado como estaba en atender a su hermano y sobre todo por el enojo que en ese momento estaba manifestando.

Sam lo miró sonriente más que seguro que las palabras del mayor no eran ciertas aunque se sintió preocupado ante la furia de su hermano.

-¿De qué hablas Dean? No te entiendo-dijo confuso-En realidad no entiendo nada ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué qué pasó, encima me preguntas? ¡Trataste de hacer mi trabajo y casi mueres en el intento! ¡Eso pasó!-lo retó con mirada dura que contradecían las manos suaves que sostenían el pañuelo sobre la herida-¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor Sam! ¡Salvarte es mi trabajo, no el tuyo!-enfatizó serio. Él había logrado hasta ese momento mantener a raya sus emociones más profundas que amenazaban con abrumarle en esos instantes de angustia. Casi había perdido a Sam otra vez y eso era demasiado difícil de tomar-¿Y si no despertabas?-el rubio no pudo mantener la ira fuera de su voz cuando todo su miedo se derramó en sus palabras-¡Te perdí una vez Sammy! ¡No puedo hacerlo otra vez, no ahora!

Ante esa afirmación las imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido llegaron con claridad a la mente del aturdido joven que levantó la mano y se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de Dean que lo miró preocupado

-Dean, yo tampoco quiero perderte otra vez, no lo resistiría-afirmó conmovido-Además, somos hermanos y al igual que tú voy a cuidarte siempre la espalda. Para eso es la familia ¿O no?

-Perra-le dijo el rubio para evitar demostrar lo conmovido que se sintió al escucharlo.

-Idiota-le respondió Sam a su acostumbrado intercambio de palabras-Y ahora que está todo claro ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?-preguntó débilmente-Por si no recuerdas, estoy sangrando-le dijo seguro que con eso el rubio activaría todos sus instintos protectores para sacarlo de allí.

Inmediatamente el mayor de los Winchester afirmó con la cabeza y lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos para ayudarlo a pararse. Con mucho cuidado, y un poco de dificultad, el castaño se puso de pie tambaleándose brevemente cuando al fin se irguió cuan alto era.

-Tranquilo, despacio-le animó Dean pasando un brazo del chico sobre su cuello y rodeándolo con firmeza de la cintura-¡Te tengo Sammy!-le aseguró, sus ojos verdes buscando su rostro para encontrar la mirada aliviada y una sonrisa agradecida de su hermano menor-Es mi trabajo protegerte Sammy, mi territorio. Y es lo que haré hasta mi último aliento no importa lo mal que se vean las cosas-le aseguró con un tono tan firme que borró toda la angustia que se había instalado en su pecho desde que las consecuencias del Apocalipsis habían comenzado a minar la seguridad y la confianza que habían forjado en su relación de hermanos.

-Gracias Dean, de verdad-le contestó el menor emocionado, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar hacia sus labios.

-Para eso es la familia ¿O no?- el rubio repitió las palabras de Sam con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro. Luego miró a Castiel que observaba en silencio arrodillado junto al cuerpo de la chica y una mirada le bastó para que la expresión del ángel le confirmara que ella ya no estaba viva.

Luchando para evitar que la angustia se apoderara de su alma y concentrándose en ayudar a su hermano, aclaró su garganta con un carraspeo y comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto en ruinas sin prestarle atención a los cuerpos ahí tendidos, pensando solamente en salir lo más rápido posible del lugar para atender a Sam quien, en silencio, caminaba aferrándose a su brazo como absorbiendo de él la fuerza, la seguridad y la protección que su hermano mayor siempre le había dado y que, junto con esas sensaciones, llegara la calma que le trasmitía saber que Dean siempre iba a estar a su lado.

**¿Y bien? ¿Emoción, sorpresa, lagrimillas, miedos, sonrisas? Todo sentimiento o pensamiento que hayan tenido al leer este capítulo pueden volcarlo (para desahogarse) si hacen click en ese lugar al lado del globito amarillo y que está subrayado y que dice Review this chapter. No lo desaprovechen que esta es una de las últimas tres ocasiones que les queda para hacerlo ya que faltan dos capítulos y la historia se termina. Desde ya, tales reviews serán puestos a disposición de la autora para su análisis y posterior respuesta a fin de que las lectoras encuentren calma a sus ansiedades o aclaraciones a sus dudas o miedos.**

** Desde ya agradezco a todas las que leen aunque no dejen review y me retiro agradeciendo a mi lado formal que escribió el anterior mensaje y les digo que si no aparecen al menos cinco comentarios NO PUBLICO, jajajajja ( y la chantajista tenía que aparecer, jajajaj, es mi lado oscuro,jajaja) Besos a todas!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hola amigas! Primero que nada, mil perdones por la demora. Sí, ya sé que debería haber publicado el viernes pasado y ayer también se me pasó volando y no pude. Son unos días complicados, laboralmente hablando, estoy exigida por evaluaciones y libretas de calificaciones que debo entregar, además de reuniones de padre, hijo al que atender, mi casa y las obligaciones rutinarias de toda a mujer. Por suerte este fic ya lo tengo escrito, pero Always y I ´d died for you me están traumando porque aunque tengo las ideas en mi cabecita no puedo sentarme a escribir (a veces pasan cinco días y ni siquiera la prendo a la pc, buaaaaaaaaahhhh) En fin, dejando las lamentaciones de lado debo publicar la conti (de verdad las extrañaré y necesito más que nunca sus ánimos y palabras porque temo que la falta de tiempo me quite mis musas y ya no pueda escribir más) +_+**

**Les dejo ahora este capi y me voy hasta mañana que publicaré el segundo capi de Visiones 5 (trataré el domingo que viene de publicar Always, xd) **

**Desde ya mis agradecimientos a las lectoras que me acompañan siempre y me dejan esas palabras tan lindas y que me levantan el ánimo.**

**Casammy, Selene, Inugami, TariElik y scarlett. Perdón a todas por la demora y no extenderme en mis saludos como siempre pero debo partir a ver a mi equipo de fútbol así que lo dejo y me voy (también me disculpo por el doble capi, error que no pude solucionar sin borrar todo, snif, snif)**

**Deseando que este último capi les guste me despido hasta el epílogo que la semana que viene publicaré sin falta. Promesa! *_***

**Besos a todas!**

**Capítulo 28**

**No hay camino sin ti**

Los primeros rayos del alba engalanaban el cielo con sus tonos amarillos, rojos y anaranjados fundiendo poco a poco la oscuridad que retrocedía pálida ante la inminente llegada del brillante sol.  
Las criaturas de la noche se retiraban a su descanso y el trinar de las aves despertaba a quienes comenzaban su día. Poco a poco las ventanas se abrían para recibir al astro rey terminando así con el silencio que la naturaleza les había brindado con su noche oscura en donde solo se oía el arrullo de los grillos cantando al paso del viento en las hojas.  
Antes de que el bullicio humano se hiciera sentir sobre el despertar de la naturaleza el poderoso motor del Chevy del 67' se escuchó potente en las calles semidesiertas.  
Después de salir de las ruinas en donde casi perdieran la vida, los hermanos Winchester fueron llevados por Castiel hacia el estacionamiento del motel en donde estaba el Impala. No sólo por la ansiedad del rubio para recuperar su coche sino porque en él tenían el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaban como una de las lecciones que su padre les inculcara.  
Así que luego de hacer las curaciones básicas en las heridas de Sam y de que se despidieran del ángel que permaneciera con ellos vigilando atento, previniendo una posible represalia de demonios o cazadores, los hermanos Winchester salían de la ciudad en el auto que había sido su refugio y su hogar desde que tenían memoria.

-¿Sammy?-llamó Dean al mirarlo de reojo y verlo apoyado en el vidrio, su cuerpo reclinado en el asiento y los ojos cerrados.

-Mnmmg-gruñó el castaño entreabriendo lentamente los párpados-Tengo sueño Dean. Estoy cansado-protestó intentando enderezarse levemente.

-Lo sé Sammy, pero debes permanecer despierto. Podrías tener una conmoción. Ya conoces la rutina-agregó con un tono calmo que contradecía su ceño fruncido con preocupación-Hazlo por mí ¿Ok?

-Ya me siento bien Dean. Y ya te contesté tres veces las preguntas de rutina: mi nombre, mi edad, mi fecha de nacimiento. No te preocupes tanto-replicó Sam pero, en el acto y sin mirar a su hermano, se dio cuenta que para ese hecho era demasiado tarde-Está bien, no me duermo-agregó ansioso de llevarle algo de calma al rubio-Pero no pongas música que me va a doler más la cabeza con eso que tú escuchas.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué dices?-inquirió el mayor con aire ofendido pero, en el acto, bajó la mano que segundos antes dirigiera hacia la radio para encenderla-¿Paramos a comprar algo para el dolor o aguantas hasta el próximo pueblo?-le preguntó luego mirándolo con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos verdes.

Ver la mirada de su hermano alivió más a Sam que cualquier medicamento que pudiera tomar. Desde que se reunieran de nuevo luego de vencer al Jinete de la Guerra el más joven tenía miedo de perder para siempre no sólo la confianza sino también el cariño de su hermano mayor y todo lo que les había sucedido en esos días le había hecho recuperarlo. Ahora tenía de vuelta a su ángel guardián, su protector, y definitivamente no quería perderlo.

-"A veces vale la pena estar a punto de morir"-pensó el menor-"Otra vez"-se dijo luego con un suspiro mirando al rubio con la emoción de sus pensamientos reflejada en su mirada y, con un tono que denotaba lo intenso de sus emociones, le dijo-Gracias Dean, por todo.

El aludido lo miró con sorpresa. No esperaba un agradecimiento que aunque se transmitiera en pocas palabras la forma en que su hermanito lo miraba le decía mucho más que los sonidos que emitiera

-"¡Oh, no! ¡Momento sentimental a la vista! ¿Cómo puede todavía afectarme con esa mirada de cachorro perdido? ¡Maldita sea!"-pensó Dean dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento. Era hora de cerrar su coraza y no demostrarle lo afectado que había quedado debido a los sucesos de las últimas horas por lo que lo miró y poniendo su mejor sonrisa descarada le dijo-No me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti-en ese momento Sam lo miró sorprendido-¿Acaso pensaste que iba a luchar yo solo con este lío del Apocalipsis?-preguntó sarcástico, quizás recordando como había comenzado el maldito problema y por el cual los dos se habían separado.

La expresión dolida con la que Sam recibió esa respuesta hizo que de inmediato el mayor se arrepintiera –"Yo y mi bocaza"-pensó al verlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ya que con una triste sonrisa su hermano le respondió.

-Tienes razón. Pensé en mis problemas, en alejarme de la caza hasta que me sintiera seguro-su voz titubeaba al igual que el brillo de sus ojos que dejaban traslucir el nacimiento de algunas lágrimas. Con algo de esfuerzo, respiró hondo y continuó- Sé que te iba a dejar luchar solo con esto que yo causé y…

-No digas más Sammy-lo interrumpió Dean con suavidad deseoso de no seguir con un tema que realmente no había tenido intenciones de sacar. En ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era la seguridad de su hermano y el chico no se veía bien como para sentir que ya estaba a salvo –"O al menos sano"-pensó el rubio mientras analizaba la palidez de su rostro, las heridas vendadas y las marcas de los golpes recibidos- No quise decir eso-empezó Dean pero de inmediato agregó-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa-el castaño lo miró expectante sintiendo algo de alivio ante esas palabras-¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó?-le preguntó con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz.

Sam miró el paisaje que pasaba raudo por la ventanilla del pasajero concentrándose en recuerdos que le llegaban a la memoria en imágenes confusas. Frunció el ceño preocupado y dolorido, el brillo del sol estaba molestándolo bastante y una posible migraña se unía al ardor de los cortes recibidos. Escuchaba a su corazón latir con fuerza y su sangre recorriendo frenética sus venas le recordaba sensaciones que creía haber perdido. Se esforzó en tragar sintiendo su garganta seca y ardiente por lo que miró sus manos tratando de centrarse en un punto fijo que lo rescatara del torbellino en el que se había convertido su interior en cuanto trató de recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Estás bien Sammy?-interrumpió sus pensamientos su hermano que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo ya dispuesto a acercase a la cuneta de la autopista en cuanto sospechara que algo iba mal con él.

El menor demoró unos segundos en contestar pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonó firme y segura aunque un poco débil

-Estoy bien Dean. Sólo estoy cansado-le dijo recostándose un poco más en el asiento-Y recuerdo bastantes cosas-agregó respondiendo a lo que anteriormente le preguntara-Sólo que después de que nos separamos y me dispararan, lo que pasó se vuelve algo confuso. Recuerdo un hospital, a Bobby, a Cass, también a Amy-enumeró con algo de nostalgia y continuó-Pero no estoy seguro el orden de las cosas ni si lo que recuerdo es real o si fue un sueño, no sé si me entiendes. Lo siento Dean, no puedo decir nada más-se disculpó algo ofuscado.

-Tranquilo Sammy. Es normal que estés confundido-comenzó el rubio cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de una canción de Metallica en su celular. Enseguida metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y mirando la pantallita le informó a su hermano-Es Bobby-le dijo mientras abría la tapa del teléfono para contestar. No alcanzó a acercar el móvil a su oreja cuando se escuchó la voz tronante del viejo.

-¡Dean! ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas pedazo de idiota? ¡Me tienes al borde de un colapso sin saber nada de ti o de Sam!-le gritó-¿Rescataste a tu hermano? ¿Están bien? ¡Maldita sea, chico! ¡Contesta!

-¡Bobby! ¡Cálmate! ¿Cómo quieres que te conteste si no paras de gritar?-le dijo algo nervioso por la ansiedad del viejo que se había convertido en un segundo padre para ellos-Estamos bien, tranquilo. Y en gran parte gracias a ti que llamaste a Castiel para decirle que yo iba hacia Garber a buscar a Sam-agregó sonriendo agradecido más que seguro que del otro lado la misma expresión se vería en el rostro del viejo cazador.

-Tuve que llamarlo porque desde que me contaste que estabas llegando a Garber y habías hablado con Sam no supe más nada de ti ¿Qué diablos pasó?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Es largo de contar Bobby. Nos atraparon unos malditos cazadores que estaban tras Sam, además de Meg y sus demonios-agregó visiblemente enojado ante la mención de los que le habían causado daño a su hermano-Necesito que averigües lo que puedas sobre un tal Owen que cazaba con Collins y un tal Logan. Además puedes añadir a esa lista a Amy-dijo con un leve tono de tristeza ante el recuerdo de la hermosa y desafortunada pelirroja pero, no queriendo desviar su atención hacia lo que no fuera lo más urgente, continuó-Todos están muertos, pero ese Owen escapó y podría volver a atentar contra Sam. ¡Debemos encontrarlo!-exclamó con un intenso tono de ira que se traslució en los nudillos blancos de sus manos debido a la fuerza con la que tomaba el volante del Impala.

-Ya mismo comienzo a investigar. No te preocupes, no le daremos la oportunidad de acercarse a tu hermano-le dijo con firmeza y seguridad-¿Cómo está Sam? ¿Recuerda algo?-preguntó luego algo ansioso por el papel que jugara en la mentira de Dean.

El joven cazador ante la mención de su hermano se relajó del momento de furia que le había envuelto y dirigió su mirada hacia él para encontrarlo con sus ojos cerrados, muy quieto y pálido, apoyado en el vidrio de la puerta de pasajero con su ingobernable flequillo cayendo hacia delante tapándole casi todo el rostro. Su mentón se apoyaba en su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente en una respiración suave y constante lo que causó algo de alivio al precipitado corazón del mayor quien de inmediato había colocado una mano debajo de su cuello para comprobarle el pulso.

-Duerme Bobby-contestó en un suspiro-Está bien. ¡Pero el que va a morir joven soy yo si me sigue dando estos sustos!-trató de bromear aunque no estaba muy seguro de que sus palabras no fueran ciertas sobre todo recordando cierto trato con la demonio del cruce de caminos.

-Te entiendo Dean, yo digo lo mismo con ustedes dos-le contestó el viejo amigo suspirando cansado. No podía negar que los amaba como si fueran sus hijos y que lo que les pasara lo afectaba sobremanera pero, antes de que la conversación derivara a palabras sentimentales que tanto él como Dean no eran afectos a usar, continuó hablando con su tono huraño-¡Te pregunté si el chico recuerda algo!

Dean se sorprendió ante el cambio en la voz del viejo amigo arqueando las cejas en una mueca confusa pero no queriendo molestar más al cazador le contestó enseguida.

-No me aclaró específicamente que recuerda y que no Bobby. Está confundido-miró a su hermano por un segundo y bajando la voz agregó-Recuperó la memoria pero no sé si se acuerda que le dije que eras su padre. En realidad aún no me dijo casi nada de todo lo que pasó.

-Ya recordará de a poco Dean, no te preocupes-trató de tranquilizarlo el viejo ante la clara ansiedad que notó en su voz-Cuida a tu hermano y llámame cuando necesites algo-agregó después a modo de despedida.

-Lo haré Bobby, te lo aseguro-afirmó el mayor cerrando luego el celular para guardarlo en la chaqueta y agregó para si mientras miraba al joven dormir-Las dos cosas.

Con un hábil movimiento viró el volante a la derecha para acercarse a la cuneta de la autopista en donde frenó con un leve derrape, el motor ronroneó grave y profundo hasta que se detuvo por completo. En el interior del auto el mayor de los Winchester se tomó unos minutos para si mismo respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón que, desde el momento en que sujetara a Sam entre sus brazos, no dejaba de recordarle lo cerca que había estado de perderlo otra vez.  
Buscó con la mirada el rostro de su hermano y con suavidad apartó el flequillo de su frente ladeándole con cuidado la cabeza hacia su lado inspeccionando con atención cada herida y magulladura en busca de una posible infección para luego apoyar una mano en su frente por si tenía fiebre. Como la encontró algo fría tomó una manta del asiento trasero y con ella arropó al chico que solo suspiró brevemente sin dar señales de despertar lo que provocó en Dean el regreso de el antiguo recuerdo de un pequeñito Sammy al que tapaba en mitad de la noche porque su sueño inquieto había desplazado hacia el piso las sábanas de su cama. Sonrió ante esa imagen que llegó a su memoria concentrándose luego en verificar su pulso y los latidos de su corazón, respirando aliviado al encontrarlos suaves pero estables.

-Todo bien considerando lo cerca que estuviste esta vez Sammy-dijo en un susurro recordando que hacía poco más de tres horas lo había estrechado en sus brazos creyéndolo muerto, eso sin contar que nada más habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que los cazadores le dispararan. Ante ese recuerdo tan latente frunció el ceño con disgusto y volvió a observar detenidamente a su hermano sintiendo un torbellino de sensaciones en su interior. Ni con la peor de las torturas confesaría nunca lo que en ese momento estaba pensando pero, la soledad de la carretera y el silencio dentro del Impala, fueron sus mejores aliados y el rubio dejó fluir sus emociones mientras miraba dormir a Sam. No podía creer como todavía lo conmovía y le daba la misma ternura que cuando era solo un pequeñito que para dormir reclamaba su regazo y aunque el chico ya era todo un hombre, bastante grande por cierto, no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de protegerlo pasara lo que pasara.

-Definitivamente tengo problemas con verte crecer hermanito-le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el revuelto cabello castaño con el mismo gesto de ternura que cada noche antes de dormir le hacía a su pequeño hermano-¡Y que me parta un rayo si necesito estar a punto de perderte de nuevo para admitir que no quiero seguir sin ti!-agregó emocionado pero con firmeza-¡O terminamos juntos con esto o morimos en el intento!-afirmó decidido a que sus caminos siguieran el mismo destino.

Como en respuesta a sus palabras el joven frunció el ceño respirando algo más agitado y, quizás en medio de una pesadilla, murmuró el nombre de su hermano quien enseguida apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dijo

-Tranquilo Sammy. Aquí estoy. Deja que tu hermano mayor se ocupe de ti y estarás a salvo-como si lo hubiera escuchado el Winchester más joven se relajó al instante y se arropó con la manta ladeando su largo cuerpo hacia donde proviniera la voz del rubio que sonrió ante la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos y, ya más tranquilo y relajado, dio marcha al motor del Chevy negro que rugió potente, movió la palanca de cambios mirando hacia la carretera y antes de acelerar hacia el camino dijo con una sonrisa que le iluminara el rostro como hacía tiempo no sucedía-¡Definitivamente me estoy volviendo viejo! 

***_* ¿Y? ¿Merezco unos lindos reviews? ¿Se emocionaron al leer este capi?**

**Diversas opiniones, buenas, malas (sepan que me deprimen esta últimas, jajajaj) emotivas, alegres, o de todo tipo pueden dejarlas en el lugar correspondiente(O sea en donde dice Review this chapter) **

**Desde ya muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia a la que le tengo un gran aprecio. (Yo sola me alabo, xd, jajajajaj) **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	30. EPÍLOGO

**Buenaaaaassss! Hola amigas lectoras de este extenso fic (mi segundo y más preciado fanfic). Hemos llegado al final de las aventuras y desventuras de mi pequeño Sammy (perdón "nuestro no tan pequeño Sammy" *suspiro embobada*) y de nuestro querido y adorado protector, gruñón, cabeza dura, padrazo, orgulloso, machista pero sin embargo adorable hermano mayor Dean.**

**Espero realmente que hayan disfrutado así como yo he disfrutado mientras lo escribía y leía sus lindos comentarios. De verdad las voy a extrañar y hoy, en vísperas (a horas nada más, xd!) del final de la sexta temporada debo decirles que más que un nunca necesitaré de su apoyo y palabras de aliento, temo no poder escribir nunca más después del doble capítulo ya que cada final de temporada me ha dejado traumada por meses (aunque a veces de mis traumas salen nuevos fanfics, xd, ni yo me entiendo, toooy looooocaaaaaaaaa, histérica, ya no me quedan uñas, llegué a los codos y mi cabellera larga y castaña corre un serio riesgo, xd +_+ )**

**En fin, necesito un valium y varios litros de té de tilo así que para no ponerme más loca (ni a ustedes agobiarlas con mi locura, aunque conozco a varias que andan locas como yo) *_* me retiro para dejarles el epílogo que espero que, aunque corto, resulte efectivo y no les queden espacios vacíos ni sabor amargo (como estoy segura que esta Sera nos va a dejar!hsdgfhgfsdkfjkghdfjghdfj (y ya me puse loca de nuevo) **

**Decía (*respiro hondo*) acá dejo los saludos finales y a leer!**

**Casammy:**** Amiga! No sabes como te entiendo, yo estoy igual de triste y, aunque no simpaticé nunca con Castiel (y perdón si a alguien ofendo) no quería que alguien más vuelva a traicionarlos y sobre todo meterse con Sam (cosa que ni Dean ni yo perdonaremos) En fin, espero que lo arreglen sino arderá Troya, xd! Gracias por tus lindas palabras y me alegro que, al menos, este capi te haya hecho feliz en medio de esa tristeza pero, sobre todo, gracias por el abrazo supernatural sis, te lo devuelvo,** **en este momento nos hace mucha falta!) Fuerza y confianza, nos seguiremos leyendo (Debo terminar Always, I d die , Visiones 5 y más! ) Besos!**

**P/D: Nunca dudé que Dean ama a su Sammy y lo seguirá cuidando por siempre!**

**Inugami:**** Awww! Se me caen las lagrimillas a mi! De verdad estoy emocionada en dejar este último comentario a quien considero una amiga de verdad. Siempre me has acompañado desde el comienzo y tus comentarios nunca faltaron, siempre me han encantado tus opiniones (como los de todas) y nosotras muchas veces coincidimos en las cosas que puedes leer entre líneas en cada capi en los que expresas tu opinión ( y me parece que en este último "algo" acertaste también!) Gracias por el apoyo en cuanto a mis otros fics, yo también quiero calidad y las ideas están en mi mente hace tiempo pero no puedo ponerlas en la hoja, xd, el tiempo y los nervios juegan en contra) Como siempre me encantó que te gustara esa faceta que sabemos Dean tiene pero que le cuesta tanto demostrar y coincido en tu ayyyyyyyy , jajajaja) Nos leemos pronto amiga!( chateamos en cuanto podamos, ya te adjunto a mis contactos! ^_^) Besos**!

**Tari Elik****: Hola amiga Samista, la que se ha unido al C.D.S haciéndole caso a la humilde invitación que le hice. **

**Desde ya te digo que pronto nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo y activaremos el Club en Defensa de Sam (y por supuesto invito a todas las que se quieran unir, en mi perfil dentro de unos días encontrarán el link (solo tengo que averiguar como ponerlo, xd!) Pero, volviendo al comentario de tu comentario, jejeje te digo muchísimas más gracias por tan lindas palabras, ese "te quedó divino" me encantó además de esas otras palabras: entrañable, emotivo e interesante. **

**Con pocas y precisas palabras me has dejado un gran aliciente para continuar con mis historias ¡No me dejes, please! Te espero en el comentario final. Besotes enormes!**

**Selene:**** Hermanita del alma! Aunque no estés presente en este último review yo sé que estás y no sólo como apoyo a lo que escribo sino como apoyo a lo que puedo llegar a escribir. Sorry por no poder hacer más que en mi mente la historia (el two shot) que te conté. Al menos me queda la esperanza de que si algo parecido pasa de lo que imaginé no seré la única que se desmaye, jajajajaj. También espero que aunque quedemos traumadas nos demos el ánimo suficiente para seguir con nuestras historias (seguí con lo tuyo, please, leído, me encantó, pero por el poco tiempo que tengo no pude dejar mensaje en ya sabes donde, pero ya chatearemos, jejeje) Terminando con los mensajes en clave, te dejo un besote, te quiero un montonazo, sabelo!**

**Y por supuesto dejo mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas las que leyeron y alguna vez comentaron como a las que leyeron en silencio y no comentaron. A todas MUCHAS GRACIAS, siempre me dieron lo que un escritor necesita para no perder sus musas! **

**Abrazos supernaturales a todas! **

**Y ahora si, me despido con un grito salido de mis tierras, la hermosa pampa argentina (necesito una descarga jajajaja) **

**VIVA LA SÉPTIMA TEMPORADA Y LOS HERMANOS WINCHESTER, CARAJOOOOOOO! **

**Epílogo**

**Dos semanas después… **

Dentro de la habitación de un modesto pero tranquilo hotel de la ciudad de Cedar Rapids en Iowa, adonde el rubio condujera casi sin detenerse para alejarse al menos un estado de donde podía llegar a esconderse el maldito cazador que escapara, se encontraba el mayor de los Winchester caminando como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro de la habitación mirando el reloj constantemente mientras sujetaba el celular con fuerza a punto de llamar a su ausente hermano.

En ese momento lo sobresaltó el inesperado sonido del ringtone que, inmediatamente, aceleró su corazón. Con disgusto vio que era Bobby y no Sam como esperaba.

-Bobby-contestó con un gruñido. En el acto el antiguo amigo se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y, ese algo que era capaz de transformar el tono del joven en un sonido gutural que trataba de ocultar el tono preocupado, casi siempre era Sam.

-¿Pasó algo con tu hermano, chico? ¿Se pelearon otra vez?-preguntó Bobby ansiosamente.

Esas dos semanas que el mayor insistió que se tomaran como un descanso para que Sam se recuperara por completo habían pasado sin ningún problema y, aunque discutieron un poco cuando a los cinco días el menor insistió que ya estaba bien y que tenían trabajo que hacer con el Apocalipsis en plena marcha sobre la Tierra, el rubio no modificó su decisión diciendo que eso podía esperar y que lo más importante era que se recuperara por completo lo que consiguió que no hubiera ninguna réplica del más joven contento como estaba de que su hermano lo estuviera cuidando

-¡Dean! ¿Qué pasa?-insistió Bobby ante el silencio del rubio que preocupado miraba por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento del hotel esperando ver llegar a su Impala y lo más importante a su "pequeño" hermano.

-Disculpa Bobby, no es un buen momento. Sam está bien, no nos peleamos, pero hace más de dos horas que le presté mi auto para ir a buscar la cena y todavía no ha regresado-le aclaró con un tono evidente de ansiedad y frustración ya que no sabía donde ir a buscarlo.

-Pero Dean-le retó el viejo- No puedes vivir constantemente pensando en que le puede pasar algo malo. Tienes que dejarlo crecer hijo, no lo asfixies-le aconsejó lo más suavemente que pudo consciente de la expresión furiosa que tendría el rubio en ese momento al recibir sus palabras y, el escuchar su voz, no hizo más que confirmarle lo que sospechara.

-¡Bobby! ¡Es de Sam de quién estamos hablando! ¿No entiendes? ¡Es mi responsabilidad!-casi le gritó pero, tragando su creciente malhumor, respiró profundamente y le preguntó-¿Averiguaste algo de ese Owen? ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Para eso te llamaba. No se sabe nada, hijo. Ya alerté a cazadores amigos para que estén alertas si lo ven. Su nombre es Owen Nichols y era el tío de esa chica Amy ¿No la recuerdas?-preguntó luego.

Dean había fruncido el ceño al escuchar ese apellido que le sonara remotamente familiar pero la pregunta de Bobby asumiendo que la conocía disparó sus pensamientos hacia la época en que viajaban con su padre acompañándolo en sus cacerías, aunque la mayoría de las veces él se quedaba a cargo de cuidar a Sam.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó sorprendido al unir las imágenes que llegaron a su memoria-¡Ya la recuerdo! Papá nos dejó en la cabaña de su padre cuando Sammy no tenía más de doce años y se fueron a cazar.

-¿Dejándolos a los tres solos?-preguntó incrédulo el cazador-¡Seguro que su padre no te conocía sino seguramente el que hubiera tenido que huir de su escopeta eras tú!-agregó sarcástico recibiendo una sonrisa fanfarrona del rubio quien, en ese momento, estaba pensando cuanto había cambiado la chica que tuviera en sus brazos-De todos modos-continuó el viejo- ya no podemos hacer nada respecto a los cazadores pero si podemos continuar con nuestro trabajo ¿Están preparados ya?-le preguntó luego.

-¡En cuánto llegue Sammy saldremos a patear traseros Bobby!-exclamó con entusiasmo ya cansado de la larga espera autoimpuesta a pesar de que sus instintos de cazador le gritaban la necesidad de entrar en acción-¿Adónde hay que ir?

-Canton, Ohio. Algo extraño pasó ahí Dean, un tipo murió cuando su auto se estrelló…

-¿Qué tiene de raro eso Bobby? ¿Es que ahora somos de tránsito?-preguntó irónicamente, interrumpiéndolo.

-El auto no estaba en marcha hijo, estaba en un garaje-aclaró el viejo cazador rodando sus ojos al techo al escuchar el comentario del rubio. Sabía que cuando estaba preocupado hacía bromas tontas así que se lo dejó pasar-Llámame cuando estén ahí-le dijo y sin más cortó.

En ese momento golpean la puerta con suavidad por lo que, rápidamente, el mayor de los Winchester se dirigió a abrirla deseoso como estaba por el regreso de su hermano y, cuando lo hizo, su rostro fue pasando por una miríada de emociones: alivio, sorpresa, preocupación, desconcierto, enojo…

Delante suyo estaba Sam acompañado por una anciana de alrededor de setenta años que lo tomaba cariñosamente del brazo. Eso fue lo primero que notó el rubio, lo segundo fue una venda de gasa que tapaba "algo" en la cabeza de su hermano menor que en ese momento lo miraba con una expresión compungida y tímida.

-Hola-dijo suavemente casi como si no se atreviera a hablar.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué pasó?-exclamó el cazador cuando al fin recuperó el uso del habla.

-Aquí traigo a tu hermano, cariño. No te enojes con él, fue mi culpa-dijo la anciana mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sam con suavidad-Yo lo atropellé-confesó provocando el sobresalto inmediato del mayor de los Winchester que a duras penas consiguió controlarse -"Es una anciana, es sólo una anciana"-se repetía interiormente mientras trataba de dominar su primer instinto de reaccionar impulsivamente.

-¿Cómo dijo?-preguntó lo más calmadamente que pudo. Los tres continuaban parados en el umbral de la puerta cada uno expresando con el cuerpo el momento por el que estaban atravesando. El menor miraba a su hermano con la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y con una expresión inocente en sus ojos, la anciana sonreía dulcemente y sin soltar el brazo de Sam pasaba su mano libre por su mejilla acariciándolo como una maternal abuela, mientras Dean apretaba los puños, tenso, el ceño fruncido y todos sus instintos protectores disparados en un sinfín de direcciones.

-Mi auto no funcionaba y tu hermano se ofreció gentilmente a ayudarme-comenzó a explicar la mujer-Estaba mirando el interior del motor cuando me pidió que lo pusiera en marcha. Me equivoqué y saqué el cambio y el auto se fue hacia delante-en ese momento el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía si reír o pegarle a algo-Por suerte pude frenar pero la tapa del capó se bajó de golpe y lo golpeó-agregó tocándole cariñosamente la cabeza en donde tenía la venda-Lo menos que podía hacer era traerlo contigo ya que no quiso que lo lleve a un hospital.

Los pensamientos de Dean se llenaron con un torbellino de preguntas…¿Traerlo?...¿Hospital?... ¿Dónde está mi auto?...¿Bobby fue el que dijo que no viva constantemente pensando en que le puede pasar algo malo?... pero a los pocos segundos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz de la mujer que le preguntó

-¿Te sientes mal, cariño? Te has puesto muy pálido. Si quieren pueden venir hasta mi casa y les preparo un tecito de malva-ofreció dulcemente-Es bueno para el dolor de estómago-aclaró ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio que ya se sentía abrumado por tanta amabilidad y porque la situación se estaba tornando demasiado sentimental.

Fue en ese momento cuando su hermano reaccionó y con un tono gentil y suave dijo

-Gracias señora, es muy amable pero no podemos aceptar, ya hizo demasiado por mí. No quiero causarle más problemas.

Dean lo miró más sorprendido y enojado que antes

"¿Problemas? ¡Si ella lo atropelló!"-pensó ofuscado pero reaccionó enseguida y tomó a Sam de su brazo libre e intentó llevarlo hacia adentro mientras decía-Yo me hago cargo señora, adiós y gracias-el rubio tuvo que detenerse al sentir que Sam no avanzaba hacia adentro de la habitación ya que la viejita no le soltaba el brazo por lo que la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ya estaba hartándose de la imprevista situación-Si lo suelta podremos entrar y podré hacerle el tecito-dijo sarcástico provocando una sonrisa divertida a su hermano quien, con suavidad, se soltó de la señora e inclinándose para besarla en la frente como a una querida abuela le dijo con dulzura.

-Voy a estar bien señora, no se preocupe. Mi hermano mayor siempre cuida de mí.

Al escucharlo ella le sonrió y mirando a los hermanos con cariño les dijo

-Gracias a Dios por ello. Espero que siempre permanezcan unidos ¡Adiós cariño! ¡Adiós jovencito!-se despidió de los Winchester levantando la mano a modo de saludo y caminó lentamente por el pasillo del hotel mientras Sam y Dean ingresaban finalmente a la habitación.

De inmediato el rubio tomó de la cabeza a su hermano obligándolo a bajarla para así mirar el vendaje de gasa

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó ansioso-¿Por qué tuvo que traerte? ¿Te desmayaste? ¿Necesitamos ir a un hospital?

El menor escuchó la catarata de preguntas con una sonrisa tímida e inocente

-Estoy bien Dean. Pero parece que el golpe afectó mi memoria nuevamente y he olvidado algunas cosas-el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido y una terrible ansiedad se apoderó de su alma acelerando su respiración y dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado temiendo escuchar lo que finalmente escuchó-No recuerdo donde dejé tu auto Dean-confesó con la expresión más inocente y compungida que el rubio hubiera visto en los ojos de cachorro de su hermano menor.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Dean en el momento en que pudo soltar el aire que había quedado detenido en sus pulmones en cuanto escuchó esa confesión inesperada-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? ¿Dónde estabas cuando pasó eso con la anciana? ¡Mi auto tiene que estar ahí! ¡Vamos a buscarlo!-exclamó cada vez más agitado dispuesto a dejar la habitación sin saber exactamente adónde ir. Aunque quiso no pudo seguir caminando porque se detuvo a mirar a Sam que no se había movido de su lugar y estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo que se veía como un niño que esconde algo.

-¡SAM! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasa?-exclamó el rubio completamente ansioso y, viendo la expresión inocente en la cara de su hermanito, en menos de dos minutos el duro Dean Winchester estaba hiper ventilando imaginándose a la grúa arrastrando su nena por las calles llevándola quién sabe a qué mugroso depósito.

-No me acuerdo donde me encontré con la señora-confesó el chico con un hilo de voz temeroso de la reacción de su hermano quien quedó paralizado nuevamente ante esas palabras, inclinándose luego para poner las manos en sus rodillas sintiéndose cada vez más mareado-¡Dean! ¡Cálmate!-le pidió Sam al verlo y acercándose al rubio pasó una mano por su espalda-¡Vamos hombre, respira! ¡Tranquilo, ya lo encontraremos, no te preocupes!

-¿Cómo, si no… te acuerdas? ¿Tendremos que… recorrer en taxi la ciudad… hasta que… reconozcas el lugar? ¿Yo…en un…taxi?-preguntó entre respiraciones entrecortadas cada vez más nervioso sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Al menos algo bueno hay en todo esto Dean, piensa en eso y cálmate por favor-le pidió Sam ya preocupado por el estado de su hermano mayor y, al ver la mirada inquisitiva con la que el rubio recibió sus palabras, le aclaró-Al menos no olvidé que somos hermanos ¿No te parece bueno eso?

Dean entrecerró sus ojos al escucharlo y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡A veces no es bueno tener un hermanito! ¡Sobre todo cuando te molesta tanto para que le prestes el auto y después no recuerda donde lo dejó! ¿Justo a mi me tenía que tocar que pierdas la memoria dos veces?-protestó pasándose una mano por el cabello y, algo más tranquilo, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo seguido por su hermano quien en ese momento sonrió con expresión traviesa la que inmediatamente transformó en una compungida en cuanto el rubio lo miró para asegurarse que lo seguía.

Dejaría a Dean buscar el Impala por un rato y después "repentinamente" recordaría donde lo había dejado. Después de todo el beneficio de haber recuperado completamente la memoria en esos últimos días le permitió urdir esta pequeña revancha. No quería discutir con su hermano el porque le había dicho que Bobby era su padre y que pelearan por enterarse hasta donde pensaba llegar con esa mentira, alejándose de él para salvarlo.

Lo más importante para él era haberlo recuperado y que Dean lo estuviera tratando como siempre lo había hecho era más que suficiente para hacerle sentir una fuerza y una esperanza que la ruptura del último sello casi le había quitado.

Si había un camino para terminar con el Apocalipsis había una sola manera de recorrerlo. Los hermanos Winchester juntos y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso.

Fin

**Bueno, hemos llegado al the end buaaaaaaaahhhh! Las extrañaré!**

**Espero que este final con humor les haya gustado y que recuerden esta historia en esos momentos que necesiten mucho brotherly love y recordar a unos hermanos que antes que nada, delante de todo, en contra de todos se tienen a ellos mismos y no están dispuestos a separarse ( y pobre del que lo intente! (o la que lo intente, xd!) **

**Esperando ansiosamente sus conclusiones finales me retiro emocionada! Bye!**


End file.
